Journey of a King
by AbyssEater
Summary: At the end of the fourth Shinobi War revelations are unveiled that will throw the world upside down. Unsurprisingly though they all center around Uzumaki Naruto who held secrets no one would've ever thought he would. [AU][Slight F/SN Elements]
1. Chapter 1

Journey of a King

* * *

At the end of the fourth Shinobi War revelations are unveiled that will throw the world upside down. Unsurprisingly though they all center around Uzumaki Naruto who held secrets no one would've ever thought he would. [AU]

* * *

 **AN** : Rant below

* * *

Celebrations could be heard all over the place as Shinobi from each village were exchanging words with each other. Some could be seen hugging or even crying on the shoulder of their comrades.

The reason for their celebrations, why grown men were crying, some out of happiness while others out of sadness was because this moment. This exact moment marked the end of the fourth Shinobi war.

Between them a blond boy who appeared to be around 17 looked around. An unreadable expression on his face as he remembered how all this started.

A war that has claimed more casualties than any war before.

The reason for the war was because of a group that called themselves Akatsuki.

It was a group that was originally founded back then during the third Shinobi war. It was a small group of orphans who had created the concept of Akatsuki as a way to bring peace to their small home country called Amegakure which often often got caught into the crossfire during one of the many conflicts of the five great nations.

Land of Earth.

Land of Water.

Land of Lightning.

Land of Wind.

Land of Fire.

That were the names of the five great nations. Each of which held a Shinobi village.

Land of Earth had Iwagakure.

Land of Water had Kirigakure.

Land of Lightning had Kumogakure.

Land of Wind had Sunagakure

And Land of Fire had Konohagakure.

Since the start of Shinobi villages, these five villages withheld the balance of power throughout the Elemental Nations. That didn't go without conflict however. Over the years that the villages have existed various wars had been held. Some small and some were large. The larger ones were given the name of Shinobi World War.

Amegakure which as the name suggest is constantly covered by rain. For a long time it was protected by the Legendary Hanzo of the Salamander. Whose battle prowess was known throughout the Elemental Nation. He was so powerful that Shinobi would flee on sight whenever he was spotted.

However, over the years he lost his conviction, his dream for Amegakure to someday be basked in the sun became less and less until it was just gone. He became dull, he stopped honing his skill and focused on preserving his power.

It wasn't until later though when he was approached by Danzo Shimura, a veteran of Konoha who managed to convince him that they, The Akatsuki, were planning in overthrowing him. Teaming up with him they managed to hold Konan, one of the original members of the Akatsuki hostage and offered to release her in trade for Yahiko, the boy who started and leaded the Akatsuki his life.

Yahiko, who was often described as selfless wasted no time and impaled himself on the kunai his friend, Nagato was holding. Both in an attempt for freedom and because he didn't want to burden him with his death while also trusting their dream of peace onto him.

This event however, also marked the day a new Akatsuki started. One that shook the entire Shinobi world to its core.

Bijuu.

Often also called chakra monster are gigantic chakra constructs in the shape of animals with different number of tails. They were originally created a long time before ninja villages started by the Sage of Six Paths when he separated the Juubi. They were originally created not just to prevent resurrection of the Juubi, but also as a means to create peace and keep the balance. Over the centuries however humanity had failed to recognise these Bijuu as intellectual beings. Instead seeing them as demons, mindless beast and feared them. Later on they were hunted as humans were greedy and recognized the immense power they held and of course wanted it for themselves.

They were later on successfully captured by Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage of one of the first ninja villages that existed. Unfortunately however Hashirama was a somewhat simple minded man and had captured these Bijuu against their will, only for him to distribute them to other villages. It didn't take long for other nations to look for ways to add these Bijuu into their own arsenal. Unlike Hashirama who was capable of calming them with his Mokuton, a Kekkei Genkai that originated from the Senju clan.

So they began to look for their own ways to harness the power of the Bijuu. Which they did by sealing said Bijuu inside a human. Creating what was called nowadays a Jinchuuriki.

Konoha didn't just have to worry from enemies from other villages however.

Madara Uchiha, legendary leader of the Uchiha Clan who had founded Konohagakure alongside his rival, Hashirama. While it started out well it didn't last. With Hashirama being chosen as Hokage, the leader of the village Madara became concerned with the future of the Uchiha Clan.

It became worse when Madara managed to decipher the stone tablet that had been in their possession for generations. On there he read about the history of Shinobi, but also about the endless cycle of fighting and failed peace between the Senju and Uchiha. Also written on there was a way. A solution to all the fighting between their clans, Mugen Tsukuyomi.

With that in mind Madara became more detached towards the village and started to lose trust with his own clan and Konoha itself. He defected before returning back to Konoha to challenge Hashirama though he was not alone. With his sharingan he managed to subject the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the Bijuu under his control. They fought each other to exhaustion though even Madara together with the Kyuubi failed against Hashirama himself who, with much sadness was forced to kill his childhood friend. The area they fought in would later be called The Valley of the End.

Somehow though, Madara survived. Having planned on using Izanagi, an Uchiha Kinjutsu. Madara had managed to rewrite reality and lived at the cost of his right eye and went in seclusion. Having obtained a sample of Hashirama's DNA he implanted it. By combining his Uchiha DNA with Hashirama's Senju's he manage to awaken the legendary Rinnegan which would only further his plans he had of a world of peace.

Tobi. He was known as the actual leader of Akatsuki though that was kept a secret between Konan and Nagato. While during meeting between all the other Akatsuki members he acted as a fool it was during meeting with Nagato and Konan he showed his full capabilities. Manipulating them under the guise of Madara Uchiha, who was later revealed to be his mentor he controlled them using their fear of dealing with the legendary Shinobi himself.

Later on he had interrupted the Kage meeting where he introduced himself as Uchiha Madara. There he had explained his plan, Mugen Tsukuyomi. The ultimate Genjutsu that would be projected onto the moon which would put everyone in a dream-like state. In there the person's deepest desires are fulfilled. Meaning children could be reconnected with their parents. Father and mothers could meet their children and pretty much any situation one could think off. He gave them one last offer which was to hand over both the Kyuubi and Hachibi. Having been declined he declared the Fourth Shinobi World War.

They were surprised however as during the final moments of the war the masked man revealed himself to be Uchiha Obito. Having been forced to reveal his identity once news came through the real Madara Uchiha being revived using Edo Tensei.

The surprised didn't end there though as not too far away from him Yondaime Hokage could be seen hugging a red haired woman and blonde haired girl slightly younger than himself. He knew the redhead was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki and the blonde girl apparently his sister, Nami Uzumaki Namikaze.

It came as quite a shock for everyone in the alliance when news spread of the appearance of Namikaze Minato. It first began when a small squad of Shinobi came across a small home in the forest surrounding Land of Rivers. Around the house were the scattered corpses from over a hundred White Zetsu. What shocked them however where the three-pronged kunai that were scattered around the area. They immediately reported this to the HQ where they began to worry about someone possibly knowing the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Those worries were for naught however as shortly after the arrival of missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke another yellow flash accompanied him and showed the Namikaze-Uzumaki family bar Naruto himself. He knew they were his family because he had met them inside his seal before.

While most Shinobi were happy to see them, even those from Iwagakure some of Konoha looked at them with disgust. One of them was Hatake Kakashi who was put under him with both Obito and Rin when they became genin. Actually disgust would be undercutting it, he looked livid as it was evident by his Sharingan than spun with barely contained rage as he looked at someone they all thought to be dead.

His sensei, the man that taught him it was important to cherish comrades. The man who took care of him when his father had killed himself was alive all this time and had abandoned his son. His own flesh and blood. Minato had even the balls to greet him like nothing happened. The murderous aura Kakashi was releasing was enough to make even him back off.

The Hokages that were brought back with Edo Tensei all glanced at him in shock. Even the Sandaime Hokage who had given Minato his position was ashamed by the actions of his successor. While Hashirama could only shake his head, commenting how disappointed Mito would be if she would look at Kushina now.

Kakashi along with the others glanced at Naruto, curious as to what his reaction was to seeing his supposedly dead family alive and well. All while he was struggling to survive when he was younger. They were both alarmed and frightened by his lack of reaction. For someone like Naruto, who's usually very vocal with whatever he did kept surprisingly quiet. If anything the blank expression he wore was more worrying as no one has ever seen this side of the usual hyper blond.

* * *

''How… pathetic.'' He muttered as he looked at the celebrating shinobi's around him.

His words, despite being spoken to himself seem to travel through the clearing as one by one the Shinobi stopped celebrating and turned to look in his direction.

He glanced around, taking in the expressions of his _family_ who were unable to keep eye contact when they met. His blue eyes that were filled with life were dull as he gazed at them which added to his already impassive facial expression. ''Are you that disgusted with yourself that you can't even look me in the eye, Namikaze Minato?''

His words prompted the man in question to look up. Guilt visible in his eyes. ''Naruto…''

''Yes that is my name.'' His voice remained uninterested as he continued to look around. He spotted Kakashi who seemed to be having trouble between choosing to glare at Minato and look at him with worry. His gaze met the rest of the rookies, each of them looking at him with worry with the exception of Sasuke who seemed to be… waiting for something. Oh son of a bitch he knows.

Their eyes met and for a split second Naruto let a smug smirk grace his features before it was gone. Had it been anyone else Sasuke would've thought he imagined it but with his Sharingan active he indeed spotted the smirk and could tell that despite his eyes showing absolute boredom there was something else. Almost like he was waiting for something.

''I had enough of this. Your presence is making me feel.. unwell.'' He spoke up. The Shinobi around him looked at him and his father with confusion as they didn't understood what he was implying.

With a snap of his fingers Naruto's body was covered with a golden glow. Getting them to focus their attention back to him. When the glow disappeared they all looked at the new form of Naruto Uzumaki who had his eyes closed. A few Shinobi blinked before holding out a handsign and calling out ''Kai.'' As if what they were looking at was a genjutsu.

The reason for that was because Naruto's previous outfit, his tattered orange pants with black and orange jacket was no longer there. No, in place of of it he was wearing a white jacket with a fur color which was left open, allowing everyone to see his chest that was chiseled to perfection. It wasn't like the Raikage, who looked like a muscle bounded freak. It seemed to fit the rest of his body perfectly. Added to that he wore black jeans held together by a black belt with a golden buckle. Topping it off his sandals were replaced by black dress shoes.

His outfit wasn't the only thing that had changed however. He seemed to have gotten older, not a whole lot mind you just a year or two. With also got taller as his previous 5'5'' was replaced by his current 5'11''

His face that was shaped after Kushina gotten sharper and was now mimicking Minato's and the whisker marks on his cheeks were no longer there. His blonde hair kept it's color though it was slicked back slightly.

''N-Naruto, is… is that you?'' Minato stammered as he too was shocked with the change his estranged son underwent.

In reply he opened his eyes and shocking them once more as they had changed. Gone were the cerulean blue eyes and in place of them, staring straight at him were blood red ones. Minato had to fight back the urge to shudder as those eyes seemed to stare right into his soul. He wasn't the only one as his wife and daughter next of him felt the same. It was as if they were the prey and he was the predator with the way his eyes gazed upon them.

The air around his son had changed as well. Whereas before he excluded warmth, compassion and was overall inviting. Now though it was cold and empowering. He felt the need to submit the longer he looked at him.

''Of course i am. Is a mongrel such as yourself incapable of recognizing your own flesh and blood?'' He voice held a certain amount of arrogance as he mocked him. ''Then again, it wouldn't be surprising.''

Minato flinched as his words hit home hard. A part of him wondered what happened the way he was speaking but ignored it in favor of asking the question everyone was curious about. ''Son, what happened to you?''

''What happened you ask? I wonder if i should tell you along with the rest of these peasants.'' The Shinobi close to him bristled and were about to retort before his gaze landed on him, effectively stopping whatever nonsense would come out of his mouth. ''I guess i have time to inform you all.'' He looked at his wrist only for nothing to be there.

Snapping his fingers once more a watch appeared and he looked at it. 'Soon.' He thought before the air behind him shimmered golden. The Shinobi around him raised their guard in preparation for what might come as it began to ripple.

No one was prepared as the surrounding Shinobi watched in awe as from the ripples a strange flying contraption came into view. It looked to be made out of pure gold and had green wings. They watched as he jumped high in the air as the contraption began to move itself underneath him without someone controlling it. As he came down he landed right on the throne and leant his head on his fist.

''Impressive, no?'' He smiled as he watched their awe filled gazes while floating above them. ''Such an amazing treasure.'' He chuckled as he sat comfortably on the throne that was placed on it.

''So you want to know how this.'' He mentioned to himself and the contraption that he was seated on. ''Came to be?

Minato nodded.

''I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell though i doubt you'll be able to comprehend what i'm about to tell.'' He ignored their glares. ''It started all those years ago when we were sent on a mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke who ran his fist through my chest.'' He ignored his mother and sister's shocked expression as he began to tell his story.

''I remember like it was yesterday.''

[Flashback]

 _Blue eyes opened as they stared at the bland ceiling of what he recognized as the location to head towards the seal was._

'' _How did i get here?'' Naruto asked himself as he tried to remember what caused him to end up here. Then he remembered._

 _They were called in the Hokage's office where they were told Sasuke, his friend and teammate had left the village for Orochimaru._

 _Their team consisted out of Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and himself. As they got closer they had to deal with the Sound Four. Orochimaru's elite bodyguard who were capable of using the Curse Mark. The closer they got the less people they traveled as they had left one of them behind to fight one member of the Sound Four._

 _Lee had come in just in time to deal with the Kaguya member leaving him to face Sasuke alone._

 _Throughout their fight they were pretty even powerwise. That was until Sasuke used the Curse Seal, forcing him to use power of the Kyuubi. The rest of the fight was hazy as he couldn't quite remember everything due to him using the power his tenant._

 _The last thing he remembered was… Sasuke's hand through… his chest. Immediately panicking Naruto opened his jacket only to see nothing there._

'' _Weird.''_

 _He began to walk towards the location he could sense the Bijuu at. Despite not being a sensor it was almost impossible to miss the malicious intent the beast radiated._

'' _ **YOU! This is YOUR fault!''**_

'' _Huh, what do you mean my fault you baka kitsune!?'' Naruto replied with a scowl as he glared at the towering beast._

'' _ **Silence you fleshbag. Because you weren't careful that Uchiha brat rammed his fist through your chest.''**_

'' _Eh, that was real?'' He asked dumbly._

 _If it wasn't for the fact that he was dying he would've facepalmed._ _ **''Of course it was real. You're dying because of your mistake and when you die i'll die so, how about a deal?''** The fox gave him smile._

'' _A deal?''_

'' _ **Yes brat, a deal. You free me and i'll bring the Uchiha runt to Konoha. You're already dying so there is nothing to lose.''**_

'' _Why should i trust you? You've been trying to take over my body since the start!'' He said as he pointed at the massive kitsune._

'' _ **Brat, why would i lie now that you're already dying. I'm surprised you aren't as upset as i thought you'd be. But i'll give you my word as a ''Demon'' that i will save your Uchiha friend from Orochimaru.''**_

 _Naruto was silent as he looked at his hands._ '' _I'm really dying huh… I, i guess i can free you then. You promise to save Sasuke?'' The fox nodded and watched with a smile as Naruto reached up to the seal. Freedom, it was so close the fox could almost taste it. However, just before he was able to touch it he was forced on his knees as an oppressive feeling weighed him down. He was barely able to lift his head and what he saw shocked him._

 _The massive fox before him, The Kyuubi was forced flat on the ground as silver chains restricted its limbs. From where he was Naruto could feel an unfamiliar energy coming of those chains and so did the Kyuubi as its expression turned into fear._

'' _ **You! Impossible what are you doing here?!''**_ _The Kyuubi exclaimed as it was scared for the first time since its creation._

 _Naruto heard footsteps from behind him and tried to look around only to fail as the oppressive aura was still there._

'' _Hoh? You're still conscious? I guess even a dog such as yourself has something to show. Though it is to be expected being a descendent of me, Gilgamesh, The King of Heroes after all.'' The male voice spoke with arrogance leaking with every word._

 _The oppressive aura vanished and Naruto was able to turn and look at the person that spoke to him. There, standing before him was a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. Semi long blond hair a shade darker than his own that was slicked back. He wore golden armor that radiated power._

'' _W-Who are you?'' Naruto stammered as he looked at the man in awe._

'' _Watch how you address me, mongrel. You might be my descendant but unless you have proven yourself you'll address me with respect someone higher than you deserve.'' He scolded the child is the man's red eyes bore into him._

 _He was surprised however as the kid seemed to glare at him. ''Respect? I only respect those who deserve it and i don't even know who you are so no! Respect is earned, not given.'' The moment he finished his rant the oppressive aura from before returned only this time even worse as he lay flat on his face. Behind the man the air rippled as numerous spears, swords axes and any weapon he could think of appeared. Instead of closing his eyes and accepting his fate Naruto glared right at the older man. He was surprised to here him chuckle as slowly the weapons retreated and the ripples closed themselves a pleased smirk on his face._

'' _Most impressive, looking death in the eye and even then you're still so rude. I guess i will grace you with the knowledge who i am, who you are and what will happen next.'' As a golden throne materialized behind him._

 _And so he began to tell his story, one about a King so great he became the King of Heroes themself._

[Flashback end]

''... And that is how it all began.'' He finished his explanation.

''Wait, so you're telling me that this Gilgamesh is your ancestor, which also makes him my ancestor?'' He got a nod in return. ''How come i never heard of him or that.'' He pointed at the flying contraption he was seated on.

Naruto shrugged. ''I don't know, nor do i question it as that's the way it works. Though i guess it does explain my crazy luck.'' He muttered to himself recalling Gilgamesh's own Golden Rule in which he was fated to live a life filled with riches. It would also clear up some other things such as how he's a genius during fights as he unknowingly used Thought Acceleration whenever he would fight.

''Wait!'' Tsunade suddenly spoke causing him to divert his attention to her.

''Yes woman?'' Tsunade bristled.

''If what you say is true then, then how come Jiraiya never brought up? Someone of his caliber would've noticed your change of attitude, not to mention the fact that you're now older.'' She looked him up and down.

''Hmm.'' He tapped his chin. ''Perhaps if he wasn't busy visiting brothels and the likes he might have. Though by then it would've already been too late.'' He added as an afterthought.

''What do you mean?'' She asked knowing about her teammates tendencies.

''It has to do with the reason i look… older as you call it. You see, my ancestor Gilgamesh didn't come from around here.'' He glanced around with disgust at the barren wasteland he was hovering over. ''He informed me about this, how do i say this…'' He shook his head. ''I guess what i'm trying to say is that there's a completely different world connected to this one.'' He chuckled as he spotted their incredulous looks.

''I see you don't believe me, not that i care. Anyway, after spending some time with that perverted fool i came to realise that this ''training trip'' if you could call it such was going to be an absolute waste of my time. So i devised a plan, i made a clone and plopped a few enhancement seals on it to strengthen it while also making sure it had a large amount of Bijuu chakra in it. Once that was done i made sure it had the same personality as the old me as it would be quite suspicious for me to undergo such drastic change. Then i waited for the man to pass out which, mind you, didn't took long. Once he passed out i switched myself with the clone that had been tailing us for a few days and left.

Having successfully left that perverted man behind i started to travel. Trying to look for any ways i can reach this world he spoke off. It wasn't long before i began experiencing a memory of sorts. In said memory it showed Gilgamesh himself using this.'' He motioned at the flying contraption he was sitting on. ''This flying contraption before you is called a Vimana. It is said to be a way of traveling used by gods. Now while i have gotten quite arrogant due to Gilgamesh's influence even i wouldn't go as far as to call myself a god. For now at least. With this i saw Gilgamesh enter our world centuries ago which made me think. If he was able to enter our world using it can i enter his world with it myself?''

He glanced around to see them all paying rapt attention and smirked.

''I could. The Vimana is one of the greatest treasures of the vault which, by right, are now mine. It moves at such speed it would make even you, Yondaime Hokage, look like a snail in comparison. In fact it's speed if so great i can literally cause a rip in space and time when used to its fullest potential'' He revealed shocking them. Minato Namikaze was known throughout the the nations as the fastest man seconded by the Yondaime Raikage himself. He fast so fast that the only thing one would see was a yellow flash so they doubted what he was saying was true.

''Ah, i see you don't believe me. I guess a little demonstration wouldn't hurt, ne?'' And before their eyes, in less time it took them to blink the spot he occupied was empty. The sound of his chuckling caused them to look up.

'Impossible!' Were the thoughts of both Namikaze Minato and A, the Fourth Raikage who looked at him in shock. Even they, who have trained to both handle and spot insanely fast speeds were unable to keep up with how fast he moved.

''Impressed, are we?'' He slowly hovered back to the spot he was at before. ''You should be.'' His voice turned surprisingly serious. ''It's not everyday mongrels such as yourself are treated to the sight of my treasures.''

''You- you can't be him. You can't be my son, my Naru-chan!'' Kushina yelled as she did her best to deny the person before them was her son. A son she abandoned to the dogs but nonetheless.

''But i am. You know it. Your husband knows it. I know it. Hell, even Sasuke knows it.'' His words hurt her though the latter managed to confuse her.

''What do you mean?'' he looked around to see who was it that spoke. He spotted the short pink haired girl, Sakura was it.

He glanced at her before rolling his eyes as he remembered the childhood crush his old self had on the girl. He was such a fool back then. ''You remember when we went to look for Sasuke, Sakura? It was you, Sai, Yamato and myself?'' She nodded though wasn't sure were he was going with this. ''During our confrontation Sasuke over there,'' He glanced at the dark haired boy. ''Sasuke managed to enter my seal where he suppressed the Kyuubi. That was not the only thing he met in there though.'' He chuckled.'' Oh no you see in there he met the real me. Not the dumb blond kid that screamed about coming Hokage in a village that hated his guts. No, i have bigger ambitions than to sit behind a desk in a gloomy office for the rest of my life.''

He motioned his hand upwards. ''Look up and tell me what you see. The first thing that comes to your mind is ''A sky filled with stars.'' Correct?'' They nodded. ''That's the difference between you and me. When you look upwards you see your limits, your shortcomings as you will never be able to move beyond what's before your eyes. You can look, but you can't touch.

Me? I have no such limitations. What seems impossible to you is a mere obstacle for me. One that i will remove myself if i have to.''

He felt the watch on his wrist pulse. ''Hoh, it seems we've moved away from the original topic it seems.''

''Wait, you still haven't told us what all this has to do with you being older.'' Minato asked as it was not explained why his son looked than he should be.

Naruto glanced at him before he had a small exchange inside of his mind on whether or not he should tell him before deciding it wouldn't hurt.

''Very well. You see, after i managed to rip through space of time with the help of this thing.'' He patted the Vimana. ''I arrived at said world Gilgamesh informed me off. Let me tell you, compared to them this world is very… basic. Almost primitive in comparison really. Technology the likes of which you have never heard of or would be able to imagine exists there. Machines that could move from point A to point B with speed that would make Jounins look like Genin when compared. You shinobi are like rabid animals in comparison to the way society works there. The age of ninja has ended there centuries ago though, i can't really call you all ninja now can i? I mean you shinobi are supposed to stay in the shadows which is kind of hard with all these flashy Jutsu you lot seem to love throwing around. Not to mention the fact that whenever you lot fight you attract an entire village with the noise you make.'' He shook his head a she was getting off topic.

''You'd be stronger than the majority there though because as shocking as it might be people there don't use chakra.''

''Impossible! Without chakra you can't live!'' Came the outraged cry from his sister who didn't spoke up until now.

''Are you insinuating that i'm a liar, sister?'' He asked as the air around him seemed to change. He wasn't about to let some girl he'd never seen the day before call him a liar, even if she's supposed to be his sister.

''Ah! N-naruto calm down that's not what Nami meant, correct dear?'' He said as he looked towards his daughter who was quite shocked by his reaction to her words. She shakily nodded her head as the air around him screamed of danger.

''Good, keep that dog on a leash will you?'' He said to his parents while insulting her. Minato and Kushina kept quiet, not wanting to agitate his son more than he already was at the moment and restrained Nami from replying to his taunts.

''Now that you all shut up i can continue. Where was i… Ah yes, people don't have chakra. Now that doesn't mean they are weak by any means however. I can personally say that between them and all of you they would wipe you off the map with little problem. I have seen some of the weapons they have and most of them are easily capable of destroying one of your villages with one swoop should they try.'' He revealed shocking them.

''So as you understand instead of spending three years under Jiraiya i was actually discovering this new world. All while my clone was acting like my old self to keep Jiraiya unsuspicious. I mean it would raise a lot of questions if i had a sudden personality change, no? During those three years i spent most of my time getting familiar with the world while also sorting through The Vault where i found this Vimana inside of. Despite that however this machine before you is just the tip of the iceberg when compared to all the riches that were there. Enough riches to make a all of your Daimyo's combined look like mere peasant were inside. The Vimana here by itself is worth more than your Daimyo's total worth!''

''How?'' A shocked Tsunade asked as she couldn't believe that machine, regardless of how expensive it looked could be worth that much and she wasn't the only one.

''How you ask? Look at it, i bet you thought its color was just for show correct?'' He tapped his knuckles against the armrest. ''You'd be wrong, it's real pure gold and those green plates you see on there, those are emeralds. So as you can see i'm not joking when i told you i have enough wealth to make your Daimyo appear as nothing but a spoiled little child next to me.'' He lowered the Vimana slowly until he was hovering just a few feet above ground.

One brave Shinobi started a chain of handsigns as they had enough of him mocking them. ''Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu'' A fireball was exhaled and headed towards him.

They were shocked when instead of dodging which they all knew he was capable of having seen its speed before Naruto stayed in the same spot, his smile never leaving his face. The fireball exploded as it came in contact with the contraption.

''Naruto!'' Numerous Shinobi from Konoha yelled as they feared for his safety.

They were surprised however to see him without any injury once the smoke dissipated. His amused smile still on his face. Then, faster than anyone was able to spot the Shinobi who fired the fireball fell face first into the dirt, dead.

''Now are you going to let me finish my story or are you going to keep interrupting me?'' He asked like he didn't just kill someone seconds ago. It was disturbing for everyone to see the once happy and hyperactive boy act so nonchalant about killing. Even Sasuke had to blink as if not believing his eyes that the dobe killed someone. No he can't be called that anymore. Perhaps if he was still his old self he could but not this version of him.

No, this Naruto was cold, uncaring, ruthless and apparently couldn't give a single fuck about killing, evident by the corpse that lay near him.

''You know what i'm going to shorten my story as i can't seem to talk five minutes without any of you interrupting me. The reason for me appearing older than i actually should be was because time went by faster in that world. You see while my clone and Jiraiya were away for three years i was actually there for 4, almost 5 years. Shocking right? I know. So instead of my age being 17 like i was supposed i'm now 18 halfway to 19 years old.'' He revealed.

'It's time.' He thought as he looked at the watch that was around his wrist before looking down on them. ''Now as much fun as this was.'' Sarcasm was evident as he spoke. ''I have wasted enough time here and it's time for me to go.''

''What do you mean by that Naruto!?'' A loud voice stopped him from turning as he looked at the girl that interrupted him. She had platinum blond hair done in a ponytail and seemed to glare at him with her hands placed on her hips.

''What do you mean by leave? Don't you care about us, your friends?" Ino asked. Behind her he saw the rest of his ''friends'' agreeing with her.

''Friends huh.'' He repeated softly as he looked each of them over. ''Perhaps in the past we could be called such. Now i would call you mere, nuisances.''

''What? What do you mean?'' Ino asked hurt that he would call them such. He noticed the others also sporting a hurt expression.

''Yes bastard, what do you mean? Of course we are your friends!'' He heard the overly loud voice of Kiba. Next to him, his dog Akamaru barked in agreement. He saw the boy with the pineapple hair, Shikamaru looking at the scene of them all yelling with a bored expression. Like he knew there was no use in talking him out of it.

''Konoha 12.'' He began causing them to pay attention. ''That was what we were called back then when Sasuke was still with us. After he left it became Konoha 11.'' He glanced around. ''Now it's Konoha 10.'' Referring to Neji giving up his life to save him along with cousin making them wince at the memory. ''Soon it will be Konoha 9 as i have no need for any of you. Look at yourselves. Compared to me you are nothing. The only one here strong enough to give me a fight is Sasuke.'' He looked at the dark haired boy who stared right back. Averting his eyes after a moment he continued. ''None of you come even close to my power. Compared to me you might as well be just ants and like them you should should know your place or i will crush you beneath my feet.'' The members of the Rookie 9 all looked down as his words hit home. They were true as none of them came even close to the power he held with the exception of Sasuke but he was still a missing-nin. Even after all the training they did, the countless hours they spent on improving they were even further behind than before.

Said boy had a smirk as he heard Naruto's words. Naruto had just acknowledged that there was no one aside from him who would pose a real challenge to the blond. Though he was also confused on what to do next. A part of him wanted to fight Naruto, the only person who he could safely say was a rival for him. Just a fight between them, both going all out but now, now he wasn't so sure. The blond had just revealed numerous new abilities that he never heard of. Not to mention that the flying contraption he was currently seated on was still largely unknown. Aside from its insane speed he didn't know anything else about it. Nothing about its weaponry was revealed except that it seemed just as quick as he had not managed to catch what it used to kill that shinobi that attacked him. Granted he didn't have his Sharingan activated at the time but it was still an unknown factor that could turn the tide during fights combined with his total change in personality… No, Sasuke would wait out for now

'' **What about us then, Naruto?''** The booming voice of the Bijuu caused everyone to look into their direction. Their towering forms were easily spotted as they stood near each other with Kyuubi in the middle of them.

''Hm?'' Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Bijuu's question.

'' **What are we supposed to do now?''** Kyuubi asked him.

''I don't know. I mean Minato over there still has the other half of you inside of him correct?'' Said blond nodded. ''You could join your other half. The other me had befriended you on false pretenses so to say. I mean, you're looking at the real me in front of you. Peace and all that bullshit my other part was blabbing sounds nice and all but let's be real here. It will get boring sooner or later. The other option is that i could let you go with me, the seal is still on me.'' He channeled a bit of chakra as the Shiki Fūjin appeared on his stomach. ''It would nice to have extra power just incase. Though…'' He glanced at his hand that still showed the Sun mark he received from the Sage. He was honestly surprised it was still there though it looked to be a bit darker. ''I can show you everything i've done during my time there as i kept you in the dark surrounding the events that took place.''

The bijuu seemed to think before it came to a decision. **''I will join you. The fact that you still have the Sun mark is proof that you're not as evil as you seem. Not to mention i'm curious as to what there is to discover''** He wasn't sure if he saw it correct but the large fox seemed to be smirking before he opened the seal and Bijuu dissolved into smoke which got sucked into the seal.

''What about you, hm?'' He asked the Hachibi.

'' **I will go back to Bee.''** Surprising the others. **''I have gotten used to Bee's rapping and someone has to make sure the fool doesn't do anything stupid.''** The Eight Tails joked.

The rest of the Bijuu looked at one another before Matabi spoke up. **''We will stay here and enjoy our newfound freedom while also keeping the balance intact.''** The feline Bijuu spoke with a feminine voice.

''If that is your choice.'' Was all he said in return.

''Wait Naruto please don't leave! We can be a family now it's all over.'' She pleaded to her son. Her words got everyone to look at the Uzumaki-Namikaze family as if they were crazy.

''Yes Nii-san, please don't go!'' Nami begged.

Hearing them beg for him to stay disgusted Naruto and it was noticed by the the expression he wore. ''I remember back when i was a child and kicked out of the orphanage. I was alone and afraid. I had no one except the 3rd Hokage that cared about me. So many times i asked him who my parents were, if they abandoned me because of the Kyuubi.'' His words caused his family to flinch. ''He told me he couldn't tell me except that they died in defending the village during the Kyuubi attack and that they both were heroes. I accepted that you know? For an orphan not knowing anything about your parents or who you are… it's painful. Over the years the urge to know who my parents were became less and less until it was gone. I accepted it. I accepted the fact that my parents, whoever they were at the time were good people who gave their life for their child.'' He took a deep breath as everyone was listening to his story while sending disgusted glares at the trio.

''Then i managed to meet you, Minato, inside my seal. It was interesting you know? After spending some time inside i discovered a different chakra signature though it had a sense of familiarity. So imagine my surprise well, more like the other Naruto's surprise when he met you. Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha who also was my father. I kept the info to myself because something felt wrong at the time. While it wasn't really me who actually spoke with you i was still able to sense something being wrong surrounding you being there. At the time i didn't know what but you being alive before might explain that.'' Minato couldn't help but avert his eyes to the ground as he heard his son speak like that.

''Then there is you.'' He turned to the redhead next to Minato.

''Kushina Uzumaki, The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero of the Leaf. Wife of Minato Namikaze and my mother, though the latter is debatable seeing how i have practically raised myself.''

''But i am your mother!'' She exclaimed only for her to be silent as his blood red eyes landed on her.

''My mother you say? Please tell me where you were when i needed someone to comfort me, Kushina?

When it was my birthday and no one was there to congratulate me and when i cried myself to sleep? Where were you then Kushina! Oh i know where you were, you were off somewhere else with your pathetic husband and that sorry excuse for my sister. Isn't that right Kushina? Not once did you check up on me, your own son, to see how i was doing. How can you even call yourself a mother, when you abandoned your own son? How can you even be called an Uzumaki when they were known for never abandoning their own? TELL ME UZUMAKI KUSHINA!'' He yelled down at her.

Silence reigned the area as nobody dared to speak. Each of them too shocked as they listened to Naruto as with words he managed to transform Kushina Uzumaki, someone girls once used to look upto as a role model into a sniveling mess.

Realizing he let his anger get the better of him Naruto took a deep breath as he calmed himself. Feeling his anger reside back in his mind he looked at her, the anger in his eyes was replaced by disgust as he gazed at her whimpering form that was being held by his father and sister.

''Enough of this. The longer i stay here the worse this place is for my health.'' He sat back down on the throne and started to move only to stop once more as someone else dared to interrupt him.

''What!?" He snapped annoyed as he looked at who dared interrupted him. He was this close to killing them and just going on his merry way but stopped himself. Since he won't be coming back here he might as well hear out whoever it is.

Making his way towards him was a girl with dark blue almost black hair that reached mid back. She wore a green flak jacket and black pants with bandages over her calves and black sandals. The most noticeable feature however were her lavender eyes that seem to stare with a look he had seen in someone else before. He recognized her as the Hyuuga heiress. The same girl that used to stalk his old self when they were younger, when he was still a foolish boy with foolish dreams.

''Naruto-kun!'' Hinata called out as she stopped and looked upto him. ''Please, take me with you!'' She begged as she stared up at him.

''What?'' Numerous yells could be heard through the field as they catched what she said. No one actually expected those words to come out of her mouth. Yes they knew she had a thing for him but that was the old him. Did she not hear him insult each and every one of them?

''Hinata what are you doing?'' The voice of her teammate, Kiba was heard as he looked at her in bewilderment

Said girl looked down slightly before schooling herself. ''S-sorry Kiba-kun but t-this is my choice.'' She told the boy who seemed wanting to reply but was stopped by their third teammate, Shino who shook his head at him. Sighing he nodded at Hinata who gave him a smile before turning her attention back a now Naruto and saw he didn't like being kept waiting.

With renewed determination she stared straight into his blood red eyes. ''Naruto-kun, please take me with you i have l-loved you since we were young!'' There, she finally admitted her feelings for the boy. Feelings she had ever since he had saved her when they were younger.

''Love?'' She heard him ask. ''You love me?'' She nodded.

Something was wrong however as he looked… amused?

''Tell me, how can you love me when the only real conversation we had was not even a few hours ago? Explain please because not once have you ever shown you ''love me'' As you say you do?'' He asked with a raised eyebrow

''B-Because we are the same, you and i. We were both shunned, you from our village and me from my family. My family, they looked down on me due to me being more gentle. They said it was unfit of the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan and that i should be more ruthless. That i was a failure. Those words stung and i was ready to give up.'' She said as everyone listened to her story. Not far from them Hiashi averted his gaze in shame as he heard his daughter speak. He knew he had been hard on his eldest but never knew the extent of his what his words did to her. ''But you gave me strength. I saw how you were looked down on. Avoided by everyone like some kind of plague. But instead of losing yourself to your hatred you kept on smiling. Acting like nothing happened. Seeing you, someone else who experienced the same pain as i had react like that gave me strength to be like you. To keep on going despite what others thought about me.'' She finished her story before she along with the others waited for his reaction.

Then, it came.

Laughter. It started soft but quickly became louder and louder as he threw his head back while he kept on laughing. Down below Hinata wasn't sure what to do. She had expected him to come down and take her with him or admit he too had feelings for her, not this. The flying contraption he was on seemed to reflect his mood as it started to sway from left to right as his laughter was heard throughout the battlefield. Everyone from Genin to Kage, Missing-nin or Bijuu looked on as Naruto acted like he was told a joke.

'''... AHahaha You, you think that we hehe that you understand my pain, Hyuuga Hinata?'' His voice held a dangerous undertone as he glared at her. Hinata recoiled slightly from the intense look on his face while others were surprised at how quick his mood changed.

''H-hai.'' She said though there was a lingering doubt.

In response Naruto commanded the Vimana to lower itself till it was hovering just above the ground. The shinobi around him moved back till it was just himself and Hinata who stood before him. She tried to keep her fearless act but the longer those red eyes of his bore into her the more insecure she became.

''How dare you, Hyuuga Hinata, to compare my pain, my suffering to your own. HUH!?'' He said as he looked livid as the air behind him began to ripple. ''How dare you to tell me that what i experienced is comparable to your own. Whereas i was hated by everyone in the village, you were a pampered heiress of ''The Prestigious Hyuuga Clan.'' He mocked her making her flinch. ''I had no one do you hear me? NO ONE. Whereas you, little miss Hyuuga. You had an entire clan to look out for you. Whereas i was abandoned by the man who was supposed to look out for me and the woman who was supposed to take care of me, you on the other hand at least knew your mother and you STILL HAVE A FATHER AND SISTER who care about you. What do i have? Nothing, absolutely NOTHING. Apparently my parents thought i was too big of a burden to take care of me, leaving me behind in in a village inhabited by a bunch of PREJUDICED IDIOTS!'' From the ripples behind him weapons could be seen slowly poking out. Swords, spears, axes and halberds of all sorts poked out slowly increasing in number the angrier he got. You name a weapon and it was there.

''So don't you even dare to say you understand my pain because you know nothing, Hyuuga Hinata, absolutely NOTHING. If you think you do than you are more naive than i thought.'' As he finished his speech Hinata could be seen standing. Tears leaking down her eyes as his words broke her heart and she slumped down to her knees. Glancing around he spotted the Shinobi around him all had there kunai out as if ready to defend as they looked past him. Confused he looked behind him and saw that in his anger he unknowingly activated the Gate of Babylon and mentally commanded the weapons to return before closing the Gate itself, causing them to lower their guard slightly.

''What are you mongrels all looking at?'' He asked as he spotted the glares sent his way by the remainder of the Rookies.

''You bastard, how can you do this to Hinata!''

''Easy, just as you saw. I hold no feelings for her and never had or will. It seems you still not realize that i'm not the same Naruto you knew. Did you expect me to just accept and return her feelings like some kind of dog?'' No reply was given and he decided that it was enough. No more interruptions as the more time he wasted less of a chance he had to leave.

''I'm done here. You will never see me here again unless i will it to happen and the next person to interrupt will be killed.'' He told them as commanded the Vimana to rise, not stopping until he was a good few hundred feet above them.

Realizing what his son said Minato, in a last ditch of effort chugged a three-pronged kunai at the hovering aircraft with all his strength. The kunai whizzed through the air then just as it was about to reach the aircraft Naruto, together with the Vimana were gone. No trace and no noise was left behind as Naruto had traveled at speeds that were impossible to match.

For a moment everyone stared at the space he previously occupied, some still not able to fully comprehend what just happened. They couldn't understand that the man they watched leave was the same as the happy go lucky blond that saved the world.

Bee looked down with a frown as he had watched his fellow Jinchuuriki disappear. He wasn't as surprised as some of the others were. He could sense Naruto was hiding something back when they were on Turtle Island. When he came to attempt to take control of his Bijuu. The boy's happy and cheerful acting was a mask his pain which they could practically feel as he tore into both his mother and the Hyuuga girl. His words held enough anger and hatred he was able to make one of the top kunoichi turn into a sniveling mess and he did it with ease.

* * *

'' **He's gone. I can't sense my counterpart anymore.''** Minato heard the Kyuubi inside of him speak snapping him out of his trance. Glancing around he locked eyes with Sasuke who shook his head, showing that he too couldn't sense him anymore, even with the mark they shared.

Then, realisation set in.

His son, Naruto was gone. The boy both he and Kushina had abandoned has left their world, perhaps forever. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he silently cried while comforting his wife and daughter who were wailing for the loss. One for a son and the other for their brother.

Not far away from them a still sobbing Hinata could be seen being comforted by the remainder of the Rookies. Each of them still shocked as how he torn into the girl. Kiba especially, saying how he would beat Naruto into the ground next time he sees him and force him to apologize. He was, of course ignored.

Sasuke glanced at the Namikazes with no small amount of disgust. Even he was shocked when he saw The Yellow Flash suddenly appear on the battlefield, even moreso when he introduced himself as Naruto's father when he along with everybody else knew Naruto was an orphan. Averting his eyes he looked over to where Hinata was being comforted by his old comrades. He was honestly quite speechless as he listened to Naruto reject the girl. Hell, he couldn't even call it that as it looked like he had mentally broken her as the girl seemed to look ahead of her into nothingness while they did their best to garner her attention. Rejecting was what he used to do with Sakura when they were younger when he would reply with a ''No.'' or a ''Hn'' each time she would ask him to do something with just the two of them. This however… this was more of an annihilation to Hinata herself as a person then a mere rejection.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Sakura staring at him. Her green orbs staring almost longingly at him. He didn't pay her much attention though as he turned around before activating his Susanoo and flying off, leaving her to stare at his retreating form with a frown. There was nothing for him there to do. He had hoped on fighting Naruto but that chance was gone there wasn't much left to do. He could perhaps ask for pardon due to him playing a big part in them winning the war but what then? Without Naruto there to challenge him there really wasn't much left for him.

He would probably be bothered by Sakura constantly asking for dates and such as it seemed she still hadn't gotten over him despite his attempts to kill her. It made him question her mental stability to be honest as who would still be in love with someone that had attempted to murder you multiple times?

Well there was Naruto who was adamant on rescuing him. Actually no, that Naruto was a fake. The real one had gotten over him.

Sakura wasn't the only one who stared at Sasuke's retreating form as not too far far from her Kakashi watched as his second student leave with a sad look in his now two regular eyes. Looking at Sasuke leave Kakashi couldn't help but blame himself for being a failure as a sensei. He who was supposed to be there for his genin had failed tremendously on that aspect. First with Sasuke and now his sensei's son Naruto. While the former was somewhat expected it was the latter that shocked him. Never in his life had he expected Naruto to be able to act so heartless. To be able to deceive them all like he had done.

However… He looked over to where his sensei was at, still holding the crying forms of his wife and daughter. He wasn't the only one to blame for Naruto's behaviour. Perhaps if his sensei had acted like an actual parent Naruto would still be here, be still the same old Naruto they had come to like. He chuckled as he could almost imagine Naruto shouting happily at them after defeating The Juubi. Shouting how he was one step closer to becoming Hokage and joking around with Sasuke.

Spotting Tsunade he made his way towards her while preparing for what she might do now that Naruto, the boy she saw as her own family was gone.

Feeling someone near them Minato looked up from his position and spotted his remaining student heading his way. ''Hello Kaka...shi'' The words died his his throat as he saw his only remaining student walk past him without as much as acknowledging him or his family and continue his walk.

He wasn't the only one Minato noticed as shinobi who were ecstatic to see him before now seemed to ignore him. A few regarded him and his family with disgust visible in their eyes as they shook their heads. They couldn't believe that Minato Namikaze, their beloved Hokage had faked his death and in conjunction abandoned his own child. It wasn't the same Minato Namikaze they know. No the man before them was just a former shell of what was once a hero.

* * *

High in the sky above the Pacific Ocean ripples formed in the air. Out of them came Naruto still seated on the Vimana. Ignoring the cold air that hit his chest.

''Interesting.'' He mused as he spotted miles upon miles of ocean in every direction he looked before quickly activating the cloaking mechanism to hide himself from any radars.

A hologram suddenly popped up before him, allowing him to enter his destination. The second he confirmed his destination the Vimana moved without him having to do anything. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed feeling the wind blow through his blond hair. Moving at such speeds it took him no time to near land and he opened his eyes and gazed upon the country of Japan.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the streets of Kyoto. His hands in his pocket and his hood covering his face as he ignored the glances sent to him from blushing woman as they looked at his bare chest as he had a small smile on his face.

Not a mocking smile or one of amusement but one that portrayed warmth as he continued to walk to his destination before stopping as he looking in front of him.

There, not too far away from him sitting on a swing with her head down was a small girl around 3 or 4 years old wearing a custom made miko outfit. What stood out though was the necklace she wore around her neck that showed a green gem hanging from it. It was the necklace Tsunade had given him when he went to retrieve her. Now that he thought about it she was one of the few people from there he could stand being around.

With her head held down Naruto wasn't able to spot the expression the girl held. His eyes flickered golden under his hood for a second, allowing him to sense what she was feeling and frowned.

He could feel the girl's sadness radiating as she wobbled her feet on the swing in what seemed like an attempt to move.

Closing his eyes he focused on the necklace she wore causing it to gain a faint glow which caught the young girl's attention. Grabbing the necklace in her hand she lifted her head up, allowing her own gold slitted eyes with a tint of red to see the man that stood not too far away from her.

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she plopped down. Her tiny feet walking in the direction of where the man was at.

Naruto watched as the small girl walked towards him before moving as fast as her small feet let her. Kneeling down Naruto pulled his hood back allowing her to see his golden blond hair that was slicked back slightly and his blood red eyes that gazed at her with adoration.

''Otousan!?'' The young girl exclaimed in surprise.

Naruto's smile widened as he spread his arms. ''Yes Kunou-chan, it's me your Otousan.'' He said softly.

''Otousan!'' Kunou said as she launched herself into his arms tears running down her cheeks. Naruto closed his arms around her as he hugged her close to him. Doing his best to sooth her as he let his aura washing over her, this time expelling warmth and safety at his daughter. He felt her relax in his embrace and heard her sniffles as he ran one of his hand through her hair. In response Kunou allowed her fox ears and tails to become visible. Her tails wrapping around him as she leant into him enjoying the feeling of his hands rubbing her ears.

''Kunou has missed you, Otousan.'' He heard her mumble into his jacket.

He leant his head slightly down and kissed her between her ears that twitched in response. ''I missed you too Kunou-chan.''

Soon there after he felt a large yet familiar signature near him as he was still holding his daughter who seemed not to have noticed.

''You! Who are you and what do you think you are doing with my daughter!'' He heard a feminine voice ask him as a large amount of KI was sent at him. He chuckled softly. Same old Yasaka with how overprotective she can be. The shaking of Kunou caught his attention and quickly released his own soothing aura which stopped her shaking.

''I asked you something.'' Yasaka said as she watched the person in front of her that was holding her daughter with narrowed eyes, surprised that Kunou had her tails wrapped around said person. She had wasted no time to locate her the moment some of her guards entered her office. Telling her they spotted an unknown person near her daughter who according to them was very powerful despite not looking like such.

Now, here she was staring at the back of the unknown blond haired man that was holding her daughter.

Chuckling was heard which caused her to narrow her eyes. He thought this was funny? Before she could open her mouth the person spoke up. ''Did you forgot about me already, Yasaka-chan?'' Yasaka gasped as she recognized his voice.

''N-Naruto-kun, i-is that you?'' She asked while ordering her guards to lower their weapons. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she watched the figure turn around to reveal that of Naruto, her Naruto. The father of Kunou and her mate. His red eyes shone with love which she returned as a soft smile formed itself on his face as he held his free arm out.

Yasaka wasted no time as she ran towards both Naruto and her daughter and felt his arm encircling her waist. Her guards had lowered their weapons as they watched Yasaka press her face against his chest while hugging him and her daughter closely.

''I can't believe you're here.'' She said her voice muffled due to his jacket like Kunou before.

''Of course i am. I did promise you two after all.'' He replied as Yasaka leaned back slightly and gazed into his eyes. Gold meet red as they stared at the other until she noticed it for a split second.

Pain. It was hidden very well but she could see it. Her Naruto was hurting deep inside. Not physically mind you, no was emotional. Whatever had happened to him the year he was gone had caused him to gain emotional scars that ran deep. Standing on her tippy toes she gave him a chaste kiss. Delighted as she felt him return the affection after a second. Breaking the kiss she saw her daughter, her face pressed against his chest as she was asleep.

''Naruto-kun, are you alright?'' He heard Yasaka ask with concern.

''Yes, why are you asking?'' He looked at her with confusion. Instead of replying she moved her hand close to his face before swiping it across his cheek and held her finger out for him to see.

''You're crying.'' She said as he looked at her finger which was wet.

''Heh.'' He moved his hand away from her to rub his eyes. ''I guess i'm just happy to be here together with you and Kunou.''

She smiled before grabbing ahold of his hand. ''Let's get you inside as you seem very tired.'' She waved her guards off as she lead him to their home. Naruto just followed her smiling the entire time as he allowed he to pull him around.

* * *

End Chapter.

 **AN:**

Clearing up some confusion that might rise and questions you may have.

This story starts a few years before DxD Canon.

Naruto is the descendant of Gilgamesh.

This a Naruto/DxD Xover with F/SN elements.

He's 100% human. I will not make him a Devil or Fallen. So if you're looking forward to that then i'm sorry but you will be disappointed.

His abilities are NOT a sacred gear. Everything is his own power as result of him being Gilgamesh's descendant.

Now, some of you might complain about the fact that i made so his parents are alive/he has a sister/was abandoned. Yes i know it's quite overused but more will revealed later on as i already have numerous ideas in mind how this will work and why they did it.

His personality: As you saw his personality is a bit of Gilgamesh who is quite an asshole to those that he sees inferior which happens to be anyone. Naruto, at least in this story sees Shinobi as inferior beings to him so that's why he acts like that. He will be happy and caring but only with a select few as you saw. The rest will be revealed later on.

Regarding Nami. At the moment she's a bit of an empty slate. Allowing me to play around with her character a bit and see what works and what won't that won't ruin the story. Hell, i might just kill her off if it won't work.

Hinata…

 **[Rant]**

Where to start

Honestly i'm not trying to bash her really. It's just that i really don't like her as a match with Naruto. None of the Konoha girl really fit with him but Hinata… ugh. I know the interaction between the two was harsh but i really can't stand her character. In the Anime the pairing was so forced especially with Neji's death being for nothing just to push them together.

Her character itself is quite boring as well. She has nothing really going on for her. In the entire Anime, every episode she was in she was unable to even hold a proper conversation with him without fainting or turning in a stuttering mess. Her entire character is revolved around her trying to gain his attention but isn't capable of doing anything to earn it.

Even after Naruto returned from his training with jiraiya she was still unable to speak with him. The boy she supposedly ''loved'' has returned after being gone for three years and you're still afraid to speak to him? Pathetic

Then during the war. When she was comforting Naruto after Neji's death that was the first time she was able to speak to him without stuttering or blushing. Starting from shippuden it took over 300 episodes for her to be able to hold a proper conversation that wasn't just ''N-na-naruto-kun Eep!'' *faints* I don't count Pain battle as that was absolutely pathetic which brings me to another point.

If it wasn't for the fact that Minato had put a failsafe into his seal Naruto would've died. Because of her selfishness she attacked a man that was able to obliterate an entire village only for her to be able to say she loved him before she was struck down which caused him to enter his rage induced jinchuuriki state. Had Minato not stopped him he would've freed the Kyuubi and died as a result of her selfish actions with her trying to be a hero.

Another part that annoyed me that i often see people say that they were made for each other because they experienced the same pain. What?

I can't see how they can compare being lonely since birth and not having anyone aside from the Hokage compare to her not being well liked within the clan. Especially as Naruto couldn't do anything about it as he didn't even knew why they all avoided him whereas Hinata could've improved herself and earn their love were she not busy stalking Naruto.

Don't even get me started on The Last: Naruto movie. Where Naruto went from seeing her as just a friend to ''i love you'' mode after a seeing memory or two. The romance was so forced it was just bad.

So there is my reason for him acting like that towards Hinata, well that and the fact that i already had a pairing in mind.

[ **Rant over** ]


	2. Chapter 2

Journey of a King

* * *

At the end of the fourth Shinobi War revelations are unveiled that will throw the world upside down. Unsurprisingly though they all center around Uzumaki Naruto who held secrets no one would've ever thought he would. [AU]

* * *

Red eyes slowly opened as Naruto could practically feel the sun shining down on him.

'Warm' He thought as he could feel something was wrapped around him tightly. As his eyes slowly opened he was met with a face full of blond hair and tensed slightly before calming himself as he remembered where he was and who was apparently holding him. He moved on of his hands down to his waist and soon came upon what was wrapped around him and quickly identified it as being her tails. ''Yasaka…'' He murmured softly as he ran one of his hands through her tails while he watched her sleeping face. A small smile crept onto his face as he blew air at her, watching as her face scrunched up in annoyance before it was quickly gone.

'' **So, this is what you did during your trip?''** The deep voice of Kurama startled him slightly.

Instead of answering Naruto willed himself to appear inside the seal in order to speak face to face.

He arrived in the familiar looking sewer that represented his seal and headed toward the location the Bijuu was at. Arriving he spotted the large fox, its head resting on its two hands. Its red irises meeting his own. **''I must say i'm surprised. Especially after how you turned down that Hyuuga girl back then.''** Naruto wasn't sure if it was amusement that shone it the fox's eyes or not.

He scoffed. ''I have no interest in a weak girl such as her… Or any shinobi really. Though i can tell you that it wasn't my intent for me to end up with her either.''

The fox raised a non-existent eyebrow prompting him to explain. ''It happened during my travels not too long after i arrived here in this world. I went to Japan as the language is almost exactly the same as in the Elemental Nations. Unfortunately i had a problem with the Vimana, the flying contraption which caused me to end up in Kyoto. Of course i was aware that Kyoto's ruled by Yokai, having read through numerous scrolls that held enough information about this world for me to start traveling.

So, not even a few minutes after i ended up in Kyoto i was already surrounded by numerous guards who seemed ready to attack any time, partly due to my high energy output at the time. I decided that it wouldn't be smart for me to kill them, mainly due to me being in the area ruled my Yokai so i allowed them to ''bring me in'' so to speak. I was honestly quite surprised when the leader turned out to be a woman. Though, seeing as she is a Kyuubi Yokai it was understandable. They are the strongest of their race. Her personality was quite inviting. She was also surprised when she found out a human was capable of using chakra as it's only used by Yokai here. Yes, she was serious in the beginning but once i explained i wasn't here to cause trouble her personality did a complete 180 and she became somewhat… flirty i guess.''

Kurama interrupted him. **''Weren't you like 15 or something?''** Kurama asked curious as to why someone would flirt with someone so young.

''14 but yes i see your point. However as you can see.'' He motioned at himself. ''I looked older than i actually was due to the changes i underwent back then. Back to what i was getting at. She was flirty and me, not being used to people flirting with me got quite easily flustered much to her apparent delight.'' He chuckled slightly at the memory.

''She allowed me to stay here till i was able to fix the Vimana for free, despite me offering to pay her numerous times. Every day she would come over and we would talk, mostly about none important topics that consisted about telling about herself with me doing the same afterwards though i kept mostly to myself. It was nice. Soon i managed to fix what was wrong and was prepared to leave much to her apparent sadness. Something i too felt which was surprising seeing as i stayed here just a little more than a week. She asked me to stay a little longer as it was quite refreshing for her to spend time with someone as me. I eventually conceded and stayed for a few more days much to her delight and mine despite not voicing it.

The evening before i was supposed to leave however she came by with a few sake bottles. I'm not sure what happened but it's safe to say we both ended up drunk which normally wouldn't be a problem but i had pretty much shut you out from interfering.'' Kurama growled at that which he ignored. ''Next morning i woke up with a hangover and naked as the day i was born before i felt something warm on my chest. Imagine my surprise when i lifted the covers and came face to face with Yasaka, also naked, hugging me closely. It's safe to say i knew what had happened and so did she judging by the satisfied smile she wore.''

'' **So you lost your virginity to a hot kitsune woman?''** Kurama said with a smile which drew a small twitch of Naruto's eye.

''Pretty much.'' He admitted with a shrug. He didn't feel ashamed of it. In fact, he was sure lots of people would wish they were in his place. ''The rest of the day was spent with me blushing while Yasaka was quite clingy all the way upto i left. Ah, i remember her look as she looked at my method of traveling. Never before had she seen anything like it, neither did the guards that came with her. Then, after promising to visit again her she finally let me go and i wasn't seen for a couple months.

It wasn't until… 3 or 4 months i think… Yes somewhere around there that i overheard some Fallen Angels talking about Yasaka apparently being pregnant.'' A scowl appeared on his face. ''I killed both of those crows after i heard how they were talking about having a go at her themselves now that she's pregnant with a child.''

'' **Fallen Angels?''** Kurama asked curious about what these creatures might be.

''Hm? Oh..'' He snapped his fingers as the water below them rippled and formed an image of a male in his mid twenties. He had black hair with purple eyes but what got Kurama's attention were the pair of large black wings that came from his back. ''This world is more interesting as the other one. It has numerous supernatural creatures existing in it from Fallen Angels to Gods.

Fallen Angels are Angels that have fallen from heaven after having impure thoughts that made them fall from grace. These thoughts are surrounded around the seven sins. Most of them fall because of Lust though.'' The water rippled again and a second figure appeared next to the Fallen Angel. This one was the stark contrast of the first male. He had blond hair, green eyes and wore what looked like some sort of white robes. Floating above his head was a halo and extending from his back were a pair of pure white wings. ''This is an Angel. They were created by the Biblical God who was the leader of the Angels. He was very powerful, said to have been one of the strongest beings in the universe.

Kurama interrupted him. **''You keep saying ''was'' are you telling me God is no longer alive?''**

Naruto hummed. ''Indeed, it's not known to the many that the Biblical God is no longer alive. I was quite shocked myself when i read it but alas. Centuries ago he perished in battle between the three factions. From what i read he died due to being exhausted, having sealed Trihexa, or also called ''Beast of Apocalypse'' away before fighting the war in his exhausted state or something. I don't know who currently is in charge of Heaven but my bet would be on Michael who's one of the most if not the most powerful Angel alive.''

The water rippled once more. This time it showed a man with black hair and black eyes. While he didn't look anything special Kurama spotted the bat-like wings that came from the man's back. ''Last but definitely not least are Devils. As you see they look like your everyday human which allows them to travel around freely. The majority of them live in the Underworld though there are some that are spread around the world. They were originally lead by The Four Great Satans. Them being Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus. However, they too had perished in the great war between them, Angels and Fallen Angels.

After the Biblical God was killed i'm not sure what exactly happened but another war started. This one kept between devils. One group that wanted to continue the fighting which were named The Old Satan Faction and as the name suggested was made out of members from certain families that wanted to continue the fighting.

The other group existed out of those that wanted to stop the fighting to ensure the continuation of their species as a majority of the original 72 Pillars, that's what they were called, were extinct. The Anti-Satan faction, which was what they were called fought against the Old Satan Faction with the latter losing. Having won the Anti-Satan faction decided they need someone to fill in the emptiness left behind by the original Satans.

Four new Satans were chosen.

Serafall Leviathan, formerly Sitri. High magic reserves and capable of using Ice-Magic.'' The water rippled and Kurama looked at the person that appeared. A woman with black hair done in twin tails, violet eyes and quite a large chest.

''Falbium Asmodeus, formerly Glasya-Labolas. I'll admit that i don't know much about him aside from the fact that he's a great strategist and presumably is very powerful to gain the title of Asmodeus.'' Kurama watched as a second figure appeared beside Serafall. This one was of a bald male with a goatee.

''Now the next two are the most powerful of the four.

First up we have Ajuka Beelzebub, formerly Astaroth. He's a master tactician and scientist having invented some of Underworld's more important systems and machines. Other than that he has immense magic power surpassing any Devils with the exception of the last Satan. He's also one of the most powerful Devils in the Underworld and is considered one of the strongest beings alive. His ability is Kankara Formula, allowing him to create and dismantle almost anything.'' Next to the two Satans another figure appeared. It was of a male in his twenties with blue eyes and green hair slicked back. Not like his own mind you, which still held its spikiness but more flat.

''Now last but certainly not least we have Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Gremory. He's the strongest Devil in the Underworld and properly gained the title Lucifer. Like Ajuka his magic reserves are ridiculously high not to mention his usage of Power of Destruction… Power of Destruction, an ability that originated from the Bael Clan. As the name suggest if one is good enough, which Sirzechs definitely is, they can destroy literally anything. A fearsome ability to fight against. Said to be a master in hand-to-hand and a master magician and like Ajuka is considered one of the strongest beings in the universe.'' Once more the water rippled as the figure of Sirzechs showed itself next to Ajuka. Like the others he appeared around his mid twenties with long crimson hair and blue-greenish eyes.

''Those are the new Satans, each chosen for the power they held which makes the Devils the most powerful of the three factions.'' He looked at Kurama and saw that the giant fox was paying rapt attention.

''Now, where do the Yokai come in?'' He asked though it wasn't really a question. ''Well the Yokai are more of a neutral faction. Whereas Angels have Heaven, Devils the Underworld and Fallen are both in the Underworld and Human world the Yokai however keep themselves in Kyoto. They're also the smallest when it comes to numbers and are lead by Yasaka, a Kyuubi Yokai.'' Kurama watched as a small smile appeared on Naruto's face as the figure of Yasaka appeared in the water. ''Strength wise she's considered Ultimate-Class when talking in Devil terms, she can also transform into a giant nine tailed fox from what she told me. Her being a Kyuubi at the center of Kyoto's ley-lines allows her access to immense spiritual power giving her an almost infinite power supply.'' He told Kurama. ''They are also on good terms with Shinto Gods.''

He loosened his shoulders before he spoke up. ''Now back to what i was saying before i began explaining about the three major factions. So i overheard some Fallen Angels talk about Yasaka who was apparently pregnant and went over to visit her, having not been there in four months. Apparently news of Yasaka's pregnancy reached every other faction and everyone, including me of course wondered who got her pregnant as she had not spoken of the person who knocked her up. So, a few days later i arrive at Kyoto and was almost immediately called into her office.

Entering her office i was met by Yasaka who looked quite nervous and had a small bump on her stomach indicating her pregnancy. After an awkward silence she spoke up, telling me that she was pregnant and that i… that i was apparently the father.

Needless to say i fainted at hearing that news.'' He chuckled softly at remembering that. Kurama himself showed a smile at that news. It was quite funny for Yasaka though apparently as she enjoyed teasing him for it.

''I woke up not too long after and we sat down to talk. Though it was mainly me asking if she was sure i was the one who got her pregnant which she confirmed as she had apparently not slept with anyone else once she found out she was pregnant. It appeared my seed was quite fertil. Though i could tell she spoke the truth as i could sense a mix of both her and my energy developing inside of her. I ask if she could keep my identity a secret as i didn't want to let everyone know of my existence which she didn't mind. The next couple of months i would regularly visit Kyoto, each time i would stay a certain amount of days to check up on Yasaka and to get to know her better. Because despite knocking her up we didn't really… love each other i guess as we had only spent one night together. Luckily for both of us it developed over time though and five months later Kunou was born.'' He told Kurama. ''That's how i became a father at such a young age.'' The water below him rippled and the previous images disappeared. They were replaced by a large image of Yasaka and Naruto, both holding hands with the former leaning her head on the latter. The small form of Kunou was seen standing before them, all of them smiling.

''However,'' He looked at the image and Kurama could practically feel the happiness he radiated from where he was at. ''I honestly wouldn't want to change a thing.'' He said before turning to look at the giant fox.

He was about to speak but suddenly froze. ''It seems Yasaka is awake. Talk to you later, Kurama.'' Kurama watched as Naruto's body faded away from the seal, leaving him all by himself.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and came face to face with a pair of golden irises. ''Hey Yasaka…'''He greeted the foxy woman who smiled at him.

''Morning Naruto-kun.'' She returned his greeting with a soft smile. She leaned upwards and pressed her lips against his own for a moment before pulling back. He smiled before looking her over. She was wearing a loose fitting robe which allowed him to see more of her unblemished skin much to his delight. He looked down and noticed that his hand was still running through her tails, something she enjoyed as she purred softly at his touch.

''You know,'' She began. ''The elders will probably want to speak to you after yesterday.''

Naruto sighed at that. The Elders… if he had to describe them it would be that they were this world's version of Homura and Koharu. Despite being there for advice they would often overstep the boundaries given to them and act on their own. They had nothing to offer aside from wisdom due to them being centuries older than Yasaka herself was. Not to mention that they were quite power hungry as well, having tried to turn Yasaka into a breeding machine in the past in an attempt to gain more power.

''As long as they can keep quiet about Kunou i will do my best not to… do anything bad.'' Yasaka kissed him again.

''That's all i ask Naruto-kun. They will most likely want to know about you being Kunou's father and see your power.''

''Power huh…'' He muttered. He wasn't going to show them his full power, oh no. That was reserved for when he would fight Sasuke once more. He would demonstrate The Gate of Babylon to them.

'' _ **You should also show them our combined form.''**_ The voice of Kurama spoke inside his head.

'' _Good idea, Six Paths Mode is reserved till we meet a worthy enemy. Though i can probably just buy them over.''_ He nodded his head at his own and Kurama's plan. The Vault held enough riches to sway anyone that could be bought and so far he hadn't met anyone that wasn't swayed by money or other riches.

He was brought out of his own thoughts and shivered slightly as he felt Yasaka's hands enter his own robe. Her smooth hands ran along his stomach and gave him goose bumps. ''You know…'' Her hand moved downwards. ''I haven't had any… release in a long time~'' She purred out.

Unfortunately for Yasaka and somewhat for Naruto she was interrupted from reaching her prize as the door to their bedroom slowly opened. Peeking from behind the door Naruto and Yasaka spotted a pair of small blond fox ears.

''Kunou?'' Naruto called out as he saw his daughter peeking in the room.

''Tou-san? Kaa-san?'' They heard the small voice of their daughter.

''Yes musume?'' Yasaka replied. Instead of answering Kunou ran towards them and jumped on the bed. Yasaka removed her tails from Naruto's waist allowing him to grab their daughter. Kunou launched herself into his open arms. Naruto fell on his back as he held Kunou close to him. Her small fox tails tickling his arms as they wrapped around them. Kunou relaxed in the warmth he was releasing. Yasaka smiled at the scene before she laid down next to them, her own tails wrapping around both of them. The meeting could wait as she was going to spend time with her own family.

* * *

Back in the Elemental Nations things weren't going as well as one would've thought after having just finished the greatest war they have ever fought. Many thought the five great villages would ally with each other. To form peace as to make sure no one should have to go through a war such as the one they had.

Unfortunately it seemed like that wasn't going to happen after Naruto's little show he gave them. People were worried after what he showed them. Technology beyond their wildest imagination and strange power no one has heard of before. Some thought it was an act by Konoha to make them lower their guards and perhaps attack them when they would be weaker as peace would mean that they would slowly reduce training shinobi. Not to mention that the appearance of Minato Namikaze, an army killer by himself just added more power to Konoha.

Some were saying it was an elaborate plan by Konoha itself to fake his death and a way to lower the tension between villages. As no matter who they were, Minato Namikaze was a big player when it came to fighting and power. Not to mention that the man had part of the Kyuubi, the strongest tailed beast sealed inside of him. If he wasn't classified as an SS-Rank in the bingo books he would be now.

Then there was also his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Who had the ability to suppress a Bijuu's chakra with her unique chakra chains. Daimyo's of other villages were worried that while they would agree to peace Konoha would go hunt for Bijuu whilst and prepare their own army to take over their own countries. It was a scenario that wasn't completely groundless if one would look at the history of Konoha, or more specifically Danzo Shimura. Who they heard had been killed by Uchiha Sasuke.

The Uchiha was another person the other Kage's and Daimyo's were cautious of. Having displayed power beyond any of them after being gifted with a Rinnegan. The boy was most likely the strongest person that was alive without Naruto here. Though from what reports had told them he wanted nothing to do with Konoha and was a wanderer now that there was no one that could really challenge him. He had no interest of joining any village in the off chance that history would repeat itself and to keep the balance of power bit more stable.

* * *

Currently inside the Hokage office in Konoha Tsunade Senju could be seen glaring at the two figures standing before her.

Who they were?

Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina who did their best to meet her eyes. She was pissed and for a good reason. They were the parents of the boy she saw as her own family. Who instead of raising him like any good parent would had abandoned him to the wolves and apparently lived someone else happily while their son was shunned and beaten.

''Well Minato, Kushina is either of you going to explain why you two are alive and not dead like reported.'' She asked as she did her best to not lash out at the couple before her.

Minato and Kushina could feel her anger and knew that saying the wrong words would end up bad for them. They were technically two civilians after being reported dead and not having returned to active duty. ''W-well you see…'' Minato scratched the back of his head sheepishly. ''We uh.. We don't know?''

 _ **Crack**_

The sound of her desk breaking caused both of them to flinch as she looked at them with something akin to disgust.''You, you don't know?'' She repeated not sure if she heard them correct or not.

Kushina nodded her head. ''Yes what Minato-kun said is true obaas-'' Kushina was interrupted as tsunade turned her glare at her. Hearing her use the title she only allowed one person to use. ''Tsunade-sama.'' Kushina corrected herself with her head held down.

''Okay, another question. Why didn't you raise Naruto.'' Both parents flinched at the way she worded it.

''We, uh, we couldn't'' Minato spoke up again. ''We uh, we were weak when we found out we somehow were alive. Then, after a few days we were able to move we immediately tried to head to Konoha of course to see our son. I tried to use Hiraishin but…''

''But?'' Tsunade inquired from the blond.

''There was some sort of barrier that stopped us. I.. i couldn't use my hiraishin which is weird because it's space-time manipulation and for a barrier to stop me from teleporting it's unheard of. I mean, during the war i was able to teleport out of the Shisekiyōjin without any issue but this barrier seemd to have surpassed space and time. Then there is the fact that there wasn't anything to see. When we tried walking we bumped into seemingly nothing like there was an invisible barrier. So me and Kushina were stuck somewhere around Land of Fire with nowhere to go. We couldn't try to decipher the seal or whatever it was that kept us there as there was nothing actually there to see. Animals could come in and out but we were unable to leave and stuck there. The barrier seemed to go one for a few miles which was enough for us to get food and water but that was it.

A year or two later we got a visit by a man. By now Kushina and i and made a small home where we lived in and spend most of our time to think of a way to escape the barrier, with no luck mind you. Then, one evening this man just appears before us we felt nothing from him, no chakra just nothing. He told us that Kushina and i need to have another child.'' Minato frowned as he remembered that with Kushina doing the same.

''We declined of course as we didn't want to have another child while our son is out there, alone.'' Minato shivered much to Tsunade's intrigue what could make someone like Minato react like that. ''He didn't like our answer.'' He clenched his fist as the memories came back.

''I'm not sure what it was but shortly after our answer we froze as the man released his power. It.. it was unlike anything i've ever experienced. Even when i summoned the Shinigami it wasn't that bad. This man, whoever he was made me fear like nothing before. He told us that it wasn't a request but a demand. He did something to Kushina, neither of us know what but he touched her stomach before he was gone. Just like he came he left no trace behind. Shortly after that encounter Kushina was pregnant and we had Nami.'' Minato finished his explanation.

Tsunade didn't say anything as she went over what she was just told. Apparently someone was powerful enough to instill fear in both Minato Namikaze, the army killer himself and Kushina Uzumaki, a woman someone would think twice before fighting. Not to mention being able to create something that transcends beyond space and time? It was unheard of. She would definitely send out scouts to find whoever this person could be. ''Wait, how were you able to join the war if you were stuck inside a barrier?''

It was Kushina that spoke up this time. ''Actually we didn't know 'ttebane. Those white creatures, Zetsu they were called. They suddenly attacked us out of nowhere one day. They were quickly defeated though and we went back inside before it suddenly dawned to us that someone aside from us had entered the barrier. So we once again tried to escape and low and behold we managed to leave the place. Getting Nami we left and we wanted to head out towards konoha but realized shortly after traveling that there was a war happening.''

Tsunade sighed as she massaged her temples. She was getting too old for something like this and wished Naruto was here so he could take it over from her. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen, ever. Every single village had branded Naruto as a traitor after his disappearance including them. She was getting pressured into putting him in the Bingo Book though instead of being killed he was to be brought back alive.

There was also the matter of Sasuke who was still a rogue nin and she would have to update his Bingo Book entrance as well. Though it wasn't really necessary in her opinion as she couldn't think of anyone that was powerful enough to take the Uchiha on. And if he wanted to become a wanderer who was she to impose him?

''Honestly Minato, Kushina i'm not sure what to do with you. What you told me is very concerning as there is someone or something alive that is able to jail both of you with skills no one has ever heard of. Are you sure the person was male or could it be a disguise?'' She asked the blond.

Minato thought for a moment before shaking his head. ''I'm not sure Tsunade-sama. The person wore a weird mask and a cloak that covered their figure so it could be a woman that tricked us with her voice that was distorted due to the mask they wore.''

''I see.'' She glanced between the two. ''I can't really keep you out of Konoha as much as i first wanted to so you're free to go. Expect being called before the council later though as they will no doubt want to know what you just told me.'' Tsunade said.

''Thank you Tsunade-sama.'' Minato said with a bow that was copied by Kushina. She waved them off and watched as they left her office. As soon as she couldn't sense them anywhere she called for a pair of Anbu.

''Hokage-sama.'' A pair of animal masked men were seen before her. Their heads lowered as they kept their eyes on the floor.

''Boar, Owl i want you to keep an eye on both Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. I'm not sure if what they told me is the truth so i want you two to watch them closely. Be wary though as Minato is an ex Kage and Kushina an ex-anbu member so be advised.''

''Hai Hokage-sama.'' Both masked men said before they were gone, almost as if they were never there to begin with.

Tsunade thought as she glanced outside over the village. ' _I wonder if you are happy Naruto, wherever you are.'_

* * *

The Konoha 11 with the exception of Neji, who had died in the war and Naruto who had shockingly betrayed them all were seen seated at one of the tables at Yakiniku Q, a small restaurant located in Konoha.

The mood was Glum as they were all too shocked by the betrayal of the usual vibrant Naruto. Who apparently wasn't as vibrant as one thought having clearly seen who he really was.

Sai was there though, having been invited over as he too was upset? He still was getting used to emotions but he would describe it as upset and shocked at Naruto's act of betrayal.

Suddenly Kiba's head shot up. ''Has any of you seen Hinata?'' He asked after realizing they were missing someone.

Shikamaru shook his head. ''No, from what i heard around the village she has locked herself up in her room and is unresponsive after Naruto's harsh rejection. So troublesome.'' Scowls and frowns formed on the faces of the Rookies. Each of them clearly remembering how broken the poor girl was after Naruto was done with her. Her lavender eyes were staring lifelessly ahead of her, not receiving a reaction regardless of what they tried. It was shocking for anyone that knew him at how harsh his words were but they held some merit. Not too mention that almost anyone could see his reaction coming. It seemed like Naruto had let out all his pent up anger out on both his parents and Hinata. Some were wondering what the Hyuuga girl was thinking when she decided to admit her feelings for the blond. Was she not there when he revealed himself to all of them. When he ruthlessly killed someone and belittled them?

''So unyouthful!'' Lee voiced his opinion of Naruto's acts.

And no one could deny that what he said was wrong. Naruto had made fun of all of them. Calling them peasants and mongrels, they weren't sure what the latter meant but judging by the way he was saying it they were sure it couldn't be anything good.

Shikamaru however, being the smart person he is was busy thinking over something else Naruto had revealed to each of them and was surprised that not more people were speaking about it.

Naruto had revealed the existence of a separate world connected to theirs. A world in which people don't need chakra to live and apparently he was the only one that was able to access said world with that strange flying machine he had. That world was more technologically advanced than their own as the Vimana? Whatever it was that he called it was beyond anything they had ever seen. So far only Land of Spring had anything that was capable of flight and that paled in comparison to Naruto's contraption. However instead of the villages focusing on that they were focused on regaining strength after all the casualties suffered during the war.

Tensions between villages were higher than they were before war especially with other villages being afraid of Konoha with the news of Minato and Kushina, Naruto's parents being alive. It was worrying for everyone that had hoped they could have some sort of peace now that the war has ended. Minato and Kushina were big players when it came to power and they would disrupt the balance set between all the villages. It was one of the positives that came with Naruto's betrayal. He, along with Sasuke were too powerful to be allowed part of a village. Sasuke was not here and neither was Naruto though in place of them Konoha gained Minato and Kushina who could certainly change the battlefield with their presence.

Shikamaru chugged down the sake in front of him as he finished his thoughts. He would bring them up to the Hokage when he had the time. He would no doubt be promoted to become head of intelligence after the death of his father.

'Troublesome blondes.'

* * *

Stares were sent their way by both Yokai and human alike as they watched their leader Yasaka walk with a young blond male around 18 or 19. While normally it wouldn't garner a whole lot of attention, the fact that they had their arms intertwined with Yasaka leaning into the male was the cause of their interest.

Then, to the shock of those watching the male kissed Yasaka who didn't even seem to mind. In fact she welcomed it.

''Seems like we are garnering quite an audience, hm?'' Naruto spoke softly at his companion. Yasaka hummed her reply while she lead him to where the elders wanted to meet him. She was clad in her usual shrine maiden attire aided by a white haori and geta. Next to her Naruto was wearing the same white jacket he came with yesterday except this time wore a grey button up shirt underneath it. A pair of black jeans and the same dress shoes.

''Hope Kunou won't be to bored, who did you say was watching her again?'' He asked the kitsune woman.

She sighed. ''Minami is watching her Naruto-kun. She's had watched her ever since you left.'' She said drawing a small flinch from him that she noticed. ''Sorry.'' She apologized and pressed herself closer to him.

''Nah it's fine.'' He waved her comment off. ''I understand it's just that i'm worried now you know? I should put more thrust in your people but… after certain events that have happened it's somewhat hard for me.'' He reasoned with her recalling the fact that his parents were somehow alive yet left him alone, subjected to a life filled with loneliness. He shook his head to get rid of those negative thoughts. Those times were over. He had plans for the future, big plans that he wanted to reach.

''It's fine but don't worry. Minami has been serving under me for years and is very loyal. So if there is anyone that can take care of Kunou it's her.'' She assured him before they stopped as they reached the location. ''We're here.'' Yasaka said before she opened the door and walked inside, Naruto following shortly behind.

Naruto stood next to Yasaka as he gazed before him. Numerous Yokai of all sorts of races could be seen seated in front of him, all behind an U-shaped table as their eyes seemed to scrutinize him. Naruto said nothing as his blood-red eyes lazily stared at the Elders.

He spotted all kinds of different kinds Yokai. He saw an elderly male with dog ears and canines jutting from under his lips. A young looking woman with brown hair and a pair of cat ears sticking out from her hair, a single tail lazily swishing behind her as her eyes, similar to those of Yasaka looked him over. He looked around and his attention landed on a short male covered in brown fur. Wrinkles covered his face making it hard to see if the man was paying attention or not. The last one that got his attention was an elderly Kitsune Yokai. He was old and from how he presented himself Naruto could tell that the man was more than likely the oldest in the room. He had a goatee and wrinkles covering his forehead. Three brown tipped tails could be seen behind the man in combination with the brown fox ears protruding from his head.

''What is your name, boy?'' The Kitsune spoke up.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at being addressed like such but didn't comment further on that. Compared to the Yokai who had lived for centuries he would be a boy.

''Uzumaki Naruto.'' Was the answer he received as his own brown eyes made contact with his red ones.

''So Uzumaki-san we have few questions that require some answers. Would you mind answering them?'' It wasn't a question and he nodded his head. The older Kitsune gave a nod before he leant back in his chair, prompting someone else to speak up.

''We are curious about what your relationship with Yasaka is.'' The one that spoke up was a tall female. She had black hair and grey eyes his attention however was on horn where her nose was. Making it easy for him to recognize her race.

''I'm fairly sure you already know what my relationship with Yasaka is, correct?'' To make matters clear he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. ''I'm what you would call her ''Mate''in your language. And also Kunou's father.'' He told them.

He saw some of them scowl at that but paid them no mind. If they didn't like that too bad as long as they wouldn't try anything they could brood as much as they like.

''Yes, it confirms what we thought. What about yourself, how old are you and what race?'' The same female asked.

''I'm 18, soon to be 19 and i guess human would fit the most.'' Outrage. That was the reaction when they heard that he was just a human. Their leader had mated with a human, a mere boy at that.

''Silence!'' Yasaka's commanding voice reverberated through the room as she released her power. It worked as slowly they stopped their vocal complaints as a weight settled over them. So caught up that they didn't even notice that Naruto wasn't bothered in the slightest. In fact, seeing her with such a commanding aura was quite hot if he had to say anything.

''You will not question who i can and can't have children with.''

''But Ya-'' The man that interrupted was silenced as her slitted eyes, narrowed in anger landed on him.

''If all you're going to do is complain i take it we are done?'' She asked them and watched as they shook their heads.

''Sorry Yasaka-sama.'' They bowed their heads, they might be older and wiser than her but powerwise she had them beat. That and there was the male whose red eyes now showed a slight bit of amusement as he watched them get scolded.

''Can we move on with other questions?'' She really wanted to get this over with and get back to work or check up on Kunou. Anything that is better than speaking with them really.

''Yes, the man said that he was somewhat human. What does he mean by that?'' It was the older kitsune that spoke up once more.

Yasaka glanced at Naruto signaling it was his turn.

''Well, you could say i'm quite.. Special when compared to your average human.'' He held his hand out as a Rasengan formed. The Yokai watched the spiraling orb in his palm. Despite him loathing Minato he can't say that his techniques weren't useful.

''I-impossible!'' One of the Elders exclaimed getting curious looks from the others. ''That energy, he's using chakra!'' He was shocked that a human was capable of using chakra. A power source that was only usable by Yokai until now.

''How interesting.'' The kitsune muttered with some others agreeing as the orb slowly dissipated.

''Do you have any other powers we should know of?'' The monkey Yokai asked.

Naruto nodded his head before he snapped his fingers. They all watched as the air behind both him and Yasaka rippled. Weapons slowly started to poke out from the ripples. Dozens of them. Swords, halberds, maces every type of weapon they could think of was there, floating behind him. Some radiating holy power while others radiating demonic energy and some nothing at all. A small smirk formed itself as he let a few weapons shoot forward, just before they reached them he recalled them. The weapons dematerialized into golden particles as he called them back into the Vault.

Both Naruto and Yasaka carried identical smirks as they watched them slowly recover from the shock.

''What was that!'' The Nekomata demanded after seeing the strange ability and not liking the smirks they wore.

''Gate of Babylon, it allows me to utilize my treasures of my fault as projectiles. As you felt it has everything from Holy to Demonic or just regular weapons if needed.'' He explained with slight arrogance. He couldn't help it but it was one of the best weapons in his arsenal.

'' _ **What about me?''**_ He heard Kurama speak for the first time since this morning.

' _After you of course'_ He replied. _'No use in showing them Chains of Enkidu. Now that i think about it i should try to tweak them slightly especially since the Biblical God is dead…'_

''That power, i have never seen such a thing in my life.'' One Yokai commented.

''Of course not.'' He scoffed. ''It's from my ancestor who was a… collector you could say. I'm the sole inheritor of it. No one else in my family line has awoken it before me.''

''So you're saying any children you might have can potentially unlock it?'' The dog Yokai asked and Naruto could practically see the greed in the man's eyes.

''Yes.'' He replied cautiously. ''But i'm not sure what triggers it as, like i said i am the first since the original ancestor to unlock it.'' He wasn't going to tell them it was due to almost dying. Who knows what they might try to do with Kunou.

''Interesting, anything else you have to show us?''

Naruto nodded before asking Yasaka to set up a barrier. ''Yes i have, this is something i have gotten on the night i was born.'' He looked at Yasaka and saw her nodding, meaning she managed to put up a barrier.

' _Ready?'_ He asked Kurama

'' _ **Always!''**_

Hearing that Naruto wasted no time and clapped his hands together.

Chakra exploded outwards as they covered their eyes, Yasaka included as she had never seen him like this before. After a moment they all opened their eyes and gazed in amazement at the transformation he underwent. From head to toe he was covered in a golden chakra shroud. The jacket he wore transformed itself in a high collared haori with numerous magatama on it. His undershirt was completely black with a golden circle just above his navel where the seal was located and more magatama surrounding his neck. His hair seemed even more spiky than it already was and his pupils became slitted, like a fox. Thick black lines ran along his haori and arms down to his pants.

''Beautiful...'' Came the voice of Yasaka as she slowly walked over to him and began to inspect him. He was radiating life and warmth and despite feeling his power output it wasn't oppressive like one would think.

''This power…'' came the awe-filled voice of one of the Elders. ''It's on par with some of the Satans.'' He revealed gaining Naruto's attention and shocking his fellow Yokai.

'Interesting' He thought as he heard that bit of info. So him using Kurama put him up there with the Satans. He doubted in was on par with Ajuka and Sirzechs but it should be more powerful than Serafall or Falbium.

Having enough he closed his eyes as he recalled the power and returned to his normal appearance. ''I take it you enjoyed my little demonstration?'' He saw them nod and gave Yasaka a smile. ''So are you going to bother me and Yasaka or…''

''No it's okay you've proven Yasaka did indeed choose wisely when she was looking for someone to Mate with. However we would advice you to take more woman so that we c-'' The man didn't get to finish whatever he wanted to say as Yasaka directed her killing intent at the man.

''I wouldn't finish that sentence if i were you.'' Yasaka said almost in a whisper as her pupils dilated at what she just heard. The poor man cowered as her intent was focused solely on him. Others shook their head at the man. They could see that both cared for another and the male wasn't interested in taking more mates. Perhaps in the future they could try again but for now they were content with letting things be, especially now they gained a powerful ally.

''Good.'' She huffed before grabbing Naruto's hand. ''By the way it would be best for us all if you could keep my mate's identity a secret for as long as possible. I have no interest in having meetings with different factions anytime soon.'' She received nods in return and smiled. ''Perfect! Let's check up on our daughter Naruto-kun.'' Yasaka led him out of the building leaving the older Yokai behind as they discussed what they have just seen and ways to use it to their advantage.

* * *

End Chapter.

So, power wise;

Naruto+Kurama Serafall/Falbium.

Naruto+Kurama Sirzechs/ Ajuka.


	3. Chapter 3

Journey of a King

* * *

At the end of the fourth Shinobi War revelations are unveiled that will throw the world upside down. Unsurprisingly though they all center around Uzumaki Naruto who held secrets no one would've ever thought he would. [AU]

* * *

Yasaka was walking through the hallways of the palace. Humming a small tune as she did so. It had been a few weeks since Naruto had returned to her much to her happiness and Kunou's. After the meeting they had with the elders she was happy they listened to what they asked and didn't spread the word of his return to every corner of the world. She was sure it had nothing to do with the power he had showed them in that meeting… Pff, who was she kidding she knew they were scared of him and were trying to do their best to not annoy or displease him so they had a strong ally when needed.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked around only for her eyes to stop on a particular painting that hung on the wall. It was a painting she had requested to be made not too long ago. It was a painting of Naruto who was wearing a white kimono with a high collar and numerous magatama around it. A red dragon was displayed on its sleeves that started from the back. His blonde hair slicked back with a few locks covering his forehead while his red eyes seemed to stare straight at her despite it being a painting. She unconsciously licked her lips as she recalled how good he looked while wearing it.

Deciding she wasted enough time staring she continued her walk towards her office. As she neared she heard the high pitched laughter of her daughter coming from one of the rooms. Curious she carefully made her way over to the opened door and peeked inside. As soon as she looked inside a serene smile formed itself on her face.

''Come on Kunou-chan!'' Naruto said amused as he looked at his daughter who seemed to be both pouting and glaring at him. It was cute really.

''Tou-san…'' The small girl grumbled. Behind her, nine fox tails seemed to be swishing in preparation for an attack.

''Yes~'' He replied with a smirk on his face.

She let out a low growl before she launched herself at him, intent of doing as much damage as her small stature was capable of. As she neared him Naruto simply stepped to the side, his smirk widening as Kunou was launched head first into the couch beside.

''Oof.'' Was the sound she made as she collided head first into it the couch. From where she was looking Yasaka could see Kunou's small feet poke over the couch and stifled a giggle.

Naruto watched as Kunou was laying upside down on the couch. She slowly opened her eyes coming face to face with his jeans before she slowly moved her gaze upwards, making contact with his red eyes that twinkled in amusement. After a moment of staring Naruto was the first to break as he neared the pouting fox girl. ''You are too cute for your own good Kunou-chan.'' Naruto said as he pulled her onto his lap. Kunou struggled for a moment before giving up and moved closer to the warmth he provided. Naruto ran his hand through her hair, scratching her just behind her fox ears as she softly began to purr. Releasing a soft sigh he leant back into the couch with Kunou close to him, not once stopping his his hands as he closed his eyes.

Yasaka watched their interactions with a fond smile. For the past few weeks he had been here he had spent most of his time with both herself and Kunou, wanting to make up for any lost time he caused when he wasn't here. She could see it also helped his mental health. He was a lot more calmer and less easily annoyed. Ah yes, the first few days he was in quite the mood as he lashed out at almost anyone aside from them. Spending time with Kunou seemed to have calmed his mind as he was light hearted to be around. She wondered what had happened during the time he left that caused him such stress but had decided to ask him that later some time. For now she was glad he was back with her and able to occupy their daughter's time during the day.

She knew Kunou was quite sad when Naruto wasn't here for the couple of months. Even before he left Kunou would spend most of her time with her father as she was busy taking care running Kyoto. Then, when he left Kunou directed her attention to her and as much as it pained her she had to deny each time she wanted to play with her, instead she appointed someone to do so. Now that he had returned she could see they wanted to spend as much time together as they could. Seeing them relax she silently closed the door before heading off towards her office, she really should get started on her work.

The moment the door closed Naruto opened his eyes. He had sensed her watching them from the beginning. Not that he minded her watching them or anything as he knew she saw that he was just having fun with their daughter.

''You really are adorable.'' He said softly as he petted the small girl who had fallen asleep. She was the cutest kid he had ever seen. Her mouth was open slightly allowing soft snores to exit while her head was drooped against his chest. Her fox ears were laying flat against her head, occasionally twitching when he would scratch a certain spot and her tails were wrapped around herself.

'' **You know, after the way you spouted off about peace back in the Elemental Nations you're surprisingly not doing much.''** The voice from his tenant suddenly spoke up.

Naruto ignored him. Instead he kept gazing at the sleeping form on his lap. His hands moving to her soft tails which he began to rub.

''I'm giving her the childhood i never had.''

He finally replied after a moment of silence. Hearing his answer Kurama was quiet. It wasn't what he expected but he could see where Naruto was coming from. For someone whose childhood was robbed from him it was easy to tell he didn't wish that one his own child.

''Hey Kurama?''

'' **What is it?''**

''Don't you think she's really cute?''

''...''

'' **Yes.''** Kurama admitted after a moment much to his shame. He has seen her from his jailer's eyes and even he had to admit that she was a cute kit. Though from what he could see most of her features came from Yasaka. Her blonde hair had slight lighter tones in them no doubt from Naruto himself. That and her golden slitted eyes had a red tint to them. Aside from that she was pretty much a smaller version of the older vixen.

'' **I'm still surprised a brat such as yourself managed to get someone like her.''**

Naruto chuckled. He too was still surprised to this day what made him gain her attention. He wasn't upset with it, no as he told Kurama that he wouldn't change a thing. It was just that Yasaka was a lot older than him, he knew that. At the same time though somehow he managed to gain her affection. Him a mere human, well not exactly but she could've easily chosen some Yokai that were around. It wasn't that she wasn't desirable, oh no. He had seen the glances sent her way when they would walk together or the jealous looks some Yokai would give him whenever he was spotted with their leader.

Suddenly he appeared in front of the seal. Kurama looked at him as Naruto had his eyes closed. ''You know the other reason why i'm not doing much, don't you?''

He slowly opened his eyes and Kurama could clearly see it. There, in his red eyes he could see the mental pain his jailer held. The pain he had hidden in his other persona. Where the other Naruto had hidden all of its pain behind a bright smile and his never give up attitude. The other Naruto that would do anything to save a friend, even at his own life. It was a way to cope with the loneliness he had felt in his earlier years and the fear of being lonely once again.

The fear had calmed down after the trip with Jiraiya. Apparently it wasn't because of the trip itself well it was in a way. No apparently his jailer's mental health had gotten better due to the vixen he had met here in this strange world. He wondered if it wasn't for her if he would've had a better chance at taking over his body earlier… No, he quickly got rid of that thought as from what Naruto had told everyone the other Naruto was merely a different part of him all together. He wouldn't let someone take him over. Looking back Kurama felt somewhat bad about his attempts at taking over the boy's body. Especially if he looked back at his life. Scorned for something her had no control over. Loneliness until he got put on a team with a boy who later shoved his fist into his chest. That event marked the change he underwent for the better it seems. It got worse in the climax of the war though when it was apparent that he had actual family.

Kurama himself wasn't sure how they could be alive. He clearly remembered running his nails through both their stomachs. Not to mention that the other blonde brat had summoned the Shinigami of all people. He should've lost his soul the moment he succeeded in splitted his power in two! Instead they were alive and to make it worse they had another child of all things. He couldn't see how that wouldn't mentally scar anyone, even Naruto himself who had a very strong will was affected by their appearance.

'' **Are you ever going to return to the Shinobi world?''** Kurama asked after they passed a moment of silence.

''Yes.'' He answered after a moment. ''As much as i want to leave my past behind we both know that they won't let us. Kushina and Minato will no doubt spend all their time to find a way to reach me. Not to mention that i have little doubt other villages won't be after me if not for just the technology i showed them. I also have a feeling we soon will be visiting some friends.'' He glanced over to his right with Kurama doing the same. Eight floating orbs could be seen, each with a different amount of tails manifested behind them. It was the chakra given by the other Tailed Beast. It had no conscience as their bodies were back in the Elemental Nations so they couldn't communicate, at least as far as far as they understood.

'' **When are you planning on going?''**

''Soon. I'll have to inform both Yasaka and Kunou first before i go. I have certain ideas in order to ruin their villages, one by one and to stop them from bothering me.'' He spoke with a dark smile.

'' **Really?''** Kurama asked with a smile mirroring his own

''Yes, i'm going to slowly start investing in each of the five villages, buy up their property to the point that they will be dependant on me. Then, i will suddenly stop the cashflow, no doubt inciting panic across each of the villages as their largest source of money suddenly stopped.'' He nodded as if agreeing with his own plans. ''It will cause mass panic and distrust between each of the villages. They will be afraid that in their state of weakness they will be attacked, not knowing each of the other villages having the same problems.'' He relayed his plan to the fox before him.

'' **Sounds... interesting.''** Kurama spoke as he looked down at him.

''Indeed, i will set up some sort of ''base'' or whatever at Uzushiogakure. If i'm correct it should still be somewhat of a wasteland which is perfect for me as it allows me to play around with it before i will hold the Elemental Nations in my hands.'' His eyes were closed as he still held his smile.

The Bijuu before him chuckled. **''I will look forward how that will play out.''**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the fox. ''Seems time went by faster than i expected in here. Talk to you later.'' His body disappeared from the seal leaving Kurama by himself to stare at the spot he previously occupied.

On the outside he opened his eyes as he felt something tugging on his hair. Looking down he saw that his lap was no longer occupied as he felt a pair of small hands play with his hair.

''Are you having fun Kunou?'' He asked. His answer was the sound of her giggling.

''Hey Kunou-chan, how about we go and look for Kaa-chan?'' He said before he stood up. Turning towards her he held his arms out as Kunou jumped into them. Securing her he headed of to the direction he could sense Yasaka was.

Sitting in her office was Yasaka who was looking over some papers sent over from the Nekoshou's that were living in the Underworld. She didn't really understand why they would pick The Underworld of all the places to live but she never really bothered. Well she had her ideas which were around the Peerage system the Devils had invented. Nekoshou's of lesser families would often look to be added into a Peerage in hope of a better life. Nekoshou's made great Bishops once they had mastered Senjutsu and Youjutsu. There was also the fact that they were quite lookers once they matured.

She remembered being approached once by a foolish Devil who wanted to add her to her Peerage. She had politely declined him which he didn't seem to like as he had tried to take her by force afterwards. She had sent him along with his other members of his Peerage back to The Underworld after she got done crippling them. Afterwards she had subsequently banished him along with his members from entering Kyoto ever again. This was met by opposition by the Maou's but after explaining what he had tried to do they quickly agreed with the sentence she gave him.

The sound of the door opening caused her to pause with what she was doing before a smile formed itself on her face as she watched Naruto and their daughter enter her office. He walked over to her before leaning down as they shared kiss afterwards she pecked her daughter on her cheek. ''Hello Naruto-kun, is there anything i can do for you?'' She asked him as he took a seat before her, still holding Kunou close to him.

''Not really Yasaka-chan, i asked if Kunou-chan here wanted to see her Kaa-chan so i came by to check up on you.'' He replied with a smile as he watched Kunou hop from his lap over to Yasaka who grabbed her and placed her on her own lap.

''I see, that's fine then.'' She said as she started to play a bit with her daughter.

Naruto smiled at the scene. It was perfect and would love nothing more for it to be like this forever. Unfortunately he knew that was impossible so he took each opportunity to enjoy moments like these.

''You know,'' He bagan. ''I'm wondering if there's anything i can do to help the Yokai community? I have some ideas myself but…''

Yasaka looked at him before she thought about anything that he could do but couldn't think of anything that needed his help at the moment. ''Sorry Naruto-kun but we're good at the moment.'' She looked apologetic but he waved it off.

''That's fine Yasaka-chan i was just asking.''

''What is your idea then?'' She asked with a tilt of her head.

''Well, i was remembering you telling me about the Evil Piece System and the fact that every now and then someone would be forced into accepting, leading to a life of servitude for some of them.'' She nodded as she remembered her own experience earlier. ''Now, what i'm talking about is a way to purify Yokai of their Evil Pieces you could say.''

Yasaka's eyes widened slightly as she heard his idea. If what he was saying was possible then it would be a great help to those that were forced into servitude as they could help them. Devils couldn't retaliate as they would no longer be half Devil but just a Yokai.

''Naruto-kun, is what you're saying really possible?'' She asked him.

He nodded his head. ''If what you told me about Evil Pieces is correct then it should be possible. I would have to create a large sealing script that feeds off negative emotions and ones that represent Devils as a whole. Such examples are Greed, Lust, Envy you name it. The seal would use those negative emotions and would dissolve them, removing whatever trace of demonic energy inside of their body, transforming it into chakra. Which would return them to their state before being turned.'' He finished his explanation to Yasaka who looked at him as if he just grew a second head.

''I.. I will bring your idea forth to the Elders. If what you're saying is really possible then we could indeed help out some of our members who were forced into servitude which we don't want.'' She nodded her head as she ran over his idea once more.

''Great! I'll wait for your answer then. I also have some other business i need to deal with back… home.'' He picked his words carefully.

''Oh?'' She raised a single eyebrow prompting him to continue.

''Yes, it has to do with my past.'' She saw his eyes darken at the mention. ''It's best for me to deal with it soon before it comes to bite me in the ass. I don't want them to try anything to either you or Kunou.'' He said with a firm tone.

''I see… How long will you be gone?'' She asked while suppressing her sadness at hearing his words.

''Relax, it shouldn't be more than a week at most.'' He said with a reassuring smile. His words calmed her fears.

Relief flooded her system at his words. ''That's nice to hear, isn't it Musume?'' The smaller kitsune nodded her head as her tails swished in excitement behind her.

''Well, i don't want to keep you from your work any longer than i already have so.'' He stood up and walked over to her. Bending down they shared another kiss before he motioned for Kunou to move over to him.

''I'll take Kunou for a walk, okay?''

Yasaka nodded her head. ''Be careful though.''

He smiled. ''Of course, we'll be back some time around dinner. Let's go Kunou, say by to Kaa-chan.''

''Bye Kaa-chan!'' Yasaka watched the two leave and waved them goodbye. As the door closed she released another sigh before slumping in her chair as she continued to look over the papers she was busy with.

* * *

It had been almost a month since the fourth Shinobi War had ended and despite the growing tensions between the five villages the Shinobi's were glad nothing had really happened. The Shinobi had buried their fallen comrades shortly after the war as a sign of respect for their sacrifice.

In Konoha a blond girl around 15 years could be seen going through kata's on an empty training ground. Her clothes, which existed of the standard Kunoichi outfit with the addition of a red katana hanging from her side were sticking to her skin from all the sweat she accumulated from her training.

Ever since she along with her parent returned to Konoha she had started to train herself to complete exhaustion. She had begged both her father and mother for help so she could bring Naruto back and so they could be the family they were supposed to be. Her parents were proud with her determination and did their best to help her as much as they could. Her mother had helped her increase her skill with a katana while her father had helped her with adding an affinity to the Rasengan. From what she had both heard and seen her older brother was already capable of doing something like that. Unfortunately she wasn't blessed by having a giant chakra construct inside of her gut that could fasten her training and had to do it with just a few Kage-Bunshins.

Her parents would be busy trying to find a way to reach Naruto whenever they weren't busy with her. Unlike the majority of people they didn't forget that he mentioned the existence of a second world connected to their own and that he was currently there. Though she wondered if it would actually help as she heard the arrogance he spoke with when he said he was the only one capable of accessing said world. It was like he was bragging about it.

She had also tried to talk with his friends. Well ex-friends now in her attempt to find out more about her older brother. She was surprised at what they all told her. He lived alone from a young age. Apparently her brother also used to be the deadlast back when they were younger and quite the prankster. He was also a loudmouth who didn't think before acting, getting himself into more trouble than he was worth. Despite those faults though he was very loyal to his friends. He never gave up and was able to turn even his own enemies into allies, something she had seen during the war when he managed to win over her father's old student, Obito.

Despite being labeled the deadlast he had quickly grown in strength and was apprenticed to Jiraiya, The Legendary Toad Sage who was her father's own sensei. He also had signed the Toad Contract, something she didn't have.

Now that she thought about it, couldn't the Toads reverse summon him? Her eyes widened as she thought of that and halted her training before sprinting towards the home she along with her parents lived.

She arrived at her home which was a modest looking one. In was placed on the outskirts of Konoha had a basic three bedroom design. It really wasn't anything fancy as her parents decided they wanted to live in a normal home. Throwing the door open she knew her parents were most likely in the library at made her way towards them.

''Kaa-san, Tou-san!'' She yelled as she entered the library and spotted her parents looking at her concerned.

''Is there something wrong Nami-chan?'' Kushina asked her daughter seeing how she barged in the room.

''K-Kaa-san, i uh,'' She took a few breaths to calm herself down. ''Kaa-san, Tou-san i wanted to ask if the Toads can reverse summon someone?''

''They can Nami, they used to do that with Jiraiya and myself. Why?''

''Because Naruto holds the Toad contract, correct?''

''Yes?'' Minato confirmed not sure where she was going with this.

''Can't they reverse summon nii-san then?'' For a moment silence reigned the room as Nami watched her parents eyes widen.

''You're right!'' Minato exclaimed as he shot from his chair and hugged his daughter. ''However,'' And so came the bad news. ''I no longer have my name on the contract.''

Kushina's hope that was reignited by Nami's earlier statement came crashing down the moment her husband's words hit her.

''What about Tsunade, is there a chance she has a way to contact the Toads?'' Kushina asked her husband.

Minato glanced at his wife and could see the desperate look she sported. He himself wasn't sure if she had a way to contact them but it wouldn't hurt to ask, would it?

''I don't Kushina-chan but we can try?'' Kushina gave him a nod as she along with Nami stepped closer to him. Placing a hand on both their shoulders a yellow flash filled the room as they were gone.

Appearing inside the Hokage office they were treated by the sight of their Hokage, sleeping on the job.

''Ahem..'' Minato cleared his throat in an attempt to wake her up.

No luck.

''Tsunde.''

Still no luck.

''Tsunade!'' Minato yelled while adding a bit of killing intent to his voice.

That did the job as Tsunade's eyes shot open and she looked around before glaring as she settled her eyes upon the people inside her office with her.

''What? I was busy.'' The trio gave her a deadpanned stare at her weak excuse.

Minato shook his head as he decided it wasn't worth to argue. ''Tsunade, we were wondering if you have a way to contact the Toads?''

'Toads?' Tsunade thought as she looked as if she didn't hear him correctly.

''Yes, why?'' She asked unsure as to where he was going with this.

''Nami here,'' He put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. ''Told us that since the Toads are capable of reverse summoning they should be able to do the same to Naruto.'' Tsunade's eyes widened slightly as she understood what he was implying.

''Very well.'' She spoke before flashing through a set of hand seals. ''Kuchiyose no Jutsu!'' A puff of smoke appeared before it was gone and they saw a small slug on Tsunade's desk.

''Lady Tsunade?'' The feminine voice of the slug spoke as it spotted their summoner.

''Hello Katsuyu, i want to ask if there's a possible way for us to get in contact with the toads?''

''Why?'' The small slug asked.

In response Tsunade motioned for her to turn around where she spotted the remaining members of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. ''I see.'' The slug turned back to her summoner. ''I will ask Lady Katsuyu if there is a possibility, Lady Tsunade.'' The small slug spoke before it was gone with another poof of smoke.

''I guess we'll just have to wait.'' Tsunade said as she started to look over some papers. Most of them were regarding clan funds after casualties they suffered from the war and ways to increase their income. Nothing too important really.

Time ticked by as Minato along with his wife and daughter watched Tsunade go through the papers with a scowl on her face. Minato easily understanding her annoyance as he had been in her position once before.

Suddenly though cracks began to form as she dug her fingers in her desk. Annoyance radiating off of her. ''This… this is…'' She looked unbelievingly at the paper in her hand.

''What is it Tsunade-sama?'' Kushina asked the older woman.

''This!'' She slammed the paper on her desk for all of them to see. ''The Daimyo wants us to increase our focus on retrieving Naruto Uzumaki. With the tension between the villages rising and the losses suffered from the war the Daimyo is afraid someone might attack Konoha or his own family. At the moment we're weakened enough a few minor villages can do major damage if they work together. That's not even to mention that someone reported to the man about the technology Naruto had and wants it for himself, or at least in his own hands.''

Hearing her words Minato snatched the paper from her desk before he looked it over and saw that what Tsunade told them was indeed correct and handed it over for Kushina to see.

Just as Kushina was about to open her mouth another poof of smoke appeared itself on top of Tsunade's desk.

The smoke disappeared, revealing a small green toad with white hair and a goatee covering itself with a cloak. ''Tsunade, Lady Katsuyu informed me you wanted to speak to me?'' The toad spoke to the Hokage.

''Yes Fukasaku-sama, turnaround.'' Fukasaku did what he was told and came face to face with the remainder of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family.

''Minato-chan, i guess Gamakichi was right when he told me you were alive.'' Fukasaku said before he jumped up and smacked Minato on his head. ''That's for leaving Naruto-chan all alone and while i would like to be more enraged with you, your name was crossed out so i expect an explanation later.''

''O-of course.'' Minato said with his head bowed.

''Good.'' The toad turned to face tsunade once more. ''Now, explain why you requested me to be here.''

''Very well. I understand you heard of the news surrounding Naruto's betrayal?''

She received a solemn nod. ''Yes i heard from Gamakichi what happened.'' The toad was like all the others shocked when Gamakichi explained what had happened shortly after the war had ended. Never in their lives had they thought Naruto of all people would betray them.

''Yes it seems you are informed. I'll get straight to it. They,'' She pointed at the trio before her. ''Asked if it was possible for you to reverse summon Naruto since his name should still be on the Toad Contract.''

''Hmm.'' The old toad used on of its hands and ran it through his goatee. ''It should be possible if his name is still on it.'' Going through a few handsigns another poof of smoke appeared next to him revealing it to be the Toad Contract. Opening the scroll they saw that indeed Naruto's name was still there, written in blood. ''Hold on, i'll need some help with this.'' Fukasaku spoke before once more runnin through a set of hand seals. This time there was no smoke as they all watched a second small toad appear next to the other.

''Huh, what am i doing here?'' The other spoke with a feminine voice.

''Shima, i need some help trying to reverse summon Naruto-boy for them.'' Fukasaku spoke as he pointed to the others in the room.

''Minato!? Kushina as well but, who is this?'' Shima asked looking at the blonde haired girl standing near the couple. It was quite obvious to everyone who she exactly was as the girl had Minato's hair color with Kushina's violet eyes.

''Ah, Shima-sama, Fukasaku-sama this is Nami, my daughter.'' Said girl bowed at the two toads.

''Really now? Tha-''

Fukasaku interrupted Shima, reminding her what they were called for. ''Ah yes, reverse summoning Naruto-chan, correct?'' She received nods from those in the room.

Both toads went through a sequence of hand seals simultaneously before slapping their hands onto the desk. ''Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!'' They both called out as a large cloud of smoke appeared in the office.

* * *

Naruto was walking around Kyoto with Kunou placed firmly on his shoulders. Her small hands were in his hair as a way for her to hold on as she excitedly looked around. From what Yasaka had told him she didn't let Kunou go outside very often and the times she did allow her was with numerous guards with her for protection. So, now that she could explore Kyoto with him he understood her excitement.

As they walked Naruto ignored the looks of wonder sent his way as they recognized the girl on his shoulders who was happily waving at passersby. Though he couldn't really blame them as no one aside from a select few knew his relationship with the princess on his shoulders or Yasaka. There had been a few whispers here and there but nothing was confirmed or denied by either of them. They passed a couple of women who were glancing at him while each sporting blushes. A small smile was all they got from him as he passed them, Kunou pointing in a direction she wanted him to go.

''That way!'' She exclaimed with joy.

''Alright!'' He chuckled at her enthusiasm before heading off in the direction his daughter wanted him to go. However, just as he was about to move he suddenly flinched as he felt his blood burning deep inside of him, followed by the feeling of something trying to pull him apart.

''W-what is h-happening?'' Naruto managed to rasp out while doing his best not to collapse with Kunou on his shoulders.

'' _Kurama?!''_ He mentally yelled to his tenant.

'' _ **Hold on, i'm working on it.''**_ Was the reply he was given.

Struggling to stand up his eyes briefly flashed golden and slowly he felt the burning sensation go away.

''Tou-san, are you okay?'' He heard Kunou ask. From the brief time he was able to sense her emotions he knew she was worried so he did his best to show he was alright.

''Yes i am, sorry for worrying you Kunou-chan.'' He said softly and moved one of his hands up and grasped her own smaller one that was still holding onto his hair.

'' _Kurama, do you know what that was?''_

'' _ **I'm not sure though i could sense it had something to do with the Elemental Nations.''**_ _Kurama answered him._

'' _Anything else?''_

'' _ **Yes, i felt like i was leaving your body involuntarily. You felt it right? The burning and the feeling like you were being ripped apart?''**_

Naruto gave a mental nod to his tenant. He indeed felt it and it sucked.

'' _ **Mhm, i think it has to do something with those toads. I'm not sure but that is the only option i can think of that can cause something like we just experienced.''**_

'' _Toads huh… Of course! They tried to reverse summon me but it failed and then it tried to literally split me in half. Seeing as it is a Space-Time technique it would make sense that it isn't limited to a certain dimension or world. Thankfully it failed as it seems i'm either too powerful or they had not enough chakra to succeed... This is worrisome… I'll have to find a way to remove any chances they have of summoning me back. Mhm, perhaps a certain seal which stops them from trying it again? Ugh, i'll think of it when i get home as i rather not experience that feeling again.''_ He thought while allowing Kurama to listen in.

Feeling a tug on his hair brought him out of his thoughts and remember what he was doing. ''Ah right, let's go Kunou!'' He spoke before he continued their walk, or his walk.

* * *

It was silent in the Hokage office as they all shared looks with each other. Once the large amount of smoke had dispersed itself they quite shocked to see no one actually being there. The summoning had failed which was unheard of. It was a Space-Time technique so it should've been able to summon him here without any problems. Different world or not the law of space and time should still apply.

''What now?'' Minato's question broke the growing silence in the office.

''We're not sure as it never failed…'' The old toad said as it looked at Minato.

''I see.'' The answer was clear that they weren't any wiser than themselves and no help in this situation.

''Minato, Kushina have either of you gotten any hints or whatnot to reach Naruto?''

Both parents shook their head at Tsunade's question. They had looked through all sorts of books and found nothing that would give them any hints to help them reach the place Naruto went.

''I see.'' She looked at the two toads on her desk. ''Thank you for your help Fukasaku-sama, Shimi-sama despite it not working out.''

''It's alright Tsunade-chan, we will ask Gamamaru-sama if he knows about Naruto-chan's whereabouts.'' With that the two disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving them by themselves.

''Well you heard them. It was a good idea but something stopped it from working. Anyway i take it you two will be continuing your search?'' Kushina and Minato nodded their heads. ''Very well now, please leave as i have a lot of work it seems.'' She glared at the paperwork that was stacked on her desk.

* * *

''Hah!'' Was heard accompanied by the sound of wood getting crushed.

Located in the training room inside the Hyuuga Compound Hinata could be seen panting slightly as she looked at the aftermath of her latest onslaught. Her lavender eyes were cold as she seemed to be glaring at the training post before her while the rest of her face was as stoic a Hyuuga could be.

Since Naruto's rejection she had closed herself off from the world and instead spend her days in her room until a few days ago. They weren't ready however as they immediately noticed the change she underwent.

''Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!'' She blitzed towards to the training dummy to her right.

Yes, the moment she left the confines of her room they could all feel the air around her had changed. Gone was the meek girl who couldn't speak properly without stuttering and in her place was a girl cold enough to be worthy of being called a Hyuuga.

She had declined any invites sent to her by her friends in their attempts to hang out. No, instead she spent her time training, constantly improving herself so she could be together with the one she saw as her destined one. She saw his rejection as his way of telling her she was too weak. She needed to be stronger for him so she could give him strong children.

The rest of the clan, her father included were initially pleased by the changes she underwent as she finally acted like a proper Hyuuga. However they soon began to worry as she showed no love for any of them, including her younger sister Hanabi. Something she proved after ruthlessly defeating her in a spar. So now they were stuck with a most likely insane heiress. Oh how they silently cursed themselves as they now prefered the more timid and shy Hinata over this one.

''Hinata.'' The stern voice of her father brought her out of her combat mode.

''Yes, Otou-sama?'' Hinata asked as she looked at Hiashi who -despite known for not showing much if any emotion- looked with a bit of sadness at his eldest.

''We have a meeting and i want you to attend. You don't have a choice in this as it is your duty as heiress of the clan.''

''Very well.'' She replied with a bow. ''Allow me to clean myself first.''

Looking her over Hiashi saw that she was indeed dirty from the way her clothes were drenched in sweat. ''Very well, hurry up as i don't like waiting.'' Not waiting for her reply Hiashi turned around and left her behind.

Hinata watched the retreating back of her father for a moment before she too walked off. The training room was empty and silent for a moment.

 _Crack_

The sound was caused by a large crack that appeared on the training dummy Hinata had attacked earlier. A testament to her improvements ever since she started her training.

* * *

It was late in the evening and Naruto could be seen sitting on the edge of the bed in his and Yasaka's bedroom. He was wearing a midnight blue kimono that hung loosely on his form allowing one to see his naked chest. The sound of the bathroom door opening gained his attention as he watched Yasaka exit the room. She was wearing what looked like a black, erotic looking nightgown and her blonde hair was done in a bun.

''Beautiful…'' He murmured as he looked her over.

From where she stood Yasaka was able to hear his words as a small blush spread itself across her cheeks. She had been called beautiful countless of times before but it was the honesty in his voice that elicited the reaction to his words. With a sway in her hips she walked over to him, enjoying the way his eyes would linger on her hips. As she got closer she watched as his eyes traveled upwards before meeting her own.

''Mhm'' She hummed a bit before she gave him a seductive smirk.

She saw him tilt his head and her smirk widened before she took another step forwards and proceeded to straddle him. His legs were between her own as gold met red. She felt his arms wrap around her before her body was pressed against his own. Both leaned their heads forwards and let their lips meet. Their kiss started of slow but quickly evolved into something more as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

His hands that were resting on the small of her back moved lower and lower before they rested on her supple rear. She broke the kiss as she felt him start kneading her rear and released a throaty moan. ''Naru-kun~'' The way she spoke caused him to shiver. Pressing her lips back against his own she slowly trailed down her kisses to his jaw where she stopped for a moment before continuing her journey to his neck. Naruto increased the grip he had on her ass as she began to nip and lick at his neck. It felt really good and he had his eyes closed.

Moving his kimono slightly which revealed his collarbone her eyes landed on a bite mark he had on his otherwise unblemished skin. It was a mark, her mark she left on him as a sign for others that he was hers. Wasting no time she latched her lips on the mark and felt him stiffen. Naruto wasn't sure if Yasaka was aware of the reaction she got from him as he felt her tongue trail over the bite mark she had given him during his stay here. The mark was very sensitive. At first he didn't know what it was and thought she must've bitten him and waited for it to heal. He was surprised as nothing he tried worked, not even Kurama's chakra managed to remove it. It wasn't until later he understood what the mark exactly was and how sensitive it was. Just by trailing his own fingers over it was enough to cause a shiver to go through his body so Yasaka's current actions made it very hard for him to control himself.

''Yasaka…'' He hissed out her name as he felt her bite down at the exact same spot. Finally she seemed to lean back only for her to place a gentle kiss on the mark that was now wet with her saliva.

''Naru-kun?'' He didn't answer her and instead he hungrily pressed his lips against her own. His tongue invading her mouth and he felt her weakly fight back. After a minute or two he broke the kiss as Yasaka could be seen panting slightly in want. Suddenly he went rigid as he felt her soft hand wrapped around his stiff member. Glancing downwards he saw one of her hands had entered his kimono. Feeling her stroke his member he moved one of his hand upwards before stopping just above her tailbone and channeled a small amount of lightning chakra into his fingers. Pressing his fingers against her he released a groan as her grip around his member increased. ''Ah, Naru~'' She breathed out as she felt the shock travel through her body. The shock had a second effect as it causing her tails and fox ears to appear.

''Much better…'' He murmured as she looked more exotic with her extra appendages on display. Hearing his words on her appearance Yasaka increased the speed of her strokes before she moved the kimono to the side and allowing his member to be fully seen.

Not too interested in foreplay she lifted herself up slightly, using one of her hands to move her panties to the side. She was wet, very wet evident by the feeling as she rubbed her lower lips over the head of his member. After making sure his member was properly wet she sank down onto his hard cock, releasing a blissful moan until she came to rest on his thighs. The familiar feeling of being filled caused her to close her eyes while enjoying the sensations she felt from the way it twitched inside of her.

Naruto himself wasn't quiet either as he released a moan himself. She was still so tight after all this time. Even after giving birth to Kunou it hadn't affected the way her walls constricted around his member.

Neither moved as both took their time to stare at another. Occasionally her walls would tighten around his twitching member but they didn't pay that any mind. No, their attention was one the other's eyes as they rested their foreheads against each other. Then, after what seemed like forever Yasaka raised herself up until only the head of his member was left inside before lowering herself.

* * *

Hours later Naruto was laying on his back with Yasaka on top of him. Both were panting as they had finally finished their love making. His member was still deep inside of her, sticky due to both of their fluids. Naruto propped himself him slightly with his elbows as he looked down at Yasaka who was laying small kisses on his chest, a few of her tails were lazily swishing in the air behind her.

''Satisfied?'' He ask her.

She looked up and saw him smirking at her, already knowing the answer. Nonetheless she nodded her head as she was indeed very satisfied. It had to have been some if not the best sex both of them had so far. Never before had she thought he was able to outlast her. Her, a Kyuubi Yokai with ridiculous stamina bested by her lover. She felt the phantom pleasure running through her as she remembered all the different positions they tried. The amount of times he had filled her with his essence.

She was lucky as today was a safe day or else she might be pregnant again. She shook her head slightly at that thought. She was happy for now with just Kunou. Perhaps another one would be welcome sometime in the future but that was something to discuss on a later date.

''Am tired.'' Yasaka said softly which was picked up by Naruto.

''Me too… sleep is nice.'' He got a hum from her as reply as she hugged herself closer to him. Naruto watched with tired eyes as she slowly drifted of to sleep. Her breathing had slowed down as her body rose softly with each breath she took.

Tomorrow he would visit the Elemental Nations to start the plan he had in mind. All just in order to keep his past away from both Yasaka and Kunou. With those thoughts in his head he too drifted of to sleep in the warm embrace of his lover.

* * *

The next day Naruto along with Yasaka and Kunou were seen standing in the garden behind the palace. Behind him was his method of transportation, the sunlight reflecting from the material it was made of. Despite having seen it numerous times Yasaka was still awed by it. She hadn't even heard of something like that existing. Kunou on the other hand was looked at it with curiosity. The fact that it was shiny added to its appeal.

''So… you'll be gone for just one week, right?''

He nodded. ''Yes Yasaka-chan, one week and even that is only if i run into any trouble.''

''Okay…'' She said timidly with her head bowed slightly. Naruto sighed at her actions and pulled her into a hug. Yasaka seemed to be afraid he was never going to return or something. He wouldn't do that to her or his daughter. He gave her a soft kiss, relaying his love for her within it. Breaking the kiss he glanced down at Kunou before kneeling at gave her a hug as well.

''Take care of Kaa-chan for me, will you Kunou?'' He asked her as she nodded her head. ''That's my girl.'' He planted a kiss between her ears that twitched in response. Giving her one more hug he stood up facing Yasaka once more.

''While i'm gone can you present the the council the idea i gave you regarding a way to return reincarnated Yokai to their original state? It would be nice to hear if they approve of it when i return.''

''Of course Naruto-kun. I will hold a meeting for that soon. It should go through as it will help us out more.''

''Great! Now, i really have to go Yasaka-chan.'' He walked over to the Vimana and sat down on the throne. They watched as the wings spread out as Naruto spared them one last look before he activated the cloaking mechanism and disappeared from their view.

Both mother and daughter stayed in the now empty garden for a little longer. Their eyes lingering in the spot he was previously in. ''Kunou,'' She got her daughter's attention. ''Let's go inside.'' She turned around and headed inside with her daughter quickly catching up with her.

* * *

End chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Journey of a King

* * *

At the end of the fourth Shinobi War revelations are unveiled that will throw the world upside down. Unsurprisingly though they all center around Uzumaki Naruto who held secrets no one would've ever thought he would. [AU]

* * *

He suddenly appeared, floating in the sky above the Elemental Nations. There was no sign that caused his appearance. He was just there. His red eyes glanced around. From his position in the sky he was able to spot the faint shimmering of lights in the dark night below him. Probably from a small village, he guessed.

A holographic map of the Elemental Nations appeared before him. As he looked at it he realised just how small it was compared to the other world. A large difference was that, compared to the other world the Elemental Nations was just one supercontinent. Just one big continent that held the five great nations with a few smaller islands scattered around.

''Let's see…'' He muttered as he kept his eyes on the map before him. ''Ah, there it is.'' He spotted Uzu no Kuni on the map after letting his eyes roam for a bit. 'Seems it's closer to Land of Fire than i initially thought it would be.'

'I am currently… floating above land of Stone? Interesting.' He spotted the small red blip on the map whioch indicated his position. He uncloaked himself making him visible for anyone to see, not that they could reach him if they did. The only ones that were capable of flight as far as he knew were Onoki and Sasuke but he doubted either of them would know he was there at the moment. Having finished those thoughts he turned around before setting course towards Uzushiogakure. He closed his eyes as he began to travel, a short nap wouldn't hurt.

A few hours later his eyes fluttered opened before immediately squinting them almost completely closed as he was subjected to the sun directly shining in his face. Once more opening them, this time more carefully he noticed that he was no longer moving but instead hovering in one place. Map reappearing once more he noticed he was hovering directly above his location and commanded the aircraft to lower itself on the island that was Uzu no Kuni.

Standing up from where he was seated he casually hopped off, landing on the firm ground and began walking. Behind him a golden glow encompassed the Vimana before it was gone. ''Huh…'' He stopped before looking around, everywhere he looked were destroyed buildings. Evidence from the attack they suffered under Kiri, Kumo and Iwa. He was surprised no one actually did something with the land after so many years.

Continuing his walk for a bit he suddenly stopped. ''Come out, now!'' He said. For a moment nothing happened before slowly numerous figures appeared around him. 'Bandits.' He thought as he spotted their outfit and weapons they carried.

''Hoh? Look what we got here boys.'' One of them said as they began to circle him. ''Tell me boy, what's a noble like yourself doing here? Perhaps if you answer us we might let you go, after you hand over your possessions of course.'' He finished with a laugh that was soon joined by his comrades.

''Are you threatening me, mongrel? I guess i should show you your place like the dog you are.'' The air behind him rippled and they watched as he pushed his hand inside. Retracting his hand they saw that he now had a weapon in his hand, a sword to be precise. It looked like a normal sword, with the exception of the blade itself being made out of pure gold. ''You should be honored to die by one of my treasures.'' As he finished that sentence he moved. None of the bandits had managed to catch him as he reappeared behind the man that threatened him, his sword sticking out of his chest as he gurgled on his own blood.

''Weak.'' Was all he said as he kicked his body away. Seeing one of their own killed with such ease snapped them out of their state of shock as they began their attack. Naruto had no problems dodging their attacks, often moving just enough for their weapons to fly by. Moving his head to the side he dodged a swipe that was aimed for his face before he quickly cut the offending arm off. Not letting the man react he used the momentum from the swing to twirl on his heel and cut off his head. Spotting an axe heading his way from the corner of his eye he, instead of blocking sent out a swing of his own, his weapon shattering the bandit's axe with no resistance as he cut through the man's face from the nose up with little problem.

By now the surrounding bandits were scared, They just watched this supposedly noble kill three of their own in a brutal and uncaring manner. This is not how they expected this to go. They expected the man to be afraid and hand over his valuables before begging for mercy. Instead they got a sword master that was making quick work of them. Their hands began to shake as they were wondering between attacking or retreating. Having enough Naruto snapped his fingers as the air rippled behind him and numerous weapons poked out. Then, with a flick of his wrist the weapons shot out. They had no time to react as the weapons shot at them with incredible speed. Impaling them straight through their heart.

''Tch, such a waste of my time.'' He muttered before looking himself over and was pleased the kimono he wore was untouched. Sparing their corpses one last glance he continued his walk till he came across a clearing.

Nodding to himself he snapped his fingers once more, this time though the area before him began to glow golden. He himself had to squint as the light was too bright even for him. When the light died down he looked at what was before him. A small cabin was there, despite its size the aura around it radiated that it was only meant for the best if the best. Pleased with himself Naruto entered the cabin and saw that there was a desk with a chair ready for him. Summoning a few scrolls from the vault he went over his plans to have the Elemental Nations under his control. Glancing around he seemed to miss something before realizing what exactly. Appearing in his hand was a small picture stand. He smiled as he looked at the picture that was placed inside of it. It was on of Kunou and Yasaka when she was a bit younger. Taking one last look he put it on the corner of his desk before he began to look at some of the scrolls laid out before him.

* * *

Naruto released a sigh as he read over his plans once more. He had finished earlier and was giving it a look over. From what he could come up with was that if everything would go according to plan, something he doubted. Regardless though, if he were to invest a large amount of money, for them at least, in these villages it should only take a couple years before the great villages would rely solely on him. To speed this up a bit he would have to start buying up their buildings, one by one until he would own a large portion of their respective villages. Another option was to kill their daimyo's and take over in their place. However, he wrote that off as it wouldn't work out for him. If he were to do that he would have to fill in their place for the time being, something he wasn't all too interested in. Finishing his thoughts he stood up from his seat and headed outside.

Once outside he made a familiar hand seal. ''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'' He called before numerous poofs of smoke obscured his vision. Once gone he was met with the view of just less than two dozen clones. ''Make four groups of five.'' He told the clones who did what they were asked.

''Good, now i want one of each group to henge themselves into a noble looking person while the other four henge themselves into guards. Each of you four groups is going to one of the five villages with the exception of Konoha, that one is mine.'' He walked up to the clones before applying a seal to each of them. ''The seal will make it so you keep that appearance for the entire time which should be more than enough. I also gave each of you enough chakra to last a week so i want you to be done before that, understood?'' He received a chorus of ''Hai's'' in return.

''Good, now go and only pop once your done and out of the village.'' With that said the groups were off. Each of them traveling in a full sprint that would allow them to reach their destination within days depending on how far. Keeping his eyes on the spot his clone occupied for another moment he decided it was time for him to move as well. Instead of sprinting like his clones he took a more casual approach and just began to walk.

It was early in the evening and Naruto could still be seen walking. It had been over a day since he started his trip and had multiple urges to use his Vimana and just fly towards his location. Suddenly he stopped as his head snapped to his left. He could sense numerous chakra signatures heading his way. Using a quick henge to turn his hair more flat and brown and his eyes went from blood red to grey he waited in his spot for a moment. ''Uhm can you come out, shinobi-san?'' Naruto requested after sensing their eyes on him. Not receiving a reply he turned his head slightly before making eye-contact with the supposed hidden nin.

Finally after what seemed like forever four blurs appeared before him, each of them wearing an animal themed mask. ''State your business in Fire Country.'' The bear masked man said.

''I'm heading towards Konohagakure no Sato for business.''

''No guards?'' The Anbu asked him. He couldn't really blame him as it wasn't often you would see a noble travel all by himself, especially not with bandits and perhaps even enemy shinobi around.

''No guards, i have been trained in ninja arts since early age in case something would ever happen that would kill any guards i have. Now that you're here though wouldn't you mind escorting me to Konoha? I can pay for this… mission i guess once we arrive.'' The Anbu seemed to share a few glances with each other before nodding at him.

''Thank you very much. Lead the way Anbu-san.'' He replied before motioning the masked man to begin. If they were expecting him to bow they came to the wrong guy.

It was late in the evening as he along with his escort spotted the village. He knew thew that despite doing their best to hide it they were shocked by how easy he was able to maintain high jonin speeds. The fact that they could barely sense any chakra coming from him just added to that mystery.

''Umbra Squad, Bear-Taichou reporting back from scouting.'' He heard the now leader of the squad he was traveling with inform the gate guards.

The guard gave the group a look over before his eyes rested on him. ''Who is that?'' He pointed at Naruto.

''A man we came across during our scouting. He requested for us to escort him to Konohagakure.''

''I see.'' The guard said before beckoning him to come forth. Doing what was requested of him he stopped in front of the man who proceeded to look him over.

''Name please.'' He held out a notebook and a pen. Accepting it he wrote down his name and gave it back.

'Souji Kairo.' It read.

''Alright then, welcome in Konohagakure.'' They said to him and Naruto looked around and noticed the Anbu near him were gone. Not bothered too much he stepped inside the village he hoped he never had to enter again. As he walked through the busy streets of Konoha he noticed just how unscated the village was from the war that they had. Even now he could see couples and younger children walking around, talking like the war had never even happened.

He stopped in his tracks as the familiar smell of ramen entered his nose. His eyes following the smell which lead to a certain shop he used to come so often, Ichiraku's Ramen. With a shrug of his shoulders he made his way over. It wouldn't hurt him to eat there once more. As long as he didn't order over fifteen bowls like his old self would they shouldn't recognize him. Taking a seat he gazed at the father daughter couple that stood behind the counter. He could see the bags under there eyes and felt somewhat bad. As far as he remembered they had been nothing but nice to them, from when he was just a small malnourished boy to when he was older. Then he had just left them and the rest of the Shinobi world without even saying anything.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the brown haired girl, -or woman- Ayame waved her hand in front of his face.

''Yes?'' He asked

''I was asking for your order.'' She answered with a kind smile.

''Ah, sorry. I'll have a bowl of Miso ramen please.'' Ayame smiled before she relayed his order to her father in the back.

''So, what brings you here?'' The girl asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

Looking her over once he deduced that she was just curious and it wouldn't hurt to answer her. ''Oh me, i'm here for business. How did you know i'm not from around here?''

''That's easy, i noticed the way you were looking around as you walked through the streets. It was like you were intrigued or something.''

He chuckled at her reply. ''Correct, seems you're quite smart for a girl that serves ramen, ne?'' He joked.

She was about to speak up when they were interrupted by a loud voice.

''Ayame, Four bowls of Salt ramen please.'' The owner of the voice plopped down next to him and he saw that it was his sister.

''Sure Nami.'' Ayame acknowledged the younger girl.

Suddenly a bowl was put before him with a pair of chopsticks. He thanked the older man as he began to eat with grace one wouldn't expect had they known who he was. From the corner of his eye he saw his younger sister staring at him as he ate some of the noodles.

''Excuse me, can you not stare at me like that?'' He politely asked the younger blonde who scratched the back of her head at being caught.

''Sorry! It's just that you seem familiar. Have we met before?'' He shook her head.

''Not that i know of sorry, this is my first time here in Konoha.'' He answered before continuing with his food. He hoped she got the hint and allowed him to eat in peace. His prayers were answered as Nami's own food was served and she began to dive in.

'Was that how i used to look?' He couldn't help but wonder with no small amount of disgust as she seemed to stuff her mouth full. Loud smacking noises as she didn't even close her mouth while chewing. The fact that she was raised by their, no her parents made it even worse.

Finishing his food he put down his money before he stood up. His gaze shifted upwards to the moon that shone brightly in the night sky. As he looked he realized just how much cleaner this world was compared with the other. One of the few good things that came from the fact that they were a lot less advanced than back home. Yes, home. He had already decided that this world wasn't his home. No, his home was where Kunou and Yasaka were, nowhere else.

''It's late…'' He spared the direction the Hokage's building was at a glance. ''I guess it wouldn't hurt to go there early next morning.'' With that in mind he set of to the location he knew there was a hotel for him to stay the night.

He woke up the following morning with a groan of irritation. It had to be the worst night of sleep he had ever had. The bed he was laying on, it might as well be a rock with how hard it was for his back. Not to mention that after being used to sleeping with someone next to him it was hard for him to fall asleep without an extra source of warmth. Then there was also the mild headache he had. Apparently one of the group of clones he had sent out had met their location, Kirigakure while the others were close and should arrive sometime soon. Getting out of bed he stretched his muscles, his bones snapping as he let out a sigh in relief. Looking to his right he spotted his kimono where he put it yesterday evening and put it on.

* * *

Yasaka sighed for the tenth time today. She missed him.

Despite it being only a few days since he left the lack of him being around was easily noticed by the slight frown that marred her face. She had gotten used to him being around again after he left for close to a year before. And now he was gone again. She didn't like waking up in bed alone and allowed Kunou to sleep with her. Her daughter also clearly missed him as she seemed more calmer than usual. Normally she would be happy however she was quite the bundle of energy and that behavior didn't fit well. She was always more of a daddy's girl. It didn't mean her daughter didn't like her or anything. It was just that Kunou expressed herself more when her father was around. Something she wasn't sure if she should be upset about or not.

Thinking about him made her remember to plan a meeting with the elders regarding the idea he proposed her. She was almost a hundred percent sure they would be delighted at his idea. Devils forcing members from different Factions to become a part of their peerages had always been a big problem especially for Yokai as they already were smaller than the other three. She had voiced her disapproval to the new Maou's when she heard of Ajuka's invention as they didn't have anything to stop Devils from forcing others to join. She chuckled softly. It was just for Devils to take what they want and not bother with the consequences. She could only imagine what would happen if someone would try to force Kunou into joining their Peerage. Naruto would most likely kill them on the spot now that she thought about it and she would help him.

Suddenly a golden glow filled her office causing her to look away less she be blinded by how bright it was. Sensing the brightness was gone she turned to look who intruded her office only for her eyes to widen as she bowed her head.

''Amaterasu-sama!'' Yasaka greeted the goddess with her head still bowed in respect.

''Raise your head Yasaka.'' Amaterasu said to the bowing fox woman. The woman in question did what was asked and looked at the dark haired woman before her. Her golden eyes which, unlike her own were so bright it was as if she was looking at the sun itself looked at her with an emotion she wasn't quite sure where to put it. She was wearing a dark kimono with small suns around the sleeves as she looked at her with a frown. ''I told you that you don't have to call me -sama, didn't i? We've known eachother for quite long and i like to say we are good acquaintances at least.''

''Sorry Amaterasu-s.. Amaterasu.'' She corrected herself as she spotted the glare sent her way. ''What can i do for you?''

''Mhm…'' She took the empty seat in front of her. ''News reached me of a certain man you and Kunou were seen with, care to explain?''

''What do you mean?'' Yasaka asked trying to dodge her question.

''Don't play stupid with me, Yasaka. Reports reached me of you being seen walking hand in hand with a blond man. Not to mention that he was seen walking alone with your daughter as well.''

'Damn, how did she know that?' Yasaka couldn't help but wonder. However it also raised concerns that she should increase the security around Kyoto. While someone like Amaterasu, who is a member of the Shinto Faction are expected to have spies everywhere. It was concerning as it was possible Fallen or even Devils to gain this information if they have spies around.

''Very well then, it seems i can't keep anything a secret from you. That man you are talking about, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is my mate and Kunou's father.'' Straight to the point she went as it wouldn't help her much to lie to a goddess such as the one sitting before her.

She saw Amaterasu's eyes widen at that piece of information before they narrowed. ''How come you didn't inform me of this information before?'' She had asked her before regarding the status of Kunou's father but at the time she said he was someone unimportant man that didn't want anything to do with her or Kunou.

''He asked me not to. He didn't want himself to be known to the supernatural world, something no doubt would happen once news would come out about my mate.'' She reasoned with the goddess who seemed to accept the reason she was given after a moment of staring. Yes, she could she were she was coming from as Yasaka was a important figure in the supernatural world despite her Faction being neutral.

''I see, i will forgive you for keeping that information away from me this time. Where is he anyway?''

A frown made itself known on her face. ''He's not here at the moment. He said he had to deal with problems back home that could potentially harm either me or our daughter. So as much as i don't like it he's currently somewhere else, why?''

''Oh no reason, i just want to see who the man was that was able to steal your heart.'' She laughed softly at the glare sent her way. ''Don't give me that look Yasaka-chan, how long have they been bothering for you to have children or take a mate only for you to blow them off? It makes me curious as to how special he must be for you to talk so fondly about him.''

''Ah.. He's special alright.'' She said fondly.

''Really now?'' She leaned forward. ''Tell me something about him.''

Yasaka looked at her for a moment before shrugging. It wouldn't hurt to reveal a bit about him. Not to mention that it was better than doing whatever she was doing before she arrived.

* * *

''Pleasure doing business with you, Hokage-dono.'' A disguised Naruto said with a bow.

Tsunade mimicked his actions as she held a small smile. They had just finished negotiations for the past hour and had come to agreements. He had bought up a lot of older property in the village, most of it was in the bad parts of the town. Not that he cared about that though as he now owned just a bit over twenty percent of Konoha. A bit less than he wanted but it was to be expected as most of the land was already used by the clans that were living in the village. Aside from that he had invested a hefty sum of money in the village itself, something he knew they could use as they were still rebuilding from the war and any money was welcome. It was actually what made him sure he would have similar success in the other villages. Not to mention that with their daimyo's all being paranoid they could use any money they could get. From the memory he received from the clones he had sent to Kirigakure he managed to get more out of it than Konoha. He managed to buy almost thirthy percent of the village that was now his. Of course it was still ruled by their Kage however the ground was his and that was all that mattered. Their kage however was quite the flirt. Not that it had any effect on him though as her beauty couldn't quite keep up with Yasaka's own.

He was glad the currency here, ryo was worth a lot less than the ones used back home.

''You too, Kairo-san.''

''I'll take my leave then. Perhaps i will look around and see what else Konoha has to offer.''

''Do you require any guards or someone that can show you around?''

Naruto waved her off. ''I'm sure i will be fine on my own, thank you.'' Giving one last bow he walked out. Opening the door he almost bumped into someone he really wished he didn't have to see.

Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina.

''Oh sorry, are you alright?'' He heard Minato ask him.

''I'm fine Namikaze-san. If you don't mind i wish to proceed.'' He motioned for them to step aside.

''Oh of course hehe.'' He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he let the man through.

''Thank you.'' They heard the man say before he was gone.

''Interesting.'' The murmured as they watched his back as he continued his stride. After he disappeared from their view they knocked once before entering the office. Inside they found Tsunade wearing a large smile as she looked at the paper in her hand.

''Tsunade-sama, what made you so happy?'' Kushina asked the smiling Senju. In response she handed the paper over to them. Enjoying their expression as they read what was on it.

''So many zero's…'' Minato muttered as he stared at the piece of paper in disbelief. ''Is this real Tsunade-sama?''

The older woman nodded her head. ''Correct Minato it is real. I didn't believe it either until the man showed me scrolls filled with cash. He invested hundreds of millions of ryo in Konoha, something we can really use. The Daimyo will be delighted when he hears this.''

''No offense Tsunade-sama but isn't this a bit suspicious?'' Minato asked getting Kushina to look at him in confusion.

''I know what you mean Minato however the man is real. He comes from a small but very prosperous family whose members have all been killed during the war. He's also trained in ninja-arts which is surprising as most men like him usually let others do their work. But if it eases your worries i have send some Anbu to watch over him. Both for his and our own safety.''

She saw that he looked pleased. ''Now is there anything else as to why you are here?''

She watched as they changed their posture and stood straight. ''Yes Tsunade-sama, i was wondering if there is anyone left with a space-time technique like Kakashi's Kamui. We have a few ideas as to how to reach Naruto but i think we would need something of that calibre in order to pull it off.''

Tsunade hummed as she closed her eyes in thought. Someone with a space-time technique similar to Kakashi's Kamui? Her eyes snapped open as she looked at the two. ''Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura told me his rinnegan or mangekyou sharingan allowed him to travel through dimensions. Reportedly he used it during their fight with Kaguya.''

''You sure about that? I imagine that if he was capable of entering the dimension Naruto's in he would've already used it as he seemed adamant of fighting my son.''

''Perhaps it isn't because he didn't but because he couldn't?'' Kushina butted in. Seeing their looks she explained. ''One of his eyes allows him to travel through dimensions as you said yes. Now what if those dimensions differ from the one Naruto is in. I mean Kaguya wasn't capable of entering the same dimension either so what if they were missing something. Something that allowed them to lock on that specific dimension instead one of the many random and empty ones.'' Both looked at her for a moment.

''What?'' She asked annoyed by their stares.

''Oh nothing it's just that you've been so quiet for a while.'' Minato said to his wife who scratched the back of her head. It seemed that was a trait in every member of their family, Tsunade thought. Remembering Naruto used to do the same.

''Anyway, Minato, Kushina how's Nami doing?''

At the mention of their daughter a smile appeared on their faces. ''Great! She's been training very hard since her brother's left and promised to return him to him. She has finished the Rasengan and can do it with one hand now. We're helping her add an element to it next just like Naruto has done.''

''Interesting, what is her elemental affinity? Is it wind like Naruto or something different?''

''Water, she has inherited Kushina-chan's water affinity.''

''If you need any help you should ask Kakashi. He had helped naruto when he was making his Wind Rasengan.'' Tsunade informed them and a pang of guilt ran through Minato. He had finally managed to explain everything to Kakashi from his death to somehow being alive once more. Despite that though he wasn't sure if their relationship would ever return as it was before as he could tell he sometimes wanted nothing to do with him. Another reason was because someone else had helped his son with his achievement. Since the first time Kushina had informed him she was pregnant with Naruto he had looked forward to father/son training. The fact that Nami hadn't inherited his elemental affinity made it so he couldn't help her much when it came to Ninjutsu.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the streets once more, this time the sun was shining brightly down on him. His face showed no emotion as he glnaced at a couple academy children playing around with wooden kunai. In a few years they would graduate before wasting their lives for an ungrateful village. Most of them would die, only to be forgotten shortly afterwards. He shook his head. He was glad his own daughter didn't have to do anything of such. No if practices such as these were being done back home he was sure the government would've shot them down immediately. Something that was good as he wouldn't want Kunou to have to waste her life for a village filled with ungrateful dogs.

He and Yasaka would train her yes but she wasn't going to take weird missions that would have her risk her life. No, he would do his best so she would never have to anything of such. He wondered and a part of him hoped she too would unlock the Gate of Babylon however he didn't know if it was possible for two of them to have said skill at the same time. It wasn't ever recorded either as he was the first one to have gained the ability.

He shrugged off those thoughts. Kunou was still young and he wasn't going to start training her until she got older. Even than he was sure Yasaka wanted to train her before him as she should've inherited her ability to use fox-fire, something that was only used by kitsune Yokai. He should however start her on chakra control exercised as soon as he could. He had sensed the large amount of chakra she had in her and so did Yasaka. It was easily comparable to some Jounins and if she had the same issues he had when he was younger it would be best if she would start soon.

Suddenly he stopped walking and gazed upon a familiar looking building. It was the rundown apartment complex he lived in for most of his years. Sensing a few Anbu watching him he entered a busy crowd before creating a smokeless clone and immediately using an advanced genjutsu to make him invisible and basic wind manipulation to remove any sound he made. Seeing his clone continuing its walk with the Anbu following him he concluded his plan worked and made his way to his old apartment.

The door made a creaking noise as he pushed it open and he immediately stopped moving. 'Did no one enter his apartment since the war had ended?' Was the thought that went through his mind. He had expected them to have at least search through his apartment in search of hints as to where he was. Though, evident by the dust that collected itself it seems that they didn't. Oh well, with a shrug of his shoulders he stepped inside the glum apartment. He moved through his apartment, looking around in disgust. How could they have allowed anyone to live here? He was sure than if he would jump a couple times the apartment would breakdown. Entering the bedroom he glanced around before he moved close the the bed and knelt down. Once he did that he knocked a few times on the old wooden planks on the floor before finding what he came for. He removed one of the planks and reached in. Retrieving his hand he was now holding a small black box. He opened it before smiling as it was indeed untouched.

Inside of it was one picture that held a lot of sentimental value to him. It was the day Kunou was born. It showed Yasaka laying in bed holding a small bundle in her arms. He himself was sitting next to her on the bed a smile on his face as he was looking at both of them. He was glad no one else had found this picture as it would raise questions he had no interest in answering. Not to forget he would probably turn the village upside down if some random person was holding onto it. Grabbing the picture he put the box back where it was before placing the plank back as well. Giving it another look over he nodded to himself before he decided to leave. Stepping outside an alarm inside of his apartment went off. ''Fuck.'' They had placed a trap in his apartment? Using a shunshin he disappeared without a trace. Which was good as mere seconds later a pair of Anbu appeared before his old apartment. The two communicated with a few hand signs before they nodded and entered the apartment.

They would come out a few minutes later before reporting to the Hokage.

* * *

Yasaka was walking through the hallway towards the meeting room. Her geta making clacking noises each time they came in contact with the floor. She had requested a meeting to be held and they had finally responded.

Entering the room she gave those present a look over before nodding to herself and stood before them. ''Honorable Elders.'' She greeted them with a slight bow.

''I have called you here today to discuss an idea my mate had come up with. I, myself already approve of it however i would like your imput on the matter.'' She spotted them all listening and inwardly smirked.

''A few days ago Naruto came into my office and proposed a way for members of our race that were forced into servitude by devils to be cleansed. He told me that with the usage of sealing he should be able to ''remove the darkness'' so to speak from those that are reincarnated. The demonic energy that they have due to being a half devil would transform into chakra, restoring their status as Yokai.'' Once her explanation was gone she looked at their faces, or their shocked expressions to be precise.

''Yasaka-sama, did we hear that correct? Your mate is able to return our members that were forced into servitude back to normal?'' She could clearly hear the disbelief in the man's voice. Not that she could blame them as Evil Pieces were created by one of the Maou's

Nonetheless though she nodded her head. If her mate told her he could she trusted him. ''You heard that correct, Miro-dono. He already had an idea in mind but wanted to wait for approval first before he would waste any time on it only for it to be rejected. _Despite the fact that if i agreed it would happen, regardless what you prunes' opinions on the subject are.'_

Yes, she might ask for their opinions on his or her own ideas but if she decided something was going to happen it would and there was nothing they could do about it. She was still a Kyuubi no Kitsune and had more power than any of them. The only one that was capable of opposing her was Naruto but the chance of that happening were so small she wasn't even going to bother to think about it.

''From the looks on your faces i take it you approve of his idea?'' She asked them with a smirk in place. They shared a glance before turning to her and nodding. If he was truly capable of designing such a thing then they needed it.

''Great!'' She chirped. ''I'll let him know once he returns. With that the meeting is over.'' She gave one final bow before leaving them to themselves.

* * *

Tsunade was still talking with both Minato and Kushina when they were interrupted by the arrival of two of her Anbu.

''Tiger, Sparrow what are you doing here?'' She asked the Anbu who interrupted her talk with Kushina and Minato.

''Sorry Hokage-sama but we're here to inform you that someone has entered Uzumaki-san's apartment and triggered the alarm.''

''What!'' The trio exclaimed in shock. ''That's impossible as only a family member can enter his apartment.'' Minato and Kushina had put a special barrier around his apartment that would only allow someone with a similar chakra signature to enter which meant it was either Naruto, Kushina, Minato or Nami. Afterwards an alarm would trigger as they declared his apartment off-limits.

''Hai Hokage-sama. We saw signs of entry and it looked like they were searching for... something. Exactly what it was we don't know as there was nothing left.'' Tsunade looked at them for a moment to see if they had anything else to say. When it was clear they didn't.

''Hm, very well. I expect a more detailed report early tomorrow, dismissed.''

The two left without a trace leaving them all to think about what they were just told.

''...You think that.'' Kushina began and the others immediately knew what she was implying.

''I wouldn't count it out for now. They said that whoever it was that entered was looking for something so it is possible Naruto was there to grab something he had forgotten to take before leaving. Something very important''

''Then we should look to see if he's still in the village!'' Kushina urged both her husband and the Hokage.

Minato shook his head. ''Kushina-chan, do you really think Naruto is still in the village? I want to look for him as much as you do but we both know that he's long gone, especially with that weird aircraft of his. Even i can't travel that fast.

Seeing Kushina wanting to protest Tsunade but in. ''Minato is correct Kushina. Our best option is to send someone to look for Sasuke so he can help us getting Naruto back.''

''Okay…'' She said dejectedly before Minato hugged her.

* * *

Several miles away from Konoha Naruto could be seen walking, this time using a different henge. He had left the village the moment the alarm went off. The clone he made earlier however was still there as to not raise any suspicion. A big weight was removed from his chest as he dig into his pocket and took out the picture. God knows what could've happened had any of them accidently discovered it.

Channeling a large amount of chakra he released it as it sent out a pulse. A few seconds later he closed his eyes before opening them and removing the henge surrounding him. He had sent out a chakra pulse in an attempt to see if anyone was following him or if there was someone nearby. The signal having returned without any problems told him he was alone and with that the area before him began to ripple as he called on his Vimana. He had no interest in walking all the way back, not to mention he would likely not make it back in the time he had told Yasaka he was gone. He had seen how she reacted when he had told her he would be gone for just a week he didn't want to cause her more worries.

With that in mind he hopped on before making his way to Uzushiogakure. Going at a pace that was faster than Jonin but not to quick.

It was night time as he neared the small island that is Uzu no Kuni. From where he was at he could see a small light source down on the island. No doubt from the cabin he had left behind. As he was about to lower himself his danger senses went in overdrive and he quickly commanded the aircraft to move to the right.

Just in time as not even a second later a large, purple translucent arrow shot by. He kept his eyes on the arrow as it kept going and going till he could no longer see it.

''Hoh?'' A smile crept on his face as there was only person capable of using said technique and turned around, looking down at the small purple figure he spotted in the distance.

''Sasuke.''

He kept his eyes on his Susanoo while he was still hovering in the air. His eyes widening were the only sign of him noticing another arrow being fired at him. Deciding to humor him he stood up from his throne and channeled chakra into the hand that held the sun mark. His hand began to glow brightly and then, just as the arrow was about to reach him he jabbed forward.

Despite not being able to see it he could pretty much imagine Sasuke's expression as with a single jab he had managed to cut through his arrow.

For a split second he entered his chakra mode. Despite that though it was enough for Sasuke who was able to feel the increase in power and reacted by increasing the amount of chakra sent to his eyes. Naruto watched his his Susanoo grew taller and taller.

From where he was he could sense the enormous chakra output of Sasuke as his Susanoo grew to it's complete form. Its glowing eyes seemed to be glaring straight up to him. He was sure the entire Land of Fire was able to feel Sasuke's chakra with how much he was releasing, despite that though he found himself not caring as a large grin formed itself on his face.

Holding both hands in front of him he began to form a Bijuudama though he kept it on the smaller scale. Satisfied by its size he aimed it at Sasuke before letting it loose. His eyes following it's movements as it came closer and closer.

Returning the favor Sasuke commanded his Susanoo to put its hand on its sword. Cutting the Bijuudama in half similar as to what he did to his own attack. Both halves of the Bijuudama traveled past him before hitting the ground. A large explosion happening the moment it touched the ground, kicking up enough dust and dirt to completely cover his Susanoo from his view.

Once again his eyes widened. This time due to the fact that Sasuke's Susanoo came flying at him with neck breaking speeds, not bothered by the debris that bounced off of it. Quickly he sat back on the seat and commanded the Vimana to turn around before shooting forward at an incredible speed.

His loud laughter could be heard throughout the night sky as they were locked in a dog fight.

''HAHAHA I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN A WHILE!'' He screamed from the top of his lungs as he managed to dodge another arrow sent his way. He was moving from left to right with Sasuke mimicking his every move.

Making a cross seal he summoned a few dozen clones that exploded as soon Sasuke passed them. Suddenly he turned the aircraft around while still moving. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he looked the familiar jutsu Naruto was holding.

''Take this, Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!'' With that he threw the shuriken shaped Rasengan at Sasuke who had stopped moving as his Susanoo conjured up a bow.

''Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi!'' He quickly countered as he fired an Amaterasu powered arrow at the incoming disk. Both attacks pressed against each other in a battle for dominance but ended up in a stalemate as they both exploded in a combination of wind powered black flames that were spreading everywhere.

In Konoha numerous shinobi were able to sense the large spikes of chakra that would happen every so often and were able to see the night sky lit up in the distance. Tsunade had sent Anbu to the locations they were happening though she doubted anything would come from it as they seemed so far away.

As the effect of their attacks died down Naruto and Sasuke could be seen staring at one another.

''Done already?'' Naruto asked Sasuke who was glaring at him as he held a smirk.

''Hn.''

''If you're not going to reply i'll take it as yes and will leave.'' His smirk didn't disappear despite what he was saying.

''Dobe, no Naruto, what are you doing here? I thought you never wanted to step a foot here again.'' Sasuke corrected himself.

''Oh you know, just some business and what not. Now, why did you attack me?'' He asked with a pout.

''I still want to fight you. Full power, no holding back.''

''Mhmm No.''

Sasuke was taken back by his reply. He was sure that he would accept his offer judging by the way he was acting earlier.

Seeing his reaction he decided to elaborate. ''You're too weak at the moment. If we were to fight i would win and that would be boring. Not me winning, no it would be over to fast which is no fun~ hehehe. So, how about you go training a bit more and search for me once you gain some strength, hm?''

''Naruto…'' He growled out his name as he listened to him speak. Calling him weak. Him, the last Uchiha, weak? He had fought a goddess and sealed her into the moon yet he was being called weak?

Naruto raised one of his hands as he saw the reaction Sasuke had due to his words. ''Listen…'' Was all Sasuke heard before he suddenly froze as he was assaulted by the overwhelming feeling of dread.

'W-what is this?' Sasuke asked himself as he couldn't even move a single muscle. With great effort he managed to divert his eyes only to see much to his shock that his hand was shaking. 'Am i… scared?'

Suddenly the invisible pressure around him was gone and he slowly looked up, right into the red eyes of Naruto. This time however any playfulness from before was gone.

''Do you see now, the difference between us? You would more than just your rinnegan to beat me, seeing as you froze up from my bloodlust. This strength, it's due to Konoha's treatment of me when i was younger. All my bottled up emotions the old me held behind his dumb smile. This is who you are dealing with Sasuke. So go and train, get stronger and when the time comes for us to fight it will be the greatest battle the world will ever see.'' A slight crazed look was seen in his eyes before he left. Like before no trace was left behind leaving Sasuke floating mid-air, his Susanoo still around him.

Sasuke clenched his fist as Naruto's words rang through his mind.

Weak.

He was weak compared to Naruto. He bit back a curse as he increased the pressure of his own fist, blood slowly leaking down his hand. The aura he had released at him was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. So malicious he couldn't help but shiver slightly as he remembered it. Never before had he felt so afraid in his life. Not even when Itachi massacred his clan. Even Orochimaru's killing intent back when they were genin was nothing compared to the overwhelming aura of the blond. As much as he wanted to deny his words they were true. Even now with that weird aircraft Naruto was able to keep out of range of his Susanoo and he wasn't even taking him seriously.

He was going to do what he had suggested and train. Train like he had never done before so that when they would met he would live up and exceed his expectations. They would meet and have a fight so destructive it would make the Valley of the End look like the result of a bunch of children playing in comparison.

With that in mind Sasuke was off. The wings of his Susanoo flapping behind him as he left the area they had fought.

Unknown to both himself and Naruto a squad of Anbu had managed to spot Sasuke speaking to someone they were unable to correctly identify. They would return and report what they had seen to their Hokage.

* * *

Naruto appeared high above the sky around Japan. Immediately he was assaulted by a headache as all of the clones he had sent out had popped due to him no longer being present in said world. A frown formed itself as he went over the memories he received.

It seemed his mission partly failed when it came to Kumo and Iwa due to him not able to buy any ground there. He was however able to invest a large sum of money which was good as it was the beginning of his takeover.

'' **What are you going to do now?''** Kurama suddenly spoke up.

''Oh? Here i thought you were asleep seeing as you were so quiet during my little chase with Sasuke.'' Naruto said as he held a smirk Kurama could almost see despite not being there in person.

''...'' He heard his tenant mutter something incoherently.

''But to answer your question i have my hand in two of the five great villages. I didn't expect Gaara to decline but he was always somewhat untrusting. Perhaps had revealed myself he would've accepted but oh well. I have large investments in the four villages and their Daimyo will no doubt take note of the sudden influx of money. Regardless though, with the increase of money i expect them to increase their military power which will make others cautious of them. The relations between villages will get even worse before soon it will be just like the old days where you couldn't trust your allies.

So despite me giving them a boost it will only weaken them in the long run making it perfect for me to take over as sooner or later their money will run out with how paranoid they are and they will be relying on me to keep themselves afloat.''

Low chuckling was heard. **''I have to admit i'm impressed with your planning. However, what will you do if something doesn't go how you planned it?''**

''If it comes down to that i will remove their daimyo and put a puppet in place. Someone that listens to every command of mine. I really hope it doesn't come down to that as it would be a lot of work to keep up. Now, if you're done i'm going to see how my family is doing.''

'' **Tch, fine brat.''** Kurama said as it closed its eyes and went to sleep.

With the speed he traveled it took him just a few minutes before he arrived in Kyoto.

Exiting the Vimana, the aircraft disappeared without any command as he began heading towards the home he along with Yasaka and Kunou lived in. As he walked golden particles surrounded his form where they stayed for a few seconds before the glow died down. His white kimono changed into a black one with sakura petals imprinted from the neckline down.

Sensing the disbelieving looks given to him due to him having changed outfit he channeled a bit of chakra to his clothes as small seals lit up, effectively erasing their memory of what they just saw.

As he neared his home he spotted a pair of armored tengu standing guard, both giving him a slight bow as they recognized him. Tilting his head slightly he entered inside and was immediately assaulted by the smell of home cooked ramen Yasaka would cook every now and then.

Kunou had inherited his love from the food which prompted Yasaka to figure out a recipe that they both liked. Carefully he walked into the direction the kitchen was in, making sure he wasn't making any sound. Entering the kitchen he spotted her standing in front of a stove wearing a light blue kimono. Her tails and ears on full display like usually when she was home. That and the fact that Naruto liked how she looked with them visible for all to see.

Yasaka was busy preparing dinner for herself and her daughter. She wasn't sure if Naruto was going to be back but made sure to make enough incase he did. He had promised he would return within a week and it currently had been just under seven days since he left. She stirred the noodles before adding the correct amount of spices to give it the flavor both he and Kunou liked. She silently cursed him for getting their daughter addicted to the noodle broth.

Suddenly she stiffened as a pair of arms encircled her waist and felt a pair of lips kiss her neck. She hadn't even sensed anyone approaching.

''Relax Yasaka-chan.'' She calmed down as she heard the familiar voice of her mate. His head resting on top of her own as Yasaka unconsciously leaned into him. Her own hands resting on top of his.

''Smells good.'' Yasaka wasn't sure if he was complimented her or the food but accepted it regardless as her tails coiled around him. ''Oh?'' He moved one of his hands down and began to rub the furry appendages.

''Nice too see you have returned.'' She said softly as she moved her head to the side to look at him from the corner of her eyes. ''Kunou will be happy.''

''Eh only Kunou?!'' He playfully glared at her before leaning down and kissing her as she stuck her tongue out. ''But yes, it's nice to be home.'' He moved his hands upwards to her breast before squeezing them through her kimono.

''Mhm Naruto.. Later~'' She moaned softly at his touch.

''Say Yasaka-chan, did anything.. happen while i was.. gone?'' He asked her between kisses.

''Not really.'' She said as she wiggled in his grasp. ''Though the elders liked the idea you proposed and gave it their full support.''

''Really? That's good to hear. ''His eyes moved to the food she was preparing. ''I see dinner is just about ready.'' He received a nod from Yasaka. ''I'll get Kunou then. I'm sure she will be happy to see me.'' He gave her one last kiss on her cheek before removing his arms from around her.

Naruto stood before the door leading to his daughter's bedroom. It was directly on the opposite side of their own. Allowing quick access in case something would happen. Though he had placed both a security and silencing seal on their doors. Allowing only someone of his or Yasaka's blood to enter.

He knocked twice before waiting for it to open. He didn't have to wait long though as he could here small footsteps coming from the other side of the door.

''Yes Kaa-sa-'' Kunou stopped mid word as she saw that the person in front of her was not her mother.

''Tou-san?'' The small girl asked with a tilt of her head. ''Tou-san!'' She jumped at him, wrapping herself around his leg.

Naruto laughed at her antics as he tried to remove her from his leg. ''Come on Kunou, Kaa-san has finished making dinner.''

It seemed to work as she loosed the hold she had on him and looked up. ''Really? What did Kaa-san cook?''

A glint appeared in his eye, one that she easily remembered. ''Ramen?'' She asked unsure of herself.

He nodded. ''Ramen.''

Father and daughter stared at eachother for a moment before Kunou was off. Running as fast as her legs could in hopes of reaching Yasaka first. ''See you there Tou-san!''

He watched the spot she previously inhabited before snapping out of his stupor. ''Ah Kunou, come back here!'' As he hurried up after her.

* * *

''Care to repeat that, Inu?'' The voice of Tsunade was heard as she looked down at the kneeling figure of one of the many Anbu members.

''Hai Hokage-sama. We found the location the chakra spikes were felt from. Once there we spotted Uchiha Sasuke floating in mid-air with a large purple warrior surrounding him. We saw him staring at another person, this one was hovering in the air with something we weren't able to identify.''

''I see.'' She murmured as she listened to Inu's report. She only knew of one person that would make Sasuke pull out his Susanoo but it couldn't be him, right?

''Inu, can you describe the machine the other person was using?''

''The person Uchiha Sasuke was talking to was floating on from what it seemed like a golden colored aircraft. I'm sorry Hokage-sama but i'm not sure what it was aside from the fact that it had a golden color.''

''That's alright Inu, i want you to collect Minato along with Kushina in my office as soon as you can.''

''Very well. Should we give them a message?''

''Yes, tell them we have a hint regarding their son, Naruto.'' If the masked Anbu was surprised he didn't show it

''Hai Hokage-sama.'' With those words the man was gone. Leaving Tsunade in her office alone.

''What caused you to come back here, Naruto…'' Tsunade couldn't help but ask herself. Before he left he had insulted them along with their way of life. Telling them that they were no different than a rabid dog. Only good at killing and causing more destruction wherever they went.

So the question was; What could cause Naruto to return to the place he hated with all his heart?

It was left unanswered as seconds later a yellow flash appeared inside her office. Signifying the arrival of both Minato and Kushina.

''Is it true?'' Was the first thing that was said as Kushina and Minato both wore serious expressions. They stared at each other before eventually Tsunade nodded her head.

''Yes it is true, those chakra spikes we felt the other day came from Sasuke and Naruto.''

''Really? What was he doing back here?''

''We're not sure. Anbu reported that they saw Sasuke with his Susanoo floating in the sky, seemingly conversing with a person on a golden colored aircraft.'' She gave knowing looks to both parents that she knew it was Naruto. ''I know you probably want to look for Naruto but we both know he's long gone. Anbu said he seemed to vanish in midair. Sound similar, no? However, just because we can't find Naruto doesn't mean we can't go after Sasuke. Afterall, it's possible that he's the missing piece needed to reach wherever the gaki is located.''

''So, what do you want us to do?'' Kushina asked her.

''I want you to collect Nami and be back here in an hour. I'll get Anbu to collect me the rest of the rookies who are willing to look for Sasuke.'' With that command the couple left to inform their daughter of the information they just received.

''Anbu!'' Tsunade commanded as two kneeling figures appeared.

''Orders Hokage-sama?''

''I want you to inform the remaining of the rookies along with Kakashi to be in my office in an hour exact. Be sure to tell Kakashi that i won't tolerate his tardiness.'' Having said that they left without a trace, allowing Tsunade some breathing room.

* * *

End Chapter.

 **AN:** Regarding Naruto vs Sasuke.

At the moment despite both having gained abilities from the SoSP Naruto is stronger. In the Anime/Manga Sasuke used the power of the remaining Bijuu's to fight Naruto and that was a stalemate. So as it stands SoSP-Naruto Rinnegan Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Journey of a King

* * *

At the end of the fourth Shinobi War revelations are unveiled that will throw the world upside down. Unsurprisingly though they all center around Uzumaki Naruto who held secrets no one would've ever thought he would. [AU]

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he stared down at the group of Konoha Shinobi. He recognized them as the remainder of his graduation class with the exception of Naruto. His eyes lingered on Hinata for a moment as he wasn't sure it was actually her with how much she had changed since the last time he saw her. He then looked at the younger girl with the same hair color as Naruto. Behind her stood the the man he recognized as The Fourth Hokage and the red haired woman he remembered her being his wife. Kakashi was there as well though he looked uninterested in the whole ordeal.

Each of them were standing on guard in case of him attacking. Somehow they managed to find his location. How? He wasn't even sure himself. After his little run in with Naruto he had set off to find a good spot to train and get stronger.

Yet, somehow they managed to find where he was. He had lowered his chakra output to the minimum and made sure not to leave any traces behind. Unfortunately it hadn't rained which could've helped them in their search but even then. He was close to the borders of Kaminari no Kuni and had hoped to have passed it before anyone would've come looking for him.

''What do you want?'' He asked them slightly annoyed. He should be getting stronger in order to fight Naruto. Not waste him time talking to some Shinobi, regardless of who they are.

''Uchiha Sasuke,'' Minato spoke up. ''On orders of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju we are to ask you to come with us to Konoha. Declining will allow us to use force if necessary.''

''Hn, last time i checked i was registered as a missing-nin.''

''If you agree to return Hokage-sama will remove your status as missing-nin and allow to refuge in Konoha.''

Sasuke scoffed at his words. ''And if i refuse you will attack me? We both know that you don't stand a chance against me. Well you might.'' Sasuke glanced at Minato. ''But the rest is just canon fodder. Even your Hokage is weaker than me so if i wanted to go to Konoha i could and there wouldn't be much you could do about it.''

''Sasuke-kun, please come back to Konoha with us. Tsunade-sama needs you to help us reach Naruto.'' Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her words. They need him to reach Naruto?

Seeing his confused look Minato decided to elaborate. ''According to Sakura-san your Dojutsu has an ability to open up portals to different dimensions, correct?'' Sasuke nodded still unsure of what they were implying. ''Well, me and Kusina have figured out a way to open up a portal in space and time but we're missing something. We both think that with your help we're able to reach him.''

''I see.'' Sasuke mused as he went over the information he just received. He indeed had an ability that allowed him to access different dimension but those were only the ones that Kaguya had conjured up herself. He didn't understand how his specific technique was able to reach Naruto wherever he might be.

''As interesting as that sounds, i have to decline.''

''Great, let us re-'' Minato stopped halfway as he heard what Sasuke said.

''What? But Sasuke-kun without your help we can't find that baka. Didn't you want to fight him?'' Sakura spoke up.

''Hn.'' Was all Sasuke said as he listened to Sakura's whining. Even after this time she still hadn't changed from her fangirlish tendencies. ''It's true that i want to fight him. However, after having confronted him he showed me his power…'' Sasuke said as he resisted the urge to shiver. ''I need to train first before i will fight him.'' He clenched his fist. ''Whatever he did he's stronger now, much stronger.'' He revealed shocking them. Before his revelations and with Kaguya sealed Naruto was one if not the strongest shinobi alive. With some arguing that Sasuke was his equal. But to hear it from his mouth that he was so strong Sasuke himself needed to train to stand a chance was shocking to say the least.

''Wait!'' Kushina spoke up. ''You said you spoke to Naruto. Did he say what he was here for?''

Sasuke shook his head. He was wondering that as well as he had shown no interest in returning yet he still did. ''No, he did not tell me anything.''

''I see.'' She murmured with a frown before she schooled her expression. ''So i take it your answer is no?''

Sasuke nodded. ''Yes, i have no interest to look for Naruto before i'm satisfied with my strength.''

As he finished his sentence he immediately stepped to his right as a golden chain burst out of the ground where he previously stood. From the corner of his eye he spotted a kunai heading his way and quickly moved his head to the left making it pass him without any trouble. His danger senses went off as he unsheathed his sword and spun around, just in time as with a yellow flash Minato appeared where the kunai was imbedded, another one in his hand as they clashed.

Jumping back, Sasuke pivoted on his heel. Just in time as he managed to block Kakashi's fist with his own. He then kicked behind him as his heel met Sakura's outstretched fist and grit his teeth slightly at the force behind the punch. ''Chidori: Current!'' Sasuke said as lightning discharged outwards into every direction. Successfully shocking both Sakura and Kakashi. He was about to flash through hand signs before noticing he wasn't able to move his hands. Glancing down he spotted his shadow was connected to -his eyes followed its source- Shikamaru.

''Kagemane no Jutsu, success.'' Shikamaru said from where he was hiding. Sasuke spared him a second glance before he began to increase his chakra output, putting a strain on his Jutsu. Just as Shikamaru was about to end the Jutsu he was saved as two chains wrapped themselves around both Sasuke's arms and hands. Sasuke tugged his arms and noticed how secure they were.

''Ino, now!'' Shikamaru commanded and Sasuke looked at where the blonde was before smirking slightly.

''Hai! Shintenshi-'' She wasn't allowed to finish as Sasuke suddenly disappeared from his spot in between Kushina's chains. He appeared behind her before knocking her out with a simple hit to the back of her head. The rest of the Shinobi looked confused at Sasuke's sudden appearance and Kushina called back her chains. The moment she did it revealed several crumbled pieces of rock.

'Kawarimi?' They all thought before quickly dismissing that thought as Kushina had his hands wrapped up.

'Amenotejikara' Sasuke thought to himself seeing their confused looks. He made a tiger seal and created four clones before they all went through a set of hand seals. ''Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!'' All four of his clones and he himself exclaimed. The remaining Shinobi all went on guard only for it to turn in confusion as the four clones aimed their jutsu towards the sky. The real Sasuke however aimed his fireball towards them causing them all to jump away lest they be hit. 'Now i just need to stall them for a few minutes.'

''Rasengan!'' Sasuke's eyes widened as it came from behind him. His eyes quickly changing into the Mangekyo as a rib cage formed around him, successfully defending him from the attack. Sensing a large chakra buildup from around him he increased the chakra sent to his eyes as his Susanoo grew in size. Just in time as well as shortly thereafter a barrage of Jutsu's were sent his way.

''Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu''

''Doton: Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu''

''Fuuton: Senpūken''

The Jutsu clashed against his Susanoo as he was hit from all sides. A large amount of dust picked up as it completely covered the area around him. Slowly the dust dissipated as it revealed Sasuke who was still in pristine condition. He cast his eyes upwards and saw that the sky had begun to darken as multiple clouds had started to appear. Calling back his Susanoo he was about to continue his plan but was interrupted as Hinata appeared before him. Her eyes were cold and her mouth set in a tin line before she lashed out. ''Hakke Rokujūyon Shō'' Hinata exclaimed before her hands lashed out. Her hands were a blur as Sasuke did his best to defend against her attack that came at speeds he didn't expect from her.

Finishing her attack Hinata jumped back, an arrogant smirk on her face as she looked on. Her smirk disappeared however as Sasuke began to channel large amount of chakra to his closed tenketsu, successfully opening them. Flexing his limbs he moved off with speed Hinata could barely keep up with as he hit her on the side of the head with enough force to knock her out.

''Kage Bunshin.'' Sasuke created another clone, this one to keep them busy as he made his way on top of a large stone pillar he occupied before he was approached by the Leaf Shinobi.

Kakashi was busy distracting Sasuke's clone which was stronger than he had originally thought as he felt a fist impact his chest. He grunted slightly before he lashed out with a downwards kick that was blocked but still managed to push him back a few feet. Kakashi and Sasuke made eye-contact and then simultaneously went through a series of hand seals. The sound of chirping of birds was heard, getting them all to look at them as they both held a Chidori in their hand. Both ran towards each other with their Jutsu active. Just as they were about to reach the other, Minato flashed behind Sasuke's clone, surprising it and stabbing it through the chest with a wind laced kunai.

The sound of thunder got their attention as they all looked at where Sasuke was standing. His hand was held upwards with a chidori active. A stream of electricity reaching all the way upwards into the clouds.

''Kushina get them to safety!'' Minato yelled towards his wife as he sensed the incredible amount of chakra that was being used. Kushina nodded her head as she along with the remaining conscious members grabbed those that had fallen and brought them close. Once they did that Kushina released more chains from her body covering all of them with the exception of Minato who had a tri-pronged kunai ready.

Minato watched as a large dragon of pure lightning peeked through the clouds. He hadn't heard of a Jutsu like this so he figured it must be a personal made one. Sasuke said nothing as he merely glanced down at where the Shinobi were at. Then without a warning he slashed downwards. the large dragon following his movements. ''Kirin!''

Minato seeing Sasuke lowering his hand immediately sprung into action as he held on of his kunai in front of him. A large sealing script began to leak out and appear on mid-air.

The lightning dragon was stopped in its track the moment it came in contact with the Kanji and began to get sucked inwards. Minato had his eyes closed as to not be blinded by the light it gave off. Feeling the attack completely sucked up he swiped his kunai to his right as seconds later a large explosion was heard. Tremors that were being felt even from their distance. ''Hiraishin: Dorai.'' Minato intoned as the tremors slowly died down. Looking upwards he spotted the spot Sasuke previously occupied was now empty and let loose a sigh.

Moments later the chains Kushina used to cover herself along with the rest were called back.

''Minato-kun, what happened?'' Kushina asked her husband as she looked around.

Minato released a sigh. ''He managed to escape when i was redirecting his attack.. It was just a distraction to flee.'' He informed those that were still conscious.

''So we've failed then? Troublesome.'' Shikamaru commented.

''Indeed, he managed to hold of all off with ease.''

''What do you mean Minato-san?'' Sakura inquired. ''It seemed we had a good chance.''

Minato spared the pink haired girl a glance. ''Sasuke could've easily killed most of us if he wanted. He held back a lot and still managed to escape. That technique he used to knock out the Yamanaka would be enough to defeat most of us.'' Minato informed her as his mind thought back to the technique he used to escape Kushina's chains. It was fast, very fast. More like instant teleportation version of kawarimi which if that was true he was even faster than he was.

''Let's wake them up so we can head back and report this as a failure.'' Minato told his them as he didn't want to worry over the possibilities.

* * *

Naruto released a heavy breath as he finished up another part of the large sealing array that he was busy with. Numerous bottles of ink sat next to him as he still had the brush in his hands. He was currently in a completely empty room bar himself.

It was the room Yasaka had assigned him to create the seal.

Right now it looked like a large circle with stripes branching off of it. If one would look closer however, they would notice that those stripes were made up from many different Kanji placed closely together. It was a very intricate seal despite it not looking as such

A sudden knock at the door got his attention as he rose from his kneeling position and headed over to the door. Opening it he was immediately met with a hug from his daughter. ''Hey Kunou-chan, what's up?'' He hugged the smaller girl back.

''Kaa-san wanted to speak with you Tou-san.'' Naruto raised one of his eyebrows at that.

''Really now? Did she say why?'' He felt her shaking her head. ''Very well, let's see what Yasaka-chan wants to speak with me for.''

Naruto entered the room he sensed Yasaka was in and spotted her looking at him with conflicting emotions. ''Yasaka-chan, is everything alright?'' He immediately asked upon seeing her.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she was able to speak. ''Naruto-kun i-'' She didn't get to finish as Naruto suddenly appeared before her with his back facing her.

''You! Who are you?'' He demanded as he glared at the black haired woman that suddenly appeared inside the room. Killing Intent was leaking off of him as he glared at her with his blood red eyes. She was strong, he knew that much as he could feel the aura she had around her. ''Answer me!'' He demanded once more as he released more of his power. Slowly cracks began to form on the walls and the floor. He could feel Yasaka was about to reach him before the black haired woman glanced at her, stopping her in her tracks. ''If you're not going to answer me i take it you're an enemy.'' For a split second he accessed Rikudo mode as his power output skyrocketed and the woman before him froze for a moment. Her eyes widened as she realised what she just did. He was glad Yasaka stood behind him or else she would have been subjected to the same feeling of his aura as the strange woman before him did.

''Naruto-kun, calm down.'' He heard Yasaka say as her arms wrapped around his waist. Slowly he did what she asked but kept his eyes on the woman as sweat dripped from her forehead.

''T-thank you Yasaka-chan.'' The woman said before she berated herself for stuttering. She eyed the male before her warily as he had released enough power to freeze her in her tracks.

Hearing the familiarity at which she called his mate's name he reigned in all of his KI but kept her behind him in a protective position. Something the woman noticed as she smiled slightly at that display.

''Yasaka-chan, who is she and how does she know you?'' Naruto asked the vixen who still had her arms around him.

''She's Amaterasu, Naruto-kun.'' She revealed causing his eyes to widen. Inside the seal Kurama had the same reaction as to what he was just told. The woman before him was a goddess? A real one? He knew the Yokai were good acquaintances with the Shinto Factions but he never would've thought that it went this far.

''I see… My apologies Lady Amaterasu but i wasn't sure if you were friendly or an enemy threatening Yasaka-chan.''

Yasaka was about to scold her mate for saying her name so casually but was beaten by Amaterasu who spoke up. ''That's fine Naruto-kun. It was partly my fault as i told Yasaka not to inform you of me.'' She said with a small smile. ''Though, despite her description i'm still shocked by your appearance. _Not to mention the amount of power you hold._ '' She wasn't going to say it out loud but the amount of power she had felt from him for a split second surpassed anything she had felt before.

''So, what brings you here, or did you just want to meet me?'' Naruto asked the deity before a golden glow appeared behind him and a very expensive looking chair showed itself. As he sat down Amaterasu narrowed her eyes at the ability he just showed. It was very similar to another ability she had read about. Though the user of it had apparently gone missing over a couple centuries ago.

Yasaka and Amaterasu both sat down on the chairs that were already present before she spoke up. ''Oh i'm just curious to meet the person who stole Yasaka-chan's heart.'' The goddess said with a certain glint in her eyes both caught. ''I mean it only took her a couple decades but she finally found a someone for herself. I have to say Yasaka-chan has outdone herself.'' She eyed him up and down. ''Outdone herself indeed.'' Yasaka blushed slightly before glaring at the woman whose smirk widened just a fraction. ''Though i wonder how old are you?''

Naruto shared a glance with Yasaka who nodded her head. ''18 soon to be 19, why?''

''Oh nothing~ I never imagined Yasaka-chan to be a cradle robber.''

Yasaka sputtered. ''W-what! Amaterasu-sama!''

''Mou~ Yasaka-chan, how many times do have to say that there's no need for the ''sama'' stuff?'' The goddess pouted.

'Is she for real?' Naruto thought as he looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

' _ **It seems like it .Though i never expected her to be so…'**_

'Childish?/ **Childish.'** Naruto and Kurama said at the same time.

'You know, you've been quiet the past few days Kurama.'

' **Well what do you want me to do? I only woke up after i sensed the KI and power you were releasing recently.'** Kurama said.

'Oh nothing, just wondering. Though if you want you could get out of the seal as long as you leave your chakra inside, you know that right?'

' **...Damn you.'**

Naruto chuckled softly at his tenant which got the attention of the other two. ''Somethin funny Naruto-kun?''

He shook his head. ''Sorry Yasaka-chan, i just remembered something.'' He said as he waved her off. Yasaka kept her eyes on him for a moment before she shrugged.

"Which is?'' Amaterasu inquired which prompted him to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

''Sorry what?''

''I asked what it was that you remembered.''

''Oh that… It's nothing too important. Just something with a annoying furball and stuff. Speaking of which, do you need to talk to me about anything specific? I mean Kunou is doing god knows what and i don't like leaving her alone.'' He glanced between the two woman.

''Yasaks shook her head. ''No i don't. What about you?'' She looked at Amaterasu who surprisingly nodded her head.

''I do have something i want to talk with Naruto-kun about.''

''Can we do that first then so you two can have the rest of the day to yourselves.''

He and Amaterasu looked at Yasaka who shrugged at the two. Naruto gave her a smile as he stood up before walking over and pecking her on the lips. ''After this i will want to show you something that will hopefully help you spend more time with our daughter.'' He said before he backed away from her and motioned for Amaterasu to follow her.

''So… what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?'' Naruto asked with a lazy smile. Amaterasu however looked very serious as her power spiked, snapping him out of his state.

''Don't worry i already placed a barrier around us, Uzumaki Naruto'' She spoke. Naruto was about to ask how she knew his full name before she spoke up again. ''How i know your name? I know a lot about you, Uzumaki Naruto, reincarnation of Asura. I know that you're not from around here. In fact, i know that you originate from the Elemental Nations where you managed to seal the goddess Kaguya.''

Naruto stared at her with a serious expression on his face. Not really bothered by the power she was releasing. 'What.'

' **That's unexpected.'**

''So... what now? I doubt you're here to inform me of just that. Though i'm curious as to how you know that''

''Now? Nothing.'' She looked at the brief moment of disbelief that flashed across his face. ''I won't do anything. I see how happy Yasaka is with you. Not to mention Kunou who seemed to be very attached to you.''

'No shit, she's my daughter.'

''It would do no good if i were to do anything that would make Yasaka upset. She had been waiting for decades to find someone she could love and start a family with so i won't ruin that.''

Naruto raised his hand to interrupt her. ''You're implying she would no longer love me once she learned of the truth.''

''Am i? Is there a reason why you haven't told her of your past?''

''Not really. I was planning to but i never really got to it. Now i am wondering how you found all of that out.''

Amaterasu giggled. ''One the day of your birth Namikaze Minato summoned the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi inside of you. The Shinigami originates from this world you know. The Elemental Nations has lots of connections to this world. Or do you think the fact that techniques of those Dojutsu being named after us gods is just a coincidence?''

Seeing his suprised look she continued. ''Since your birth you've been marked by the Shinigami. That seal on your stomach? It alerted the Shinigami himself the moment you stepped into this world. You're lucky he has taken an interest in you. Something about your ancestor or whatnot...'' She shrugged. He never told me exactly what it was, though from the look on your face you know. I'm not going to pry as it doesn't really concern me. Just know that i want Yasaka to be happy and won't allow you to ruin it.''

''You know… you're like an overprotective parent or something.''

Inside the seal Kurama slapped his paws against his face'as he hearn his jailer's comment.

''I'm no such thing. Yasaka is just a good friend of mine as she's never been so happy as she is now with you and Kunou and i want it to last for as long as possible. I know you're strong, very strong after having felt your power when your body glowed for a moment but that was enough for me to know that you are far beyond Yasaka. Even if she were to use the lay-lines. So i'm just curious what keeps you here, Uzumaki Naruto.''

''What keeps me here you ask? The fact that everything i ever wanted is here. A person to love and a daughter to spoil. I'm an orphan myself so having my own family is everything i ever wanted and i won't let anyone ruin that, not even you.'' He unleashed his bloodlust in a similar way as he did with Sasuke and watched as she froze. ''You felt that? That is the result from my suffering at the hands of a bunch of fools. You should be glad as if it wasn't for Yasaka or Kunou you can bet it'd be much worse. The more i spend time with them the more they heal me of my pain i have suffered.''

He looked at her with pain filled eyes as she had come down from the bloodlust he radiated. ''So tell me, are you satisfied by my answer?''

Amaterasu nodded her head after listening to him. ''I am. I will let you look for your daughter now whilst i spend some time with Yasaka.''

''Good, by the way are you aware that the biblical god is dead? I was wondering since you're from the Shinto Faction.''

Her eyes widened slightly as she heard his question. ''H-how do you know? It's supposed to be one of the best kept secrets in the supernatural.''

Naruto shrugged. ''I have my ways. Anyway i'm going to look for my daughter, tell Yasaka i'll be there for dinner.'' With that he left, Shattering the barrier she had put up without any problem as he spared her no second glance. Amaterasu watched him leave and couldn't help but be curious as to what he will do next. From what little he said she knew that he would never even think of putting either Yasaka or Kunou in danger but everyone else seemed fair play to him.

* * *

Naruto walked through the busy streets of Kyoto. His eyes lingering on some of the many Sakura trees that were spread throughout the city. The sun was shining down upon him as he continued his walk. Passing by numerous woman each clad in kimonos who were looking at him with something akin to lust. He didn't pay them much attention though as he put his hands into the pocket of the jacket he was wearing. His eyes moving from left to right as he tried to look for Kunou. He should've made a clone or something to look after her while he was speaking with Amaterasu and Yasaka.

Suddenly he felt a familiar pulse of chakra coming from not too far away. Immediately he took of, running at speeds that made him invisible to the regular person. The energy he felt was from the necklace he had given Kunou. Powered by her chakra, it would only activate when Kunou was panicking. Channeling more chakra to his feet his speed increased exponentially as passersby would feel a breeze when he passed them.

''Let me go you meanie!'' He heard the voice of his daughter as he neared her.

''Can someone please shut her up?'' A male voice grumbled.

''Someone bypassed the barrier i set up!'' A second male voice spoke up.

''What! Go check it out! I'll make sure she shuts up.''

''Got it b-'' The man didn't get to finish as a malicious aura hit him like a ton of bricks. ''B-b-boss…'' He weakly said as he managed to turn his head. Only to immediately regret it as he stared straight into blood red eyes that looked at him with such hate. The aura increased in intensity as the other men present froze up. The necklace around Kunou's neck began to give off a soft green glow, protecting her from the horrible aura Naruto was releasing.

''W-who are y-you!'' One of them said. Behind the man were three pairs of black feathered wings as he tried to keep himself standing.

''Tou-san!'' Kunou said in joy as she looked at her father.

''Tou-san?'' One of them repeated. ''T-this boy is your father?''

Naruto's eyes softened as they landed on the bound form of his daughter before they hardened as he gave each of them a glare that was supported by his bloodlust. ''Musume, how about you close your eyes for a moment so that Tou-san can take care of the bad people?''

''Y-you? Take care of us, hah don't make me laugh!'' The six winged Fallen spoke arrogantly.

Kunou did what she was told and closed her eyes. The aura the necklace gave off helping her calm down.

''Silence trash.'' His words shut him up as they held such a commanding tone to them he couldn't help but obey. ''I don't know who sent you or whatever faction you are from but to lay a hand on my daughter…'' His aura spiked to a level none of the fallen had ever felt. ''I will erase each of you from this earth.''

He had barely finished speaking when he was after the man closest to him. His hand holding the back of his head before he slammed him face first into the ground. A crater formed as Naruto increased the hold on the man's head before. ''Funsuiken.'' Naruto said softly as he punched the man straight through his ribcage and piercing his heart from the back with a steam-enhanced punch.

Before they realised one of them was killed Naruto was already busy with the second one. He lashed out twice. Both times with enough force to break his arms from the elbow down. As the man's arms hung loosely he kicked him with enough force to break his shins as the sound of bones breaking traveled through the alley they were in. Naruto didn't pay any attention as the man was whimpering in pain as he lashed out with his feet. His heel colliding with the man's neck, instantly killing him as the man's neck snapped in an angle it wasn't supposed to.

Finally snapping out of their shock they readied themselves to attack as they each prepared a spear of light. Naruto merely watched as they threw them before catching them with no difficulty. With a quick burst of speed he appeared before a two winged Fallen and rammed both spears through his hands deep into the street they were standing on. ''I-impossible.'' The impaled man said as he did his best not to scream out in pain from the two light spears that were stuck in his hands. Taking a deep breath he began to mold the chakra before expelling a highly corrosive gas from his mouth onto the body of the man beneath him. ''Chirōkyū'' He intoned as he watched the skin of the man melt off of his body before the bones joined as well. Leaving nothing behind.

A clone suddenly appeared behind one of the men that looked at the scene with disgust. ''Gah!'' Blood escaped his lips as he glanced down to see a spiraling ball of energy protruding from his chest. The clone suddenly popped, causing the rasengan to become unstable and explode. Successfully bisecting the man.

As the clone killed its target Naruto glanced at the remaining Fallen. The man looked frightened as he backed up as much as he could. Despite having more wings than his companions he knew that he stood no chance against the monster before him. Naruto's eyes seemed to glow as he neared him. ''Please! S-spare me.'' The man begged as his back hit the wall.

''You touching my daughter has forfeited you of any right to live.'' Naruto said as he held his hand out. A Rasengan began to form before it was joined by another hand. Slowly a screeching noise was heard as multiple wind blades began to stick out from the Rasengan. Then, just as he was about to throw it he was interrupted.

''Naruto-kun no!'' Yasaka yelled as she ran towards him. She let out a sigh in relief as he lowered his hand and slowly his attack began to dissipate. She sensed the amount of power in the attack and it would've killed the man the moment it would've touched him.

''Yasaka… They tried to kidnap our daughter.'' Naruto said to his mate as he kept his eyes on him incase he tried to run.

''I know Naruto-kun.'' She said as she grabbed his hand. ''But if you kill him we might never know who send them after her.'' Naruto looked at her for a moment before giving a slight nod as he walked over to where Kunou was. She still had her eyes closed and her fingers over her ears.

''T-thank you.'' The man said weakly as he looked at the blonde woman. ''I wasn't sure what would happen to me if you didn't stop him.''

''Don't thank me yet.'' Yasaka said as her voice was cold as she unleashed her own KI on the shivering man. ''I only spared you to find out who sent you after my daughter. Whoever it is will face the consequences for trying to kidnap the daughter of the ruler of Kyoto.'' The man's fear returned tenfold at hearing that.

''Y-your daughter…'' The man whispered before he passed out.

''Guards, take him in and put him in a well guarded cell and someone to clean up the bodies. Also, give me the names of those that were supposed to be guarding the city for danger!'' She commanded as two armored Yokai walked up to the Fallen and put restraining cuffs on his hands. Stopping them from using any of their power.

As she watched them take the man away a frown formed itself before she walked over to where Naruto was sitting with Kunou in his lap. He was hugging her closely as she heard Kunou letting out silent sobs. ''It's okay Kunou-chan.'' He repeated as he kept holding her.

''Hey..'' He said softly as Yasaka sat next to him. She leant her head on his shoulder before leaning into his warmth as her eyes softened as she looked at her daughter. ''How did you know what was going on?'' He asked after a moment of silence.

''I could feel your spike in power all the way from inside of my office. I immediately headed towards here just in time to stop you from killing that man.''

Naruto hummed at her words before glancing down at the now sleeping form of Kunou. ''I want to know how they managed to not only enter but almost succeed in kidnapping Kunou in broad daylight.'' Naruto said as he looked directly at her.

''Don't worry i will allow them to have their fun with the man till he speaks.''

Naruto nodded, satisfied with her answer. ''Good. Can you arrange a meeting with Azazel, he should be the leader of the Fallen Angels, no?''

''Correct. But are you sure, you will be known throughout the supernatural if we do that.''

Naruto gave her a firm nod. ''I don't care. That man better explain why i caught his members trying to kidnap our daughter or i'll kill him on the spot and allow someone more competent to take his place. Kunou's safety is more important than me being unknown to the supernatural and i will remove anyone that will attempt to hurt either of you, consequences be damned.'' He said with such conviction it warmed her heart.

''That.. Is really nice to hear.'' She murmured into his shoulder and they stayed like that for a while.

''Come, let's get back home and put Kunou in bed. I'll show you the technique i told you earlier about while we're there.'' He stood up, carefully not to wake Kunou with Yasaka following his example. She interlinked her hand with his free one as the two headed home.

* * *

''So you're telling me you failed your mission and Sasuke managed to escape each of you?'' Tsunade asked as she watched the group before her. Minato, Kushina and Kakashi nodded their heads.

''Hai Hokage-sama, Sasuke showed no interest in returning for now at least.''

''You make it sound like he would've wanted to.''

''That's correct. Sasuke had confirmed it was indeed Naruto he had spoken to. Unfortunately he didn't know why Naruto was here either as he had not told him anything. From what he told us it was clear they had some sort of confrontation which annoyed Sasuke as he said Naruto was too strong for him at the moment. He is apparently looking for a place to get stronger before he was going to confront Naruto again. Therefor we understand that once he gains satisfactory strength he will search us out as we have the foundation set up in order to reach Naruto.''

Tsunade closer her eyes in thought as she interlinked her fingers before opening them. ''I see. I guess that's better than nothing. Now, how strong do you think Sasuke is after what he had shown?''

The three exchanged some glances before Kakashi spoke up. ''Honestly Tsunade-sama we doubt there is anyone currently alive that is stronger than him, with the exception of Naruto that is. Sasuke has shown numerous techniques neither we had heard of that might have something to do with the Rinnegan he had received. He has a technique that is faster than Minato's Hiraishin and was able to block Sakura's fists with little problem. Not to forget his chakra capacity is through the roof. The only one that is capable of defeating him at the moment is Naruto who is nowhere to be found.''

Tsunade released a sigh. ''I see… I will update his rank in the bingo-book. Aside from that there isn't much we can do except for sending out Anbu to look for him and bring him back. I know what you want to say but without him there is no chance of reaching Naruto. We're lucky the Daimyo has calmed down slightly after the large investment we received not too long ago or i would've sent everyone available after him.''

''We understand Hokage-sama. If it's possible me and Kushina want to join the Anbu search parties every now and then.'' Minato offered with a smile to his wife.

''That's acceptable. Anything else?''

''Actually Tsunade-sama, i'm wondering what will happen once we find Naruto? Sasuke managed to fend us off pretty easily while holding back and even he admitted Naruto is stronger than him.'' Kakashi asked with both Minato and Kushina turned to her, they too curious as to what her answer was.

''To be honest? If it wasn't for the Daimyo i wouldn't even bother trying to get him to return.'' She spotted the shocked look Minato and Kushina gave her. ''No, that would be a lie. Perhaps it's selfish of me but i just want to see him again. Give him a proper goodbye and wish him happiness wherever he might be. Of course there's also you two.'' She pointed at the couple. ''Who want to meet their son. I'm pretty sure you want to see him once more as well, Kakashi.'' Said man averted his eyes downwards at her words. ''I also have a lot of questions that only he can answer. So for now we'll update Sasuke's bingo-book page while i'll send Anbu to look for him. I suggest you go and train yourself so you might surprise him if you meet again.''

* * *

Naruto and Yasaka stood in the doorway of Kunou's bedroom. Their eyes focused on the sleeping form of their daughter, both with fond smiles on their faces. ''Has that man said anything yet?'' Naruto asked Yasaka as he felt her lean into him.

''No, sorry Naruto-kun.'' She nuzzled her head against him.

''It's okay. If he doesn't want to speak i might visit him myself. I'm not really good at interrogation but i think i can make an exception for him. What about those that were supposed to make sure something like today shouldn't have happened? Was nobody guarding the city?''

''Don't worry, i have brought those in for questioning as well. I will make sure to find out if they were merely slacking off or if it is something else. Regardless i will assign some of my more trusted guards to keep an eye on them.''

Naruto nodded, seemingly satisfied by her words.

' **Naruto, you know how Konoha has an invisible barrier surrounding it?'** He heard the voice of Kurama speak from within him.

'Yes, why?'

' **You should try to design something similar so it would send out an alarm to either you, Yasaka or someone trusted whenever someone of a different Faction enters the city perimeters.'**

'That… is a very good idea.'

''Hey… Yasaka?''

She hummed.

''What do you think about a large invisible barrier that would surround Kyoto and would send out a signal every time an someone unknown that isn't a human entered?''

''Sounds interesting. Why?''

''What if i told you i can create one? I would obviously have to put my other project on hold but it's definitely worth it in my opinion. Especially to protect her.'' He glanced at the sleeping form of Kunou.

''You can? That'd be very handy if possible…'' Yasaka murmured as she went over the possibilities. She turned to face him. ''I want you to create it. Your other project can wait as this one is more important. Both for us and anyone foolish to try something like this again.'' Her expression darkened slightly at the end.

''Anyway,'' He grasped her hand in his own. ''Enough of this gloomy mood. I was planning on showing you a technique that would allow you to spend more time with both Kunou and myself so let's go.''

He was about to take a step before he abruptly stopped getting a confused glance from her. ''I'm not going to leave her alone after what happened so i might as well show you what i'll be teaching you.'' He explained as he saw her expression. Yasaka watched as he brought both the index and middle finger of both hands together. Forming a plus sign. ''Kage Bunshin.'' He said and Yasaka watched as a second Naruto appeared out of nowhere.

''A… clone?'' Yasaka said as she looked at the second Naruto. Circling it she stared at him intently. Her eyes wandering up and down before she reached out and touched it. She was surprised as she ran her fingers over the clothes it was wearing and noticed it was made from the same fabric as the real Naruto wore.

''Satisfied?'' The clone said with a small smirk as Yasaka jumped slightly at it's voice before looking at the real him.

''With this you can let it take care of any paperwork while the real you can spend more time with Kunou. I know that it looks like she likes me more than you but that's mainly due to you being so busy with your job.

Now, are you interested in learning this?''

Yasaka looked at him before shifting her eyes to his clone and back to him before she nodded.

''Good, let's go somewhere with more space. I leave the clone to watch after her.'' He grabbed her hand as he led her to an empty field away from any humans. ''Okay, now i want you to make the same hand sign as i showed you.'' Yasaka did what he told her. ''Now, i want you to focus your chakra towards your fingers. Once you do that i need you to imagine yourself. After that i need you to expel the chakra you collected outwards from where your fingers are. Just a warning that you might feel weaker than normal after successfully creating a clone as it will have half of your power.''

''Kage Bunshin.'' Yasaka said as she released the build-up of chakra outwards and a puff of smoke appeared. Waving his hand with small amount of wind chakra the smoke disappeared and revealed Yasaka's clone. It looked somewhat close to the real one except it was hunched over and looked very pale. Naruto smacked the clone, causing it to dispel and Yasaka to stiffen for a second before she looked at Naruto.

''I see you discovered one of the purposes of the clone.'' She nodded her head. ''Good as you received it's memories, didn't you?'' Another nod. ''The Kage Bunshin sends it's memories back to its creator upon dispelling. Making it ideal to use for reading or filling out paperwork. You can see now how it will come in handy, ne?'' He smiled cheekily at her.

''Try it again except this time channel a bit more chakra to your hands.'' He said as he watched her make the handsign before another with another puff of smoke another clone appeared. This one stood slightly straighter but still had an unhealthy pale skin tone. He popped it before motioning her to do it again as he made himself comfortable and sat underneath the shade provided by a large tree getting her to look at him with a scowl. ''Hey, this might take a while so i might as well get comfortable.'' He said with a smirk. ''Don't worry though as it took me an hour to learn this technique and back then i had terrible chakra control so i wager you'll have it down soon.''

Yasaka gave him a glance before she looked at her sickly looking clone and dispelled it. While she was busy he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing as he tried to enter Sage-mode.

''ARGH!'' His yell alerted Yasaka who stopped what she was doing and hurried over to him. As she neared him she saw he was breathing heavily as his eyes began to water. 'What was that? It hurts so much.' He asked himself. He tried to enter Sage-mode only to be assaulted by most malicious aura he had felt in his life. Even the Kyuubi when he first met him didn't even came close as he unknowingly clenched his fist to control himself.

' _ **Naruto, what you experienced was the evil intent that is on this world from all the wars. Coupled with how humans have mechanized as made Nature itself impure. It's why you have no problem accessing Sage-mode in the Elemental Nations as they are less technologically advanced despite having had multiple wars'**_ Kurama explained.

'I see… Does this mean i can only use SoSP mode as i had no problems when i briefly accessed it?'

' **No, you can still enter Sage-mode you just have to be prepared. The only reason this happened was because you were caught off guard.'**

'That's good to know.' He replied before he opened his eyes and looked into the concerned eyes of Yasaka who was holding his hands.

''Naruto-kun, are you okay?'' She immediately asked upon seeing him open his eyes. He smiled at her as he brought her hand to his face and kissed her knuckles.

''Yes i am. Sorry for worrying you Yasaka-chan.'' He apologized.

''What happened? You had your eyes closed before you suddenly screamed out in pain.''

He looked at her for a minute before mentally shrugging. ''Well, i don't know if you know this but i'm able to use Senjutsu.'' He revealed shocking her. ''And i was attempting to enter Sage-mode but wasn't prepared for the amount of evil this world holds.''

Yasaka was shocked to learn that her mate was capable of using Senjutsu. Even among Yokai a Senjutsu practitioner was rare and to hear that a human's capable of using it was quite surprising. Though, the last part confused her. ''Naruto-kun, what do you mean when you said 'This world'?''

She saw his eyes widen for a moment but it was enough to know he was hiding something. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. Damn he kind of fucked himself over so he might as well come clean. Placing his hand on her shoulder they dematerialized into golden particles that were scattered into the wind.

Reappearing into their bedroom Yasaka stumbled for a moment. Not used to that manner of travel. Naruto sat down on their bed before patting the spot next to him. Looking at it she shrugged before she sat down next to him and turned to face him, gold eyes meeting red.

''Well i was planning on telling you later but now that it had slipped out it wouldn't hurt to inform you while i will also tell you off my past.'' He took a deep breath as he began his story of his past and how he ended up here.

* * *

Hours later Naruto and Yasaka were seen lying on their bed. His head resting in her lap as her soft fingers ran through his hair. She had listened in complete silence as he told her of his past, not once interrupting. Aside from the occasional gasp of shock when he revealed the existence of another world connected to theirs and the fact that despite his age he had already fought in a war. Or the occasional sniffing noise she made when he revealed more of his rough and graphic details of his childhood. Somehow during the story they had changed into the position they were currently in. Not that they minded it though as it allowed them comfort in the other's touch.

''Thank you for telling me that Naruto-kun.'' Yasaka spoke up breaking the silence in the room. ''It must be hard to open up like that after everything that has happened.'' She finished softly. Naruto silently agreed though he felt a lot better now that he had told her about it, like a sudden weight was removed from his person.

Naruto suddenly moved himself from her lap before and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her on top of him. Yasaka was caught off guard by his sudden move but didn't get to voice her shock as her lips met his and she slowly gave into the kiss. ''It's good to see you still love me even after keeping my past from you.'' He said once they broke off the kiss.

Yasaka rested her head in the crook of his neck and laughed softly. ''I don't think i could hate you for something like that. You kept it a secret because you were afraid and i can't fault you for that.'' One of her hands entered his jacket and trailed over his muscled chest. ''Not to mention the happiness you've brought me and Kunou far outweighs any hostility i could ever have for you.''

She felt him increase his hold on her as she said those words. ''I wonder what i've done to earn someone like you.'' She heard him murmur into her ears. She giggled, a noise that sounded beautiful in his ears. He wouldn't mind staying like this for the rest of the day if he could. It wasn't to be though as Yasaka suddenly sat up, straddling him. Her hands placed on his chest as she gave him a very sexy smirk.

''Uhm Yasaka…''

''Yes~'' She purred out. He felt a shiver travel through his body as he heard her voice.

''As much as i want to do what you're thinking about. Shouldn't we wait for tonight as it's getting late and Kunou will probably wake up soon.'' Despite his words his hands moved their way upwards before they were placed on her hips.

''Oh?'' She made a cross sign with her fingers as a puff of smoke appeared next to them. To his surprise a perfect copy of Yasaka stepped out. The clone looked at its creator with somewhat of a glare before it exited the room, grumbling something about fairness. A smug smile etched itself on Yasaka's face as she looked down at his surprised look.

''Didn't expect that, no?'' Yasaka said as she leaned down till their faces were mere centimeters apart. Naruto leaned up, smashing his lips against hers in a hungry, lust filled kiss. Not wasting time Yasaka returned the kiss as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, something he allowed her as he massaged the wet appendage with his own tongue.

Breaking the kiss Naruto stared at her glazed eyes. Her breathing already had gotten heavier. Looking her over once more he shrugged to himself. Their clones could handle Kunou whenever she was going to wake up. So a bit of fun with the horny vixen on top of him wouldn't hurt.

An hour later the door leading to their bedroom opened as Yasaka stepped out followed closely behind by Naruto. Both their hair was disheveled as they both sporting satisfied smiles. ''That… was nice.'' Naruto spoke up with Yasaka agreeing as she tried to straighten up her hair.

As they walked they could hear voices coming from the direction coupled with Kunou's laughter of the kitchen and headed in that direction. Arriving they spotted Yasaka's clone cooking dinner while his own seemed to be conversing with Kunou who was seated at the table.

Hearing footsteps heading in her direction Kunou stopped working on her drawing in favor for watching who was approaching. She was shocked as she watched her parents walk towards her. But that was impossible right? Her father and mother were already here. So who were they. She glanced at her father who was sitting next to her, or was that someone else?

Naruto and Yasaka spotted the various emotions that ran across her face before he quickly calmed her down. ''Relax musume.'' He said in a calming manner which helped.

''T-tou-san, Kaa-san?'' Kunou asked unsure of herself as she kept glancing at the corner of her eyes at the copy of her father sitting next to her.

''Yes Kunou?'' Yasaka spoke.

''Who… uhm huh?'' She wasn't able to understand how there were two of them. She only had one mother and father, didn't she? So why were there two of them now?

They chuckled slightly at her confusion. ''Don't worry Kunou. Those two.'' Yasaka pointed at his and her own copies. ''Are clones of us. Naruto-kun showed me this technique so we can spend more time together, isn't that great!'' Yasaka said happily. It didn't take long before she was almost tackled to the ground by a small blond blur as Kunou hugged her. Naruto looked at his clone before it dispelled himself, sending back the memory of when she woke up and what had happened since then. Rom the memory it seems to damage had come to Kunou as she was still her cheerful self from before. As he turned around he managed to catch Yasaka's clone pouting as it wasn't allowed to dispel.

They walked back over to the table and sat down with Kunou in between them as they watched what she was drawing. Occasional laughter coming from one of them as they talked.

* * *

A man in his early twenties could be seen relaxing. He had black hair with blond bangs and a small goatee. His feet were placed on the desk as he was busy reading a small orange book. A perverted giggle would escape his lips every now and then. 'Whomever wrote these books is a genius.' He thought as he turned over a page.

Suddenly the door opened as gruff-looking middle aged man with black hair and a matching beard entered. ''Still reading those books, Azazel?'' The man asked as he looked at the giggling younger male.

''Of course Baraqiel, these books are true works of art. Whomever this Toad Sage is knows how to write his stuff.'' The now named Azazel replied as he kept his eyes on the book.

Baraqiel shook his head at his friend before he pulled out a letter from his jacket. ''Azazel, i think you might want to see this.'' His voice was serious and caused Azazel to stop reading his book in favor of looking at the man. He held his hand out, motioning him to hand over the letter.

''Yokai?'' Azazel wondered as he looked at the wax seal that was on the envelope. Shrugging he opened the envelope and retrieved the letter that was inside before unfolding it and read it out loud.

 _Azazel-dono,_

 _This letter to inform you that recently a kidnapping attempt was made on my daughter, Kunou. The perpetrators of the attempt revealed to be of your Faction and you are hereby invited to discuss the repercussions of the failed kidnapping attempt one week from when this letter will arrive. You are allowed to bring one person with you._

 _Failure to meet me will be seen as a sign of aggression on behalf of your faction and will be met with immediate retaliation._

 _Current ruler of Kyoto,_

 _Yasaka._

''What is it?'' Baraqiel asked upon noticing the frown on his friend's face. Instead of replying Azazel handed over the letter to Baraqiel whose expression quickly mirrored his.

''This is concerning.'' Baraqiel commented as Azazel nodded.

''Indeed, it's also worrying to notice that if it wasn't for this letter we would've not even known that someone made an attempt to kidnap her child. Even with the multiple spies spread through the world this is news to me.''

Baraqiel nodded. ''It means that they have been increasing their security and making sure the news doesn't come out. I'm curious though as to who tried to kidnap the child. I haven't send out such an order and i can't see you doing it either.''

''Correct, hopefully it means that they acted on their own as we are already quite low on numbers and not in a state to start a war with the Yokai despite their neutral stance in the supernatural.''

''So who are you going to take with you?'' Baraqiel asked as he looked the letter over where it read he was allowed to take someone with him.

''I'm not sure.'' Azazel shrugged. ''Either you or perhaps my young apprentice. I doubt it will come to war and even than he is already strong for his age. If anything this will be a good lesson on how to handle such situations. Regardless though i still have a few days to think it over.'' Azazel sat back down in his chair and picked up the orange book he put down earlier. ''Anyway, i want you and Shemhazai to look over any members that are missing between now and two weeks ago. Perhaps we might find some hints as to who and why they wanted to kidnap the child.''

Baraqiel gave a slight bow before he excused himself. Leaving Azazel all by himself in the now silent office. A silence that was disturbed by the occasional sounds of giggling that escaped his mouth.

* * *

End Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** First of all, sorry for late chapter. Had some personal stuff to deal with that made it hard for me to write this chapter. I Also have a poll on my profile and want to ask you to give it a look over. Ty.

Journey of a King

* * *

At the end of the fourth Shinobi War revelations are unveiled that will throw the world upside down. Unsurprisingly though they all center around Uzumaki Naruto who held secrets no one would've ever thought he would. [AU]

* * *

Yasaka sat in her office waiting for Azazel to arrive. It had been a week since she had sent a letter out to Grigory inviting Azazel over to talk regarding the attempted kidnapping on her daughter. She had received his reply wherein he stated he would be present one week from then which was today. It was good too as she pretty much forced him to attend lest he want to face the consequences of the actions members of his Faction caused.

News of the attempted kidnapping of Kunou had spread shortly after she had sent the letter out. Despite her along with Naruto doing the best they could for it to keep within the walls of Kyoto so to speak. They did manage to remove certain spies from both the Fallen and Devil Factions before any of them was able to get any sensitive information. Naruto was still busy designing the correct seals in order to create the barrier they had spoken about.

Suddenly the door leading to her office opened as an armored Tengu entered. ''Yasaka-sama, Azazel-dono and Baraqiel-dono have arrived.'' The Tengu informed her as she looked up at him.

She glanced to the side where a clock was hanging and spotted they were on time before glancing back at the waiting man. ''Very well, allow them inside will you.'' The man gave a slight bow as he turned around and closed the door behind him.

Shortly after the Tengu left the door opened again. She saw Azazel enter followed closely behind by Baraqiel.

''Yasaka-chan, how have you been!? Haven't seen you in a while.'' Azazel cheerfully greeted the Vixen who didn't look amused by his greetings.

''Azazel-san, Baraqiel-san please take a seat.'' She motioned to the two chairs set up in front of her desk. The two men did what she told them and noted that her mood was the opposite of Azazel's cheerful one.

Sitting down Azazel gave Yasaka a look over. She looked exactly the same as she did the last time they met as she was currently clad in a shrine-maiden outfit with a haori around it. Behind her were her nine tails that were each tilted upwards. The same could be said for her fox ears that poked out between her blonde hair that was set in a ponytail with two bangs framing her face.

''Ah Yasaka-san, who's the empty chair for?'' Baraqiel asked the woman as he noticed the empty chair that was placed next to her own.

''That one is for the last person that will be joining us.'' Was all she said. She didn't feel like informing them of Naruto's identity. They would find out when he would show himself so there was no need to tell them everything.

Her answer caught the two off guard as they weren't informed that anyone else aside from them would be joining them in their talks. Whomever this person was must be important to be allowed to sit next to her.

Their answer came as the sound of the door opening caught their attention. They all turned to look at the person that entered the room. A male around 18 or 19 walked in with spiky blonde hair which was slicked back aside from the few strands that were covering his forehead. His eyes which had a color reminiscent of blood looked at them for a brief moment as he walked past the two towards Yasaka. He was currently clad in a white kimono with numerous tomoe circling both the sleeves and collar and a black obi.

Coming to a stop next to Yasaka he bent down till he was on eye-level with Yasaka before he -to the shock of both Azazel and Baraqiel- kissed her right on her mouth. Their shock increased as they noticed Yasaka kissing back and had her eyes closed. Breaking the kiss he sat down on the empty chair before giving Yasaka an apologetic smile. ''Sorry Yasaka-chan, i let Kurama out to watch over Kunou.''

Yasaka gave him a thankful smile as she heard that. She had been introduced to Kurama a few days ago. To say she was shocked when she first looked at the enormous chakra fox would be an understatement. Naruto told her it was Kurama where the power came from that he showed when he first met the council. He was far from weak without him though which he showed as he easily subdued the large chakra construct with something he called Chains of Enkidu. Depending on the chakra Naruto gave the fox when summoning him would determine its size though, even when in a smaller form Kurama should be able to handle most threats and if it came to it Naruto could instantly give Kurama more power regardless of him not being nearby.

Looking at Azazel and Baraqiel she noticed the shocked looks both sported. She couldn't really blame them as aside from a select few Yasaka was still single as far as they were concerned.

Eyes moved from Yasaka to Naruto before going back to Yasaka, then Naruto and back to Yasaka again. Their expressions asking her to clarify. She cleared her throat. ''Ah, Azazel, Baraqiel this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's my mate and Kunou's father.'' Their eyes widened and eyebrows rose as she revealed that piece of information before they looked at Naruto. He looked to be around 18 or 19 yet he was the father of Yasaka's child.

''But he's so young.'' Azazel couldn't help but comment with Baraqiel nodding in agreement.

''Is there a problem with my age.'' Naruto spoke up as he looked at Azazel who suppressed the need to shiver as his blood red eyes gazed into his own.

''Nothing of such Naruto-san.'' Azazel waved him off. ''It's just that i'm surprised someone of your age already has a child.''

He hummed. ''And who's to say that i'm not older than i look? After all, Devils are capable of controlling their appearance despite being several centuries old, no?''

''But you aren't, at least i can't sense any demonic energy coming from you. If anything the energy you have is similar to that of Yasaka's.''

''You're correct.'' He glanced at Yasaka from the corner of his eye and spotted the slight nod she gave. ''I'm not a Devil nor am i a Yokai either. The correct description would be a human who has special powers. Such as, in this case i am capable of using chakra instead of what the people of this world normally use.'' He held out his hand as chakra began to swirl together before it formed into a ball of pure chakra. They could clearly sense the chakra radiating off of it as proof he was telling the truth. Naruto didn't really care he was revealing his ability as they wouldn't be able to mimic it without knowing the correct steps that were necessary. He was looking forward to teaching Kunou this technique when she got older, partially to see how long she would take to master it.

As he let the Rasengan dissipate his expression turned serious as the mood in the room suddenly shifted. ''As interesting me showing my abilities is it is not why you've been called here.'' Naruto said as he looked between the two men.

''Correct.'' Azazel said as he interlinked his fingers. ''In the letter it stated that there was an attempted kidnapping done by members of my faction on your daughter.'' It was somewhat weird for Azazel to say those words to Naruto instead of Yasaka.

''That is correct.''

''Would you mind explaining in detail what had happened?'' Baraqiel butted.

Naruto shrugged. ''I left the room where i had a meeting with Yasaka and… someone else as the topics they discussed weren't too important for me to stay and listen. I then went to look for Kunou who should've been close by but wasn't for some reason. It wasn't until a few minutes of me looking around that i felt her chakra signature and could feel she was distressed.'' He left out the fact that it was due to the necklace she wore as it would be good to keep that a secret. ''I immediately made my way to where i could feel her signature at which took me a few seconds. As i neared it i must've bypassed some sort of barrier as i could hear Kunou's voice and two of the assailants. I entered an alleyway where i saw Kunou who had her hands bound together, around her were five Fallen Angels.''

He ran one of his hands through his blond hair.

''It didn't take long for me to see what was going on so i told Kunou to close her eyes and once i confirmed she did what i asked her i began. I dispatched them all easily without any problem till there was just one left. A Fallen who had six wings and was begging me to spare him. I ignored him of course and prepared an attack to finish him off before Yasaka managed to interrupt me and inadvertently save the man from death. I went to check up on Kunou as she got the man arrested in energy draining cuffs and had a few men escorting him to interrogation. Unfortunately we were unable to get out of him who sent them after Kunou, even after everything they tried he wasn't saying anything. It was weird really. It was like the memory of their employer was erased from their minds, right?'' Naruto turned at Yasaka who nodded her head.

''Naruto-kun is correct. It seemed like there was a large part of his memory missing. They knew what their job was yet not who gave it to them, at least not anymore.''

Azazel and Baraqiel exchanged glances with the other as they heard that piece of information before Azazel spoke up.

''So what do you want me to do? It's clear that their employer is not us me or Baraqiel as there's no reason for us to want your daughter. Not to mention that our numbers are quite low compared to both Angels and Devils so a war or something alike is the last thing we want.''

''Yes, the fact that it wasn't you that had sent them out had eased some of my anger.'' Naruto said. ''However, the fact still remains that they were part of your Faction. You're their leader and it is expected of you to keep them in line so you're responsible for not keeping an eye on them.''

Yasaka spoke up. ''After having spoken with the council, we decided that we will forbid any Fallen Angels from entering Kyoto for as long as we feel necessary to. If any of them enter we will see that as an aggression on your part and either kill or capture them.'' Yasaka said shocking the two Fallen.

''Be reasonable Yasaka…'' Azazel pleaded with the Kitsune Yokai. Banning an entire Faction from entering was something unheard of. Angels and Devils weren't even banned from entering another's territory. It was just that they would be a fool to do so and if they ended up getting killed in the process it was their own fault.

''Enough.'' Naruto's voice halted any protest Azazel might have as a sudden increase of pressure was felt in the room. It wasn't choking them or anything but they could clearly feel it as wisps of golden chakra escaped his body. Unlike Demonic energy it lacked any malicious feeling while keeping the oppressive weight his power held. Regardless of that he wasn't writing of his ability to potentially add the malicious feeling that belonged with Demonic energy.

His pupils had turned into slits as he stared at the leader of the Fallen Angels. They noted that Yasaka seemed unaffected by the sudden increase of pressure and merely looked on. ''You heard what Yasaka said and you will abide by them. It is non negotiable so don't try to test us if you think we are bluffing or your faction might be looking for a new leader.'' He spoke as he stopped releasing power once he had reached what Azazel could tell was on-par with Serafall, one of the four Satans.

Azazel was both impressed and slightly frightened with the young man before him as he looked into his now slitted eyes. The amount of power he had released was something he never expected him to have. Not to mention that he was a human of all things. He knew that if it came down to a fight it would be close but he would end up as the victor. Despite his power being close to his own he had much more experience than the boy before him had, having fought in a war centuries ago. That and he was also numerous millennia older.

However the boy before him was only 18 years old yet already had such immense magic -or in his case chakra- reserves, making him quite curious as to how strong he would be once he got older. Though there was also the fact that the boy so abruptly stopped the release of his power that made him wonder if he was limiting himself. He obviously had good control of his power, evident by the fact that Yasaka wasn't effected in the slightest who he knew was the weakest in the room.

All of that added up made the boy a wildcard. One with possible abilities and powers that could change a battle should he decide to reveal them. It also made him cautious as the boy wouldn't have stated that obvious threat in front of two of the strongest Fallen Angels unless he was sure of his victory. One could say he was overconfident but those eyes of him told Azazel that he knew or had something that would guarantee his victory if it would come down to a fight.

Not that he wanted to start a fight. Oh gods no. He quite enjoyed being alive and wouldn't mind staying alive the next couple millennia if it was up to him.

Baraqiel didn't like what he had said and was about to retort before a glance of Azazel halted him in his tracks.

''Very well Yasaka-san, i will inform my Faction that they are no longer welcome in Kyoto for an undisclosed time.'' Azazel said with a frown. Kyoto was one of the hotspots for members of his Faction would go to. It had everything from a good atmosphere, events, food and cute girls for those interested. He had no doubt that despite his warning they would ignore it and visit regardless. Hopefully after just a few death they would realise the threat and his warning were real so he wouldn't lose more members of his already small faction.

''They won't like it but i will do my best to keep them away from Kyoto till they're allowed back.''

''Good.'' Yasaka nodded her head, satisfied by his answer. ''That was all i wanted to say you're free to leave.'' Yasaka called in the same armored guard from earlier who motioned for both Fallen to follow him as he led them outside.

As the door closed behind them Yasaka released a sigh before plopped herself down on Naruto's lap and leaned against him. ''That went better than expected.'' She murmured softly as she felt one of his hands run through her hair with his other one wrapped around her waist.

Naruto hummed. ''Indeed, i was expecting Azazel to keep arguing and fight against the verdict you gave him.''

She giggled. ''No doubt your little show of power made his decision easier.'' She turned her head slightly before leaning up and took his lips with her own. Gently nibbling on his bottom lip. She opened her mouth as she felt his tongue tap against her lips and met it with her own as they increased the intensity of the kiss.

''Right here?'' Naruto asked her as they broke the kiss. Yasaka gave a nod as she had her eyes half-lidded and traced her lips with her tongue.

''B-but what about Kunou?'' He quickly cut in stopping her from initiating another liplock.

''She'll be fine as long as Kurama is watching over her. Now, no more excuses.'' She twisted on his lips till she was straddling him, her arms wrapped around his neck as they continued to kiss. Removing his hands from Yasaka for a moment he quickly went through a sequence of hand seals before muttering something as Yasaka was sucking on his neck in order to set up a silencing seal. Feeling it activate he slowly began to tug at her clothes with Yasaka doing the same to him.

Azazel and Baraqiel were let out of Kyoto as the Tengu bowed slightly at the pair before leaving.

Immediately Baraqiel turned to his friend. ''What was that back there? Were you so intimidated you couldn't fight back? The boy practically threatened to kill you.''

Azazel lifted his hands in front of him. ''Calm down! The reason i agreed was because i'm wary of the boy. You felt his power didn't you? It was ridiculously large for someone so young. The way he suddenly stopped it coupled with Yasaka not being affected in the slightest speaks of incredible control which means he could be possible be suppressing the rest of it.''

''Are you sure?'' He gave Azazel a serious look. ''His power was on par with some of the Satans yet you still think he's suppressing more. And he said he was human?''

''With special abilities'' Azazel butt in.

''Regardless that is unheard of. There's also the fact that i never heard of him, did you? Someone like him should've been discovered earlier. The fact that he has a child with Yasaka should've increased the likelihood of him being known.''

Azazel shook his head. ''Didn't Yasaka say that he didn't want to be known through the supernatural. I doubt we would've known of him had none of this happen. Then we would still assume Kunou's father had left Yasaka like she had said when news first came through of her pregnancy. Anyway, once we get back i need you to look through any database you have access to and see if there is anything known about Uzumaki Naruto. We can't let someone as powerful as him walk around without having any information on him.'' With that said Azazel looked around before seeing no one was near and released his wings.

From his back six pairs of wings extended. Each black as the night, seemingly ignoring any light that shone on them.

Next to him Baraqiel copied his actions as five pairs of wings came out of his back. Both shared a glance before they were off. Leaving no trace behind that they were ever there.

* * *

In the Underworld Sirzechs Lucifer, the current leader could be seen looking with a serious expression at the information presented to him.

According to the report he was reading both Azazel and Baraqiel were spotted at Kyoto. While it was rare to see two of Grigory's high ranking members in one place at the time. Them being there didn't cause him to worry. It was the fact that they had an audience with Yasaka that arouse suspicion.

Supposedly it was regarding the attempted kidnapping on Yasaka's daughter, Kunou. News of the attempt had reached them, along with the rest of the supernatural. Reportedly a group of Fallen Angels were spotted trying to kidnap the young Kyuubi. It was stopped however with little difficulty from what he read.

Sirzechs shuffled through the papers scattered on his desk before he found the one he was looking for. He held it in front of him as as eyes looked at it. It was a picture of a young male with blond hair. Blood red eyes that shone with warmth as he seemed to be looking at something Sirzechs was unaware of. He looked at what was written underneath the photo.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Race: Presumed Human/Unknown

Age: Between 18 and 20

Residence: Kyoto

Occupation: Unknown

Family: Yasaka-Spouse/Mate.

Kunou-Daughter.

Parents-Unknown.

Siblings-Unknown.

That was all the information they had managed to gather from him which wasn't a lot. And he didn't like not knowing a lot about potential threats or allies. There was no information about his strength or weaknesses and Sirzechs doubted Yasaka would've picked just some random male to have children with. No, the report said that they truly loved another which made him wonder just who Uzumaki Naruto was as he had never heard of such a person in his long life.

It didn't help that the past few weeks a lot of spies had been removed from Kyoto as they seemed to be increasing their security. He expect their security to increase even further due to the incident regarding Kunou which made him want to plant more spies there as long as it was still possible. Sirzechs was also curious as what they had discussed with Azazel as they were spotted wearing frowns as they were led out of Kyoto.

Which brought forth more question. Why were they led out of Kyoto? He would've expected them to be allowed to walk out themselves or even stay in Kyoto for a bit but they were led out personally by a guard. It could mean that they were no longer welcome but he had discarded that as Fallen Angels would bring more money to Kyoto unless they had no worries about things like such.

Perhaps he should ask Serafall to look further into this. Both for the situation in Kyoto and in the man, Uzumaki Naruto. Afterall, it was her job to deal with foreign affairs and this seemed perfect for her.

''Grayfia.'' Sirzechs called as within second the door to his office opened as a silver haired woman who looked to be in her early twenties entered. Wearing a maids outfit.

''You called for me, Sirzechs-sama.'' Grayfia said as she looked at the crimson haired man that was her husband.

''Yes i did. I want you to contact Serafall and tell her i have an important job for her.'' He gave a glance at the papers on his desk which she noticed. She followed his gaze as her eyes landed on the same picture Sirzechs was looking at just minutes ago.

''Very well.'' She bowed. ''I'll inform Serafall-sama that you wish to speak to her.'' With that she swiftly turned around and left the room the same way she came in as Sirzechs was left staring at the spot she previously occupied.

He released a sigh. He wished his wife wasn't always so serious with her job as his maid. The stone face she wore while in 'maid-mode' as he called it was able to make even him feel uneasy.

Sirzechs glanced around in his office, perhaps he should go and look how his adorable younger sister is doing. His eyes lit up at the prospect of embarrassing her like usual. He loved his younger sister he really did but he couldn't let opportunities like them pass by. Standing up he dusted of his jacket before heading out in an attempt to look for his younger sister. There wasn't much to do at the moment till he got to speak with Serafall so he might as well spend his time doing something useful. As far as embarrassing his sister falls under that category.

* * *

Naruto could be seen sitting with his back against a tree with Yasaka sitting between his legs. Her back resting against his chest as he had wrapped his arms securely around her waist with his face buried in her hair. The two were currently in Maruyama park which was one of Kyoto's most popular parks. Around them more couples could be seen resting with one another.

They both watched as Kunou was chasing after Kurama's tail while happily laughing. They both sported smiles as they watched them. Kurama surprisingly didn't mind spending time with the smaller Kyuubi. Having her chase him was also a good way to make her more tired as she had ridiculously amount of stamina for someone so small.

Laughter escaped their lips as they watched Kunou tackle Kurama into the ground. Kurama wriggled in her grasp, doing his best to escape the death grip she had on him. _**'Damn, she's strong for someone so small.'**_ He looked at where his former jailer was at and saw him smirking at his misfortune. He would pay him back later.

''Kunou, come over here musume!'' Yasaka yelled as Kunou stopped choking Kurama with her grip and turned towards the voice of her mother. Yasaka patted the ground nearby before pointing towards the picnic basket, indicating it was time for lunch. Her eyes lit up at the prospect of food as she skipped over to them. Sitting down Kunou moved herself closer to her father as Yasaka removed herself from his grip.

Opening the basket Yasaka retrieved a pair of sandwiched she had prepared and handed them to both Naruto and Kunou and threw an apple towards Kurama. Despite being made out of chakra, Kurama was still capable of consuming food and began to munch on the apple Yasaka gave him. Handing out drinks Yasaka grabbed her own sandwiches before they began to eat as both she and Kunou were resting against him.

A few hours later Naruto and Yasaka were walking back, Kunou seated on his shoulders as she liked the spot. It allowed her to look over the heads of any passersby and made her feel taller than she really was.

As they walked towards their home they were halted in their tracks as a guard made himself know. ''Yasaka-sama.'' The Yokai bowed. ''We have received complaints that someone is bothering the guest near the hot springs.''

A frown appeared on Yasaka's face as she heard that. She didn't want anyone bothering visitors as it would be bad for business. ''Don't worry Yasaka-chan.'' Naruto said. ''I'll take care of it if that's fine with you.'' He looked at her.

Yasaka gazed at him for a moment before nodding. Seeing her reply he removed Kunou from his shoulders before kissing her on the cheek. ''I have to take care of something okay. So don't worry as Kaa-san will be with you.'' The small girl nodded her head as they shared a hug before he raised himself. ''You can go ahead. I'll be there soon.'' He pecked her on the lips before waving them goodbye and headed to where the hot springs were located. Ready to take care of whomever might be bothering the visitors.

Giving a few nods to any passersby that recognized him he quickly reached the building the complaints came from.

Suddenly he stopped.

He stopped as a certain sound reached his ears. One he never thought he would hear again, here, in this world.

It was the sound of giggling.

Not the type of giggling one would hear when they heard or saw something funny.

No, this one was different.

It had a distinctive undertone to it. One that could often be heard in Konoha when a certain toad was present.

Slowly Naruto turned around the corner only for him to freeze in his tracks. ''I-impossible…''

Inside the seal Kurama had the same reaction as he saw what Naruto was looking at.

There, hidden in a tree, covered by what he could tell was genjutsu was a man. Not just any man. No, Naruto easily recognized who it was that was hiding up there. The long mane of spiky white hair that was tied into a ponytail. A short green kimono covered by a red haori and wearing wooden geta. The fact that the person was scribbling onto a notebook while stealing glances at the guest inside the hotsprings didn't help either.

Snapping his fingers Naruto put up a barrier around the two. The action caused the man to freeze, albeit for a split second but it was enough for Naruto to know he felt the small usage of chakra. Despite it the man did a good job of acting like nothing happened as he continued to scribble of the small notebook he held.

''Can you come down, you're bothering the visitors.'' Naruto spoke up getting the man to glance at him but didn't react. Naruto scowled at the man before his scowl turned into a smirk. ''Ero-sennin.'' He called and watched as the man froze.

Jiraiya froze as he heard the person call him with a title only one other person ever used. But that should be impossible as that person shouldn't be here, in this world. Oh yes Jiraiya knew that he no longer was in the Elemental Nations, having discovered that the moment he first woke up in a hospital with technology too advanced compared to anything he was used to.

Then, when he first stepped outside it didn't take long for Jiraiya to realize that wherever he was, it was not anywhere he heard of. So after sulking for days and days, unsuccessfully in his attempts to find a way to return he began to write. He decided to spread the holy book which was Icha Icha after finding out the women here put those back in Konoha or anywhere really to shame. Girls barely 18 with busts that matched Tsunade! Perhaps he had died and this was heaven? The fact that he needed money was also a factor. Luckily for him the people here loved his books just as much as they did back in the Elemental Nations. Becoming a bestseller after mere days of being published.

So, hearing someone call him by a title only one person dared to caused him to slowly turn his head towards the speaker.

Only to be met by a pair of red eyes that bore into him.

Red eyes that showed nothing aside from annoyance and… was that disbelief he spotted there for a second?

Jiraiya then took a good look at the person that interrupted him in his work. The person looked no older than 19 and had blond hair, a shade of blond he had only seen in two people before. His eyes moved downwards to the clothing the person wore. A black jacket with underneath it a white button up shirt and dark blue jeans. Jiraiya could faintly make out the outline of what seemed to be a necklace around the young man's neck.

All in all the person looked like no one he knew. Except for the fact that he used that specific title for him. ''...N-Naruto?'' He asked unsure of himself as he stared at who might be his godson.

They stared at one another before slowly the person before him gave a nod.

''H-how? How are you here? Why do you look older than you're supposed to be? Where is this place?'' Jiraiya fired a barrage of questions at Naruto who stayed silent.

''Get out of that tree and follow me.'' He finally spoke up before turning around and began walking off. Jiraiya stared at his godson's back with interest as he wondered what happened to him to change him from the loud and boisterous boy into… well this. He god rid of those thoughts though as he jumped out of the tree he was in an hurried after him.

Jiraiya followed after Naruto who walked through the alleyways with practised ease. Not once speaking a word as he had his hands in the pockets of the jacket he wore. Eventually Naruto stopped walking as he entered what looked like a small tea house. Jiraiya gave it a glance over before he entered as well and spotted Naruto sitting in one of the corners.

As Jiraiya made his way over he let his eyes wander over the young and busty girls that were inside. His hand twitching as he fought back the urge to take out his notebook and write.

It didn't take long before a waitress arrived. ''Your order, Naruto-sama?'' Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the suffix added to his godson's name before that thought went out of the window as he looked at the beauty that was the woman before him. Chestnut brown hair that was tied in a bun with a few strands framing the side of her face. She was clad in a green kimono while giving a smile at Naruto.

''I'll have the usual, Kiori.''

The woman nodded before turning to the white haired man opposite of him.

''Green tea is fine.'' Jiraiya said as the woman nodded before giving a slight bow and turned around.

''Say gaki, wh-''

''Naruto.'' Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. ''My name is Naruto, not gaki.''

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. ''Fine then Naruto, what is with the ''sama'' crap? Not to mention did you see her? She was practically undressing you with her eyes.''

Naruto gave a hum as he went through a few handsigns. ''Kuchiyose no Jutsu.'' A small poof of smoke appeared on the ground next to him as Jiraiya watched as an orange colored fox appear. ''Kurama, go to Yasaka and tell her i'm home a bit later but that she doesn't have to worry.''

'' **Very well**.'' The fox replied with a deep voice surprising Jiraiya as it stretched its… hands? Jiraiya blinked as if he was imagining it but before he got another look at it the fox was gone.

''So what was that all about?'' Jiraiya asked before removing his arms from the table as the waitress from before returned. ''Thank you.'' He gave a slight bow to the woman whilst Naruto gave her a small smile which was enough to cause a light blush to appear on her cheeks.

Dismissing herself Naruto turned as he saw Jiraiya's lecherous expression. His eyes moving from him to the waitress who was walking away. Naruto shook his head slightly. It seems that despite the man dying he still was his perverted self.

''So.'' Naruto took a sip of the tea. ''You or me?''

Jiraiya gained a confused expression for a moment before he understood what he was implying. ''I'll let you go first as i'm sure i have more to ask then you do.''

Naruto clicked his tongue before he straightened himself. ''Alright, how are you here? You're supposed to be dead.''

''I'm not sure myself. One moment i was fighting against Pain, Yahiko or Nagato. I managed to beat one or two of them and captured one in a toad. I figured out who Pain was but was overwhelmed and they impaled me with those black rods of his… Last thing i remembered was writing a code on the back of Fukasaku before i drowned? Then, suddenly i awoke in a hospital. Doctors said they found me stranded near a river with wounds in my back. They treated me before kicking me out and handing me massive bill.'' Jiraiya grumbled. ''I tried to find a way back but had no luck. So i decided to spread my legacy.'' An orange book suddenly appeared in his hand. Naruto looked at it, unimpressed. ''Not to mention as i needed the money to pay my bills..'' Jiraiya said to himself.

''My turn. How are you here and why do you look so… different from last time i saw you?''

''Straight to the point i see. I guess by different you also mean older?''

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

Naruto shook it off. ''It will be explained later. How i am here, in the same place as you is because i traveled here.''

''Traveled?''

''Yes. This is going to sound crazy but we are currently in a different world from the Elemental Nations, or Shinobi world if you want to call it that. I see you don't believe me… This world is connected to the Shinobi world. Don't ask me how, it just is. I was able to get here due to me having a manner of transportation that is capable of bringing me here.'' He didn't want to reveal everything to the man as you never know what might happen.

''I have actually visited this world before you know.'' He took another sip of the tea before it got cold. ''I spent over four years here.''

''That's impossible! Unless you're really older than you look you couldn't have time to visit this world for as long as you said you had. The only time you would have enough time would be during our… training trip.''

''Are you implying what i think you are?'' Jiraiya asked with disbelief.

He received a nod in response.

''You know that fight i had with Sasuke? When he almost killed me i… awakened something deep within me. It gave me ways to enter this world undeterred and i was as surprised as you were the first time you traveled around. The thing i awoke also gave me knowledge about this world and with the help of Kage Bunshins i was able to quickly get up to date with the ongoing events. Going as far that i'm able to admit that i know more than i should.''

''But how did you manage to fool me i guess when i went on a training trip with what i thought was you?''

''It was me, at least for the beginning. When i awakened my abilities i gained knowledge on certain things so when you went and acted like the perverted man you are instead of teaching me i decided it was enough. I created a Kage Bunshin and made sure to add a nice portion of Kyuubi's chakra with it. Slapped a dozen or so reinforcement seals on it and left.'' Naruto said as he watched Jiraiya's reaction.

''Though i have to say that you barely thought the clone anything. You didn't even start on any elemental manipulation. Literally the only thing my clone learned was to make a bigger rasengan and make use of Kyuubi's chakra it had.'' His tone held no anger or loathing, just disappointment as Jiraiya averted his gaze. His words were true as he indeed had focused most of their time attempting to control the Kyuubi aside from Jutsu's or elemental manipulation.

''You still haven't answered why you look so different.''

''My eyes and hair you mean? It happened due to the awakening of my abilities.'' He closed his eyes before opening them and Jiraiya could see they went from blood red to cerulean blue. Blinking once they were back to their original color. ''Now for why i'm older.. During my first trip here i discovered that time went faster.'' Shocking Jiraiya. ''Three years in the Elemental Nations was little over four and a half years here which is why instead of 17 which i should be i'm close to 19.''

''Nineteen huh… Late congratulations i suppose.'' Jiraiya said quite lamely.

''So, why are you here and not back home?''

''This is my home, Jiraiya.'' The white haired man gave him a ''you know what i mean'' look causing him to sigh. ''But to answer your question i just needed to escape it all.''

''Escape what exactly?''

''Everything. It's just… You know my younger years were quite… bad.'' Jiraiya winced at the mention of his childhood. He had been appointed his Godfather yet wasn't there when he needed him the most. His childhood. ''The suffering i had during my childhood had a bigger effect than one would think when they would see me. I mean who would think that i had any issues with the big smiles i used to wear each time. Heh, and they would often say how i ignored their hateful stares, the way parents would keep their children away from me, telling them i was evil incarnate…

Let me tell you, it is impossible to ignore their words. You could try but your brain would just store the memory of their words in the back of your mind. And eventually it would break the chains that kept those memories suppressed and surge forward. I should know as i had to deal numerous times with it, even years later i still would see mental images of their looks, hear their words in the back of my mind.

So while everyone would see me as a smiling idiot that wouldn't let words get to him i was actually broken on the inside.'' Naruto ran one of his hands through his hair as Jiraiya said nothing.

''Not to mention finding out my parents are alive and i apparently have a sister was just too much.''

Jiraiya's head snapped towards him once he had finished that sentence, eyes wide as if he heard it incorrect. ''Say what?!'' He exclaimed before calming himself as a few looks were sent his way. ''Are you saying Minato and Kushina are alive?''

Naruto nodded. ''Correct along with a younger sister. They appeared during the last moments of the war.'' Shocking Jiraiya once more as he revealed that there had been another war but kept quiet. ''So while i was suffering of loneliness and whatever a child my age shouldn't have they were somewhere else, raising a second child.'' He let out a chuckle that sounded so hollow even Jiraiya flinched.

''I guess it didn't feel like my home, since even my parents didn't want me.''

Naruto glanced down at the table.

''Though i have no regrets of leaving. I feel more welcome here in this world. Though i can always return if i want.'' He muttered softly.

''What was that?'' Jiraiya asked as he heard him mutter something.

Naruto looked at the man, wondering if he should repeat what he said. ''I said i feel more at home here.''

''Not that, what came after.''

''I… I have a way to return to The Elemental Nations if i wish to do such.''

''Can you send me back?''

Naruto blinked.

''Why? Why do you want to go back? Do you want to ruin the memory they have of you? Everyone knows you died fighting against Pain in Ame. That you sacrificed your own life in an attempt to stop the Akatsuki from continuing their actions. You provided vital information that helped beat the supposed leader at the cost of your own life. Do you really want to ruin that?'' He stared at the man.

Jiraiya didn't reply as he stared at Naruto for a second. Still not used at his manner of speaking that was so different from the loud boy he remembered. Finally he shook his head. No, he didn't want to ruin what had already happened. Their memories of him.

Though he really wanted to speak with Minato and Kushina and ask what the fuck was going on and how they were alive. The same would be said about him but he atleast had an actual reason.

''Then there is also the fact that you might go and spread information about me, something i don't want as i have no interest in speaking with any of them.''

Naruto glanced around looking for a clock or something that showed how late it was.

''Hey Naruto, what happened to that necklace Tsunade gave you. I can see the one you're wearing is a different one.''

Ah yes.'' He pulled it out of his shirt and revealed a expensive looking amulet. It was made out of gold and Jiraiya could see numerous different gemstones embedded in the locket. All in all it looked like something that came from one of those fantasy movies he had seen. Which made Jiraiya curious how he was able to afford such a thing. ''Don't worry i didn't sell it if that's what you're wondering. No, i gave it to someone special to me.''

A lecherous grin formed on Jiraiya's face. ''Oh? You already have someone special? Is that why you ignored that waitress? Say, when are you going to introduce me to her? She has to be really special to gain your attention. I mean when you were younger you were head over heels with that pink haired girl, Sakura or something. Though that might be just an act seeing how you are acting now.''

Naruto just stared at the man as he continued to talk. Forming numerous speculations without waiting for an answer.

''To answer your rambling. Yes, the person i gave it to is very special to me but she's not my girlfriend.''

''But it is a woman?'' Jiraiya smirked.

Naruto decided to ignore the man. ''As for when i'm going to introduce you? No idea. I have no interest in Sakura either which reminds me of that Hyuuga who confessed her love for me just before i left.'' A chilling smirk appeared on his face as he remembered how he had put her down.

''Oh, tell me.''

''Hinata Hyuuga is her name, she's the heiress to the family. Dark blue hair with a Byakugan. Well before i left she decided it was the perfect time to confess her love for me, why she thought that i don't know. Anyway, she went on to tell some sob story about her family treating her bad due to her not acting like a proper Hyuuga and what not. Then she had to ruin it by comparing her ''tragic'' childhood to mine.'' He scoffed. ''She, an heiress to one of Konoha's most influential and richest families. Where their dislike of her was her own fault mine was due to something i couldn't control. Where she had dozens of people caring for her, i was alone. I had nothing yet she dared to compare her suffering to mine? I broke her with just words and when i was finished she was a shivering mess.''

Jiraiya stared at his godson who showed a side he never seen before. He could practically feel the satisfaction rolling off of him as he finished talking.

''Did you not go overboard on the girl?''

Naruto just gave him a look that screamed he couldn't care less.

''Tell you what. It's getting late so how about we meet up tomorrow same place around noon? I'm busy with some stuff regarding seals and you might be able to help me. Perhaps i might introduce you to my… girlfriend.''

''Alright but what is in it for me?''

''How about not getting kicked out for peeping on women?'' Naruto deadpanned.

''Tch, fine.''

''Good, you have a place to stay?''

Jiraiya shook his head.

Naruto grumbled before he took a note and wrote something on it. ''Here, it's the direction to one of the better hotels around. Just hand over the note to the receptionist and it should take care of whatever questions they will ask.''

His eyes seem to focus on something happening outside. ''Seems i have something to take care of.'' Jiraiya followed his gaze and spotted a pair of dark haired men bothering a couple women.

Standing up from his seat Naruto walked up to them before, much to the surprise and shock of Jiraiya, grabbed both men by the throat. ''Sorry ladies but i'll take care of these two.'' He gave them a charming smile that elicited a blush. He entered an alley with both man trying to escape his grasp before they were slammed against the wall.

''Tell me you crow, did Azazel not tell you your kind is no longer welcome here? Or did you ignore him and thought we wouldn't follow up on our threat that any Fallen that enters Kyoto will be killed?'' He concentrated on Nibi's chakra as wisps of blue flames flickered in existance around his hands.

''Well, tell me.'' He loosened the grip slightly but not enough for them to escape.

''W-what do you think you're doing? You're leader won't approve of this!''

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''I think she would, especially since your kind tried to kidnap Yasaka and mine's daughter.'' As those words left his mouth both men realised they were done for. ''I warned Azazel that any crows will be killed if i get my hands on them. You two are no exception. It was your own foolishness that you decided to ignore Azazel's warning and now you are paying the price.'' The flames increased in intensity as they slowly crept up his arms and towards both men. He was glad he had placed a small sound proof barrier around him as no one was able to hear their screams as they were reduced to ashes as the blue flames of Matatabi were more powerful than regular flames.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto walked out of the alley just a minute later. The two men he had grabbed were nowhere to be seen. Getting curious Jiraiya stood up, Naruto having walked away and entered the alley he was previously in. It had a dead end but he spotted two small piles of ash and Jiraiya was quick to come to the conclusion that Naruto had killed those men.

He would ask him about it tomorrow as it was indeed getting late. The only thing Jiraiya was sure of was that his godson had changed a lot since last time.

* * *

Golden eyes fluttered open as Yasaka awoke, her head was resting in the crook of Naruto's neck with her body on top of his.

Slowly Yasaka leaned up till she was straddling him. Her legs were placed on each side of the man below her. ''Mmwhaa~'' Yasaka yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. Slightly adjusting the silky black night robe she wore she leaned back down before breathing in his scent. Her body rising and lowering with his heartbeat.

A mischievous smirk made itself known on her face as she began to nip at his neck. Her nips turned into small bites before long she was sucking on his skin, doing her best to leave a hickey.

''Already this early?'' Naruto's voice got her attention as she felt him wrap his arms around her. One of his hands moving lower till he was groping her cheek causing her to release a pleasure filled mewl.

''Mhmm.'' Yasaka hummed as she removed herself from his neck. A satisfied gleam in her eyes as she watched the spot turn red. Naruto knew what she had done as he could feel the satisfaction she had. For some reason hickeys or other love bites didn't heal like it did when he had a wound and would have to wait for it to naturally disappear.

''As much as i enjoy this-'' He was interrupted as Yasaka kissed him. ''As i said, as much as i enjoy this we have to get up. Kunou will soon -or already is- wake up and i have to meet someone today.''

''Who?'' She asked and he barely heard her as she had her face pressed against him.

''Just someone from my past that i can have a proper conversation with for more than a minute. Now, i'll go check up on Kunou while you prepare breakfast as i can't really cook.'' He winked at Yasaka before he jumped out of bed and left the room.

''Mou, baka~'' Yasaka said fondly as watched the door close behind him.

* * *

''... Alright, is there something wrong? I've been talking to you for the past half hour but you keep staring.'' Naruto asked Jiraiya as the two were sitting in the same tea house as yesterday. The man had asked him to give a shortened version of the war that had happened, something he did. Though Jiraiya kept averting his gaze downwards every few minutes.

''Oh nothing, nothing.'' Jiraiya said with a dismissive wave. ''Though,'' His lecherous grin formed. ''I wonder who gave you that.'' He smirked an motioned to the red spot on his neck.

Naruto clicked his tongue at the man's words as he ran his fingers over the hickey Yasaka had given him. He should've expected Jiraiya to be more interested in anything when it had to do with woman but still…

''Tch, you never change i see.''

''Can't say the same about you…'' Jiraiya mumbled as he remembered yesterday's events when they parted ways.

If Naruto had heard him he did a good job of not showing it as an awkward silence reigned for a moment

''Say, you never told me what you did for them to call you 'Naruto-sama'.''

''Ah. It's just a matter of knowing the correct people. Anyway, since you probably didn't listen and i'm not in the mood to repeat myself i'll explain why i wanted to talk to you.'' He slightly leaned forward. ''I'll get straight to the point. I need your help. Are you aware of the supernatural?''

Jiraiya slowly nodded his head, much to his silent relief as he didn't want to go on another explanation that would take forever. During his travels Jiraiya had spotted numerous people with a pair of wings behind their back. First few times he wrote it off as his imagination. I mean, men and women with a pair of wings? That's impossible.

Then again, back where he's from people were capable of doing all kinds of crazy of stuff with chakra. From walking on water and walls to spitting out a fireball.

''Good, that'll save me a lot of time. Now, a few days ago a few Fallen managed to sneak into Kyoto undetected which is a problem by itself as those disgusting crows are trash and should be killed on the spot.'' He sneered much to Jiraiya's surprise. ''Those crows did something that angered a lot of people including the ruler of Kyoto who had forbidden any Fallen from entering lest they want to be killed. Those two men who were bothering those women yesterday were crows as well so i got rid of them. Something i'm allowed too as Kyoto is ruled by the Yokai Faction.

Now, you know how Konoha has a barrier surrounding it. Alerting them each time someone who's not supposed or allowed enters? Yes, well i wanted to design on for Kyoto as well. Preferably with seals instead of runes as seals aren't really known here. While i should be able to do this by myself it would take me a while so i wanted to ask if you could help.''

Naruto handed over some designs he had in mind for Jiraiya to look over.

Jiraiya had to say he was impressed as he looked over the notes Naruto had made. He had no idea he was this good with seals, then again he actually knew very little about him now that he thought about it. ''This is pretty impressive.'' Jiraiya mused. ''I can see some areas where you could improve though from what i can see you want this to be connected to certain people?'' He received a nod. ''Do you have a pencil?'' Jiraiya asked before he was given one. He marked a few areas in the sealing matrix that could be improved and strengthened before adding another layer over it.

''This seems a bit better. It's still a rough sketch but you get the idea.'' Jiraiya said as Naruto looked at what he had added.

''If i help you, what's in it for me?''

''What… do you want?''

Jiraiya tapped his finger on the table as he hummed in thought.

''I want a few things. First thing is that i want you to introduce me to that special woman of yours. I'm curious as to see who managed to win over that heart of yours. Second thing i want is free housing whenever i'm here. I know you're capable of doing this so no complaining. Last but not least is that i want to return to the Shinobi world one day. Uh-uh, i know what i said yesterday but some things don't add up and i want to seek answers.''

Naruto said nothing for a moment as he merely stared at the man.

Finally after what seemed like forever he slowly nodded his head. ''That is acceptable i guess.''

''Good.'' Jiraiya smirked. ''Now how about we order something to drink before we continue? I'm getting thirsty and the weather isn't helping much.''

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking through the streets of Kyoto. The two gained numerous looks sent their way as they wondered who the white haired man was that was walking next to Naruto. ''Alright, we're almost there and remember control yourself or i'll kick you out.'' Naruto said as he glanced at Jiraiya who firmly nodded.

No way was he going to waste his chance at seeing this mystery woman his godson seemed so fond of.

They stopped walking as they stood before an old Japanese styled house. Jiraiya gave it a look over before they headed towards it. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a guard on each side of the front door. ''Who is that Naruto-sama?'' One of them asked as they gazed at the white haired man behind him.

''Don't worry, he's a guest.'' He gave them a small smile.

Understanding, both guards gave him a bow as they allowed him entrance as Jiraiya followed quickly behind.

''So, this is your home?'' Jiraiya asked as they slowly walked through the hallway.

''Yes.''

''Who is that?''

Naruto stopped walking as he heard Jiraiya's question. Turning around he saw that the man's eyes were glued on a large painting. Naruto had a small smirk as he saw Jiraiya trying to undress the woman in the painting. The woman in the painting had blonde hair a shade or two darker than his own done in a pony tail. A couple strands covering both her forehead and one side of her face. Golden slitted eyes seemingly staring straight at you coupled with a pleasant smile.

All in all to Jiraiya she was one of the most beautiful woman he had seen which said a lot as the woman in this world were leagues ahead of those back home. Sure there were a few exceptions such as Tsunade and Kushina but even those were matched here. The woman in the painting however, there was something with her. Despite it being a painting she seemed to radiate an otherworldly beauty, one not capable of being reached by humans.

''Done staring? If so then we can continue.'' As they continued to walk the smell of food being cooked reached their noses as a fond smile made its way onto his face. As they entered the living room they could hear the soft sound of someone humming though Naruto already knew who it was.

''Yasaka-chan, i'm home! I also brought someone you should meet.''

'So, Yasaka is her name huh.' Jiraiya mused as he sat down onto one of the couches.

The humming seemed to have stopped and the sound of footsteps heading their way was heard in its place.

''Welcome back, Naruto-kun~'' A feminine voice spoke up from behind him.

Jiraiya turned around and froze as he stared at the owner of the voice.

While Jiraiya was frozen in what he would guess was shock Naruto walked over to her. He kissed her once he was close enough which she happily returned. Breaking the kiss she rested her head against him as he slowly swayed with her in his arms.

''Naruto-kun, who is he.'' She asked glancing at the white haired man who was still frozen in shock.

''He's someone that will help me when it comes to creating the defense barrier around Kyoto. Don't worry you can trust him as he's aware of the Supernatural. And if that's not enough he's also my godfather.''

''I see…'' Yasaka mumbled as she watched the man slowly come out of his shocked state.

''You… you are the woman from the painting i saw earlier.'' Jiraiya said as if he were in some sort of trance. His eyes moving from his godson to the woman is his arms.

''Naruto…'' Jiraiya said softly as both he and Yasaka were curious what he was about to say. ''I-I am so proud!'' Tears ran down his face as he looked at them. ''For you to score such a babe… Not even in my wildest imagination would i have guessed such a thing. You truly are my best student.'' He wiped his tears away as they deadpanned at him.

''Did you already forgot what i told you earlier, Jiraiya?''

''N-no i did not.'' He replied meekly.

''Now, how about you introduce yourself, hm?''

''Ah yes.'' He stood up from were he was seated and walked over. ''My name is Jiraiya, Gama Sennin and godfather of Naruto.'' He introduced himself with a slight bow.

''Nice to meet you Jiraiya-san, my name is Yasaka. Leader of Kyoto and Naruto-kun's mate.'' She introduced herself in kind. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the term she used to describe their relationship but didn't comment on it.

''Hey Yasaka, is Kunou home?''

''Yes she is, probably in her room waiting for you. Or dinner.''

''Kunou?'' Jiraiya inquired. Who was this ''Kunou'' person?

''Kunou is our d-'' Yasaka was cut off as a small blond blur.

''Tou-san, you're home!'' The small blonde blur said as she was wrapped up in Naruto's arms.

''Hey little one.'' He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

''Tou-san…'' Jiraiya muttered as he watched the small blonde girl in his godson's arms. ''Naruto, is that…'' He trailed off.

''Correct.'' He nodded with a proud smile. ''Jiraiya, meet Kunou. Yasaka and mine's daughter.''

The small girl turned around and looked at the white haired man. Her head tilted cutely to the side as she brought one of her tails in front of her. ''Hello~'' She waved at him.

As he looked at her Jiraiya could see that despite the girl having most of her features from Yasaka there were some signs it was indeed Naruto's. First were her eyes. They were similar to Yasaka's with the exception that they held a red tint to them. The same color Naruto had. The other was her hair that held a tint of blond that could only come from his godson or Minato but the latter was out of question. He also spotted a familiar necklace hanging around her neck and understood what Naruto meant when he told him about it yesterday.

''T-tails and ears?'' He asked as he looked at her parents. His shock increased as Yasaka now had a pair of blond fox ears poking through her hair with nine fluffy blonde tails hovering behind her.

''Yasaka-chan is a Kyuubi Yokai, same with Kunou-chan here. Though she's half Yokai half whatever i am though i guess the closest thing would be human.'' Naruto said with a smile as he hugged her closer to him.

''But she's what three, four years old? That means that you had her when you were…''

''Yup, i managed to get Yasaka-chan pregnant when i was just a child.'' He chuckled softly. ''It happened during the first time i visited this world. She had taken a liking to me and next thing you know.'' He glanced downwards at Kunou who was comfortably resting as he released a warm aura. ''She happened.''

''I see. Is this why you had no interest in girls from your home world?''

A nod was his answer. ''That and they were weak when compared with Yasaka-chan here. Don't get me wrong, i love Yasaka but with both her own an my genes Kunou will become very powerful in the future. Something she needs when she will take over from her mother.''

''Are you sure, it sound to me you're making her into a weapon.'' No sooner Jiraiya finished that sentence he felt like the gravity around his and tripled as he slowly looked upwards at Naruto whose eyes seemed to burn into him.

''How dare you insinuate something like that, Toad. I love them both more than i love myself and would destroy anything that dares to harm them. For you to even think that… You should be glad you're my godfather or you'd be gone by now. Never insinuate something like that ever again, got it?''

Jiraiya weakly nodded before sighing in relief as the invisible weight around him was removed. ''S-sorry it's just that you reminded me of someone.'' He apologized having just seen his own death at Naruto's hands

Naruto stared at the man for a moment before he nodded. ''Fine just..'' He shook his head and took a deep breath as Yasaka intertwined his hand with her own. ''Thank you.''

Yasaka gave him a soft smile as he calmed down.

Breaking the silence Yasaka removed herself from him and stood up. ''I'm going to finish the dinner i was preparing. Are you joining us or not?'' She looked at Jiraiya who in turn glanced at Naruto who gave a shrug as he was busy playing with Kunou's ears.

''If i don't impose.''

Yasaka just gave a smile before she and Naruto shared a kiss as she walked back to the kitchen. Leaving the three behind as Jiraiya watched Naruto smile and laugh as he was playing with his daughter's tails while Kunou did her best to evade his hands.

Watching them Jiraiya would guess they had no worries as they acted so care-free. Unfortunately he knew that it wasn't as it looked, though like Naruto he would enjoy it for as long as it would last.

* * *

End Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Journey of a King

* * *

At the end of the fourth Shinobi War revelations are unveiled that will throw the world upside down. Unsurprisingly though they all center around Uzumaki Naruto who held secrets no one would've ever thought he would. [AU]

* * *

Two years.

That's how long it has been since he had returned to this world and so far it had done him good. He wasn't as jumpy and quickly irritated as he first had been when he came back. Something Yasaka had commented on as she was glad to see him less troubled.

He felt something soft touch his arms and looked down to see Kunu staring up at him with a questionable expression on her face as she motioned for him to turn to the next page of the manga they were reading.

It had become somewhat of a guilty pleasure of him to read through them. He blamed Kunou though. She had practically forced him to watch numerous Anime with her. Despite having grown a bit in height and gotten slightly older she was still the same girl as she was before, and, much to Yasaka's chagrin, was still a daddy's girl. Something that showed as she was currently sitting in his lap as they were attending a meeting.

Well he wasn't really attending as in he was actively participating. He was moreso there as support for Yasaka in case they tried something underhanded.

Though they had mostly calmed down since he had arrived those years back. Mostly out of fear of what could happen if they would overstep their boundaries as the people or Yokai that lived here quite liked him due to the improvements that had happened since he was here.

First was that with him the Yokai had gotten a powerful person to join their Faction, one capable of matching the Maou's. The fact that he was human didn't bother them in the slightest.

The second thing was that it was due to him Kyoto had become safer than ever. With the ban of Fallen Angels from entering Kyoto the already low crime-rate had become practically non-existent. Making both Yokai and humans that visited feel more safe with those pesky crows out of the way.

The third thing was the barrier that now surrounded Kyoto. It had taken him and Jiraiya less time than they had thought in order for them to set it up. It now surrounded Kyoto and would message either Yasaka, himself or the specialized team they had appointed to the task every time a Fallen, Devil or human with abnormally high magic reserves would enter. They had received a droplet of blood of the Yokai that currently lived here to add them to the system so that should they leave and enter it would ignore them unless it was done manually.

Speaking of Jiraiya, Naruto had given the man the opportunity to travel the world on his expenses. The only thing he wanted was for Jiraiya to set up another spy network, this one spread between the continents. And for him to keep an eye out for any Shinobi that might have arrived in this world the same way Jiraiya himself had. It would do them no good if out of nowhere Madara suddenly popped up. So for now Jiraiya would send him periodic messages which would usually say whether someone or something of interest has happened and keep him up to date with news of other Factions.

So far no other Shinobi had been spotted, ones that they knew of that is. Of course, there is always the chance they they may have been found by Devils or Fallen and added to their Faction due to their interest in the powers they are capable of wielding.

''Naruto-kun?'' Yasaka called out, only for her to not receive a reply. With a small frown she turned her head to the direction he was in, only for her eye to twitch as she saw he was immersed in the Manga he was reading alongside their daughter. She should've never let her daughter corrupt her husband.

Yes, husband. A small smile formed on Yasaka's face as she ran her fingers over the ring she wore. It was a beautifully crafted golden ring with dozens of small diamonds along the band and held a large pink diamond in the middle. She clearly remembered when he had proposed to her.

 _It was night as Yasaka and Naruto were currently attending numerous festivities in Kyoto where they celebrated the anniversary of Yasaka's ruling. Having put Kunou in bed earlier with a few Kage Bunshins watching over her._

 _They were currently slow dancing, swaying from side to side while their eyes were focused solely on the other. Both were clad in expensive and elegant looking kimono's as Yasaka had her arms wrapped around his neck while Naruto had his placed around the small of her back._

 _Surrounding them were numerous other couples though it was clear that most of the attention was focused on therm._

 _The song changed as they looked at each other, an unspoken message being being sent to their partner as they closed the distance between them, Her face resting in the crook of his neck while he leaned his head on hers._

 _Suddenly she felt him grasp her left hand, his fingers wrapping around her ring fingers as his hand -unseen by anyone- glowed golden for a split second._

 _He brought her hand up in front of her, gaining a raised eyebrow before she averted her gaze to her hand. Naruto watched as she looked at it for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she gasped._

'' _N-Naruto-kun, i-is this..''_

 _Naruto smiled at her as he intertwined their fingers, leaning down slightly as he pressed his forehead against Yasaka. His red eyes looking right at her._

'' _Yasaka…'' He breathed out her name. ''Will you marry me?''_

'' _Y-Yes, of course i want to marry you!'' Yasaka exclaimed in joy. Her words had gotten the attention of those nearby who watched as the two shared a kiss. Yasaka running her hand through his blond hair as Naruto pressed her against him. Tears of joy ran down her face, though they were unseen by anyone due to her face being buried in his chest._

She held a fond smile as she remembered that day. They had gotten married two weeks later from that day. Her smile turned perverse however as she recalled what they had done that night. She repressed a shudder as she remembered how she had screamed out his name in pleasure. She rubbed her thighs together as she remembered the things they did..

''Naruto…'' Yasaka growled out his name this time successfully getting his attention.

''Yes Yasa...ka?'' He faltered slightly as he was subjugated to her narrowed gaze.

''Are you paying attention?''

She received a nod as he abruptly closed the manga they were reading. Gaining a pout from Kunou. ''Of course Yasaka-chan, i always listen to what you have to say.''

Yasaka scoffed before she shook her head. It was not the time to play around, especially since they were still in the meeting. ''Very well, i have received a message from one of the Maou's, Serafall Leviathan. They wanted to arrange a meeting with you regarding a certain area that's under your name. Kuoh? I think that's what is was called, i can check it later. Anyway they wanted to arrange a meeting in order to discuss some business regarding that plot of land.''

''I see… how interesting.'' Naruto commented. The relationship between Devils and Yokai hadn't really changed over the years. It had gotten neither worse or better though there were some signs they were quite annoyed with how efficient the Yokai had gotten when it came to removing any spies from Kyoto due to them being unaware of the now invisible barrier covering the city.

So at the moments they were just neutral towards each other since they hadn't done anything that stopped them from entering Kyoto like the Fallen Angels had done.

''Well, what's your answer?''

''Send them a reply that i'm open to meeting them. I'm quite curious what they want with Kuoh as it doesn't really have anything to special aside from the various Yokai that are currently living there who wanted to leave Kyoto for a breath of fresh air.'' Yasaka gave him a nod.

''Alright then, this meeting is over.'' Yasaka said to the elders with a slight bow as she walked up to Naruto who was holding Kunou.

* * *

''Naruto-kun, has Jiraiya-san messaged you back yet?'' Yasaka asked as they were walking through the streets of Kyoto, hand in hand.

''No he hasn't unfortunately''

''Shame, so you have no idea how to train her in using those chains of hers?''

He shook his head. ''Sorry, i only knew of them since my mot- Kushina was capable of using them. I hadn't inherited them so i'm clueless when it comes to them.''

The couple were talking about the chakra chains Kunou had unlocked.

It had happened one a random day when she was trying to catch Kurama. She had told them that she could feel something wanting to come out and just trusted out her hand which shot out a golden chain.

 _Yasaka and Naruto watched as Kurama evaded one of Kunou's attempts at catching him. It was something they often did, both as a way to tire her out and to increase her stamina._

 _Kurama waved his tails in an attempt to annoy her which worked. Releasing a small growl Kunou ran at the small form of Kurama and prepared to lunge at him. Noticing what she was trying to do Kurama got ready and abruptly moved to the right. He was caught off-guard however as Kunou, instead of jumping at his previous location launched herself at him._

 _Kurama did his best to dodge but due to not being prepared had one of his tails caught by the young girl who gave him a victorious smirk. Not liking that smirk Kurama used his other tails and began to tickle her._

 _Laughing, Kunou let go off his tail and he wasted no time before escaping her. Stopping her laughter and realizing what happened Kunou aimed a glare at the smaller fox._

'' _ **Almost had me little one.''**_

 _Feeling some sort of power concentrated at her hands Kunou thrusted them out towards Kurama who just looked at her. He, along with Naruto and Yasaka were caught off-guard when out of her hand a golden chain shot out with incredible speed. The chains caught him as Kurama's eyes widened as he felt his power slowly being suppressed._

'' _ **These chains… Kushina''**_ _He growled and was about to attack her when the chains surrounding him loosened up. Glancing at her he Naruto holding the girl with Yasaka giving a worried glance at them._

'' _Is she alright?'' Yasaka asked him as he lifted her in his arms._

'' _Yes, she just passed out. Most likely from unlocking those chains.'' He told her as he looked at the now snoring form of his daughter._

'' _What were they? I have never heard of an ability such as that one.''_

'' _They're called Kongō Fūsa, or Adamantine Sealing Chains. They're a rare bloodline from the Uzumaki Clan. I don't have them myself but they're very useful, capable of holding down Kurama over there in his complete form.'' He pointed at Kurama who glared at him in return. ''I never expected her to unlock them as like i said they are very rare. You can compare it as being a lesser version as my Enkidu: Chains of Heaven.''_

'' _So you can't train her?''_

'' _Nope i can't, though i know someone that might be able to.''_

'' _And that is?''_

'' _Jiraiya, he personally knew the only other person who was capable of using them so he might have some ideas as to where to begin. I'll send him a message telling him to return once he's done.''_

''Naruto-kun, do you have any ideas why the Devils might be interested in Kuoh?'' Yasaka asked as they entered their home.

''No, i really don't. I've looked over some papers but couldn't really see anything that might get their attention. The fact that we have numerous Yokai living there would make me think they want to stay away. Regardless though if we meet i'll be sure to be on guard as you never know with these Devils.''

''Kuoh too as a barrier around it, right?''

''Yup, we had made extra's incase something like this happened. We need to make sure we keep your race safe and these barriers to a damn good job. I mean, how many possible spies have we kicked out since the barrier was placed? Literally dozens of them from numerous Factions. It sucks that we don't have a realm like the Devils have the Underworld as it would quite nice… Then again we have less numbers than they have and it would make it harder to keep up with.''

Yasaka hummed in agreement. She had noticed that since they had married he would often use ''we'' when speaking of the Yokai. Like he was part of them himself. It was somewhat true, due to his marriage to her. But the people adored him and the things he had done to keep their lives safe. She sometimes wondered if they loved him more than they her.

Naruto slowly sat down on the couch with Kunou blissfully asleep on his chest.

''I'm going to prepare something to eat. You want something as well?'' She asked him from the kitchen.

''If you don't mind then sure.'' He replied back at her as he slowly ran his fingers through Kunou's hair in an attempt to wake her up.

Kunou opened her mouth and mumbled something incoherently before she snuggled deeper into him. Naruto silently blamed the warm aura he unconsciously released. It drew people in and made them feel safe, even Yasaka was affected as she could easily fall asleep when he was holding her close.

The only time he wasn't releasing the warm aura was when he was upset or angry. Then his warm aura was quickly replaced by one that reeked of maliciousness and bloodlust.

* * *

Sasuke stood in a dark room, alone. He had grown in both strength mind and height since the last time he had seen Naruto.

He currently wore a grey high collared shirt with grey pants. Bandages covering both his arms and the unprotected parts of his feet. His hair had changed from its usual style, now opting for a more flat look with bangs framing the side of his face and between his eyes.

Currently he had a blindfold over his eyes as he eased his breathing.

Suddenly, without a warning his hands blurred as he went through a set of hand seals. The sound of birds chirping could be heard through the room as Sasuke held up his hand.

One that crackled with lightning. However, it wasn't blue, no the lightning in his hand was black, pure black.

During his isolation Sasuke had trained himself through the ground. Using numerous Kage Bunshins he continued his lightning manipulation, despite having mastered the element. Some might say it was a waste of time, not for him though as the proof was there in his hand. It had taken him months of tiring himself out. Each day, each week, each month of working to exhaustion had finally paid off as his lightning manipulation was on a whole new level.

Without a word he flicked his hand forward. The Chidori in his hand expelled dozens of senbon made out of black lightning. As it hit its target -the many wooden dummies spread throughout the room- they exploded on contact. Sasuke didn't move, even as hundreds of splinters propelled at high speeds through the room, barely missing him as they embedded themselves into the walls surrounding him.

After a moment of silence Sasuke reached up and removed the blindfold he wore. His eyes, one purple and the other black and red gave off an eerie glow as it was the only thing that could be seen in the completely dark room. The eyes that held power no mortal should have. Power that was capable of wiping complete villages off the map if he wished it so.

Blinking once Sasuke swiftly turned around and walked out of the room in his little hideout he had made for himself.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped moving as the area around him shifted.

' _Genjutsu? No it should be impossible with my eyes.'_ Sasuke thought as he got ready for any attack that might come. Despite being the strongest Shinobi he wasn't going to let down his guard as even Genin are capable of killing Jounin or Kage's. Sasori was a perfect example of this. Having killed the Third kazekage when he was just a young boy.

His eyes snapped upwards as the space shimmered for a moment. When it stopped Sasuke couldn't help but blink, thanking his Uchiha blood from stopping him reacting like anyone else would've done as he looked at the figure floating in the air above him.

''Who are you.'' Sasuke asked as he inspected the person.

It was a small girl with long black hair and black eyes that held no emotion. She was wearing a weird black looking dress that didn't cover her chest, evident by the… tape that seemed to be covering her nipples. With his advanced eyesight he noticed her ears were different from regular humans as well.

''I am Ophis.'' The girl spoke with a tone that matched her expression.

Sasuke was on-guard because as much as he tried to he couldn't sense her. It was like she wasn't there in the first place. But he knew it wasn't true. His eyes would've told him otherwise.

''Well Ophis, what do you want?''

''You're strong.''

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Okay?'

''I want you to join me.''

''Join what?''

''My group.''

''Yea i don't know about that… I kind of am tired of joining all sorts of groups. Not to mention that i'm interested in something else.''

''Uzumaki Naruto.'' Sasuke's eyes widened slightly for a second as the weird girl mentioned that name. ''He's the one you're looking for, correct?''

''I can bring you to him. If you join me i will take you to where he is.''

This got Sasuke's attention. This little girl before him was capable of bringing him to the world Naruto was in? He also got more cautious of her as he still didn't know anything about her other than her name which didn't spark anything.

''Before i answer you, who exactly are you and what do you need me to join you for?''

''My name is Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God. I need your help to remove Red so i can have my peace and quiet.''

That didn't really help much, Sasuke thought. This little girl's a god? And who's this ''Red''.

''How come i can't sense you?''

Ophis tilted her head slightly. For a moment Sasuke thought she didn't understand him but that thought was quickly thrown out of the window as an immense pressure beared down on him. Clenching his fist he released his own power as purple chakra poured out of him, lighting up the area they were in.

His rinnegan slightly pulsed as he manipulated the gravity around him to ease the invisible weight that was pushed onto him while warily glancing at the floating girl who still only raised an eyebrow at him.

''You're still standing.'' She stated. ''You are indeed strong.''

God, her emotionless tone was getting annoying but he didn't say anything. He did know that her earlier claims of being a God wasn't a lie as even the Juubi or Kaguya didn't come close to her power. Then again, Naruto said you needed to be a sage in order to feel the power the Juubi held.

''You're strong enough yourself, why do you need my help for?''

He wasn't sure if he imagined it or not but he could swear he saw her frown for a moment. ''A fight between me and Red would take us days and eventually tire me out. That's why i'm looking for people to join.''

''And what is this group of yours called?''

''Khaos Brigade.''

Sasuke hummed softly. It was a good name, he thought. Though he liked Akatsuki more.

''Do you already have members in your group?''

''Yes, numerous Devils and Fallen have joined me and in return i gave them a part of my power. I can give you power as well if you accept.''

Devils? Fallen? What was she talking about? Were those types of people that lived in the world Naruto was in?

''If you already have so many people joining you why do you need me?''

''They aren't strong like you.'' Was that a compliment? Sasuke wasn't sure at this point.

''...I'll join you if you can take me to Naruto. However, not yet. I still need to train more in order to match Naruto.''

''I see.'' Ophis said before she slowly floated down till she was on eye level with him. She raised her hand and Sasuke got ready incase she attacked. He was surprised though as she merely tapped his forehead. Retracting her hand she floated back up. ''I have given you a part of my power. I will return in for you when you're ready.'' As she finished that sentence the area around him shifted till he was back where he was before. The strange girl nowhere to be found.

Sasuke glanced around before he released a sigh. ''What have i gotten myself into.'' He shook his head slightly before he continued his walk to where the bathroom was located.

* * *

''Kaa-san?'' The voice of the now 17 year old Nami was heard. She was breathing heavily as she slowly lifted her head up to stare at her mother who stood on the opposite side of her. A beautifully crafted katana in her hand as she gave Nami a proud smile.

''You've gotten better Nami-chan. Soon you'll surpass even me.'' Kushina told her as she got ready.

The two were currently sparring in an empty training field. A few months after Naruto's disappearance Nami had asked her mother if she could train her in Kenjutsu with her mother being a master in the art.

Kushina of course was ecstatic to pass down her skills to her daughter and immediately accepted her as her student.

They both wore their hair in a high ponytail, one blonde while the other was red. A matching black sleeveless shirt covered by a flak jacket. Black pants that reached their ankles and grey sandals.

''Are you ready Nami-chan? Or do you want to spend time with your admirers.'' Kushina casted a glance to one of the bushes on her left where she could sense numerous signatures at.

Over the time Nami had been in the village she had gained quite a large amount of admirers or fanboys. Being the daughter of Namikaze Minato and Kushina Uzumaki, not to mention the younger sister of Naruto Uzumaki did that to you. The fact that she was quite the looker did or didn't help either.

She had paid them no mind though as she was more focused on finding her brother. Some concerns were discussed with those that compared her behavior to Sasuke when he was younger. Everyone remembered the obsession he had with his elder brother to the point that he cared little for anyone else. Kushina and Minato had quickly put a stop to those thought and told them they were nothing alike. While yes, Nami was focused on finding Naruto she didn't let it cloud her mind.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she quickly held up her own katana to block a downwards slash from her mother who appeared before her. Grunting slightly at her strength she began to slowly push her back only for Kushina to disengage her.

''Keep your eyes on me, Nami-chan.'' Kushina said before she was gone once more. Twisting on her feet Nami ducked in time for katana to cut through the space her head previously occupied. She retaliated with a thrust before flowing in a diagonal swipe in an attempt to cut Kushina in two. Unfortunately for her Kushina had seen her attack coming and with little difficulty spun around her attack before landing an elbow strike on her ribs with enough force to push her back.

''Come on Nami-chan~ Is that all that you've learned?''

Nami growled at her mother as she took a deep breath and calmed herself. Getting worked up wouldn't help her in this situation. Feeling calmer she narrowed her eyes slightly before shooting herself at Kushina and began an onslaught of attacks.

The sound of steel colliding with steel filled the field as Kushina blocked each of her attacks. Finally Kushina received another opening as Nami overextended herself and Kushina quickly disarmed her before holding the tip of her blade near her throat.

''Give up Nami-chan.''

Nami released a huff before she reluctantly nodded. ''Fine…''

''Don't brood, it doesn't fit you.'' Kushina reprimanded her daughter. ''Had it been anyone else you probably would've won.'' Seeing she still was upset Kushina did the only thing she could do. ''How about we get some ramen, my treat?'' Nami's mood took a complete 180 as her smile returned.

''Alright! See you there kaa-san!'' She yelled as she ran off leaving Kushina by herself who gazed at the sky.

 _'Where are you, Naruto?'_

* * *

It was late in the evening and Naruto could be seen sitting in an empty room barring himself. A pile of scrolls and books were lying on the table in front of him while he was currently intently reading through a book several centuries old.

The reason for him reading through all of these books was because a few days ago he read a scroll which held references to an enormous tree, one that was several hundred feet tall. And, according to what was written held power one should stay away from unless they wish to destroy the earth itself.

Of course, someone else might wonder what it meant. Or that the author wrote it as fiction.

Naruto however didn't take long to understand what he were referring too.

A Shinju.

A God Tree.

A Divine Tree.

The power the author was referring to, the that one should stay away from was no doubt referring to this world's equivalent of a Chakra Fruit.

So when Naruto read something mentioning another Shinju he began intently reading through dozens of different books and scrolls. While he could let a few Kage Bunshins do the work for him there's always the chance that they would overlook something and he didn't want to risk it.

The sound of the door opening caused him to look up from the book he was reading.

Yasaka walked in, clad in only a black thigh length night robe. In her hands she held a sake bottle and two small cups. She walked over to the couch he was sitting on and plopped herself down next to him.

''What are you reading?'' Yasaka inquired as she put the bottle along with the two cups on the table in favor for leaning into him.

Naruto allowed her to read along. ''That's an old book.'' She couldn't help but comment. Naruto chuckled softly in agreement. Indeed they were, each of these books and scrolls before him was worth a fortune to a collector. The fact that these mere just a mere fraction of what he had was something others would call, impressive.

''They are. They have some information in them that i'm looking for. Unfortunately though these books have mere fragments of infro to what i'm after.'' He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. ''Would you mind?'' He asked and motioned over to the sake bottle that was on the table.

Yasaka poured sake in one of the small cups before holding it out to him. Just as Naruto was about to reach down Yasaka surprised him by pouring it into her own mouth before smashing her lips on his. Eyes widening slightly as he felt the liquid spill from her mouth into his, aided by her tongue that swirled in his mouth.

Disengaging from the kiss Yasaka gave him a smile as she licked her lips clean. Grabbing another cup she filled it before repeating her actions. Naruto closed the book he was reading and flicked it on the table with the rest.

He wrapped his arms around her he was laying on his back, eyes closed as he wrestled against her tongue with his own. He moved his hands down her back before resting them on her rear which he gave a firm squeeze eliciting a pleasured mewl from the fox woman on top of him. Breaking the kiss Yasaka rested her body on top of his. Basking in the warmth he gave off.

''You know…'' Yasaka spoke up after a moment of silence. ''I received a message from Serafall that they wanted to meet up two weeks from now on a friday.''

''Really? That's quick.''

''I know. From what the message told me they wanted to have the meeting in Kuoh. Serafall along with the current Lucifer himself will be attending the meeting… Are you going to bring someone with you?''

Naruto hummed in thought. ''Not sure.'' He answered after a moment. ''I would bring you but you're needed here… Perhaps Jiraiya if the man returns beforehand. He can be quite serious if the situation calls for it. Aside from him i don't really feel comfortable bringing somebody else.''

Yasaka said nothing as she snuggled deeper into him.

''Say.. Why don't you release those cute ears and fluffy tails of yours?''

Yasaka looked at him for a moment before she giggled softly. ''Alright Naruto-kun.'' From between her hair two blonde fox ears came into view which he began to scratch. She purred softly as she wrapped her tails around them.

''You want to sleep like this?'' Naruto asked her after a while of just laying there as he could she was getting tired.

Yasaka tilted her head to look at him before nodding, eyes drowsy. Giving her a smile he created a Kage Bunshin which turned of the light before it dispelled himself while Naruto turned onto his side together with Yasaka.

''G'night Yasaka-chan.''

''Night Naru-kun.'' She mumbled in return as she slowly dozed off.

* * *

Naruto sat in the living room along with Kunou, his fingers tapping absentmindedly as Kunou seemed to be immersed in what was currently on tv. Naruto himself was focused on something else. He had sensed Jiraiya enter the barrier surrounding Kyoto earlier today. However, the man had yet to show himself… Perhaps he should speak with him regarding certain rules when it came to him being requested back.

''What is it?'' He asked Kunou as he felt her tugging on his arm.

''I am boreeeed~'' She whined as she looked at him with big eyes.

Naruto felt himself falter the longer he looked at her. ''Come here.'' He patted his lap. ''It seems you get bored quite easily, no?'' Naruto mused as he began to play with her hair. ''Don't you have any friends to play with?''

He felt her stiffen for a moment before it was gone. He felt it though which confirmed what he said. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her in for a hug. ''It's okay, i'm here for you.'' He whispered softly as he heard her sniff silently in his arms.

The scene was interrupted as Jiraiya suddenly barged in the room. ''I heard you wanted to see me?''

Naruto deadpanned at the man.

Kunou looked at him as well before she brought her tails up to swipe away the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes.

''Nice job ruining the moment, Jiraiya.'' Naruto grumbled before motioning for the older man to sit down.

Doing what he was told Jiraiya sat down opposite from him. ''So, what is it that you needed me for?''

''It's about Kunou-chan here. While you were gone she unlocked Kushina's Chakra Chains.'' Naruto revealed shocking the man.

''Really!?'' Jiraiya couldn't help but be surprised and glanced at the young girl on Naruto's lap. Even among the Uzumaki the Chakra Chains were a rare and sought after ability. The ability to hold down even the strongest Bijuu. It was the reason Kumo had tried to kidnap Kushina when she was younger.

''So, what is it that you needed me for, aside from informing me that is?''

''Well, i was wondering if you're capable of training her in using them. I thought that with Minato being your student and Kushina his now wife you might be able to help her. I mean, i don't know if you need specific methods in order to train her properly and i don't want her hurt.'' He said as a nuzzled her hair.

Jiraiya scratched his chin as he looked to be in thought. ''I might. While your moth- Kushina never completely explained how they worked i have seen her train with them numerous times.'' A frown marred his face as he saw the look send his way when he referred to Kushina as his mother. It was sad really. Naruto had stated multiple times he wanted nothing to do with either of them or his younger sister and that he wouldn't bat an eye should they get killed. Jiraiya of course tried to reason with him but that ended up with him getting ignored.

Yasaka hadn't bothered with asking about his parents as she could see that while he didn't really hate them _per se,_ he definitely didn't love them either. He was... indifferent to them like he had once said.

''Say, where is she actually, your wife?'' Jiraiya asked with a proud smile. He had been present during their wedding once he received news he had proposed to her. He wasn't surprised she had accepted as he could see they were clearly in love with another. They had a somewhat small wedding reception that was attending by some of the more older members and people Yasaka knew personally. Jiraiya had never seen his godson smile more than he did that day. It really was a beautiful moment and he was glad he was able to be there in person.

''Hm? Oh Yasaka? She's currently in her office doing whatever. Despite her being able to form clones she sometimes likes to do it herself. No idea why but whatever.'' He shrugged his shoulders.

''Ah i have something else i'd like to ask you.'' He spoke up getting Jiraiya's attention. ''In a week and a few days i have a meeting in Kuoh with two of the current Maou's. I don't what the meeting is about except that it has to do with Kuoh itself. I wanted to ask if you wanted to come along since Yasaka is needed here.''

''A meeting with two Devils huh…'' Jiraiya mused. ''I guess i can go with you. In the meantime we can start training Kunou in the basics. Since she was capable of forming those chains means she's already unlocked her chakra… Has she done any chakra exercises such as tree walking?''

Naruto shook his head. ''No she hasn't as i wanted to wait till she was a bit older before starting those. Though it wouldn't hurt with how massive her reserves are for someone so young.''

''Indeed. Her being a Kyuubi on her mother's side and you due to your Uzumaki genes and whatever else you have. She has a lot of potential i can already see that. And with both Yasaka and yourself leading her who knows what the future has in store for her. Afterall, you are still unpredictable, no?''

Naruto couldn't help but let out a laugh at Jiraiya's words. The confidence in which he spoke them with was surprising.

Feeling something on his hand he suddenly looked down.

''What are you doing?'' He couldn't help but ask as Kunou was chewing on his hand. She ignored him however as Jiraiya sent him an amused look. ''Are you hungry?'' She stopped for a moment, nodded before continuing trying to chew off his hand. ''You really are weird huh… but it's to be expected i guess…'' He stood up while carrying Kunou and motioned for Jiraiya to get up as well. ''Let's go and look for Yasaka-chan, perhaps she wants some food as well. Afterwards we can see if you can help out Kunou with those chains.'' He glanced at Jiraiya before he walked off.

Jiraiya looked at him before he followed after him, he could use something to eat as well. His stomach growled not even a second later, like it was confirming what he thought.

* * *

''Where did you say they wanted to meet up with you again?'' Jiraiya asked as he looked to the side at his shorter companion. The two were currently walking through the streets of Kuoh towards the location they wanted to meet. Wherever that might be…

They were currently both clad in casual attire as a kimono would attract too much attention in the city they currently were.

''Tch, they said some small restaurant or whatever… Kunou, keep close!'' Naruto called out to his daughter who mumbled an apology as she lowered her walking pace. ''I know you're excited to be out of Kyoto but Yasaka would probably kill me if something were to happen to you.'' He said as he ruffled her hair.

''I'm still surprised she allowed you to take her with you to be honest.'' Jiraiya commented.

''Yea.. Me too.''

''You know, i'm quite jealous of you.'' Jiraiya suddenly spoke up as they continued their walk.

''Hoh?'' Naruto turned his head to Jiraiya. ''Why?''

''Are you blind? Look around you!'' Jiraiya sniffed. ''What i would do to be in your position…''

Looking around it didn't take long for Naruto to understand what Jiraiya was implying. And he should've expected it with just who his companion is. Several women were looking at him with blushes on their cheeks. Ones that increased in intensity as Kunou hugged him as she was uncomfortable with the stares send their way. ''Tou-san?'' Kunou looked up questionably.

''Don't worry Kunou, they're just… curious. Yes, let's go with that.'' He bent down an picked her up in his arms as they continued to walk, His pace slightly increasing as Jiraiya silently cursed him as his godson received all the attention from the women around them while he was left with nothing.

''Finally.'' Naruto spoke as they finally arrived at the correct restaurant. ''It looks quite bland.'' He couldn't help but comment as he gave the building a look over. It didn't really stand out for a restaurant and if he didn't know any better he would've never guessed it was one.

''Let's not waste anymore time.'' With that having said he entered.

''Excuse me.'' A feminine voice spoke up from beside him.

''Yes?'' He replied the young girl he assumed was a waiter of this place.

''Do you have a reservation?''

Naruto nodded. ''I do, it should be under Uzumaki.''

''Uzumaki…'' The girl repeated the name as she looked over what he thought was a guestlist. ''Ah, Uzumaki Naruto?'' He nodded. ''Follow me then as they've been waiting for you.'' Naruto and Jiraiya shared a look as they followed after her.

She led them to a table where they could see a red haired male and black haired woman sitting. ''Here we are, would you like something to drink?''

''Green tea please and some orange juice for Kunou here.''

''I have some coffee, two sugar without milk.''

The girl wrote their orders on a small book before bowing slightly as she walked off.

''So,'' The red, almost crimson haired man spoke up as he stood up from where he was sitting. ''You are Uzumaki Naruto, hm.'' He held his hand out. ''Sirzechs Lucifer.'' Naruto shook his head and returning the firm grip the man held.

Breaking the handshake Naruto's attention went to the black haired girl who had her hair in twintails. ''I'm Serafall Leviathan! Nice to meet you Naruto-ta- i mean san.'' She introduced herself somewhat cheerfully.

Naruto of course was aware that she was quite childish and didn't comment on it.

''And who is that cutie.'' Serafall asked as she knelt down till she was face to face with Kunou who looked at her strangely.

''This is my daughter, Kunou Uzumaki. Go ahead and introduce yourself.'' He gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

''U-uhm, nice to meet you.'' Kunou said slightly nervous with a bow.

''...''

''...''

''So… Cute~!'' Serafall couldn't help but squeal. Her reaction caught Kunou off-guard as she quickly hid behind his leg in response before Naruto quickly calmed her.

''The man next to me is Jiraiya, he's here as Yasaka couldn't come with me. I also hope you don't mind me bringing my daughter with me.'' Naruto said to both Maou's once they all sat down with Kunou pressed against him.

''It's fine.'' Sirzechs waved it off. ''This is the first time i'm seeing her myself and i can easily see her mother's features in her.'' He said as he looked at the young girl who was trying to hide herself by using Naruto.

Sirzechs looked Naruto over trying to find anything that might help in the upcoming negotiations. Just from being near him he could tell the reports were true when they said he held a powerful aura. He could feel barely restrained power coming off of him as noticed Serafall felt it as well.

His red eyes which was an unnatural color unnerved him slightly as if there was something or someone hiding behind those eyes. His half-lidded gaze coupled with the lazy smile he held didn't make it any easier for him. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was going to be careful as something about the young man felt off.

He then looked at the older man he had brought with him and he once again had a hard time telling what he might be thinking off. The man was very good at hiding his emotions or his thoughts as his face was set in stone. He could feel power from the man, not as much as the blond but enough for him to hold his ground against most that should stand in his way.

''So, shall we get to business?'' Naruto spoke up.

''Yes, i think that's fine.''

''So… what do you want with Kuoh. If you didn't know we have several Yokai living her who wanted to get away from Kyoto without the fear of running into Devils for the off chance they would be used for your little chess game.''

''Chess game?''

Naruto looked at him. ''You know what i mean.''

''I do indeed, but it's necessary for the sake of continuing our race.''

''So forcing someone to join you and then threatening them with death should they wish to leave is how you want to secure your race? I can't be the only one who is seeing problems with this am i?''

Sirzechs was about to speak only to be cut off.

''But this isn't the time to speak about such matters, unless you want it to be.'' He glanced at the man.

Miffed at being interrupted Sirzechs shook his head. ''No, i don't. This is about Kuoh and our interest in it.''

Naruto motioned for him to continue.

''Yes, well you might know that both me and Serafall have younger siblings. Both are girls who are still young. However they both have shown an interest in Kuoh Academy. You might have heard of it as it's the girls only school that is located in town.'' Naruto gave him a nod as he indeed knew of the school. ''Well with us being the awesome older sibling want to make sure they're happy if you know what i mean.'' Sirzechs glanced at Kunou for a split-second. ''So we looked it up and noticed that Kuoh and its entirety is currently under Kyoto, or to be more specifically your rule.''

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as he had an idea where this was going to.

''So the reason for this meeting is for us to see if you're willing to hand over the territory. We are willing to pay you a hefty price of course…''

''No thank you.'' Naruto said shocking them.

''W-what?'' Serafall asked with a slight stutter at how casually he declined their offer.

''I said no thank you.''

''We heard that but why? We can pay any price as long as it's reasonable.''

''Yeah.. I have no interest in any of your money. I have enough riches to probably buy a country if i wish to do so.'' A thoughtful expression formed. ''I wonder if i can buy Japan in it's entirety…'' He seemed to mumbled something as the three watched him in confusion. He shook his head. ''Yea, i have no need for money as i'm sure i have more than you do… Sorry?''

''I see… Is there anything that you might want? As long as it's reasonable, that is.''

Naruto closed his eyes in thought. Something he wanted? He couldn't think of anything. Riches? He had more money once could dream of. Love? He had a wife and daughter he cared for. So what else was there? Power? No, he had enough power to destroy countries and weapons to decimate villages if he wished to do so.

Opening his eyes he looked right at the current Lucifer. ''Sorry, but i already have everything i ever wanted. Money, power, love… i have all of these. So lest you have something unique, something that's one of a kind i have to decline. Not to mention that it would be bad for the Yokai that are living here when i would tell them they had to leave. All because Devils wanted this territory. Perhaps Kunou can even attend school here when she's older, it is one of the best schools in the country after all.'' He smiled while they frowned.

''W-well what about allowing us to rent it from you? Only until our younger sisters and respective peerages have graduated?'' Sirzechs asked slightly worried as the meeting didn't went as they had expected.

''Rent? I don't know about that… There will have to be some serious rules laid out beforehand. Especially to protect those that are already living here as i doubt you know what kind of danger might come when news will spread that the siblings of two Maou's are currently living in a small city in Japan.''

Both Serafall and Sirzechs nodded their heads in agreement with his words. No doubt a war would happen should another faction harm or potentially kill a heiress of two of the remaining Pillars in The Underworld.

''I might, emphasis on might consider it for a set of chess pieces and something else i'm not going to tell you without talking it over with Yasaka.''

''You want a set of Evil Pieces?''

Naruto nodded. ''Yes, it would. It's something i don't have which is surprising since i'm quite the collector.''

''Mhm, it is indeed something that warrants another meeting. Just a question, when we entered we felt a weird sensation pass over us for just a moment. You wouldn't know what that might be, would you?''

Naruto looked at him and pondered if he should tell them. Shrugging his shoulders he decided it wouldn't hurt. ''I do actually. What you felt was the barrier surrounding the city processing you entering. Me and Jiraiya-san have placed a barrier around here incase someone unwanted would enter and potentially harm some of the Yokai which are living here. With the system in place anyone with higher than normal humans magical reserves will be automatically entered in the system allowing us to track them.''

''Impressive.'' Sirzechs couldn't help but comment with Serafall agreeing. Such a large barrier wasn't completely unheard of though the fact that it did what he said was.

''If that was all i'd like to go home now. Yasaka is probably already worrying about Kunou here.'' He ran his fingers through her hair.

''Yes, that is fine with me. I will keep in contact incase of further meetings.'' Sirzechs said as they all stood up. ''Oh, congratulations on your marriage by the way.'' He commented as they left after paying. Naruto watched their backs as they left before Jiraiya pulled him out of it.

''That was in interesting meeting wouldn't you say?''

''Yes. Though i could tell they were quite annoyed that they didn't have it go as they had planned.'' He said as he walked out. ''I'm going to make sure to increase the security around the area just incase. I wouldn't put it above them to try something to the inhabitants here''

They walked onto an empty field, somewhere away from the population as Naruto snapped his fingers.

Jiraiya covered his eyes as a very bright light almost blinded him. Once he opened them he looked at the contraption before him.

''Like it?'' Naruto said as he and Kunou who was in his arms walked past him. ''It's my personal way of transport called a Vimana.'' He sat down with her on his lap. ''The only one in the world capable of reaching Kyoto within minutes. Of course with Kunou here i can't go that fast regardless though.'' The Vimana slowly rose from the ground.

''Wait! What about me?'' Jiraiya complained as he looked up.

''Take some days of or something. I expect to see you back Monday less you want to pay for everything yourself?'' Not waiting for a reply Jiraiya watched as they became invisible and left him behind. Looking at the spot he occupied just seconds ago he shrugged. Might as well do what he said.

''... I wonder if there are any hot springs in Kuoh..'' Jiraiya mused as he walked off, a perverted giggle escaping every few steps.

* * *

''Are you alright?'' Yasaka asked as she saw her husband stiffen for a moment.

''Yes i think? I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen.''

The two were currently sitting on the couch watching tv. It had been a month since he had met with the current Lucifer and Leviathan who wanted to buy Kuoh from him.

Yasaka had quickly agreed with him that he shouldn't sell the town to them. The Devils already had an entire, well, realm to themselves. No need to give them even more and knowing them they wouldn't stop there..

''Stop! You can't go in there!'' They both heard someone shout from outside their home.

Before they knew it their door was thrown open as they both immediately got ready to attack whoever was foolish enough to barge into their home.

As the dust cleared they were surprised at what they were looking at.

It was a young woman, a Nekomata, no Nekoshou if the twin tails behind her were any indication. She was wearing a black revealing kimono that was covered in dirt and had numerous holes and cuts in it. She was hunched over and holding what looked like another person in her arms which had small specks of blood covering them.

Slowly the woman lifted her head, allowing them all to see her face that held a tired and broken expression. Yasaka had her hands raised to stop any of the guards that had entered from attacking her on the spot.

''Pl-ease.. H-help us'' She spoke, her voice sounded broken as she pleaded while looking right at him.

Naruto exchanged glances with Yasaka who nodded as he slowly walked up to the girl before kneeling down.

''Who are you?'' Naruto asked softly while releasing his comforting aura towards the girl.

Feeling the aura wash over her the girl cautiously looked at him with her golden eyes similar to Yasaka's own. ''K-Kuroka…'' She rasped out, her mouth dry.

Naruto motioned for someone to get some water which they quickly did. Giving her a glass of water Naruto watched as she accepted it with a shaking hand, allowing him to see that it was indeed a person she was holding close to her.

''Now Kuroka, care to tell me what caused you to barged into our home? I can see something must have happened for you to end up like this.''

Kuroka took a shaky breath before opening her mouth. ''T-the Devils, they were killing us all.'' Everyone immediately looked at her with increased attention. ''I managed to escape with a couple others…''

''And where are they?''

''I-i don't know.'' She sniffed as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. ''I saw them just run for their life as we did the best to escape them, but there were so many of them.'' She swallowed as she remembered their looks of fear.

''Shh, relax and breath.'' He rubbed his thumb over her hand in an attempt to calm her.

''I-it was all my fault.'' Kuroka couldn't keep the tears from stopping as she said those words. Naruto looked at the crying girl and pulled her into a hug. Careful not to hurt the person she was holding.

''What do you mean it was your fault Kuroka? What did you do?'' He asked while still holding her shivering body close.

''I, uh, i killed my m-master.'' She said as she unconsciously leaned deeper against him.

''Master… you are half Devil?''

Kuroka nodded slowly.

''And why did you kill your master?''

''He, he tried to k-kill me and Shirone! For power!'' She hissed out catching him off-guard.

''Shirone? Is that girl in your arms Shirone?''

Another nod.

''Would you like us to look at her?''

Kuroka looked at him before glancing at Shirone and back at him before she shook her head.

''Alright then, that's fine. What happened then?''

''I killed him using Senjutsu before i was attacked by his peerage… I'm not sure but news reached the Maou's that i went crazy with power and they,'' She swallowed again. ''They ordered every Nekoshou to be killed!'' A few gasps were heard including Yasaka's whom he recognized. ''I immediately grabbed my little sister, my Shirone-chan before fleeing to here.'' She finished her story as she held her eyes closed in shame.

''Kuroka…'' He couldn't help but feel bad for the young girl. ''Kuroka listen, it wasn't your fault, okay?'' He turned her so she was looking at him. ''You wanted to protect your sister from him which i would've done the same in your place. The Devils overstepped their boundaries by committing genocide against an entire race out of fear which is not your fault. In fact if it weren't for you barging in here nobody knew it had even happened. So you should be glad you made it so we can send out search parties for any possible survivors and bring them here. Now, how about you let my wife.'' He pointed at the blonde woman with nine swishing tails behind her. ''Bring your little sister to the hospital to see if she's alright? I promise nothing will happen to either of you.''

Kuroka stared into his eyes looking for any signs of him lying but couldn't find anything except honesty from his blood red orbs. Slowly she nodded as Yasaka walked over to them and took the small white haired girl from her arms.

''P-please take care of her.'' She said softly as she bowed. Her cat ears pressed flat against her head.

Yasaka gave her a smile before she, along with a few guards headed to the local hospital.

As Yasaka left Naruto motioned for the guards to leave as he slowly rose while Kuroka unconsciously followed his movements. ''Someone get me a new door!'' He yelled at the retreating form of the guards as he noticed the door was about to fall of its hinges.

''Hehe sorry.'' He gave an small smile to the black haired girl who was still clinging onto him. He walked over to the couch before sitting down and patting the spot next to him. Kuroka sat down next to him before she rested her head on his lap. She nervously looked at him only to seem him give her a gentle smile as began to scratch her ears to make her fall asleep. Something that often would work on Yasaka.

''Relax Kuroka. Yasaka-chan will make sure your little sister is taken care of so you can see her tomorrow if you want. After that we'll make sure the Devils won't go unpunished for this.'' As his eyes seemed to gain an eerie glow to them while Kuroka snuggled against him.

Humming a soft tune he used to do for Kunou when she had trouble sleeping he watched as Kuroka slowly lulled to sleep. Barely catched her words before she entered the world of dreams.

''Thank you~''

A few hours later Yasaka returned and saw her husband half asleep with the Nekoshou resting on his lap.

''Yasaka? Finally you're back i almost fell asleep numerous times.''

''I noticed.'' She said while keeping her eyes on the sleeping girl. ''I sent out search parties to look for any surviving members of her species.''

''Nothing happened.'' Naruto quickly said as he noticed her eyes were focused on Kuroka. ''I just put her to sleep so she can see her sister tomorrow. Speaking of which, how is she?''

She's fine.'' Yasaka replied with a sigh. ''She was just tired and emotionally overwhelmed. A good night's rest should fix her up.''

''That's good to hear. We should send out a message tomorrow regarding this as it's unacceptable.'' Yasaka nodded in agreement. Naruto carefully removed Kuroka's head from his lap before standing up.

''Let's get to bed as i'm really tired.'' He murmured before planting a soft kiss on her lips as he walked to where their room was located. Tomorrow would be a very busy day.

* * *

End Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Journey of a King

* * *

At the end of the fourth Shinobi War revelations are unveiled that will throw the world upside down. Unsurprisingly though they all center around Uzumaki Naruto who held secrets no one would've ever thought he would. [AU]

* * *

A pair of hazel eyes slowly fluttered open as Kuroka could hear the same voice that calmed her yesterday speak not too far from where she was. As she fully opened her eyes she stared at an unfamiliar ceiling, the events from yesterday were hazy as she tried to recall where she exactly was.

The sound of pitter pattering heading towards her caused Kuroka to turn her head from the apparent couch she was laying on.

She blinked as she made eye-contact with a small blonde girl clad in a white and red dress who looked at her with eyes similar to her own, filled with curiosity.

''Hi! I'm Kunou, Uzumaki Kunou.'' The young girl introduced herself cheerfully with a slight bow.

It was only then that Kuroka noticed the younger girl's animal ears that blended in really well with her hair. And the… 9 fluffy tails that swayed innocently behind her. Kuroka blinked once more as is she didn't see it correctly but nothing changed.

So she was a Kyuubi? She knew the current leader of Kyoto and the Youkai there was a woman named Yasaka who was a Kyuubi herself. She had to admit that from the pictures she had seen of her she looked a lot alike. There were a few differences though, such as the slight red tint her eyes held and her hair had different shades of blonde in them.

It could be because of her father though. She, like most Youkai or supernatural in general had heard the news of Yasaka's previously mysterious lover being revealed…And that she had married him not too long ago. Probably what prompted her to add her last name to her little introduction.

''Ah! There you are.'' A masculine voice spoke up as Kunou was lifted up. Kuroka looked at the owner of the voice and saw a blond haired man who looked to be just in his twenties wearing a black kimono with golden accents around the sleeves.

''Tou-san~ I was greeting the guest.'' She whined with a cute pout on her face while pointing at Kuroka.

Naruto booped her nose before looking at the Nekoshou that was still laying on the couch. His eyes meeting hers and Kuroka had to fight the urge to look away as his blood red eyes gazed into her. She could practically feel the power this man had inside of him from just that split second of eye-contact she had with him.

''Good to see you're awake.'' He said as he broke his gaze from hers, his voice sounding friendly. ''You remember what happened yesterday?''

Kuroka scrunched her eyebrows together as vague images formed in her mind of what had happened. Her King wanting to use her and her younger sister for his own power and threatened to kill both of them. She had instead killed him and alarm was raised. The… Devils killing members of her race left and right as she along with a few others managed to escape. She had managed to make it to… Kyoto and barged into somebody's home.

It got harder and harder for her to remember.

She recognized the voice of the person before her as the one who had calmed her after she had given her younger sister to the blond woman who was with him.

Her eyes widened and she threw of the blanket they had given her from her body. Showing her in the same clothes she wore when she arrived. ''My sister! My little Shirone-chan, where is she nya?!'' She freaked out as her eyes darted from left to right.

''Calm down!'' The man before her asked, no, commanded. Immediately she stopped what she was doing as her big, hazel eyes looked up at him. ''You're little sister is fine.'' He said once she had calmed down. ''My wife has brought her to the hospital yesterday when you barged in. Aside from being tired and afraid there's nothing wrong with her.''

Kuroka released a sigh of relief at his words as she closed her eyes before opening hem and looking at him.

''Who are you exactly nya?'' She tilted her head while looking at him.

Naruto gave her a smile as he found her little verbal tick quite cute. ''I'm Uzumaki Naruto, husband to Yasaka and father of little Kunou-chan here.'' He introduced himself as he held out his hand.

''Kuroka nya, no last name.'' She accepted his hand with a slight bow of her head in respect as she knew he was married to the leader of Kyoto.

''Come let's get you some food as i can see you're quite hungry.'' Kuroka's stomach rumbled at that moment much to her embarrassment as she stood up, noticing that she was almost a head shorter than he was. She stretched her limbs above her head like a cat would, her ears twitching slightly as she scratched them.

''After breakfast is finished we can check up on your sister in the hospital as she could wake up any moment now.'' He said to her as the three made their way to the kitchen. ''Don't worry though as Yasaka should be there herself. A few other Nekoshou's arrived earlier this morning so you and your younger sister aren't the only survivors. Apparently they had managed to make it to Kuoh and gotten help there, we're still looking around for any others that might be around.''

''I'm glad nya. But… do they… do they blame me for what happened?'' She asked softly.

Naruto shook his head. ''While they initially did, once we explained your situation they quickly lost any hatred they had towards you as they would've done the same thing you did.''

''That's good… that's good.'' She murmured as she sat down at the table. Kunou taking the seat next to him. She somewhat reminded her of her younger sister, Kuroka had to admit.

''Anyway,'' Naruto spoke up from where he was making something to eat. ''You and any other Nekoshou's are to stay inside of Kyoto for a while. The security around here has increased dramatically incase some Devils might come here for any of you. You never know what they might try with how arrogant some of them are. But, like i said it should be fine with Yasaka being in the hospital and myself with you who is no doubt the biggest target in this.''

''Here,'' He placed down a plate of food for both Kuroka and Kunou. ''Eat up and then you can see your sister. You too Kunou or Yasaka will be upset when she hears you skipped breakfast~'' Naruto enjoyed the look of fear that passed the younger Kyuubi's face before she quickly got started.

* * *

Having finished breakfast Naruto walked over to Kunou and picked her up so that she was carrying her who gladly snuggled into him. He walked over to Kuroka and placed his hand on her shoulder. ''This might get a bit dizzy so…''

''Wha…'' Kuroka barely managed to get out before they disappeared from his home, leaving behind a few golden particles.

''What was that nya?!'' Kuroka hissed as she almost fell to the ground. Looking around she noticed that they were no longer in his home but a hospital, if the clothes the people around her wore were an indication.

'Teleportation?' Kuroka thought as she looked at the blond male that had brought her here. He was giving her an amused smile much to her annoyance. 'But there was no teleportation circle..' She mused before she got herself together.

''Naruto-kun!'' A feminine voice called out as they all turned to the voice. Kuroka watched as a beautiful blonde woman walked towards them. She had pale, unblemished skin and gave a beautiful smile towards her male companion. Blonde hair done in a ponytail with matching eyes wearing a shrine-maiden outfit with slight modifications. A pair of fox ears stuck out between her hair and behind her trailed nine fluffy, blond tails.

She recognized her as Yasaka, Kyuubi Youkai and ruler of Kyoto.

As she got close Naruto leaned down as he shared a kiss with her before he handed Kunou over, who -despite slight objections- complied.

Yasaka turned to the black haired Nekoshou standing next to them ''You must be Kuroka, you probably know me but i'm Yasaka, Naruto-kun's wife.''

''Nice to meet you nya.'' Kuroka bowed in respect before looking at the kitsune woman. ''Naruto-sama said you knew where my little sister is nya.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the suffix added to his name but didn't comment on it. She probably got used to addressing whoever was her King like such.

''Correct.'' Yasaka said as she adjusted Kunou in her arms. ''If you follow me i will take you to her.'' Kuroka nodded her head wanting to see how her younger sister was doing and wasted no time as they began their walk.

''Have their been an area cleared out to house the remaining Nekoshou's?'' Naruto suddenly spoke up as they walked through the hallways which were more busy than usual.

''Yes and no. While i've already picked a clear spot in order to place them it's just that, a cleared spot. So for now i'll have them stay in one of the hotels around here. I made sure to assign extra guards in case of something happening.''

''Good.'' Was all he said as they continued their walk. They passed a couple of rooms in which a few Nekoshou could be seen getting looked over if they're alright before stopping at room number A-23.

Opening the door they could see there, laying in the large bed in the middle of the room was a small white-haired girl. Said girl slowly turned her head as she heard the sound of the door opening before spotting the same blonde woman from earlier carrying a smaller blonde girl accompanied by a taller blond male before her eyes rested on the last person.

''Nee-sama.'' She said, her voice was somewhat weak as she looked at the black-haired girl she recognized as her sister.

''Shirone-chan nya!'' Kuroka exclaimed as she hurried past him towards the smaller girl and hugged her. ''I'm so glad you're fine nya!'' She said as she looked her over. ''You are fine right?''

She received a nod. ''Nee-sama, what happened?'' She asked softly.

Kuroka let out a sigh as she hugged her younger sister close to her, one of her hands running through her short hair. ''I killed him nya… He tried to use us as weapons and was planning on killing us both. However once i killed him alarm was raised an those _Devils_ ,'' She spit out the word like it was venom. ''They began to slaughter us all. I took you before i ran with a few survivors nya. Now we are here in Kyoto with Naruto-sama and Yasaka-sama…'' She sniffed as she looked at her younger sister. ''Please forgive me Shirone-chan!'' Tears began to leak down her eyes as she looked away.

Soft fingers touching her skin alerted her as she looked down, seeing Shirone wiping away the tears that had fallen. ''Nee-sama, i could never hate you. I'm happy we are still alive and that you saved me.'' Kuroka gave her a smile as she continued to hold her close whilst gazing out of the window, happy she didn't hate her like she had thought she might.

From behind them Naruto and Yasaka watched the scene with a smile. Yasaka had silently informed him that she had told the younger Nekoshou details as to what happened to not make her feel threatened, especially when she woke up earlier. The moment she had shown her her own Youkai features she had calmed down allowing her to explain.

Feeling someone nudge his sides he turned to Yasaka. ''Let's go, i'll send someone over to inform them where they can find us later.'' Giving the two sisters a last glance he nodded as he felt her take his hand in her own before they exited the room.

* * *

Naruto stood in empty field with the exception of a few guards he had sensed and Kunou who stood near a tree, looking determined. He had brought her along to start on some slight exercises to help her when they will start to seriously train her.

''Alright Kunou,'' Naruto spoke up getting her attention. ''In order for me and Yasaka-chan to properly train you i will show you one of the basic chakra control exercises that will help you in the long run.'' He took a few steps till he stood right in front of the tree.

He placed one of his feet against the bark before looking at his daughter. ''You will place on of your feet against the bark of the tree before you start to channel your chakra towards your feet.'' Channeling his own he felt his foott stick against the bark before he lifted his other foot and doing the same so both his feet were placed against it. Looking at Kunou he saw her gazing at him in amazement causing him to chuckle softly. ''This exercise is called tree-walking and it's exactly as the name suggest.'' He slowly took another step and another and another until he reached the top.

''You'll need to carefully channel the amount of chakra you have otherwise you will fall.'' To prove his point Naruto cut the chakra to his feet and immediately was sent plummeting down.

''Understood?'' He asked as he silently landed on the ground and looked at Kunou who nodded. ''Good, then go ahead and try it. Know that it can take you awhile as you have really big chakra reserves despite being so young, which maked it all the better to start now than later.'' He motioned for her to walk over.

''I'll sit over here to keep an eye out and help you if you need.'' He sat down as Kunou took a step forward. She placed one of her small feet against the bark just like he had done. A concentrated look appeared as she began to focus chakra towards her foot. It took her a bit but eventually she felt her feet stick against it like she had seen Naruto doing. Lifting her other foot she had a bit of trouble balancing herself but managed to do it safely.

Channeling chakra to her other foot she fell down as she lost her concentration due to not focusing on the foot already placed against it.

''Owie.'' Kunou mumbled as she glared at the tree like it was its fault for her falling.

''Don't blame the tree Kunou-chan. Try to relax and just focus on yourself. It took me several hours before i managed to do it and i didn't even do it correctly.'' He tried to encourage her. Nodding slightly to herself she stood up before repeating what she had done before.

Minutes flew by as Naruto kept his eyes on Kunou as she did her best to make it up the tree. Currently she was quarter way up on the tree, haven taken careful steps as she didn't want to keep falling.

Suddenly Naruto felt a small pulse around his wedding ring and spoke up. ''Kunou, Yasaka wants to speak with me so let's put your training on a hold and you can continue later?'' Naruto stood up as he walked towards her. Feeling the warm aura of her father closeby Kunou stopped channeling chakra to her feet as she fell, only to be wrapped up in a pair of arms instead of hitting the ground.

Using his special shunshin they were gone, the only signs they were the slight markings on the tree from Kunou's overuse on chakra and the few golden particles that floated around.

* * *

Arriving in Yasaka's office Naruto raised an eyebrow at the serious look she held before his eyes landed on the two Nekoshou's from yesterday evening.

''They're here to write up a report on what exactly had happened in the Underworld.'' Yasaka answered his unasked question. ''In order to charge them with genocide and the blatant disregard for rules we had set up which originally allowed the Nekoshou's to settle in the Underworld.''

''Interesting.'' Naruto mused before noticing Kunou wiggling in his grasp and set her down. ''Kunou, how about you show Shirone here around?'' He asked his daughter as he motioned towards the small white haired girl.

Kunou's eyes lit up while Shirone looked at Kuroka questionably. The black haired Nekoshou gave a nod. ''It's fine Shirone nya~ I'll finish this off quickly, okay?''

Shirone didn't got the chance to reply as Kunou had let her out of the room.

Shortly after they left Naruto created a couple of clones, surprising Kuroka as they too left the room.

''Just incase something happened and the guards can't deal with it.'' He said as he noticed Kuroka staring at him.

''What was that nya?'' She had never seen or heard of something like what he had just done. While clone magic wasn't new they usually weren't able to interact with anyone or anything.

''They're Shadow Clones.'' Naruto answered her. ''They are solid clones one can interact with. They pop after a hit and when they do all their information is sent right back to me. Don't worry though as each of them has a quarter of my power.''

Having her questions answered Kuroka continued to write her report, making sure to leave absolutely nothing out of it.

Naruto sat down near them on an empty chair as he glanced a couple times to see what she was writing.

''Say Naruto-kun, how's your research going?'' Yasaka suddenly asked him.

''Huh?'' Naruto replied before he understood what she meant. Glancing at Kuroka he noticed she was still busy so he answered. ''It's… going fine i guess. I just need to look all of those books in hopes for any more hints that will lead me somewhere you know. More specifically the area i should be looking in. Unfortunately since those books are all several… centuries old the names of the cities back than have changed which doesn't help much.'' He sighed.

''To be honest, unless i get some sort of hints or anything that has more information regarding that subject i will likely be stuck for a while which, well, sucks. It sucks a lot because the time frame something important will happen to it should be between now and let's say 5 or 10 years? Perhaps even earlier.''

Naruto stopped compaining as he felt a pair of hands touch his shoulders. Looking up he noticed Yasaka was no longer there but stood now behind him, softly rubbing his shoulders. ''Relax Naruto-kun~'' She said softly while leaning on him.

''If you need any help you can always ask me okay? Just tell me and i can let a clone do my work.''

Naruto smiled at her words and placed his hands on her own and he leant his head back. ''Thanks for the offer but i can handle it for now. If i really need your help i'll let you know immediately, you know that right?'' He rolled his eyes up so he could see her part of her face.

Their little moment was interrupted by Kuroka who slammed her pencil down. ''Done nya~!'' She sounded very proud of herself as she looked at the two.

Releasing a small sigh Yasaka removed herself from him and walked back to her seat behind the desk and grabbed the papers Kuroka had written and began to read them.

Kuroka sat there in silence, not quite sure what she was supposed to do and glanced around in Yasaka's office. She spotted a few pictures hanging on the wall, some showing Yasaka by herself while others showed her in company of the blond next to her, though he looked a few years younger in them.

The door was thrown open as a guard barged in, panting and sweating. ''Ya-Yasaka-sama, emergency!'' He yelled out as he was on the verge of collapsing.

''Explain!'' Yasaka commanded, her face serious as she looked at the man.

Said guard swallowed while doing his best to control his breathing. ''D-devils have been spotted h-heading towards Kyoto!'' Kuroka gasped while Naruto tuned in.

''What do you mean?''

''Ah Naruto-sama! I-it was reported by our scouts. Supposedly they heard SS-Criminal Kuroka is currently residing in Kyoto and they're heading towards here. Sirzechs Lucifer himself is also coming.''

''I see…'' Yasaka muttered as she shared a glance with her husband who nodded. ''Get every guard available to station near the Nekoshou's and in the hospital and the shelter close to it except a handful that will go with Naruto-kun and i. Send a message to the barrier team to make sure no-one gets out regardless of who they are which is an order.'' Her voice was calm yet held an commanding tone to it making the guard nod his head almost automatically. ''Well? GO!''

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Yasaka. ''My clones have grabbed Kunou and Shirone and are bringing them to safety.''

''Thank you/nya~'' Both Kitsune and Nekoshou said.

''Anyway,'' He stood up, followed by Yasaka. ''Let's get prepared.''

His gaze then shifted to Kuroka who noticed his look.

''What?''

Naruto shook his head slightly at her. ''I'm not sure if you're needed or if you can check on your younger sister.''

She looked at Yasaka for an answer.

''You can look after your sister. Naruto-kun and i will handle this.'' Kuroka bowed her head slightly before she left the room.

Just as she was about to close the door Naruto spoke up. ''You're little sister is in the grey building to the left of the hospital, you can't miss it as i have a Shadow Clone waiting there.''

As he finished speaking Kuroka closed the door behind her leaving the two by themselves. ''Let's go Naruto-kun.'' Yasaka said as she walked over, allowing him to place his hand on her to teleport them out of the room.

* * *

Naruto, Yasaka and a handful of armored guards stood, waiting on the arrival of the current Lucifer and whoever else was joining him.

The tension in the air was palpable as no-one exactly knew what was going to happen when the Devils would arrive.

Naruto was currently wearing his ancestors golden armor, radiating both power and elegance while he had his arms crossed. The guards had to fight the urge to submit themselves to him as they spotted him in the outfit for the first time.

Yasaka stood next to him wearing a white battle kimono with golden accents on which Naruto had placed several magic resistance and durability seals. Her Youkai features were on full display.

Their hair fluttered slightly as a gust of wind blew through them before Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, spotting several figures heading their way and motioned for the guards to prepare themselves.

The handful of guards they had brought with them were each outfitted in some of the best armor they had available. Each of them was chosen for either their strength and abilities. It was a great pride for them to be allowed to accompany their leader from the several hundreds of guards that they had.

As they got closer could clearly see Sirzechs leading the group wearing what looked to be his own version of armor of sorts. Even from where he was Naruto could easily sense the enormous magical reserves the man had which were higher than anyone he had met so far.

Glancing towards the person that walked a few steps behind him Naruto allowed his eyes to briefly widen before returning to their narrow state.

''What's wrong?'' Yasaka asked having noticed the slight change in her husband's expression.

''You see that person behind Sirzechs? The man with the long black hair?'' Yasaka looked at the person he was describing before nodding her head. ''I know him, i don't know how he's even here as he should be dead…'' He muttered.

''Is he going to be trouble?''

''Depends, while my reserves are much larger than his and so is my power he was known for his mastery of illusions in my world. So whatever you do don't make unnecessary eye-contact with him.'' Naruto told her as he noticed the his attention was on him where he could see the slight confused look he sported before it was replaced by an impassive look.

Stopping a couple of feet in front of them Sirzechs let his eyes wander over the less than a dozen people that stood before.

'Uzumaki Naruto' The name echoed through in his head as his green eyes inspected the man standing less than fifty feet from him. Sirzechs himself had to admit he made for an imposing figure with his golden armor that shone with the sun bearing down on them.

He frowned momentarily as something was blocking him from sensing anything that wasn't the small group before him.

''Sirzechs Lucifer,'' Yasaka spoke up, her voice soft yet commanding. ''What is your reason for being here, without a warning no less.'' She asked yet at the same time demanded.

''Yasaka-dono, we're here because we received news a wanted criminal is residing here.''

She raised an eyebrow. ''A wanted criminal you say? They must be very powerful if Underworld strongest Devil is here by himself, not to mention all those standing behind you.''

''They are here because the person we are looking from has killed someone from their House.'' Sirzechs said before gesturing for the man closest to him to step up. ''While this man is my Bishop, Uchiha Itachi.''

'If Naruto-kun spoke the truth i take it he brought him to cast an illusion to make us forget or allow them entry. He did tell me stories what illusions were capable of in his home world.' She mused to herself.

''Who is this person you're looking for and what is their crime?'' She decided to play dumb.

''We're here to find SS ranked criminal Kuroka, The Stray Cat for murder of her King Yakubu Mayui.'' Itachi spoke up in an indifferent tone.

''Interesting, and why did you not send us a message? This could be seen as an act of war!''

''Tch, yeah right. Let's just enter this shithole and get that cat bitch.'' One of the lesser devils spoke up. Naruto's blood red eyes landed on the man as a portal opened up behind him. ''Wha-'' The same man spoke up as he noticed his gaze only for his words to die in his mouth as he felt an unimaginable amount of pain coursing through his body. Slowly he looked down, his gaze settling on a sword that had pierced him through his stomach.

The Devils nearby took a few steps back as they could sense holy energy coming from the blade before looking at their leader for what to do. All while the man was slowly yet painfully dying as every cell in his body burned from the holy energy that the weapon held. Once the man finally died the weapon transformed into golden particles as Naruto mentally recalled it.

Sirzechs eyes focused on Naruto and the strange technique he had just used. Next to him Itachi was doing the same, not sure what Naruto had just done while hiding his shock from the fact that he had just seen him kill a man. Itachi had a lot of questions for him ever since he had ended up in wherever he currently was. He thought that he was the only one yet here he was, looking at Uzumaki Naruto who had changed a lot.

''Control your men, Lucifer-dono.'' Yasaka said not bothered by what he had just done. She was quite happy with it, in fact.

''I could say the same thing about your husband, Yasaka-dono.'' He replied not really bothered by what had happened either. It was the man's own fault and he should've shut his mouth.

''If you didn't want that to happen you should've learned that dog some manners.'' Naruto scoffed, not hiding his dislike for the Devils as a whole. ''As for Kuroka, we have her here and no, you won't get her. The fact that you killed of almost a whole race and marked her as an SS ranked criminal all because she killed her mongrel of a King is laughable. Does that mean, by your logic, that if a Devil kills any Youkai, we can start killing every Devil we come across, Sirzechs Lucifer?'' Naruto asked the man.

''No it does not, however-''

''However _NOTHING_. You killed off an entire race of INNOCENTS because what? You were scared? The Great Sirzechs Lucifer, The Devil King, One of the strongest beings in the universe scared of a girl that's barely 18? Don't kid yourself. The reason you did it is because you suck as a leader.'' Naruto chuckled. ''The Strongest Devil, pressured into committing genocide… how amusing.''

As he spoke neither side could quite believe how he was talking to The Sirzechs Lucifer, the Devil said to be stronger than the original Lucifer himself! Next to him, Yasaka let him run his mouth, having heard one of his speeches before and she wasn't sure if she could even stop him if she tried.

''If he wasn't dead already i'm sure the original Lucifer would probably kill himself in shame for how you let others run you over. Whereas he ruled with an iron fist, you on the other hand are a joke. When the original Lucifer wanted something done he didn't ask. No, he demanded it to be done as he was the _supreme ruler_. There was no one that could fight him as he was the strongest, just like you are now. Though… from what i'm seeing it's all talk an no bite.

So no, you aren't getting Kuroka. Not now, not ever. She still is and always will be a Nekoshou which is a Youkai and is under our protection. Your threats don't scare me because so far you're all talk yet no show. Why should i fear a man who let others walk over him?

Return where you came from, Sirzechs Lucifer and take your dogs with you as you will not gain entry to Kyoto. Any Devils that will attempt to kill either Kuroka or any other Nekoshou will be killed and the remains sent to you. If you think i'm joking you can ask Azazel as those crows are still forbidden from entering Kyoto.'' Finished speaking Naruto turned around along with Yasaka, not bothering to wait for a reply. ''Let's go, these devils make me feel dirty.'' The guards just nodded, still awed by how he scolded the current Lucifer like he was some sort of child.

Sirzechs just stood there, Naruto's words running through his mind. As much as he hated it and hated him for talking like he was some child a part of him knew he was right when it came to certain points. He was the Lucifer, the King of the Underworld. There was no-one with the exception of Ajuka, his friend who could stand against him.

So why?

Why did he let himself get ordered around so easily?

''Lucifer-sama, what are your orders.'' The voice of his Bishop pulled him out of his thoughts.

Looking at the Devils assembled he could see none were happy with the words Naruto had spoken and would like nothing more than to attack him. Sirzechs knew though that if that happened it would end badly for them. As while he couldn't fully gauge his strength, the armor he was wearing was enough to make the hair on his neck stand, not to mention the holy weapons he might have with that weird ability of his.

''We… we will not do anything for now.'' He finally spoke causing an outrage by the others.

''Enough!'' He declared upon seeing them protest and flared his power. ''I'm your leader and you will listen to what i'm saying.''

They quickly quieted down for as prideful they were they knew that against him they stood no chance.

''Itachi,'' Sirzechs spoke up getting the man's attention. ''Do you know Uzumaki Naruto? I noticed his surprised expression when he spotted you.''

Itachi was silent as he stared at his master. His onyx gazing into green before he finally gave a slight nod. ''I do indeed.'' Was all he said.

Sirzechs kept his eyes on him for a bit longer before he seemed satisfied. ''Let's go, i have important matters to think about.'' He passed Itachi who stood there looking at the spot Naruto previously occupied.

' _You sure have changed, Naruto-kun. But what happened i wonder?'_

* * *

Naruto and Yasaka walked through the empty streets of Kyoto. The guards trailing behind them as they headed towards the building his clone was at to look for their child and let everyone know it's safe now.

''That was quite something back there Naruto-kun. If you were anyone else i would've thought they had a death wish.'' Yasaka said as she leaned against her companion.

Naruto, who had called back his armor and was now wearing a casual kimono, looked down at her. ''It's the truth though. He claims to be a leader yet he cannot even control his own people. The fact that he's incapable of controlling them shows just how pathetic he really is. Not to mention that those Devils have gotten more arrogant it seems.''

Yasaka nodded her head as she listened to him speak. It was true that over the years the Devils had gotten more an more arrogant, mostly due to being the strongest of the big three factions. ''Regardless, i doubt that's the last we'll hear from them for now.''

''Oh i agree. They will compensate for almost driving the Nekoshou race to extinction but let's talk about that later when we get home.''

Arriving they were greeted by two guards who bowed before opening the door. Naruto wasn't sure if he imagined it but he could swear he saw them look at him like he was some sort of deity.

They were lead into a large room filled with Youkai of different races who stopped talking the moment they entered all to look at them, or him to be more specific.

From the crowd Kunou ran towards him as he casually lifted her up while dispelling his clone. His eyebrows rose as he now understood why they were all looking at him like that. ''So… you all heard what i had said…''

''Will you really nya?'' The familiar voice of Kuroka spoke up as she could be seen carrying Shirone. ''Will you really protect me?''

He smiled at her. ''Of course Kuroka, it's my duty as Yasaka-chan's husband to take care of her along with all of you. I won't let them take you for something as petty as killing your disgusting old master which is something anyone would do. So as long as you're here i'll protect you because you belong here.''

Kuroka flashed him a beautiful smile along with the rest of the people around him. As she watched him converse with certain people she could feel warmth spreading through her, something she wasn't sure what it exactly meant.

''Nee-sama, can we go?'' Shirone asked softly from her hold not liking how loud it had gotten causing her to avert her attention.

''Of course nya, let's go Shirone-chan.''

* * *

End Chapter.

Shorter than usual, i know. Regardless, i hoped you enjoyed it~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

The sound of laughter could be heard from inside the home belonging to both Yasaka and Naruto. Inside the duo could be seen seated on the couch with Kuroka sitting not far away from them.

It was a familiar sight for the past few weeks ever since she along with the rest had arrived in Kyoto. Kuroka would bring her younger sister, Shirone with her who would spend time playing with their daughter Kunou whilst she would converse with either him, Yasaka or both. Naruto and Yasaka didn't mind her presence as she was very pleasant to speak with. The fact that her younger sister was willing to spend time with Kunou was just a plus, especially since she didn't really have any friends before her.

Suddenly his phone rang, halting their talks as Naruto excused himself and walked to a different room.

''Yes? Yes, it is true i saw him with my own two eyes… No i don't know how he ended up here as i haven't spoken to him privately… Why? Because it's hard since he's a Bishop in the Peerage of the current Lucifer, that's why. God damn it Jiraiya, didn't you listen to anything i said. Yes what happened to the Nekoshou's is indeed true. No, there are a couple survivors currently in Kyoto, each of them is placed under protection. Tch, get your mind out the gutter you pervert. Two weeks? Okay see you then.'' He hung up before walking back to where both Kitsune and Nekoshou were.

''Who was that Naruto-kun?'' Yasaka asked him upon seeing him returning.

''Oh just Jiraiya asking me to confirm a couple of things. He will be back in two weeks so we can return to training Kunou again.'' Yasaka hummed at his words but gave no other form of reply.

''Training what nya?'' Kuroka asked curiously.

Yasaka looked at her husband who shrugged in response. ''Kunou has inherited a powerful ability from Naruto-kun's side of the family, more specifically his mother. However, the ability is so rare that neither of us is capable of properly training her without risking damage. Jiraiya however has some knowledge of how to get her started so we have to wait for him to return.''

Kuroka nodded her head satisfied by the answer she received.

''Say Kuroka, can you tell me a bit about your Senjutsu? I'm a Senjutsu user myself though i've been told mine differs from the type Youkai can use.''

Kuroka blinked in surprise. ''You can use Senjutsu nya?'' She received a nod. ''How interesting for a human to know the arts… Well… Senjutsu allows one to either strengthen the body and plants to either wither or grow. A Senjutsu master is also able to heal someone by a mere touch if they're good enough.

Us Nekoshou's are capable of healing a person by using Bouchujutsu which is basically having sex nya. It increases the pleasure to _incredible_ heights.'' Here Kuroka sent Naruto a suggestive glance which he completely missed. Yasaka on the other hand clearly noticed it and narrowed her eyes slightly at the Nekomata.

''It's honestly quite different depending on the person nya. I'm even capable of manipulating space and time. Well only space for now so it really depends on its user nya. Question, are you not affected by the maliciousness if you use it?''

Naruto shook his head. ''Not really… I was caught off guard the first time i tried accesing Senjutsu but quickly managed to recover from the planet telling me to kill anything in sight. Luckily i have dealt with some _very_ malicious beings in my life so i can quickly deal with it now.''

''Interesting, what can you do with yours nya?'' Kuroka leaned forward. Unintentionally or intentionally, Naruto wasn't sure, giving a good view of her cleavage.

''Ah,'' He shook his head slightly. ''I have two versions of Senjutsu. The first type gives me enhanced senses. Increases strength and speed, allows me to completely hide my chakra signature-''

''Chakra?'' Kuroka interrupted him.

''Yes, Chakra how else do you think i'm able to access Senjutsu? Anyway, it allows me to take more hits, increases the strength of my techniques and makes me able to use a specific fighting style.''

''Impressive~'' Kuroka couldn't help but be impressed. ''What about your other version?''

Naruto chuckled as he noticed Yasaka too was interested. ''My second version huh… Let's just say that the first version pales in comparison.'' He closed his eyes before opening them, allowing them to see his changed eyes. The color of his eyes changed from blood red to yellow and his pupil had taken up a cross shape. ''My eyes always change when entering this mode which is called Rikudo Sennin Mode.''

''How come i can still sense you, nya?''

''That's because i'm not actively using Senjutsu mode. I can choose to use it or not as long as my eyes are like this.'' He explained upon their confused looks. ''It would end up bad if i were to go into my complete form here inside and i'm sure it would be felt through the world.''

''That strong nya!?'' He nodded as he saw both their shocked looks.

''Naruto-kun, why didn't you show this form when i introduced you to the council the first time?'' Yasaka couldn't help but ask.

''Yasaka-chan… The reason i didn't was because there was no need to. I only showed them enough to satisfy them. You saw their reactions to the power i showed them right? They were impressed yet i could sense they were somewhat afraid that i would help you get rid of them if you know what i mean. That transformation put me on par with two of the Satans. Granted it were the weaker of the two but nonetheless. Imagine if i were to show them my final form so to speak. I can tell you that it boost my power to ridiculous heights. While not near Ophis or Great Red it puts me above the current Lucifer by quite a bit.''

His reply shocked both of them as neither had any idea he was so strong.

''Is that why you talked to Sirzechs like you did?''

Naruto nodded. ''Correct, though, i also increased my power output to match his so he knew that i could back up my words if i needed to.''

''But i didn't sense anything…''

''That's because both my armor i was wearing at the time and the fact that i focused it solely on Sirzechs alone. The armor is the one my ancestor wore and i can tell you that it has _a lot_ of... abilities. The first is the aura i gave off. While i'm not an Angel or anything a like i am able to channel slight Holy energy around me which made him already cautious because as strong as he might be, he is still a Devil and susceptible to any Holy energy. The second is an incredible magic resistance to the point where it can even handle the famed Power of Destruction. There's a lot more to it but i don't feel like explaining right now. Let's just say that i could defeat Sirzechs if it came to a fight.'' As he finished his stomach growled much to his embarrassment and Yasaka's amusement.

''You want me to prepare lunch for us?'' Both Naruto and Kuroka answered with a nod.

''Yes please/nya~.''

Giving Naruto a kiss she stood up as she headed towards the kitchen in order to prepare lunch. Both for themselves but also her daughter and Kuroka's younger sister who she was sure were hungry after being outside for so long.

* * *

Naruto walked through a path surrounded by trees all by himself. He had told Yasaka he needed some time to clear his mind, something that he usually did when taking a stroll.

His mind went back to the reply they had received from Serafall Leviathan, the Satan who is in charge of foreign affairs. It was regarding them compensating both for the slaughter of dozens of innocent Nekoshou's and the blatant disregarding of arrangements. Of course, they vehemently denied it at first. Their complaints were quickly put to rest though when Naruto pretty much demanded for each Devil that contributed to the massacre to be delivered to Kyoto so they could properly punish them.

They didn't want that which led to a large debate that involved many words over the phone. Some good but mostly bad. Eventually though they finally agreed to pay for the compensation after Sirzechs himself told them they would pay it completely. Something that didn't sit well with the rest of his race but Sirzechs quickly let them know why he was the current Lucifer and not them. It seemed his little speech had humbled him to act up as the Devil King he is supposed to be. Though he couldn't quite hide his dislike he held for him, not that he really cared. He could hate him for all he cared and Naruto was sure he wouldn't lose any sleep over it.

Regardless though, the relationship between Devils and Youkai was and currently still is at an all time low. Naruto did tell him that the negotiations regarding Kuoh were put to a stop as well. And that while they couldn't ban them from attending school in Kuoh he made it clear that it was his territory and that if they wanted two heiresses to attend school then they will have to set up several rules first which includes their own need for protection.

The cawing of a bird, one he recognized as a crow got his attention as he gazed upwards to a branch on which he spotted a black crow. While it wasn't that interesting normally at least, it was that the crows eyes were different from its usual color. Naruto could see the three tomoe it held in each eye and quickly understood what it meant.

Almost like the crow understood him it flew up, circling around his position a couple of times before it set off, Naruto following it at his own pace.

Naruto arrived at a small clearing after not even a minute of walking. He could sense there was a small genjutsu placed and quickly broke out of it. The area distorted slightly as now, barely ten feet away the familiar face of Itachi could be seen. A magic circle appeared underneath the crow as it disappeared.

'A familiar.' Naruto mused as he watched the man carefully. He doubted he got here with permission of Sirzechs himself.

''Hello Naruto-kun.'' Itachi greeted him casually as he seemed to be staring upwards at the blue sky that was free of any clouds.

''Hello… Itachi.'' He returned his greeted with a slight pause.

''The sky is beautiful, no?''

''Yes, it is. Why have you come here, i doubt your master allowed you to leave.''

Itachi didn't react to his words as he kept staring upwards. ''I originally thought you were someone else with your name being a coincidence. I was surprised though when i set my eyes on you earlier.''

Naruto kept quiet, opting to listen to what Itachi had to say.

''You've changed. I can sense your aura. It's more potent than the last time i saw you, yet it is also more wild. It seems something must've happened which explains why you are in this new world.''

That caught Naruto off guard. ''So you know…''

''Off course. After all, i remember dying against my fight with my little brother only to wake up in a hospital in The Underworld.''

''You too huh…'' He mumbled unsure if Itachi heard him recalling Jiraiya mentioning the same happening to him.

''Surprisingly i woke up with a pair of eyes that aren't mine.'' Itachi's eyes changed into the familiar sight of the sharingan as he spoke. ''I don't know whose eyes these are but they work.''

Both stood there in silence. The only sound that was heard was that of birds that flew by.

''So, Sirzechs Lucifer's' Bishop huh.'' Naruto spoke up after a moment.

''Indeed. What about yourself, what happened to becoming Hokage?'' To Itachi's surprise he snorted.

''Hokage, why would i want to become such a thing? It's a fool's job to wither away behind a desk for the rest of your life. No, that's not something for me... Not to mention that certain events have happened that increased my distaste for Shinobi in general.''

''I see.'' Was Itachi's simple reply as he didn't ask any further. He himself having experienced the numerous actions of Shinobi that left a bad taste in his mouth. The order to slaughter of his own clan was a prime example.

''How did you end up as Sirzechs' Bishop?''

''I'm not sure. He told me one of his Peerage members found me on the verge of dying. According to him he used his Evil Pieces to keep me alive, that's all.''

Naruto nodded slightly. ''I see.''

''You have a wife and child.'' It wasn't a question.

''Correct.''

''So the old you we hunted after was an illusion?'' Itachi asked after a moment.

''Why do you say that?'' Naruto asked as he tilted his head slightly towards him.

''I'm not stupid Naruto-kun, you look older than you should be. Your daughter is what, six, seven years old? If i'm going from that it means you must've had her while you were on your training trip with Jiraiya-sama. Which raises another question of how you got here. I somehow ended up here after i ''died'' and couldn't find a way back, you clearly do.''

Naruto chuckled. ''You really are smart huh… But i indeed have a way to travel back if i wished to do so. But why would i, if everything i ever wanted is here?''

''Everything?''

''Yes, everything. A family of my own, it was my deepest wish as a child. To not be alone anymore in that rotten world ruled by greed and were the ones you would call a friend stab you through the chest.''

Itachi hummed. ''And this world doesn't have any greed?''

Naruto laughed. ''Oh no, of course it does. I mean, you Devils are a prime example of it. It is one of the sins after all. The greed for power runs through your blood. Well most likely not your own but i'm sure some of you wouldn't mind stabbing their friend in the back if it meant they would get stronger. Does that mean they are the only ones? No. Even among the Youkai there are those that are greedy. Those that want it all yet have nothing to offer themselves. It makes them do weird things. Strange, even.

For example, i have killed several men who tried to either get rid of either myself or Kunou. Why? Because someone was willing to pay them. They were willing to emotionally hurt Yasaka, permanently all because someone was willing to pay them so they could have a go at my wife. Disgusting vermin, all of them. I enjoyed watching them squirm as i got rid of them, one by one.

And you know what they said? The people that gave those jobs? The people who capitalized of another man's greed? Nothing, they all said it was their own fault. That it was a flaw in all of us. I disagreed though. Something i made clear as i ripped them apart. I don't consider myself greedy at all. There is nothing in this world that i want or need that i don't have already.'' He turned fully and looked Itachi straight in his eyes as red met onyx. ''Satisfied with my answer?''

An almost unnoticeable nod was his answer.

His mood did a complete 180. ''Great! Not a big fan of giving people lectures.''

''Like the one you gave my master?'' A nod was his answer.

''Yes, but he had it coming. Anyway, how's your own personal life? Found someone special yet?''

Itachi shook his head slightly.

''Huh, no chance of rebuilding the Uchiha Clan yourself?''

''I'm not sure. I never imagined myself a family or to live this long. I planned to die at Sasuke's hands and for him to rebuild the clan which would be cleared of its bad name. Unfortunately things don't always go as planned. Luckily or not, depending on the person, i have several centuries to think if i want to start a family of my own.'' Itachi replied with a soft sigh.

''It has been nice speaking with you Naruto-kun but it's time for me to go. I hope to see you again soon.'' As he finished talking his form dissolved into several crows, each of them cawing loudly. Naruto stood there for a moment until he could no longer sense him in the vicinity and headed back home. He too was looking forward to their next meeting as well. Though he will have to look how Itachi managed to enter without sounding any alarms as someone of his caliber is very dangerous.

* * *

Naruto returned home, entering the living room he noticed Kunou was the only one in the room. She was sitting on the couch, watching television which showed some kind of Anime he hadn't heard of.

''Hello Kunou-chan.'' He greeted her as he sat down next to her causing her to shoot up slightly in shock.

''Mou~ Tou-san…'' She pouted as she did her best to glare at him something that didn't work as it only made her appear cuter.

''Come here.'' He patted his lap.

''Your friend left?'' He asked as he began to run his fingers through her hair. Kunou purred softly and leaned into his touch as she nodded.

''Yes~ Her Onee-san came to pick her up a little while back.'' Naruto just hummed as he kept up his actions

''You know,'' He bagan. ''Perhaps i can ask Yasaka-chan if we can go on a short vacation to where i'm from.''

''Really?'' Kunou asked as she turned around causing his hands to leave her hair.

''Mm-hm. It depends of Yasaka though and if she's able to leave the city.'' Naruto moved his hands away from her hair and began stroking her tails. As he continued to comb through her tails he could feel her breathing noticeably slow down. It wasn't long before she was soundly asleep, curled into him with her tails wrapped around herself. Lowering the volume of the television Naruto adjusted himself so he was laying on his side while bringing Kunou with him.

Hours later Yasaka entered the room, only to stop as she looked at the scene in front of her. A smile gracing her face as she slowly walked over to them. One of her tails came up from behind her and began to tickle his nose. She watched as his face scrunched up in annoyance as one of his hands came up, trying to move the fluffy appendage away from him. A small smile formed as he succeeded if only for just a second as Yasaka repeated her action.

Groggily, Naruto opened his eyes after having fought the urge to sneeze several times. Squinting slightly he noticed something or someone was blocking the light from shining down upon him. As his eyes slowly adjusted the figure in front of him became more clear as he recognized the swaying tails behind the person. Letting his eyes travel upwards he rested his gaze on her amused expression.

''Oh… hey Yasaka-chan.'' He greeted her with a lazy smile. Feeling something move he looked down and spotted Kunou trying to wriggle free from his grasp. Smirking Naruto increased the hold around her, watching as she realised her attempts were futile and huffed in indignation.

The two burst in laughter causing Kunou to look up and glare. ''Mou…. Not funny..'' She grumbled before Naruto sat up bringing her with him. Yasaka took the seat next to them and began playing with Kunou.

''Say Yasaka-chan,'' Naruto spoke up. ''I was wondering if you could get some time off. I was talking to Kunou earlier and was thinking on visiting my home. I can bring Jiraiya with me as well as he still wished to go back.''

Yasaka stopped her actions as she hummed while a thoughtful expression marred her face. ''I'm not sure…'' She continued playing with Kunou. ''I should be, as long as it isn't too long away from here. You know what might happen to Kyoto if i were to be absent for too long.''

''Ah yes, the ley lines that are synced with you. Well, it shouldn't be more than a week. We can leave some clones behind, just have to make sure to slap some reinforcement seals on them or they'll pop.'' He nodded to himself. ''I'll speak to Jiraiya about it when he gets back.''

* * *

In Konoha, Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju sighed for the umpteenth time as she read over the paper she received from the Daimyo himself.

It had been a weird past few months when it came to the ruler of Hi no Kuni. It started when he slowly began lowering the funding given to the village. While it wasn't noticeable in the beginning, they slowly began to realize it when the cost of living became harder for both civilians and Shinobi.

Tsunade had sent out several shinobi when on night large chakra quantities were noticed around the borders of the Land of Fire. The Shinobi that were sent out came across a clearing that showed clear marks of battle coupled with a burned down house. While there wasn't anybody there, except for the large amount of ashes and blood that were found on the scene they did manage to retrieve several papers which, upon receiving them revealed to belong to the strange man who had come to Konoha little over two years ago.

When the Daimyo received the news to say the man wasn't happy was putting it lightly. Apparently this single man had been sending money to both himself and Konoha though Tsunade knew that he was more upset about the former. It was because of that man that they had managed to keep up with everything from merchants and traders to treaties that were held between countries.

It was also the start of the decline in funding they received.

Soon thereafter they received better news as the Daimyo had put on a halt on the search for Uzumaki Naruto. Something that made Kushina and Minato along with herself very happy as she could stop wasting Shinobi to go on useless searches.

Now however she had gotten a different letter. A letter that stated the Daimyo wanted Konoha to hold a Chunin Exams in the upcoming months, stating that depending on the display of both skill and power he would increase the funding for the village to how it used to be. Tsunade didn't know how she should feel about that as getting more funding was good but their ninja forces were barely up to standards. Despite the war having ended over two years ago, they still were short on Jounin and Chunin.

Releasing a sigh she called for her assistant to enter. ''Shizune!''

The door of her office was opened as Shizune walked in. She hadn't changed a bit since the war with the exception that her hair had grown a tad bit longer. ''Yes Tsunade-sama?''

''Call in every available Jounin. I have important news to share which requires their attention.'' Shizune nodded before bowing her head as she left.

''Hai Tsunade-sama!''

Twenty minutes later her office was filled by Shinobi who quickly came upon their Hokage's request. Even Kakashi came on time which was good for his health.

''Alright, i called you here because i just received a letter from our Daimyo.'' She stated and was pleased when she saw them all pay attention. ''In the letter he states that he will increase our funding to the way it used to be. However,'' She cut them out from being happy. ''This will only happen if we give him, along with his guards a good, no, an extraordinary show in the upcoming Chunin Exams he want us to hold.'' Muttering was heard which she ignored. ''Now, i know we are low on manpower which is why i want everyone of you that is not busy with missions to train the Genin that have already graduated. And i mean _everyone_.'' She let her eyes wander over each of them present. ''This is very important since you all know what the stakes are if we fail to impress him. So tomorrow morning each of you will be here where you will be assigned a team or a single genin who you will personally teach. It is possible that more than one Jounin will look over a small group of genin so don't be surprised. That's all, dismissed.'' One by one they left her office. Some by using the door, others by making use of the Shunshin no Jutsu.

Once they all left Tsunade plopped herself down on the chair and retrieved an empty letter she could use to write a reply, making sure to include any details to please the man.

* * *

''Returning to Konoha you say?''

Naruto was currently speaking with Jiraiya after the man had finally shown up later than they had agreed to.

''Yes, i've spoken with Yasaka about it and she could use a short vacation. Not to forget that she has been curious to where we are exactly from for a while. It works out as you still wanted to go back as well for your own business. There's no date set though so yea… That's still something me and Yasaka need to discuss.''

Before Jiraiya could reply they were interrupted by a loud shout.

''Naruto-kun nya!''

A black blur slammed into him.

''Kuroka?'' Naruto asked as he managed to catch her. From the corner of his eyes he saw Jiraiya's lecherous grin as he looked her up and down. Naruto moved one of his hands to rearrange the Kimono she was wearing, though to Jiraiya it looked like he was feeling her up as he sent him a thumbs up.

''Who is this, nya?'' She asked as she turned and looked at the white haired man.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly as he saw Jiraiya was ready to do his retarded introduction he had done the first time he met him and quickly cut him off. ''A pervert. He's a pervert Kuroka-chan so be carefull or you'll end up in one of his… books.'' Not paying attention to the man's grumbling for skipping his introduction.

''Books?'' She tilted her head cutely and Jiraiya just now noticed her feline features. Kuroka blinked as her vision was blocked by a small orange book that was shoved into her face. ''...Icha Icha?'' Jiraiya nodded vehemently.

''Indeed! The best seller for both men _and_ women! This one, Icha Icha: Distortion is about a man who wakes up in a new world ruled by hot women. He finds out what happened by sleeping with all of them, only for the woman to reveal themselves to be a race of hot alien girls who, surprise surprise, all want to sleep with him.''

Kuroka blinked before turning her head towards him, as if asking if he was being serious. Unfortunately, he was. ''Uhm t-thank you, nya.'' Kuroka said as she reached up and grabbed the small book from his hands.

''You don't have to acce-''

''It's fine nya!'' She interrupted him as she put the book inside of her kimono which somehow stayed there. ''It's fine…'' She repeated this time more silent. Jiraiya flashed the girl a knowing look much to her apparent embarrassment.

''Anyway… What is it that you came over here for Kuroka?'' He asked the Nekoshou.

Kuroka opened her mouth to speak only for no words to come out. After a moment her mouth closed as she looked down. ''I… i forgot nya.''

''Eh?'' He looked at her before he slowly chuckled and petted her head. ''Don't worry. Let's walk back, me and Jiraiya got done talking. Is Shirone with Kunou?''

''Mhm.'' She nodded. ''She is nya. She has been enjoying it here a lot.'' She walked next to him with Jiraiya following the pair.

''That's good… would hate to have her or anyone else not enjoy being here. Of course there's always Kuoh where you could go if you really wanted. Though, unlike Kyoto it's not as guarded but still… If you ever wanted to travel without the fear of losing your life Kuoh is the place. Now that i think about it, i should look if i can expand my territory or those of Youkai in general.'' He hummed in thought. ''Might have to run that by Yasaka when i have the time.''

The rest of the walk was done in silence. A few looks were sent their way as they noticed him walking together with a woman that wasn't Yasaka but no one commented further on it.

''Say Naruto, do you still need help on that other project you're working on?''

''Uhm…'' He said as Kuroka casted a curious glance towards him. ''I don't know… Maybe if i have time we can work on it. I have other stuff to look after before that though so that depends. I'll just let you know i guess. How long are you staying here this time?''

''Pfff, i don't know. You wanted me to try training your daughter to see if we can get any progress unlike last time. So a few days a week maybe?''

Naruto gave a satisfied nod as they entered his home. As soon as they entered Naruto held his arms out. Before they could question him Kunou dropped down from above.

''Huh?'' Kuroka said as she looked up.

''Hello there little one.'' Naruto adjusted her in his arms.

''Mou… I was trying to surprise you.'' She pouted while crossing her arms.

Naruto laughed softly as Jiraiya figured out what she did and was impressed someone as young as she was able to walk on walls already.

''It's good to see you have mastered that technique, Kunou-chan. I didn't do it until i was much older. I'm proud of you.''

Kunou looked up at him with wide eyes as his words ran through her mind.

 _I'm proud of you._ It was the first time she heard him say those words. And while she knew he was proud of her even without having to speak them. The fact that he did made it feel much more special.

Before he knew it Kunou was hugging him. He blinked at the sudden action, not sure what brought this on but returned the hug regardless. Behind him Kuroka and Jiraiya watched how he interacted with his daughter. Each of them having different thoughts at the scene.

Jiraiya looked proudly at his godson. If someone had told him that his Godson, Naruto would end up as a parent not even at the age of twenty he would've laughed in their face. He couldn't imagine the loudmouthed and dense boy as a parent. Mainly because it involved women and Naruto really was dense when it came to the opposite sex, opting to chase after that pink haired girl who's Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura. There was also the fact that he was seemingly obsessed with retrieving the Uchiha despite him having plunged a lightning covered fist in his chest. Seeing him now however Jiraiya was somewhat glad everything he knew about him was a lie. Otherwise he would've been quite worried about his mental health as only an imbecile would want to save someone who willingly left. The only downside was that he hated his parents and everything about them, something he hoped he could fix when they were going to return to Konoha sometime.

Kuroka on the other hand looked at the scene with a small smile as she imagined Naruto there except the child he was holding had long black hair with a pair of cat ears instead of a fox's and two black tails like her own. She had somewhat developed a crush on him during her stay here. It started when she could feel her heartbeat increase when ever she was near him. Something that only increased after his altercation with the current Lucifer. She wasn't sure what it meant when she first experienced it as she never had felt something like that. Something that was mostly because she hadn't really shown any interest in men when she was in the Underworld serving under her now dead master. Oh she was aware she was very beautiful, even when compared to pure-blooded Devils as she was often getting leered at by men, married or single. But her mind was always with her younger sister who she was taking care of and as such didn't have time to divulge into any pleasure.

Now however, she was no longer serving under any master and her younger sister could live a carefree life here which caused her to notice these feelings. Unfortunately though there was a problem.

A problem that came in was the fact that he already was married. To a Kyuubi nonetheless, the most powerful of the Youkai race. She could challenge her for him but she wouldn't stand a chance as she currently was. So for now she settled with sending subtle hints and glances so she might be able to seduce him.

She looked down at her chest. Perhaps if he was a fan of large breast she could win him over. After all, she had noticed hers were bigger than the Kitsune woman. Not to mention that he was a powerful man and most of them usually have more than one wife, right? At least, that is how most Devils were.

''Are you two okay?'' Naruto's voice knocked them out of their day dreaming/thoughts as they blinked a couple of times before nodding.

''Cool, anyway i have to go by Yasaka and talk to her about important stuff. You mind watching over Kunou for a bit? I'm sure she can lead you to Shirone.'' He asked the Nekoshou.

''Sure nya.'' She replied before Naruto gently put her down.

''Alright Kunou-chan, i have to talk with kaa-chan but will come back soon. Stay with kuroka and Jiraiya for now, alright?''

''Okie dokie~'' She said as Naruto kissed her cheek and scratched her ears.

''I'll see you when i'm done.'' Was all he said to the two older ones before he walked off.

* * *

''Nnngh! More Naru~ Yes! More! Please… i need you.. I need IT!'' Yasaka cried out.

She was currently laying on her back, naked, whilst panting hard.

Eyes clouded with lust gazing down between her legs where a mop of blond hair could be seen, currently trapped in between her thighs.

Yasaka moved her hands over her body before she began fondling her breast. Her hands kneading the flesh in an attempt to increase her pleasure.

Her body shook slightly as she felt his tongue delve deeper in her folds.

Drops of sweat cascaded down her face, ones she didn't pay attention to, too focused on the pleasure she was feeling.

His hands gripping her thighs, softly rubbing circles that caused her to _shudder_.

''Ah~! Nhhh! I-i am… AH~!''

She came.

Naruto felt her walls clamp down on his tongue as sweet nectar flooded his mouth. He did his best to drink up everything that was released, though despite that some managed to make its way down his chin. Once he was sure she was done he moved her legs from his shoulders and moved to his knees.

His gaze focused solely on the heavily panting form of Yasaka. Her head slowly moving till she locked eyes with him.

 _Beautiful_ They both thought.

She felt herself getting aroused, just by seeing his eyes stare at her with hunger.

Hunger for her.

Her body. Her Mind. And her soul.

He slowly made his way towards her, her eyes focused on his muscles as she licked her lips.

Their hands met, fingers locking together.

He moved his head down, face stopping just centimeters in front of her as he stared into beautiful gold.

''Naru…'' Her voice was both soft and smooth. ''I want another one.''

No hints were needed as one of her hands left his in order to rest on her stomach, giving him all the information he required.

Without further ado his lips met hers, both rolling over till she was on top.

Eyes meeting one more time before she descended down with both knowing what they wanted.

* * *

End Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Journey of a King

Chapter 10

* * *

''Are you doing okay?'' Jiraiya asked as he sent a concerned glance towards his right. ''You seem a bit out of it.''

Naruto muttered something incoherently as he did his best to look the man in the eye, allowing him to see the bags underneath his eyes. ''Yesss, i am fineee.'' He hissed out groaning each time he moved one of his limbs.

Jiraiya scoffed. ''Brat, if this is how you look when you're okay i'm not sure i want to see what you look like on a bad day…''

''I'm fine okay… Just… Yasaka-chan is in heat so for the past couple of days…'' He trailed off as the man gave his usual perverted giggle.

''So you've been busy taming a fox?'' He said with a smirk

Naruto rolled his eyes. Seriously, why was he even discussing this with him? Oh yes, because he didn't really have anyone else to discuss this with. ''Whatever pervert. Anyway that isn't the only thing.''

''Oh?'' He leaned his head slightly forward.

Naruto moved himself away from the man, not liking how close he was getting. ''Yes, Yasaka-chan wants another child.'' Jiraiya's eyes widened. ''I'm not sure what prompted it as it was quite sudden but i couldn't care less. Me and Yasaka had discussed having more children but decided to wait until Kunou had grown up to an adult first… Something apparently caused her to ignore those conditions so we've been going at it in the hopes of getting her pregnant.''

''But why do you look like.. Well that? Not to mention that you're living every man's dream, to have sex-marathon with your smoking hot wife…'' Tears trickled down his cheeks.

''Tch, first of all, don't call her that. Second is that due to her being a Kyuubi Youkai she has a ridiculous amount of stamina which takes quite a lot of effort to sate her lust. Even only for a day so i've been getting little sleep lately.''

''Oh Naruto-kun~'' A feminine voice made both men turn their heads to the side as Yasaka walked up to them. A glow seemingly surrounding her as she graced them with a beautiful smile. One he couldn't help but return. Jiraiya gave off a perverted giggle as he noticed the slight limp in her steps due to his shinobi trained vision.

Yasaka plopped herself down onto his lap, a soft whimper escaping her lips as she felt a slight stinging sensation in her nether regions. Back resting against his chest and her head against the side of his face. ''Are you alright?'' Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist in order to hold her close.

Yasaka gave a nod. ''Yes Naruto-kun, just feel a bit of pain down below.'' She mumbled in slight embarrassment. Naruto hummed before he pressed his lips against her temple as one his hands moved down before resting on her clothes covered private areas, unfortunately Jiraiya was next to them but apparently the man had some decency and looked away.

His hand glowed golden for a few seconds and they all could feel the power. Yasaka did her best to restrain her urge to let out a moan as she felt a pleasant warmth surround her loins before it was gone. ''What did you do?'' She couldn't help but ask as she moved her thighs and noticing the stinging sensation was no longer present.

''Just some advanced healing. I would've done it last night but i was -and still am- too tired.'' He explained. ''You have a lot of stamina you know? If i was anyone else they probably wouldn't have survived.'' Yasaka had the decency to blush whilst pouting like a child.

''Not like you don't like it…'' Her voice was soft. ''Would you rather have some woman who would pass out after a single round or someone like me who's able to keep up with you?''

''Mah Yasaka-chan, you know i would pick you over them any day.'' Yasaka smiled. Indeed he would not, she knew that.

From beside them Jiraiya watched them interact with another with a proud smile as they seemed like a perfect couple. Adding Kunou they made the picture of a perfect family. The only thing that would make it better, in his opinion that is, if Minato and Kushina were here as well. Both joining him in sending proud smiles at their son and the life he has made for himself. How Kushina would dote over Kunou like a grandmother would have.'' He chuckled to himself at the image. Though there was also the case of Nami, was it? Naruto's younger sister. He didn't really know anything of her since his information came from Naruto who had only seen her. And apparently from what he had told him she was a copy of Kushina with the exception that her hair wasn't red like hers. Her personality and whatnot was unknown to both of them.

He would try to find out more about her and the rest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family when Naruto would head back to their original world. It was his duty as his godfather to reconnect the severed bonds between their family and estranged son, at least that is what he told himself. And Jiraiya would do his best to complete it, even if only so it wouldn't it added into the growing pile of failures he had committed in his life.

''Where's Kunou?'' He suddenly asked the woman on his lap.

''Mhmm, she's currently playing with Kurama-kun.'' Naruto gave a nod at her words.

That was another surprise for Jiraiya when he learned that the feared Kyuubi no Yoko was outside, free to do what he wanted but choose to spend time with Kunou. It also made for an amusing sight of watching the feared Bijuu attempting to escape the death grip she would often have around him. Naruto had soon explained that he allowed him freedom in order to keep an eye on his daughter. The seal allowing him to immediately supply Kurama with extra power should the need arise, meaning that if the need arises they -the people who wanted to hurt his daughter- would come face to face with a mountain sized Bijuu if they were brave or stupid enough.

''Have you set a date for when you want to leave yet?'' Jiraiya asked them.

Naruto looked downwards, sending a glance towards Yasaka. ''No we have not, sorry. Though, i already took care of the council who had no problems with me taking a small vacation as long as i return in time to keep the ley-lines in control.''

"Ley-lines…'' Naruto muttered before he turned to face Jiraiya. ''You think we could use seals to stabilize them or perhaps make it easier for Yasaka-chan to make use of said power?''

The older male brought a hand up and rubbed his chin in thought. ''Well, supposedly seals should be capable of that. However, it would take a lot of preparation for something like that, mainly the exact locations of the ley-lines in order to place the correct seals there that will stabilize them, we also would have to be very carefull as i can only imagine what could happen should it go wrong…'' A frown marred Yasaka's face at that, she too having a good idea what could happen as there was _a lot_ of power flowing through the ley-lines. ''So perhaps we can start with a map portraying how they run through the city before going any further incase it shows it's not possible.''

''That seems okay, there should be some maps around here, most likely in the archives which would help out.'' Yasaka agreed as it would be nice to leave the city for longer periods at the time. While she truly loved Kyoto and its people, having lived her entire life here made her wanting to explore the rest the world has to offer. Something that wasn't possible before as someone has to keep the ley-lines in check which in this case is her due to being the strongest Youkai currently available.

Yasaka let out a sigh. There were times she wished she never accepted her current position as a ruler of a city. Just so she could have more freedom, she wondered if she still would've met someone like Naruto though. Someone who completed her by giving her everything she ever wanted in the form of Kunou, her pride and joy. It had hurt her, it really did when she explained to her that her father couldn't be there for a while. To see the tears that ran down her chubby cheeks whilst her ears and tails drooped in sadness, another part why she didn't enjoy her job. It took time away for her to spend with her daugher. Every time she would have to decline Kunou's invitation to play was like a stab to her heart watching her smile turn into a frown.

But that was no longer the case with Naruto returning and Yasaka had easily seen how much happier Kunou was now compared to then as she smiled more. Not to mention that Jutsu as he called it that he had taught her, the one that made a clone of herself that could do the paperwork for her or play with Kunou when she had important meetings that required her to be there in person.

Speaking of her…

''Kaa-chan!'' Kunou came up running towards them, not paying attention to Kurama who was playing dead.

''Something wrong musume?'' She asked as she lifted her up into her lap so they were both being supported by Naruto, not that he minded however.

''I'm bored~ Nee-san isn't around to play.'' She pouted.

''Nee-san? Who are you talking about Kunou?''

''Shirone nee-san!''

''Ah.. Sorry Kunou-chan but she has to attend school, unlike you she isn't getting home schooled.'' He apologized as he ruffled her hair.

They sat there in silence for awhile, the only sounds that were heard were those of nature itself. Naruto lightly tapped Yasaka's thigh, signalling for her to stand up.

She did and he followed quickly, stretching out his limbs from having sat in a single place for so long. He watched as Yasaka bend down, whispering something into Kunou's ears. The girl gave her mother a confused glance before doing the same to him. He smiled at her before she made her way inside leaving just Jiraiya, Yasaka and himself behind.

''Is there anything you wish to say?'' Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow after seeing she had sent their daughter away.

She opened her mouth to speak but halted before closing her mouth and shook her head. He stared at her for a moment, seeing if she was hiding something but wasn't able to spot any lies. Shrugging, he wrapped one of his arms around her as they headed inside followed closely by Jiraiya.

* * *

'' _Naruto~'' He turned around as he heard his name being spoken by a soft voice with a tone that held both adoration and love._

 _There she stood, Yasaka, looking at him with radiant smile._

'' _Yes, Yasaka?'' He said._

 _She kept smiling before nudging her head down slightly, eyes following they rested on her hands that were placed on her belly. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, not understanding what she was implying._

 _Suddenly, she launched herself at him, he easily catched her as he felt her arms holding him close to her in a hug, one that he returned despite being confused._

 _Leaning back she held her hands on his cheeks, he noticed her eyes were glistening with unshed tears._

'' _I-is anything wrong?'' He asked her as he rested his forehead against her._

 _She shook her head. ''N-no, i'm fine, better than fine, actually.'' She said still smiling._

'' _Then what is it, you look like you're about to cry…''_

'' _Mou~ Can't you see?'' He shook his head negatively. ''I'm pregnant, baka~''_

 _Naruto's eyes widened. ''P-pregnant… r-really?'' Yasaka nodded her head as she stood back._

'' _Isn't that great!'' Yasaka was truly happy, he could both feel and sense that and couldn't help but reciprocate the same feeling as he pulled her into a hug and twirled her around._

'' _Of course that's great! When did you find out?''_

'' _Earlier today, i tested multiple times incase the first one didn't work properly.'' She said while still resting in his embrace._

'' _Kunou will be delighted to know she will get a younger brother or sister.'' He mused with a smile that she mimicked. ''How far in are you?''_

'' _Almost a month now.''_

'' _Alright, i'll inform Jiraiya of this when he comes back. No doubt the council will have to be informed as well… I'm sure those fools will be delighted to hear this.'' Naruto said with disgust in his voice._

'' _Don't worry Naru-kun, they can't or rather won't try anything.''_

'' _Oh i know that, it's just that they are power hungry fools who no doubt will make plans behind our backs-'' He wasn't able to continue speaking as Yasaka silenced him with her own lips._

'' _Let's worry about that later, okay? For now we can inform Kunou and celebrate.'' Naruto closed his eyes with a sigh before nodding. She was right, they could think about it later. He grabbed her hand with his own as they headed towards their daughter._

That was two months ago, Naruto mused with a small smile as he along with his family and Jiraiya stood in an empty field. Yasaka stood next to him wearing a beautiful kimono dress that hugged her body and showed her slight baby bump as she held Kunou's hand in her own.

Naruto snapped his fingers as the center of the field began to glow golden. Yasaka shielded Kunou's eyes with one of her hands as they watched the Vimana come into existence.

Despite having seen it before, Jiraiya still marveled at the contraption that was one of its kind. whomever Naruto had gotten it from must've had great taste and a massive amount of money.

Heh, if only he knew.

''Alright listen up,'' He turned to face Jiraiya. ''I, along with Yasaka and Kunou will go first. I'll return afterwards to collect you so just wait here as it shouldn't take too long.'' Not waiting for a reply he lead his wife and daughter towards the airship and sat down, adjusting himself to allow Yasaka to sit on his lap along with Kunou.

As they were seated he activated his chakra cloak as limbs made from entirely chakra held them close to him. Once that was done the ship rose high into the air. ''Prepare yourself.'' He said towards Yasaka who increased her grip on Kunou. Then, without another warning they were off.

From below Jiraiya watched as they seemingly disappeared mid-air, his eyes unable to follow the speed which surpassed anything he had encountered.

* * *

High above several grassy fields located in the Elemental Nations, Fire country to be exact a Dimensional Tear appeared. Out of it shot the Vimana which quickly came to a halt.

Naruto called back the chakra cloak, allowing Yasaka and Kunou their first look of his home world.

''Beautiful…'' Yasaka mumbled as she watched nature stretch on for miles whereas Kunou turned from left to right, her widened eyes taking in everything they could. Naruto slowly commanded the Vimana to lower itself so they could step off.

Once Yasaka and Kunou were standing on the ground he walked back. ''Don't worry as i should be back within a minute.'' Receiving a nod he sat back down and once more rose high into the air before he simply… disappeared.

Like he had told them not even a minute later he reappeared, this time along with Jiraiya who was standing next to his seated form. Slightly pale from the unexpected speed at which they moved.

Jiraiya jumped off, wobbling slightly as he took a deep breath of the smell of nature that's here.

''Yea, Nature is much cleaner here.'' Naruto said as he watched the man's actions. ''Well, here we are. Welcome to our homeworld.'' Naruto made some over exaggerated motions with his arms. He turned to Jiraiya. ''You can go, Konoha should be a less day south from here at Shinobi travel speeds. Do your thing and remember what you can and can't do.'' He sent him a warning glance which conveyed the message clearly.

''Very well, i'll see you later… brat.'' With that Jiraiya was off, seemingly disappearing from view as he used chakra to enhance his speed.

Naruto twitched slightly at the ''brat'' comment but let it slide as the man was nowhere near them any longer. As he stepped closer to Yasaka and Kunou the Vimana behind him vanishes into nothingness.

'''Let's walk for a bit, there should be an inn not too far away from here. After that we can head towards Konoha in time to catch a certain event that might be interesting to watch.'' He said with a smile.

Yasaka gazed around once more before nodding her head as she held her hand out for him to take, which he did. ''Kunou, keep close to us.'' He warned the excited young girl who looked at him. ''Good, now how about you lead the way, hm?'' Kunou nodded her head fervently as she began leading them, Naruto and Yasaka a couple steps behind.

* * *

Like he had told them it took them only a few hours to reach their destination even at civilian pace. Naruto could see that Kunou was tired from all the walking and if they had to walk any further he would've resorted to carrying her.

Brass Leaf Inn, that was the name of the place they would be staying at, Naruto remembering his clone had stayed the night here when it was on its 'training' trip with Jiraiya. He still refused to call it such as there wasn't a whole lot of training.

The moment they entered the sound of chattering immediately reached them as they saw just how busy it was. Naruto held Kunou by her hand to make sure she wouldn't get out of their sight as they walked towards the reception desk as Yasaka kept close to him, not liking the various stares sent her way by several males.

''Is there anything i can help you with, sir?'' The woman behind the desk asked as she addressed him.

He nodded before gesturing to Yasaka and Kunou. ''I'd like a room for three please.''

''How long will you be staying?''

''Just one night.''

The woman hummed as she wrote it down. ''That'll be 2500 ryo.'' Yasaka raised an eyebrow at the currency but didn't comment on it, Naruto having explained that they are far more primitive than they were back home.

Naruto retrieved his wallet and handed over the correct amount, glad he still had some of the current currency left over from his earnings of mission he went on. As the woman accepted the money she handed over the key to their room along with instructions on where they can find it.

Thanking her they left in search of their room. As they walked through the, what Naruto assumed, large dining which held several wooden tables along with benches Naruto's expression held a glare whereas Yasaka did her best to ignore the lust filled looks she was receiving.

She was beautiful, she knew it, Naruto knew it and apparently the men in here knew it as well as they openly eyed her. She could even see several woman glare in her direction as their husband or whatever they were paid more attention to her than they did to them.

Naruto sent a concentrated amount of Killing Intent at a certain man who was planning on doing more than just watching, enjoying as his eyes widened in fear. He would let them eye her as it was the closest thing they would get to her. He was sure he would've acted the same if he would've seen her for the first time as she radiated both beauty and elegance. She was considered the most beautiful woman in Kyoto for a reason. A reason he could clearly see though Kuroka was a close second, not that he would say it out loud.

Finding their room he unlocked it with the key before allowing Yasaka and Kunou to enter first as he closed the door up behind them.

The room looked quite basic. Wooden floor and walls that held a few painting. A window that allowed one to gaze outside. Two beds, one queen sized with a night stand on either side and a single sized bed closeby which Kunou had already claimed as her own.

As he sat down onto the larger bed a golden portal appeared hovering in the air above Kunou, gaining a curious look from the girl. Before she could ask what he was doing several manga books fell out and landing next to her head. ''Something to waste your time with, all of them are new.'' He said with a smile as Kunou gave him a large on in return as she grabbed them.

Suddenly he stiffened before it was gone, something Yasaka noticed. ''Anything wrong?''

He shook his head. ''No… just... sensed something from the past.'' He replied secretive which earned him a frown from her.

'' **Seems he still has remnants of that sand rat inside of him.''** Kurama suddenly spoke up surprising him.

''Ah, i was thinking you would be sleeping. After all, isn't that all you're good for?'' He joked with the large beast resting inside of him.

'' **Tch, cheeky brat. Are you going to do anything about him, i doubt he won't recognize you.''**

''...I'll think about it. Still wondering what they're doing here, you would expect someone of his stature to stay somewhere else.'' Kurama shrugged, not that he was able to see it though being… well inside of him. Though the same could be said of him with how he sometimes acted.

''Hey Kurama, will other Bijuu be able to sense you?''

'' **Depends, as long as you actively suppress me and they don't focus solely on you then they shouldn't, why?''**

''Because Minato still has your other half… dumbass.''

'' **Ah yes… you should try getting it back, it would be nice to be whole again.''**

Naruto gave a hum in reply. Maybe, it would have him deal with his father which he has no interest in. Groaning, he stretched his limbs before allowing himself to fall back onto the mattress. Yasaka quickly joining him as she rested her head on his chest, slowly dozing off.

Naruto woke up to the feeling of someone pinching his cheek. Eyes opening they quickly made contact with Kunou who seemed to be staring intently at him. ''Uh.. What is it Kunou-chan?'' Yasaka let out a groan as she woke up as well due to his movements.

''Someone knocked on the door telling that dinner would be served in a few minutes.'' She said as she scratched her cheek with one of her fingers. Yasaka rolled off of his chest before sitting up and helping him do the same. Turning slightly to his right he booped Kunou on the nose gaining a surprised scowl from the girl that disappeared as he embraced her.

''Let's get going then,'' He stood up. ''Hopefully the food will be decent…'' He trailed off.

* * *

Sitting at a table located in the large dining hall Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara could be seen accompanied by his older brother and sister. They were currently staying here for the night, having previously traveled non stop from Suna as they were on their way towards Konoha were the finals of the Chunin Exams were held in a few days.

''I'm fine, Kankuro.'' Gaara said, his voice raspy like it usually was.

''Okay, okay… I'm just worried alright, you seem like you could fall asleep any moment now.'' Gaara didn't reply as he just stared ahead, unbothered by the various chatter from several guest that were there as well.

''Calm down, Kunou.'' They managed to hear a feminine voice above the current chatter.

The three siblings looked at where it sounded from, only for each of them to freeze as they watched a trio of blondes walk in.

''G-gaara… i-is that…'' Kankuro mumbled as he kept his eyes on them.

''Yes, i can sense the familiarity of his chakra in him.'' Gaara replied as his green eyes were focused on the male of the three.

''A-and who is she…'' Kankuro had a large blush as he stared intently at the blond woman who looked to be in her early twenties, currently wearing a light pink kimono that hugged her body. She was beautiful, Kankuro mused. Much more than any girl or woman he had seen in his life.

''Kankuro…'' Temari hissed as she noticed her brother leer at the blonde. She would've done more but they were in public and she saw that he wasn't the only one looking at the woman like she was a piece of meat. Despite that though temari couldn't help but be envious of the beauty the woman possessed, her golden blonde hair that seem to shine with how the light reflected off of it aided by her exotic looking eyes, a color similar to gold. She had unrivaled beauty which made her feel inadequate, by quite a large margin.

The siblings watched as they looked around before stopping on their table, the woman asking something of the blond man that was holding her close in a protective manner while his other arms was holding a young child up. The man seemed to shrug and nod prompting the woman to smile as they walked, making their way over to them.

Everyone's eyes seem to follow them as they stopped just a few feet away. ''Would you mind if we sit here?'' The woman asked kindly, gesturing to the empty bench on the opposite side of them.

Kankuro shook out of his dazed state as the man's blood red eyes were gazing at him, making him swallow nervously.

''No, feel free.'' Gaara answered.

The woman flashed them a smile causing Gaara to avert his gaze as she sat down. The familiar looking man sat the child down next to the woman before he took a seat himself. Gaara took this opportunity to look at the blond male further who seemed to take notice of this as he made eye-contact with him.

''Sabaku no Gaara.'' The red head suddenly spoke.

''Huh?'' Yasaka tilted her head.

''My name is Sabaku no Gaara. Next to me is my brother Sabaku no Kankuro and my sister, Sabaku no Temari.'' Gaara introduced himself along with his siblings. Yasaka took the opportunity to look at the red haired boy or young man who seemed to be studying her husband intently with his green eyes. Weird black rings surrounding both of his eyes making her think it was make up. He wasn't too tall, she mused as she noticed she was almost at eye-level with him. He had red spiky hair and the Kanji for… love drawn? On the left side of his forehead just above his eye.

She moved to the young man next to him who looked away upon noticing her eyes resting on his form. There wasn't much she could see as he wore a black bodysuit covering most of his body sans his face which was covered up by purple ink.

The girl next to him met her eyes briefly and noted they were teal in color. She had sandy blonde hair done in four ponytails which looked weird yet surprisingly fitting. She was clothed in a high collared, purple long-sleeved blouse.

''I am Uzumaki Yasaka,'' She noticed the shocked looks she received from the pair with only Gaara not showing any reaction. ''Over there is my husband, Uzumaki Naruto and sitting between us is our daughter Kunou. Say hi Kunou-chan.''

The small girl looked up giving them a good look of her face which highly resembled the older blonde. Her golden slitted eyes which held a red edge looked at all of them before she slightly bowed her head. ''Hello…'' Her voice was soft yet they heard her.

Naruto ruffled her hair as he could tell she was somewhat nervous not paying any attention to the looks Kankuro and Temari gave him.

''Lucky bastard…'' Kankuro grumbled as he stole a few glances at Naruto's wife which earned him and elbow in his ribs from Temari who sent him a glare, telling him to behave or suffer.

Naruto kept quiet the entire time, instead opting to calm Kunou who was hungry. Before anyone could ask him something their food arrived as a woman walked over carrying several bowls of food on a tray.

They noticed that there were only four bowls, three of those went towards the siblings in front of them and the last one was given to him. Beef Udon, Naruto noticed what was inside. He moved his bowl over to Kunou, allowing her to eat first causing her eyes to lit up as he chuckled. Yasaka sending him an appreciative glance which he returned.

The Sabaku siblings took notice of how calm Naruto was now compared to the last time they had seen him which was the day he left. They had a lot of questions for him but no one wanted to voice them as they watch the small family interact with another. They had questions regarding Kunou as she looked older than she should since it had only been two, or three years for him since he had left yet somehow she looked to be around six to seven years old.

The waitress returned this time to serve Yasaka and his own food which they thanked her for before digging in. Yasaka taking notice how good it tasted which Naruto wrote off as being more natural compared to back home.

Once they finished up their noodles they were given another dish, this one being a variant of katsudon much to Kunou's pleasure as she was still hungry after the first dish.

As they were finished and ready to go to their room Naruto made brief eye-contact with Gaara before glancing to the window that allowed one to look outside and understanding that he got it before the family of three moved to their room.

''Man, that was quite the surprise huh.'' Kankuro said as they were the only ones sitting at the table. ''Still though, can't say i'm not jealous. I mean, did you see his wife?'' Kankuro almost yelled out before remembering where they were.

''Kankuro…'' Gaara said in a warning tone which was enough to cause him to shut up.

''While i agree with Gaara that you should stop thinking about her i too am surprised. I never expected him to have a daughter or a wife in the first place. The last time we saw him he was so full of hatred it would no doubt scare anyone away. What do you think?''

''I'm not sure… I am happy though as he seems much calmer now. It really has done him good to leave as he was on the verge of breaking.''

''What do you mean?''

''You may not be able to feel it but i did and i knew he was very close to his breaking point at the end of the war... I shudder to think what would happen if he would have turned against us. I wonder though, what brings him here as i remember him saying he would never step another foot in this place.''

''Perhaps a vacation of sorts? Or he's showing his daughter, who's really cute by the way, around.'' Temari butted in as her mind went to a certain lazy Nara when she thought about children.

''Maybe…'' Was all Gaara said before he stood up with his siblings following him as he headed to his and Kankuro's shared room.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he inhaled the scent of the clean nature this world had as he was currently outside. He had told Yasaka and Kunou he was taking a small walk to calm himself though he had an inkling of suspicion Yasaka knew he was going to talk to the red head.

Eventually he stopped and looked up towards the moon, his eyes narrowing slightly he felt unease the longer he stared at the glowing orb high up into the sky.

''You feel it as well huh?'' The raspy voice of the shorter male next to him spoke.

''Yes i do. I'm not sure what it is but i do feel it.''

A received a hum.

''Are you happy?''

Naruto blinked before answering. ''Yes, very, more than i ever was before in my life here. They represent everything i ever wanted, what i craved the most as a child and have now achieved.''

''I see. What are you doing here, i remember you saying you would never step a foot in this world again.''

''I did, didn't i… Yasaka-chan always wanted to see where i'm from ever since i informed her of the fact that another world exists and she could use a break away from her work so i thought, why not? Of course we couldn't leave our daughter behind so we brought her along which made her very happy as she doesn't really get out much, well out of our territory that is.''

''Any plans?''

''...Konoha, she wishes to see where i grew up. The fact that the Chunin Exams are happening as well gives us an opportunity to attend as i'm curious as to what genin learn these days.''

''What about your family?''

''What about them? Kunou and Yasaka are here with me… Oh! You mean them… I have no interest in any of them nor do i want to meet or speak with them. While it's not hate, as you can't really hate someone you haven't met it certainly isn't love.

Indifference, that's what i feel when someone mentions them. No love, no hate just… nothing, an empty feeling.''

''At least it's better than me who wished to kill my father when he was still alive.''

Naruto let out a dry chuckle, wondering about that himself.

''Are you leaving tomorrow? If so you could walk with us as we're heading for Konoha.''

''Yes we are and i might take you up on that offer. It would make us seem like normal civilians which is a plus.'' He nodded to himself before turning his head. ''I'm heading back, i told them i was taking a short walk. Good night.'' He turned around, leaving Gaara staring up at the sky by himself.

''Congratulations.'' He heard Gaara call out to him causing him to stop and turn around. ''I noticed, your wife… she is expecting another child…''

''Ah~… Thank you.'' He inclined his head slightly in his direction, a small smile formed which went unseen before moving along. His form swallowed up by the night.

As he entered the room he had rented for the night he spotted Yasaka laying in bed, still awake as she greeted him softly before she looked down. Following her gaze he saw Kunou curled against her side, soundly asleep with her tails wrapped around herself.

A glow surrounded his form as he changed clothes, his high collared kimono he was wearing was replaced by a black silk shirt and fitting pants before he entered the bed. Kunou wrapping her arms around him the second he laid down which earned him an amused look from Yasaka. Rolling his eyes he made himself comfortable as she did the same before closing his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Jiraiya swallowed uncomfortable as he was the center of attention in the room they were in, which coincidently was the current home of his student, well one of them atleast. He had arrived not even an hour ago, panting after having traveled at speeds that would've made jounin blink.

He was immediately brought to the Hokage's office after the guards, who amusingly enough still existed out of Izumo and Kotetsu. After arriving in the Hokage office he came face to face with his teammate who surprisingly was still the Hokage. Unfortunately he came to a truly tearful discovery from having spent so much time in the other world that Tsunade Senju, who's labeled as most beautiful kunoichi in the world no longer applied to him. Yes, he found her still beautiful but it was more generic now.

Even her breast which he had fantasized countless times about were now just that, a pair of breast as the other world had plenty of women with either a matching or even surpassing set!

It truly was a sad day for the Gallant Jiraiya.

Of course that doesn't even include the fist he received courtesy of his teammate upon seeing him, thinking it was an illusion. Which, sadly for him or her, he wasn't. Then, minutes later a familiar yellow flash entered the office, one he didn't think he would see again.

Minato Namikaze had arrived, barely looking any older than the last time he had seen him who's surprised look quickly shifted into suspicion, he had been told his sensei had died fighting Pein in Amegakure.

Eventually however, after reassuring them it really was him, further proven as Minato had summoned one of the elder toads who were surprised upon seeing him and he had entered Sage mode their suspicious looks stopped.

So now he was here, in Minato's living room along with the rest of his family sans Naruto. Tsunade was there and so was Kakashi, having overheard their talk. The toad couldn't stay but did say they would speak at a later date before it dispelled.

''So, sensei…'' Minato began, his piercing blue eyes staring right at him. ''I think i speak for us all if i would ask how you are alive. Tsunade informed us you had perished but here you are, sitting in front of us looking better than ever.''

''Well… you see…'' Jiraiya chuckled awkwardly underneath their stares. ''Would you believe me if i told you i woke up in a hospital?''

''Are you implying that? We would've been informed if that was the case, you aren't really unknown through these lands.'' Tsunade commented incredulously, not believing a word he said.

''Ah, but who said i'm talking about these lands, huh hime?'' He replied using the nickname he had for her.

''Not these lands… Wait! You wouldn't be talking about a different world in its entirety, sensei?'' His words gained the attention of anyone in the room.

''Uhm yes, why?'' Seems Naruto had already told them about it, well it would make it easier for him to speak about.

''Because…'' His expression became downtrodden. ''Naruto… he's gone. He uh, he wanted nothing to do with us!'' Kushina finished for him. ''My Naru-chan… my sweet, sweet Naru-chan told us he hated us.''

''I see, that explains why he's not here, i would've expected him to greet me at least.'' He easily lied as he frowned. ''But why would he hate you, you are his parents!?''

''...''

''Because he thinks we abandoned him. He thought we didn't want him and that's why we have Nami over there, to act as a replacement for him.'' Kushina fought back the tears that threatened to escape.

''I understand now but, where is he then?''

''At the end of the war… He said something about another world connected to ours. One he was able to access using this weird flying machine. He said he wanted nothing to do with us or this world in general, he also let us know about his distaste in the concept of Shinobi before he was gone. We guessed he went to the other world he spoke of which we wonder if it's the same as the one you found yourself in. Since then we've been trying all kinds of ways to access said world but had no success.''

Jiraiya hummed in thought. ''I see so you're saying i was in the world Naruto spoke about… I guess it could be possible as it sure as hell was nowhere near here.''

''Can you describe what it is like, compared to here that is?''

''Okay. The world i woke up in is much, much further advanced when it comes to technology then here. I'm not even joking… the stuff they have there would make any of us bug-eyed. It's also much bigger, the world itself that is. We live on one large continent with several villages whereas they have more than one continent which is bigger than the one we live on by a large margin.'' A lecherous expression formed. ''And the women… They are something else entirely.'' He gained a far-away look. ''I'm not sure what they feed them there but girls barely 18 with bust size that can match or even surpass Tsunade!''

 _Smack*_

Jiraiya looked at where the sound came from and saw a wide-eyes Kakashi staring at him. The book he had been holding having fallen on the ground the moment he spoke of women that surpassed even Tsunade.

''A-are you sure about that, Jiraiya-sama?''

Jiraiya nodded his head sagely. ''Yes, i have seen them for myself, after all.''

''Kakashi…'' Kushina growled out causing him to quickly compose himself in fear.

''Ah… sorry Kushina-san.'' He gave her an eye-smile.

''Continue.'' She told the pervert.

''Hmm there's not much else i think… Wait! How could i forget… The world has various supernatural.''

''Supernatural?''

He nodded his head. ''Yes, supernatural is what they are called. They exist out of Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and Youkai. There are even several Gods that actually exist there.'' He saw their disbelieving stares and couldn't help but chuckle. ''I know you don't believe me but it is true, i have seen them myself.'' Not Gods or Angels but he did see the others.

''Angels…'' Minato repeated

''Fallen Angels…'' Kushina spoke up next.

''Devils…'' Tsunade butt in.

''And Youkai?'' Kakashi finished.

''Yep and Gods. Let me tell you, they are quite good on the eye. I'd go as far and say they are some of the most beautiful women i have ever seen.'' That meant a lot. Especially since rumors were around that Jiraiya had seen every female that the five villages had to offer. And then some.

''Did you… Did you hear anything about our son?'' Kushina couldn't help but ask.

''Well…'' Jiraiya struggled internally as he was warned not to tell them about his existence although he could work around it a bit. ''I'm not sure. I have heard word going around about someone named Uzumaki Naruto but,'' He saw their hopeful looks. ''He didn't look a single bit like i remembered him. While this person had blond hair it was more slicked back. Not to forget that instead of blue eyes like Minato this person's eyes were red like blood. He also looked older than he should be...''

''That's Naruto! He, after the war was over seemed to go some kind of transformation which looked exactly like you described.'' Minato said in happiness.

''I see, i wasn't aware of that so i never seen him myself.''

''Can you tell us more about him?''

''I guess i could. There's not a whole lot just what i heard. Apparently he's quite the important figure both with humans and the supernatural, considered as one of the richest people in the world.'' _Though, if they knew just what he all had in his possession there would be no opposition as he himself had told me he held were more riches than the rest of the world had._

''He lives in Japan which is one of the smaller countries where they speak the same language as they do here. Where exactly i can't tell you. That's pretty much it really, he's just a very important figure there.'' _Sorry, but if i tell you more Naruto will have my head._

''Thank you.'' Kushina gave him a warm smile. ''All the more reason to go there and at least try to be a family, tebane!'' Her verbal tic returning much to her apparent embarrassment.

 _Naruto, if only you knew just how bad they wished to make up to you._

''So, you haven't explained to me how you are still alive. From what i heard you were impaled by a claw of Kyuubi himself.''

A serious expression made itself known on both Minato and Kushina. ''Well, it went like this…'' And so they went ahead and told him exactly how it went, from waking up in a weird place despite the fact that they should be dead. To being unable to escape despite trying their hardest. The strange man or woman who held a lot of power which lead to their second child. To only being able to escape once the war was almost over.

 _So they didn't actually abandon him like he thought they did. Perhaps i could work with this._ Jiraiya mused in his self appointed quest to reunite the family.

* * *

Naruto woke up, the room was dark with the exception for the small amount of light that made it through from the window. He glanced down to his left where he saw his arm being held in a death grip by Kunou with Yasaka hugging her from behind.

Naruto tried to free his arms, something that didn't work as she increased the grip she had as her tails wrapped around his limb.

''Damn…'' He muttered in slight annoyance before he looked around and spotted a pillow sitting on the couch and quickly replaced himself with it.

He noticed her face scrunch up in confusion as she squeezed the pillow she was now holding before her eyes slowly opened. A frown marred her face as she slowly looked around for the missing source of warmth. She sat up, removing herself from her mother's arms before bringing up her hands to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

''Tou-san…'' She grumbled as she slowly shuffled out of bed before making her way over to him.

''Naru-kun, Kunou?'' Yasaka said groggily as she woke up shortly after Kunou left the bed. Looking around she spotted her daughter sitting in her husband's lap reading what appeared to be one of those manga he had given her yesterday.

''Morning Yasaka-chan.'' he greeted her without looking up, Kunou waving at her with one of her tails. ''If you hurry we can catch breakfast before continuing our journey. I had a talk with Gaara yesterday and he would ''escort'' us to Konoha.''

''M'kay…'' She removed the blanket showing that she was only wearing a silky robe that stopped halfway down her thighs. Naruto glanced at her from the corner of her eyes, enjoying the slight sway in her steps as she walked into the bathroom that was attached to their room.

An hour later Naruto, Yasaka and Kunou could be seen outside, standing near them were the Sand siblings, Naruto having explained they were quite important in these lands. Gaara being the leader of a village somewhat like she is.

''What is it Kunou-chan?'' he asked as he felt her tugging on his arm. ''Huh? Oh! Sure hold on.'' The rest watched as he hoisted her up, placing her on his shoulder. Yasaka smiled at their interaction as he held onto her legs with his hands. Her own hands holding onto his hair.

''Shall we?'' He gestured for them to start walking, receiving a nod in return as they began. Gaara leading them with Temari and Kankuro to each side of them. Naruto and Yasaka walking closely behind them with Kunou gazing around in wonder.

* * *

''Well, here we are. Welcome to Konoha.'' Naruto spoke up as they neared Konoha, they could see it lit up as it was early in the evening. Naruto was carrying Kunou in his arms, the girl having fallen asleep a while back.

''It looks… interesting…'' Yasaka mused as she could see the mountain which held the Hokage faces in the background. It was similar to Mount Rushmore that was located in America despite not having seen it herself. ''It somewhat reminds me of Kyoto though.''

They passed several people, some merchants while others being nobles. All of them glancing their direction, or Yasaka's to be specific. It wasn't everyday one would see the Kazekage along with his siblings seemingly guard someone even with them looking like another noble family.

Naruto interlinked their arms as he had enough of the hungry stares sent towards his wife while he tried to shake Kunou awake. ''Kunou… Wake up we're here.''

She grumbled something before burying her head deeper into his clothes.

''Can't wait to see till you have children yourself.'' Naruto said to Kankuro who looked amused at his situation. ''Then again, you first need someone who could bare to stand in your presence for longer than a minute.'' A vicious smirk plastered his face as Kankuro looked away.

Yasaka lightly slapped his arm causing him to look away while grumbling like a child. The Sabaku siblings looked on in amazement. Never expected him to be like.. Well this. A mix between serious while having an air around him that would scare away anyone daring to come close enough. All the way to a pouting child who got scolded by a parent.

Arriving at the frontgate they were greeted by a pair of guards.

''Kazekage-dono, Temari-san and Kankuro-san welcome to Konohagakure.'' They greeted them with a slight bow. Their eyes spotted the trio of blondes standing behind them and tilted their head lightly to get a better look. ''Who are they?''

''They are guest here who are here for the Chunin Exams and asked us to escort them.'' Their eyes widened slightly at that bit of information. They managed to get the Kazekage himself as an escort?

''I uh, i see. Our apologies though we'd like you to write your name on here.'' He handed them a notebook where they should write their name. ''Just write your name only, we can take care of the rest.''

Nodding, Naruto accepted the outstretched notebook and pencil that was given with before handing it over to Yasaka who wrote in their names.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Yasaka Uzumaki_

 _Kunou Uzumaki_

Once done she handed it back to him who returned it to the guards. All while making sure to keep eye-contact with both of them. A small, unnoticeable smirk forming as he saw the slight dazed look both men sported. They looked, more like glanced, over the written names before allowing them entry. ''Hope you will enjoy your stay here.''

With that Gaara walked in with the others following behind.

''What did you do?'' Yasaka whispered to him.

''A light illusion to make them not pay particular attention to our names. It would do us no good as they would no doubt recognize our last name and that would make it so we couldn't enjoy our stay here.'' Yasaka hummed but said nothing. By now Kunou had woken up as she curiously glanced around, taking in as much as she possibly could.

The Sand siblings stopped as Gaara turned to face them. ''You can go ahead, we have to report to the Hokage of our arrival.''

''Alright, later i guess.'' Naruto said before he and his family walked off.

''Tou-san… I want to walk.'' Naruto looked at her to be sure. Seeing her look he complied as he set her down watching as she stretched her limbs. ''Are any of you hungry?'' He was answered by two nods and grabbed both their hands. ''Let's get going then, i know a nice place to get some food.'' He lead them away, crowd parting as they watched the regal looking family to pass. Not wishing to piss them off in fear of what might happen to him, especially since they seemed good acquaintances with the Kazekage himself. Naruto just ignored them as he lead them to the familiar stall of Ichiraku's ramen. He wondered if it still tasted the same...

* * *

Chapter End.

Sorry for late upload, i had to rewrite this entire chapter after reading it over and found it not to my liking. I'll try my best to upload the next chapter hopefully within a week depending on my schedule.


	11. Chapter 11

Journey of a King

11

* * *

''Welcome Kazekage-dono.'' Tsunade greeted Gaara as he entered her office along with his two siblings. ''I take it the trip went well?''

''Thank you Hokage-dono and yes, we arrived here without any problems.''

Tsunade nodded as she looked down at the papers on her desk before back towards Gaara. ''My anbu reported that you came along with a blond male, woman and child. Is this true?''

A slight nod was her reply. ''Yes, they asked us to escort them here to watch the Chunin Exams. They are a noble family that settled down in Suna shortly after the war and didn't want anything to happen to them while traveling to your village.''

''I see. Still, for the Kazekage himself to escort them they must be quite important.'' She attempted to prod for more info.

''They are. They have giving us large funds to be able to live safely and even the Daimyo himself wanted for us to make sure they are well protected.''

''Interesting.'' Gears were spinning in her head and Tsunade figured they could perhaps gain a rich client if they would be impressed during the Chunin Exams. Along with that, the Daimyo would allow them more funding in order to stay on top as strongest of the five villages

''Anyway, if you excuse us my siblings along with myself will take our leave. We've been traveling for almost the entire day and wish to rest.''

''Of course, do wish an escort?''

Gaara waved his hand. ''No, we'll be able to find it without any problems.'' Having said that he turned around and exited the office, Temari and Kankuro trailing behind.

''Jiraiya!'' Tsunade called as Jiraiya seemingly shimmered in existence.

''Yes, Hime?''

''I want you to see who this mysterious family is. From the way he was talking there seemed to be more to it than them just a wealthy family.'' Jiraiya nodded his head in acceptance though he already had a good guess who they really were which was why he was confused why Gaara risked it by lying to the Hokage.

''Very well Hime, i'll be out then. Tell Minato and Kushina i'll visit them later if you see them.'' With that Jiraiya walked to the other side of the office before jumping out of the window.

''Do you think that was smart?'' Kankuro asked his younger brother once they were outside. ''Lying to the Hokage like that?'' His voice was near a whisper to make sure no one else was listening in.

''Perhaps. Despite how it looked don't think she believes what i told her, though. I could sense another chakra signature in the office with her, it was hidden quite well but i could still sense it. It was quite large as well, matching with the Hokage herself.''

''We'll see, what are we going to do now Gaara?'' Temari asked.

''Let's check up on Naruto and his family before heading to our hotel.''

* * *

Located in the middle of the village, inside of a small shop Yasaka and Naruto watched with amused expressions as Kunou devoured bowl after bowl of the noodle dish that was being served.

The stack of empty bowls growing bigger and bigger as the owner of the stall reminiscing of a young blond boy that was capable of eating this much.

Naruto and Yasaka each had their own bowl, both eating at a much more considerate pace than their daughter who seemed to have thrown any eating etiquette out of the window the moment she had her first taste of the food.

''Careful not to choke Kunou-chan.'' Naruto commented absentmindedly as he finished his own bowl. Looking over to his right past Kunou he saw that Yasaka too was finished eating and was watching Kunou eat. Their eyes met for a brief moment as she directed a smile at him.

''C'mon Ino, we're here.'' A familiar voice reached his ears and he suppressed the urge to twitch.

Yasaka turned to her right as a person took the seat next to her. She was a girl, around 18 she would guess with platinum blonde hair done in a high ponytail. She wore a quite revealing purple outfit which gave much attention to her body. She seemed to be talking to the other girl who sat down as well.

This one had short pink hair which reached her shoulders wearing what appeared to be a sleeveless red dress with white trimmings held together by a black obi. As she turned her head to face the blonde girl she saw she had green eyes and a small purple colored gem on her forehead.

''I'm sorry who are you?'' The pink haired girl suddenly ask causing Ino to turn around, an action she quickly regretted as she was staring at what seemed like the most gorgeous woman she had laid her eyes on.

Golden blonde hair along with matching exotic looking eyes that held slitted pupils. Along with that she had pale, unblemished skin with pink, supple lips that were positioned in a smile.

While Ino wouldn't call it perfection, largely due to not knowing what perfection entrailed, this woman before her was probably the closest thing to said term she had ever seen. Even Tsunade, the woman who was proclaimed as most beautiful kunoichi would not hold a candle when compared to whomever this woman was.

''My name is Yasaka,'' She told both girls. ''Me and my family are here to see these.. Chunin Exams.''

Both girls leaned to the side, allowing the to see the small figure of Kunou who was sitting between her and the blond male who wasn't looking at them. He seemed familiar though yet they couldn't quite put their fingers on it.

They were quite shocked though as they saw the large stack of empty bowls in front of the girl who looked not even old enough to attend the academy here. It reminded them of Naruto who used to devour the bowls like they were nothing.

''Say Yasaka was it, is this your first time here?'' Ino couldn't help but ask, wanting to know more about this blonde woman.

''Yes it is, my husband is born here and I wanted to see it for myself.''

''And your husband…'' Ino trailed off.

Before Naruto could stop her from answering Gaara arrived along with his siblings.

''Gaara-dono, what brings you here?'' Sakura asked the red haired male in the group.

''I'm here to direct them to their place of staying.'' He gestured over to the trio of blondes. ''Are you ready to go?''

''Yes.'' It was Naruto that answered still not looking to either him or the two girls from Konoha. He paid for the food before lifting Kunou up as he stood up himself. Her head covering part of his face so they couldn't see his red eyes which would give him away immediately. He looked at Gaara and gave him a nod in thanks before standing next to his wife.

''Very well. Let us go.''

''Actually…'' Temari interrupted. ''I'm going to see if i can stay with Shikamaru.'' She informed the group who all sans Naruto and his family were aware that the two were in a relationship.

''Fine, be at our hotel early tomorrow.'' Temari nodded before waving them goodbye as she walked off.

''We'll walk you there.'' Ino said before she and Sakura too walked off and quickly catching up with her.

Once there were no more interruptions Gaara began moving to the hotel they would be staying at. The most expensive one in the village to make sure there were rooms free. Not to mention that he knew Naruto would expect nothing less for himself and his family.

As they walked the crowd parted ways for them, more looks were sent their way. Ones they paid no attention to having gotten used to it by now. Suddenly Naruto spotted two blondes and a red haired woman heading into their direction as his fingers twitched just incase something were to happen.

Much to his silent relief they seem to completely ignore both him and the Kazekage as the two older ones seemed to pay attention to something the younger blonde girl was saying, nodding every now and then as she finished a sentence.

Looking at his wife he noticed that she didn't seemed to have noticed them either. As instead she was looking at various shops they passed with barely concealed curiosity.

''We can visit those shops tomorrow if you want, Yasaka-chan.'' He said making her look at him and smile in thanks.

The sound of soft snores reaching his ears caused him to look down slightly. A fond smile made itself known onto his face as he watched Kunou who was leaning into him after having fallen asleep. He carefully tightened his hold on her, watching as she seemed to mumble something with a smile.

A few aws and exclamations about how cute and adorable they looked were heard from women they passed who watched the scene between father and daughter play out.

They arrived at a hotel, an expensive looking one he mused as he noticed the interior. They walked up to the front desk were a young man was sitting, greeting them as they stood before him.

''Can i help you?''

''Yes,'' Gaara replied. ''My brother and i have a room reserved.'' The young man looked down at what Naruto assumed was a registration form before up at Gaara and slowly his eyes widened.

''A-ah of course Kazekage-dono.'' He opened a drawer and rummaged through it before retrieving a key that belonged to their room. ''What about your… friend here.'' He asked slightly uncomfortable under the blond man's gaze.

''I'd like the best room you have available. One that can hold three people.'' He looked back at the blonde woman who stood not too far behind.

''I see…. What is your name sir?''

''Uzumaki Naruto.'' He swiftly replied as the man wrote it down.

''W-wait a minu-'' He was cut off as he had looked up, his eyes glazed over as Naruto was staring right into his eyes. Like a robot that was programmed to do something the young man once more opened the drawer before retrieving the right key which Naruto quickly took from his hands before walking towards Yasaka and Kankuro.

''Let's go.'' He dangled the key in between his fingers before handing it over to her.

Unfortunately due to this world not being up to their own standards when it came to technology they had to take the stairs up for several stories.

''This is our floor.'' Gaara spoke up.

''Hmm, ours is a few more up.'' Naruto commented as he looked to where the number was shown. ''Well, let's keep going. See you around Gaara.'' He waved him off before they continued their walk.

Finally arriving at their floor they searched for their room number which was placed somewhere in the middle of the floor. Unlocking the door Yasaka stepped inside followed by Naruto who still carried Kunou.

The room was big, they both noted. Much bigger than the inn they stayed at before which made sense. Before they could do anything else a knock was heard on their door. Naruto and Yasaka looked at another before he sighed. ''I'll get it. Can you put Kunou in bed?'' Yasaka gave a nod as she walked up to him and removed her from his hands.

''What?'' He asked after opening the door and coming face to face with Jiraiya.

''Nice to see you too.'' Jiraiya greeted him ignoring the expression he held.

''Yea, yea whatever. What brings you here, hm?''

''Tsunade wanted me to check up on you, or the guests that arrived with Gaara.''

''She sent you to spy on me you mean?''

''Well…'' He chuckled nervously.

''Perhaps i should inform Gaara of that order. I doubt he would like to hear that. No doubt he would sent the message to your Daimyo that your Hokage has sent you to spy on an important guest, a potential client.'' He said with slight mockery at the latter suggestion.

''I uh, i see. I'll let Tsunade know when i return then hehehe.''

Naruto nodded. ''You do that. Anything else? Did you manage to hook up with that old hag yet?''

''No… i haven't.'' He mumbled before looking in his eyes. ''I have spoken with your parents however.''

''What of it?'' He asked with an uncaring tone making the older male sigh.

''Naruto… I'm telling, no, asking you to give your parents a chance and listen to them. To their story before making any conclusion. I spoke with them and could tell they are genuinely sorry and wish to properly know you.''

''Jiraiya, i told you before it's too late for them to attempt to form any bonds. I no longer am that lonely child i once was, one that craved for attention. A child that craved for a parents love. No, i'm beyond that now. I'm an adult, one with their own responsibilities which include having a wife and a daughter to take care of.''

''But what about your daughter? Are you not going to introduce her to her grandparents? Does she even know she had grandparents?''

''No, as far as i'm aware she does not know about my parents, her grandparents so as far as introducing them that it's a mute point. And if she does ask about them i'll make something up, perhaps retell one of their ''heroic stories'' while leaving out the part how they damned a child to a life loneliness for the first decade of their life? Their own child, that is.''

''So there is no chance you will be willing to meet them.''

''No, let them dote over my sister or whatever. Since she is supposed to be my replacement she can have all their attention to herself as i am not in need of any that they have to offer. Now, is there anything else you need or are you done. If so tell me so i can go and sleep with my wife.''

''No… i… i am done. Goodnight.'' Naruto watched as Jiraiya turned around and walked off. He sighed before he closed the door and saw Yasaka standing there, looking at him expectantly.

''What?''

''Is that true what you said, about your own parents?''

Naruto walked past her to the direction the bedroom should be at. ''Yes Yasaka-chan, i told you before didn't i? I care not for them. As for Kunou… If she somehow finds out and really and i mean _really_ wants to meet them i might, emphasis on might, let them meet. But only because Kunou wishes for it, not them. Now that i think about it, it probably would hurt them even more to discover i have a daughter and a wife for so long without their notice…'' He muttered the last part to himself but Yasaka still heard him.

Frowning slightly she followed him into the bedroom, her frown quickly turning into a smile as she watched him already lying in bed. Changing into something more comfortable, something which allowed her tails freedom to move around. Lifting up the covers she got into bed with him, slowly moving closer to him till she was pressed against him, his chin resting on the top of her head placed between her ears. Her tails came up from behind her and curled around him. Pleased with herself, she allowed the rhythm of his heartbeat to lull her into sleep.

* * *

It was early in the morning as the sun had rose not too long ago breathing life into Konoha. Civilians and shinobi alike could already be seen walking through the streets visiting various shops that did their best to make their store look more attractive for the large influx of visitors that have come to visit Konoha for the Chunin Exam finals.

Sitting at a table in a bar, one that was surprisingly open despite it being this early in the day one would be able to see the current Hokage, Tsunade Senju down bottle after bottle of Sake down her throat. A slight flush covered her cheeks showing she had been at it for quite a while though no one dared to interrupt her in fear of retaliation.

While to others it might look that she was out of it, the reality was quite different.

Her mind was still on what Jiraiya had told her yesterday evening after returning from the assignment she had given him which was to spy on the blondes that came with Gaara. She still hadn't seen them herself but figured it would happen eventually since Jiraiya told her they were here for the Chunin Exams that'll be happening in a few days.

However there were other things that concerned her. The first was that they were able to sense him, Jiraiya a spy master of the highest caliber sensed by a supposed civilian? No, that was simply not possible. Even the average jonin had trouble sensing Jiraiya whenever he was around and this random man, a man who Gaara had said was a noble could sense him with ease? Pff.

But that meant Gaara had lied to her when he told her he was just a civilian. Lying to a foreign Kage about something potentially dangerous could be grounds for war and she knew that while young Gaara was far from stupid. Suna could risk a war against Konoha, especially now they had both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki back with them and their daughter, Nami who held a very promising future as a Jounin.

Unless Gaara was counting on Konoha not able to afford war either with how tensions have been for the last few years since the end of the war. No doubt Gaara assumed one of the other three villages would take it as an opportunity to strike against Konoha for past grudges, some that included for being the reason for the fourth Shinobi war happened due to it being caused by two former leaf Shinobi; Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito.

She sighed, she really wished she had either Naruto or Sasuke in the village during these times. Their power would no doubt make other think twice about attempting to strike Konoha, after all they had defeated the mother of chakra herself with powers inherited from the legendary Sage of Six Paths himself.

Stopping herself from shaking her head she managed to run through a sequence of handsigns before a green glow surrounded her hand which she promptly pressed against her forehead, immediately feeling it go to work as she felt the effects from the alcohol she had consumed disappear.

Putting down the money for the drinks she had consumed she stood up before making her way outside. The minute she stepped outside she felt something or someone impact her legs.

Glancing down to see who or what it was her eyes promptly widened.

There, having landed on what Tsunade presumed was her rear was a young girl presumably no older than seven or eight years old clad in a white summer dress. The young girl pouted as she looked up at the older woman, an action that made her adorable in her and the surrounding people's eyes, allowing her to see her exotic looking eyes before she helped herself stand and dusted off her clothes. While a few passersby stopped and stared at the scene, Tsunade herself was focused on something completely different.

Her eyes were focused on the piece of jewelry that was dangling around the young girl's neck. It was a necklace, a very, very specific necklace that was familiar to her. How could it not, she was the one who used to wear it before giving it to a certain blond boy. So how? How did this young girl have the necklace that Naruto should have in possession, she could even feel it holding chakra that was so familiar to her.

''How do-'' Tsunade was interrupted as a woman's voice spoke over her own.

''Kunou?'' Tsunade watched as the crowd parted allowing a blonde woman to walk through clad in a expensive looking kimono that hugged her body.

'She's pregnant.' Tsunade noted as she could see the slight baby bump due to the kimono she wore. With a single glance Tsunade was able to see that this woman was the younger blonde's mother as she looked exactly like an older version of her aside from the small differences that most likely were from whomever the father was.

''Are you okay?'' She looked her over to see if she was hurt anywhere. Kunou nodded showing that she had no wounds. ''Mou musume… didn't your father and i say to not walk off by yourself.''

''Sorry Kaa-chan.'' The young girl said as she bowed her head before looking feeling her hair being ruffled.

''It's fine,'' She looked at the blonde woman her daughter had run into. Taking note that she had a similar colored gem on her forehead. ''Are you alright? She didn't hurt you, did she?''

Tsunade shook out of her stupor as the woman addressed her while noticing the calming aura she had around her yet could still feel an enormous amount of power locked within her. Civilians her ass, she scoffed inwardly. One young child who was wearing a necklace that should be in possession of Naruto and now this young woman who she could tell held an amount of power that could match her own.

Now that she got a better look at the younger girl she took notice of her blonde hair that was so similar to her mother's yet held a shade in them she had only seen three times in her life. The first was Minato while the second was Naruto himself and the last was Nami. Aside from that her eyes that were golden, a very uncommon if not outright rare color that held bits of red around the edges. The same shade of red she had seen in Naruto's eyes before he had left them at the end of the war.

Her eyes widened… This woman and young girl… They couldn't be Naruto's.. Could they? The girl looked older than it should if it indeed was Naruto's daughter, even with the time difference between their worlds. Unless he had her before than that, during the supposed training trip when he had already changed. While he would be very young it wasn't unheard off with how short a Shinobi's life span could be. The fact that she was wearing the necklace she had given him only reaffirmed her suspicion.

Blinking, Tsunade noticed that both woman and her daughter had left. The surrounding people having continued what they were doing and made her way to the Hokage tower. She would get her answers either from Jiraiya or Gaara. After that inform Minato and Kushina that there was a possibility Naruto was here, in the village along with his wife and daughter. A small smirk formed as she could already imagine Kushina's reaction when she would tell her that she was a grandmother.

* * *

Yasaka watched as the woman wearing a green haori widened her eyes and shrugged, taking it as a sign that everything was okay before walking off while holding Kunou's hand in her own to make sure she wouldn't walk away from her.

Naruto stood somewhat awkwardly looking around not that he cared however as he searched around for Yasaka who had told him she would go look for Kunou despite him offering to do it for her.

After a while he spotted the familiar blonde hair that Yasaka held as she made her way over to him.

''Where did you find her?'' He asked Yasaka as he looked at Kunou who averted her gaze from him.

''Not too far away thankfully. It seems she had bumped into someone.''

''Hoh?''

''Ahuh.'' She nodded. ''A blonde older looking female wearing a green haori and had some sort of purple gem on her forehead like that pink haired girl yesterday.''

Naruto closed his eyes. ''I see.'' Was all he said while not showing any further reaction to her words. Already knowing who it was that Kunou ran into of all people that were inside the village. ''Let's continue since you were interested in seeing some of these small shops.''

Yasaka smiled as they continued looking through several small stores which sold all sorts of miscellaneous items Yasaka showed interest too. Items which he had no idea what their use was but bought them nonetheless to please her.

''Huh…'' Naruto suddenly exclaimed as he spotted something interesting. Yasaka turned to see what he was looking at before having a similar reaction. There placed on a counter not too far from them were nine statues, one of which she quickly recognized as the Kyuubi who's called Kurama. She assumed the other statues next to it were from the remaining eight Bijuu.

''How much for all of them?'' Naruto asked who he assumed was the owner.

''All of them?''

''Yes, all of them.'' He gestured to the nine statues.

''Well, they're 2000 ryo each but i'll let all of them go for 16000.'' The owner said as he crossed his arms looking at the blond man expectantly.

''I'll take them.'' Naruto replied before Yasaka could say anything.

Handing over the money, the man counting if it was all correct before nodding once he was satisfied. ''Do you need any help carrying them sir?''

Naruto shook his head as he walked up to them before grabbing the Kyuubi statue and throwing it behind him. Before the man could ask what he was doing he watched as the statue seemingly disappeared mid-air behind him as a slight glow encompassed them.

''Either of you want anything here?'' He asked both his wife and daughter who both shook their head. ''Let's get out of here then.''

As they walked through the streets Naruto placed his arms around her neck only to quickly retract it as Yasaka winced slightly. ''Are you alright?'' He asked concerned.

''Yes, just have had slight pain in the back of my neck and shoulders the past few days. Sorry Naruto-kun.''

Naruto smiled softly. ''It's alright Yasaka-chan, how about you visit the hotspring later today. Perhaps it'll help you relax your muscles and even if it doesn't you still deserve some time to relax. I can take care of Kunou by myself so no worries.''

''Are you sure?'' She turned her head sideways, watching him nod his head. Leaning up slightly she softly pecked his lips. ''Thank you Naruto-kun.'' In front of them Kunou did her best to ignore her parents interactions, not a fan of their public display of affections.

''No problem. Just have to make sure Jiraiya needs to stay away from there as far as possible while you're there.'' Yasaka sweatdropped as she was reminded of the man's favorite pastime.

* * *

Jiraiya gulped as he entered the office belonging to the Hokage. The second he had stepped inside he could practically feel the tension which was only amplified by the look Tsunade was sending him.

Damn did he wish he was at a hotspring right now, peeking on all the ladies from around the nations.

''So uh, what did you call me here for?'' He tried to hide his nervousness which failed spectacularly.

''Oh nothing too important. Just that today a small girl bumped into me, perhaps you know her? Blonde hair, golden eyes wearing a white summer dress accompanied by an older blonde woman… Does that ring any bells? And if it didn't perhaps the fact that the young girl was wearing **_my grandfather's_** necklace which i gave to **_Naruto_** might make you remember.''

Jiraiya said nothing while inwardly he was almost shitting himself.

''Well Jiraiya? How does that small girl come into possession of that specific necklace? If you're not going to talk perhaps i should go over and take it back myself.''

''W-Wait!'' Jiraiya quickly exclaimed in fear. While Tsunade didn't know and probably thought he was worried about the little girl the truth was completely different. He knew, he knew that if Tsunade would walk over and straight up snatch the necklace from Kunou's neck it would end bad. For her.

There was no doubt in his mind Tsunade would either end up hospitalized or killed depending who was present during the time she would take back the piece of jewelry. Yasaka would probably give her a beating she would remember as Tsunade wouldn't stand a chance against her as he didn't know her like he did. The woman was capable of destroying a hidden village all by herself even with her being pregnant.

As for Naruto… He didn't even want to think what would happen as he had seen first hand how protective he was over those two to the point that he would just straight up eradicate the village to make his daughter happy.

''So you do know more then you let on…''

''Well… yes but i…''

''You what, Jiraiya?''

''I can't.. I promised not to mention what he would do to me if he were to find out.''

''If who finds out what?'' She asked, this time a bit more cautiously upon noticing her old teammate looking to be actually afraid of this person.

''I-i'm sorry Hime but i really can't tell you that myself.''

''I see.'' She looked at Jiraiya while thinking over his words.

Then, she blinked as a realisation came to her. ''You said you can't reveal it but what if i ask you questions which you either acknowledge or deny.''

''That… actually works.'' Jiraiya told her with a smirk that mirrored her own.

''Okay, now, this person whomever it is do you know them?'' A nod was her answer.

''Do i know this person?'' Another nod.

''Is it,'' She swallowed before speaking. ''Is it Naruto?'' Unfortunately or fortunately, Jiraiya gave another nod as she sighed before closing her eyes.

''The woman and child i met earlier today are they…'' She trailed off, a slight crack in her voice which did not go unnoticed.

''Yes, they are his wife and daughter.'' Jiraiya replied softly knowing how it hurt Tsunade to know the person she saw as a younger brother had already a family of his own while not wanting anything to do with them.

''You said wife, that means he got married and I wasn't even able to attend.'' She laughed solemnly at the realisation. ''Did you attend?''

''Yes i did… Heh, i'm telling you Tsunade i never saw him more overjoyed than the day they got married.'' He said while smiling in remembrance how happy he was which his chakra reflected with how warm it was.

''And the girl? The one who's his,'' She licked her lips as the word seemed to be stuck in her throat. ''Daughter?'' Still finding it hard to believe it was real.

''Naruto told me it was an accident that happened during his first time there which was when he should've been with me instead of his clone. Despite that though he truly loves both of them with all his heart, willing to do anything to make them happy... I pity the poor fool who would attempt to hurt either of them.'' A haunting look entered his eyes which she noticed and made her somewhat curious.

''Hehe, imagine Kushina's reaction when she learns she's a grandmother.'' Despite her best efforts she couldn't quite keep the snickers from escaping. Jiraiya joining her halfway in before frowning.

''He doesn't want anything to do with them, doesn't he?'' She asked upon noticing his frown.

Jiraiya nodded. ''Correct Hime, despite what i told him he said he has no interest in meeting them. While he doesn't hate them he's far from loving them either, indifferent i would call it. The only way i would see for Kushina and Minato to meet him, his wife and his daughter would be for his daughter to want it first. Like i said, if it would make her happy he will allow them to meet.''

''Is there a way to make her want to meet them?''

Jiraiya thought for a moment before replying. ''Maybe, Naruto told me she's not even aware she has grandparents so perhaps if she somehow finds out and gets curious there might be a chance.''

''I'll look into it later. Do Minato and Kushina know he's here?''

''Of course not. If they had they no doubt would immediately try to meet him which won't end well as he's here for a vacation. Yasaka, his wife, wanted to see where he had grown up. They'll be staying here till the Chunin Exams are over before they go back home, most likely brining me with them as well.''

''So when you told us if you knew Naruto you lied?''

''Yes but that was mainly for my own safety as Naruto would probably kill me if i would've ratted him out and i'm not even joking. Despite what i'm doing now but i have taken it up to myself to try and reconnect their family.''

Tsunade frowned. ''I see, perhaps you can drop a few hints here and there around Minato and/or Kushina. Nothing too big just enough to for them to understand while making clear not to act on their desire to see their son?''

''Mhmm, that's a great idea. It shouldn't be too hard, perhaps introduce them to his wife first while not letting them know who she exactly is. Anyway hime, i'm going now. The hot springs are calling for my name.'' He jumped out of the window leaving Tsunade all alone in her office. Instead of continuing her work she was busy trying to find a way to meet and talk with Naruto. Even just seeing him would remove a giant weight of her shoulders, to see him doing well.

* * *

As Jiraiya headed his way into the directions of the hot springs he was distracted as he noticed Naruto and Kunou from the corner of his eyes, Yasaka nowhere to be seen. Curious, he made his way over to them. Watching as his eyes came to rest on his stature.

''Jiraiya, just the person i was looking for.'' Naruto greeted the man who sweated slightly thinking he had been already caught or overheard talking to Tsunade.

''A-ah what is it that you need me for?''

''I need to you stay as far away from the hot springs as possible.'' Jiraiya's eyes widened in disbelief and got ready to retort only to be halted as an incredible amount of killing intent was forced upon him, making him clench his fist in an attempt to fight against it. ''Let me rephrase myself. I order you to stay away from the hot springs. Yasaka is currently there to relax and if i hear that you were spotted there, peeping on my wife we are going to have a problem, understood?'' His voice was calm yet held a deathly undertone to it and Jiraiya couldn't nod faster.

''Good, Kunou and I will be around but if you think that makes you able to peep you better think otherwise as i'm not bluffing. I will end you.''

''O-okay Naruto, i-i get it i will keep my distance.''

Naruto stared in the man's eyes to search for any form of deceit only to find nothing and nodded satisfied. ''Good, goodbye for now. Perhaps i'll see you around.'' He lifted Kunou in his arms before walking a random direction in the village, Jiraiya staring at his back before an idea popped into his mind.

'Perhaps i can get Kushina to go to the hot springs if i tell her she might receive some hints about her son.' He muttered in thought before nodding to himself and heading into the direction of the home she lived in.

While Jiraiya was doing his thing Naruto walking through different sections of the village with Kunou that they hadn't visited before.

''Who lives there?'' Kunou pointed to a large complex which had a pair of males guarding it, both of them having white, pupil less eyes.

''Oh that? That belongs to the Hyuuga clan, they're one of the more important clans in the village. You see their eyes?'' Kunou nodded. ''It allows them to have nearly 360° field of vision. See structures, people or items anywhere from a few feet to several kilometers away. It also allows them to see through objects or people. If you ever have to fight them make sure they don't touch you as they can shut down your chakra pathway system. A good way to fight them is to have simply so much chakra or any other form of energy which causes their eyes to hurt upon looking at you.''

Kunou listened intently at every word he was saying and before she was able to reply a cold feeling washed over her. She shivered visibly before pressing herself deeper in her father's embrace, something he noticed as he quickly leaked small amounts of chakra to make her feel safe.

Looking for the source of the sudden coldness he was surprised as there, walking towards them, or rather the compound behind them was none other than Hinata Hyuuga. He actually had to do a double take as he didn't remember the her at a first glance.

She wore a lavender colored, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with a purple obi around her waist. Dark colored shorts with thigh-high stockings and black heeled boots. A massive difference from the last time he had seen her. What surprised him the most, other than her appearance was the cold look that she wore, her lavender eyes looking at disgust as she noticed others sparing her glances.

All in all she was completely different from the girl he remembered her as. Quite a looker if he had to say so myself, one of the better looking woman he had come across in this world. Unfortunately for them, there were an abundant of them back home with how the woman looked that were either Youkai, Devils or any of the supernatural races.

She walked past them without sparing them a glance much to his relief not wanting to imagine what would've happened if she would've recognized him and noticing he was carrying a young child in his arms.

As she passed them Naruto began making his way to another district, unaware of the fact that a pair of lavender eyes were focused on his back.

''Byakugan.'' Hinata whispered softly as she stared at the retreating back of the blond man that she had walked past. She gasped, attracting the attention of the pair of guards who stood there, guarding the entrance to the compound. ''N-Naruto-kun?'' She exclaimed in confusion and what seemed like disbelief as she noticed the second source of chakra that the man had in his body, one that only Jinchuuriki had. Her expression quickly changed from confusion into a distasteful sneer. ''But who is that girl you're holding…'' She mumbled to herself before shaking her head. ''Whatever, i'll find out myself. And then when we meet we can finally be together like we were supposed to even if i have to get rid of her.'' The guards glanced at another, shifting nervously upon noticing the heiress muttering to herself, a slightly crazed look appearing on her face.

''W-Welcome, Hinata-sama.'' They greeted her with a slight stutter. Thankfully the girl was focused on something completely else as she passed them without a sparing them a glance. She had plans to make.

* * *

Yasaka released a pleased sigh as she sunk down into the steaming hot water, immediately feeling her muscles loosening themselves as she leaned back, the water reaching just above her breast. She was the only one there, allowing her to just close her eyes and relax without any worry.

Her eyes shot open as golden eyes peered at the entrance leading to the hot springs as she could see other people entering. She silently berating herself for not paying attention to the surroundings and forgetting that this wasn't Kyoto but a potentially hostile environment.

The first person to enter revealed herself as a woman who looked to be in somewhere in her early thirties if she had to make a guess. Long red hair not crimson like she had seen Gremory have with violet eyes which looked around before settling on her.

Behind her was a younger girl with blonde hair, the exact shade of blond she had seen in her husband. She too had violet eyes like the red haired woman.

Kushina let her eyes wander as she stepped inside the hot springs. Her violet eyes coming to rest on the young, blonde woman that was already there as the only one. Despite only her face being visible Kushina noticed that she was a very beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and exotic looking eyes which seemed to follow every bit of movement she made.

Was this why Jiraiya wanted her to go visit the hot springs? For her to get a good description of this woman? And he even used the excuse that she would find information about her son according to that pervert. Oh Jiraiya was in for a beating when she would return home.

''Kaa-san…''

''Quiet Nami, Jiraiya said we should go here for more information on your brother.'' She said softly to her daughter. Though she herself was really curious what that woman's connection were with her oldest.

Despite the volume of their voice Yasaka easily managed to catch her words with her enhanced hearing and watched as the two swam over. Managed to hear them speak of a 'Jiraiya' who had sent them here and wondered if it was the same one she knew and if so, why had he sent those two here? She was sure Naruto would've told if not outright threatened him to stay away for as long as she was here.

Yasaka watched as both redhead and blonde took the spot next to her. Sighing in bliss as the hot water surrounded their bodies on all sides with their eyes closed.

''Nice huh?'' The redhead next to her suddenly said. ''I can feel my stress disappearing with every minute. Especially nice when dealing with troublemakers all the time regardless of their age.'' Here she sent a quick glance at the blonde girl next to her but it was enough for Yasaka to understand and nod.

''Indeed. Taking care of children can be quite the chore. Thankfully my husband offered to graciously take care of ours so i could relax.'' Yasaka replied after a short moment.

''Oh, you have a child?'' The woman said with slight shock as she looked at her, surprised as she looked so young.

Yasaka hummed softly. ''I do, she's still young though. Close to seven but can certainly be a handful at times.''

''S-Seven!'' The woman exclaimed in shock. ''But you still look so young?!''

Yasaka laughed. ''Trust me, i'm much older than i look.'' _By several decades that is._

''I see… Sorry for my sudden outburst but even myself, someone who hails from a clan praised for their vitality didn't look as good as you when i was at that age. I'm Kushina by the way, Uzumaki Kushina.'' She held her hand out for the blonde next to her to take.

Yasaka raised an eyebrow as she introduced herself, especially her last name. 'So this is Naruto-kun's mother? And i assume she is his sister…' She looked at the younger blonde next to Kushina. 'No wonder their hair color is the same since i guess they got it from their father. Why does he hate them since she seems so nice?'

Giving the woman next to her a smile she shook her hand. ''Yasaka, just Yasaka.'' She kept herself from telling her last name which would undoubtedly bring up a whole lot of questions.

''And this is my daughter, Nami.'' Kushina introduced.

''Pleasure to meet you.'' The girl said.

''Likewise.'' Yasaka said before she stood up allowing them to see her slight baby bump before lowering herself after turning around and and rested her arms on the edge with her head placed on top.

''How many months are you in, if you don't mind me asking?'' Yasaka looked at her, noticing the slight saddening of her eyes before answering.

''Almost three months.'' She smiled lovingly as she brought one of her hands down and softly rubbed her stomach, the action causing a pang of guilt to run through Kushina as she was once more reminded of her own pregnancy with Naruto. ''Anything wrong?'' Yasaka asked. ''I noticed your expression shifting into of of sadness.''

''Oh it's nothing hehe. Just reminded me when i was pregnant with my son… Unfortunately he wants nothing to do with my husband, Nami or myself. He's been gone for little two and a half years yet we never stopped looking for him… I'm not sure why i'm even telling you this.'' She laughed while moving hand up to wipe away the tears threatening to fall.

''What is his name, your son that is?''

An incredulous look was sent her way. ''Y-You don't know?'' A shake of her head was her reply. ''Huh, i'm pretty sure everyone everyone knows about him by now. He is one of the two saviors of this world, even if he didn't want to stay here you know.''

Saviour of the world? Yasaka mused, remembering Naruto telling her about it, a title he had been given after saving each person by defeating a goddess along with another person whom he didn't name.

''Uzumaki Naruto is his name. Someone everyone in the world has been looking for the past few years. Whether it is to help all of us or just their own greed.'' She spit the word out like it's poison. ''Even the Daimyo's wanted him found and brought to him which is quite stupid since he's one, if not the strongest Shinobi of his and older generations.'' Kushina released a sigh. ''Well, while this isn't why i came here for i have to say it was still nice speaking with you. Perhaps you would like to come over during your time here, you can bring your husband and daughter with you if you like. I'm sure Minato-kun won't mind and we're always open to meeting different people.''

''I.. I'll think about it.''

''Great! We'll be going now, come Nami-chan.'' Kushina followed by Nami exited the hot springs leaving her once more by herself and with several different thought running through her mind, most of them revolving around her husband and his mother who she had just met.

Deciding she had spent enough time here she stood up, just as the door once more opened and in walked the two girls she had met the day before. Ino and Sakura if she remembered them correctly.

''Hello Yasaka-san.'' Ino greeted the older blonde before she noticed she was nude as she along with Sakura quickly became self conscious about their own appearance the longer they looked at her body.

''Hello Ino-san, Sakura-san if you excuse me it's time for me to leave.'' Yasaka got out while wrapping a towel around herself and walked past them.

''Damn… i'm quite jealous.'' Ino muttered just loud enough for Sakura to hear who snapped out of her dazed state.

''W-whatever, i didn't come here to feel bad about myself.'' Sakura told her friend who noticed the look of annoyance she sported.

''It's okay to be jealous, Sakura. Even i have to admit her body is close to perfect. Perhaps if you would look more like her Sasuke would've actually returned your feelings…'' A large amount of killing intent was focused on her and Ino looked up to see her glaring at her with a vein close to popping on her forehead. ''Ehehehe…'' She chuckled nervously before quickly entering the water while making sure to keep a few feet between them.

* * *

In a less populated part of the village, a park to be more precise Naruto could be seen lying on his back. Red eyes gazing upwards, watching as the clouds moved through the sky at what seemed like a snail's pace.

Lying on his chest, soundly asleep was Kunou. She had fallen asleep after a moment of just lying there, the fact that the only sounds they heard were from the animals that inhabited the area around them helped her a lot. Even Naruto himself was tempted to fall asleep but was saved as he heard the chatter of several people that walked past them, often sparing them a glance before ignoring them.

He had come her a little bit over an hour ago after he had finished walking through some of the more important parts of the village, the ones were the major clans resided before finally arriving here, a seemingly tranquil little area.

The sound of footsteps caused him to look at the source from the corner of his eye only for him to see Yasaka calmly making her way to them, smiling as she noticed both of them.

''Hello Yasaka-chan.'' He greeted her softly as one of his hands ran through Kunou's hair.

Yasaka laid herself down next to him, her head coming to rest closely to Kunou's as she joined him in watching the clouds. ''Are you feeling any better?''

Yasaka nodded, humming softly. ''I do. It was very relaxing and i can feel my muscles having lost most of their tension.''

''That's good… How did you find me?''

She laughed softly. ''It took me a bit but i eventually managed to sense your chakra. While it didn't pin-point me the exact spot it helped reducing the area i should've looked for.''

A calming silence reigned after she spoke.

''I spoke with some interesting person while i was there.'' She started while he stayed silent, allowing her to continue to speak. ''It was a woman, one with long red hair and violet eyes.'' She paused to see if he would give some sort reaction but got nothing. ''She introduced herself as Kushina Uzumaki. She was there with her daughter after someone named Jiraiya suggested her to come. It was quite interesting really, the talk we had. Apparently they're all looking for you, Naruto-kun. They want to see you. You're lucky i didn't gave them my last name you know. That said, she has invited me over while telling me to bring along my husband and daughter.'' She felt him tense slightly under her. ''I didn't give her an answer though as i told her i would think about it.''

Yasaka turned around till her face was just a couple of centimeters away as she gazed softly into his eyes. ''I think you should give them a chance, Naruto-kun. You don't have to like them just hear them out. If anything i really just want Kunou to meet the rest of her family… You know what she would love to know them.''

Yasaka could see several conflicting emotions as she stared into his eyes and understood. She understood that while he told everyone he felt nothing, indifference, towards them it was actually not the case. It was just that he had those emotions buried so deeply that he had to actually try to feel anything when they were mentioned as his subconscious suppressed any sort of feelings he had towards them automatically.

''Just think about it okay. I can see how difficult it is for you but i trust you to know what's best. Both for Kunou and yourself.'' She pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss.

''Thank you.'' He whispered softly as they broke the kiss. Both returned their attention back to the cloud filled sky. But whereas Yasaka's mind was clear of any thoughts Naruto was the complete opposite.

* * *

End Chapter.

Expect a small time-skip next chapter i'll be posting.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

The trio of Naruto, Yasaka and Kunou who was was being carried made their way through the crowded stadium in order to reach their seats.

It was finally time.

Time for the first Chunin Exams finals since the war had started. People all over the nations had flocked towards Konoha in order to get a glance of what some called a new generation of Shinobi. Kids, or adults depending on one's viewpoint to show the world what they could and had to offer.

To show other people, whether they be merchant, nobles or just regular civilians that they were the best for any task one had. To hire them above the rest for jobs they themself could not accomplish.

Sitting down with Kunou in between himself and Yasaka he thought back to the past few days and the events that had transpired.

The first thing was the situation regarding his feelings when it came to his parents. Honestly, even know he still wasn't sure what to do or how he felt when they were brought up. He had heard Yasaka's words that afternoon. She even had tried to get him to talk about them later when they were in their hotel room that evening. Yet, despite her attempts he just couldn't feel anything other than indifference. A feeling she knew was false. It was why he spend so much time with Kunou and her. To remove those painful memories and replace them with pleasant ones of them. His mind had repressed his feeling about his parents to such a point would perhaps take months if not years to get a proper reaction.

However, Yasaka had suggested another way for him to feel anything towards them was for him to come face to face with them and have a proper conversation but it was close to impossible with two conflicted thoughts fighting in his mind. So ultimately he ended up avoiding them, Yasaka rejecting the invitation his mother had sent her much to his appreciation.

The rest of the time here was spent just walking around with his family, showing them certain areas he used to spend a lot of hours at when he was just a child. Aside from that he had hung out with Gaara just having small conversations about how life was going on.

He had noticed however that the other Kages had arrived as well as he could sense Gyuki was in the village. He was surprised yet also glad that it seemed like either B had no interest in him or the eight tailed Bijuu had not informed him that he was here as there would come nothing good out of it if the Kages were to discover he was currently in Konoha.

There was just one annoying event that had occurred when they had ran into Kiba who much to his surprise but not really had not changed whatsoever. He was still loud and way too annoying much like his younger self. The Inuzuka had been bothering Yasaka the moment he had laid his eyes on her with either flirtatious remarks or random question about why she smelled so much like foxes. Unfortunate for him though despite her pregnancy Yasaka was still leagues ahead of him when it came to power and had knocked him out in the middle of Konoha much to his embarrassment when he woke up later with no memories of what had happened.

''Are you okay?'' Yasaka's question caused him to turn around and face her with an eyebrow raised.

''Yes, why?''

''Oh nothing. You just seemed so out of it.''

He chuckled before his gaze went upwards to the sky. Despite it being close to noon the moon was still up in the sky. While that was nothing to special the fact that it was much, much bigger than it was those days ago when he spoke with Gaara was somewhat worrying since it seemed it was going to clash with the planet as weird as it sounded. Not to mention that with his enhanced eyesight he could see several smaller dots making their way towards earth or at least it appeared so.

Shrugging, he moved his attention down to the arena where Genin from different villages could be seen standing. If anything were to happen he could get out of here quickly to bring both his wife and daughter to safety.

It was somewhat amusing for Naruto.

To see each of these Genin, 12 or 13 years old smiling without a care in the world. Not knowing that when this event was over half of them would either end up crippled or dead. He sighed… To be young and careless again. Unknowing of the dangers that lurked in the world but he couldn't really fault them for that could he? After all, he was the exact same when he was their age. Despite having encountered several Shinobi that would could end the average Jounin he himself never acted like a Shinobi was supposed to.

Though he doubted there were many if any people his age who had to deal with the amount of shit he had. Fighting a terrorist organization composed from some of the toughest of Shinobi for something he had no choice in. Fighting a war before he was an actual adult, not the title 'adult' one could call themselves when wearing a headband.

Despite it having made him into the person he was now he wouldn't wish it upon anyone else as children should be able to enjoy their childhood without worrying that it could end the next day. It was one of the reasons he made sure Kunou always was close to either himself or Yasaka and when they themselves couldn't do it a clone of them should at least be there. Just to protect her from the cruel reality how the world worked. Which was quite stupid he had been told but he didn't care. Their opinions didn't matter to him since they were just that, opinions of people who think they know more than you do but in reality it's much different.

* * *

A pair of honey brown colored eyes were focused on the trio of blondes that were seated in the audience along with the rest of the people who came to watch the first Chunin Exams in over two years.

It wasn't hard to find them between everyone who was there. They stood out a lot, both with their clothes and their looks that were so different from the more dark haired civilians which there were simply too much of.

This is the first time she had seen him since the end of the war and was surprised that he looked almost the same. Even from where she was at he looked only slightly older, more mature to the slightly childish look he held last time. Blond hair which was slicked back and bloodred eyes which shone with visible warmth she had not seen before as he laughed at something the young blonde -his child- had said.

If she wasn't able to sense his power which she noted was suppressed almost perfectly, and if had Jiraiya not told her that he was here she would most likely never know as they looked like a perfectly normal looking family who were here on a visit.

Letting her eyes wander Tsunade found the familiar shade of red belonging to Kushina not too far from the position Naruto was at. A part of her wanted to scream at the redhead. Scream that her son, the person she along with the rest have been looking for so long was less than a couple dozen feet away.

But she couldn't. She glanced sideways to the foreign Kages who were seated. She would embarrass both herself, the Daimyo who had come to see and possibly start a fight that would claim hundreds of innocent guest who would likely end up killed in the crossfire of a fight between five Kages and several dozen Jounin against a single man.

The worst part of it?

She was sure they would not end up as the victors as she once more glanced at one of the two men that could take over the Elemental Nations without anyone capable of stopping them. She flinched slightly, unnoticed by anyone but him as their eyes met, a small smirk gracing his face as he took note of her reaction.

He didn't do anything else however as his attention went back to the two blondes next to him.

''Is there something wrong, Hokage-dono?'' The voice of the Kazekage seated next to her reached her ears.

She turned her head, her eyes lingering on Naruto for just a bit more before making eye contact with Gaara. ''No, just thought i recognized someone.''

Gaara nodded slightly before looking to where her gaze was just a moment ago and noticing three familiar blonds he had gotten acquainted with.

''Seems it's about to begin.'' Tsunade's words caused him to avert his attention down to the arena where the genin with the exception of the two who had the first fight walked to the waiting area.

* * *

''Kimiko Hyuuga, Kijago Tseika are both of you ready.'' The proctor asked both genin. One from Konohagakure and the other one from Kirigakure.

''Hai!'' Both Genin said as they sized each other up.

''Very well. If both of you are ready i declare the first round of the Chunin Exams to begin!'' The proctor jumped back allowing the Genin to have the arena to themselves.

''Fast.'' Yasaka commented as the boy seemed to have vanished before their eyes only to reappear behind the Hyuuga girl. While civilians most likely were unable to see the boy move Yasaka was easily able to keep up though it didn't meant she wasn't impressed however as it was still much faster than any twelve year old she had ever seen move.

The Hyuuga girl quickly turned around, smacking away the fist that was heading her way before jumping back to allow some distance between them.

From where he was at Naruto was able to see the smirk the boy wore as he held a specific hand seal. ''Suiton: Gunshot!'' His cheeks bulged before he shot out a concentrated blast of water which was heading towards the Hyuuga girl at impressive speeds.

If the girl was concerned she didn't show it as she easily ducked underneath it before she ran towards him.

''Eight Trigrams: Thirty-Two Palms!'' The girl exclaimed before her hands blurred and she began an onslaught of small taps to his tenketsu. Caught of guard by her sudden action he was unable to block a single poke before being thrown back as she finished her attack.

''Give up! I closed your tenketsu points, you can no longer mold chakra.'' Kimiko called out to the downed boy who glared at her. He tried using chakra only to see that she was indeed correct.

Gritting his teeth he looked towards the procter. ''I forfeit!'' He called out after realizing that without chakra he stood no chance as he needed it in order to use his speed.

The proctor jumped back down. ''Kijago Tseika has forfeited the match. The winner is Kimiko Hyuuga of Konohagakure!''

* * *

''Naruto-kun,'' Yasaka called his name above the ongoing cheers and applause. ''What did she meant when she said she had closed his tenketsu points?''

''That girl is a Hyuuga, a clan that's known for their Byakugan which is a bloodline limit which gives them those eyes you saw her have. It gives them x-ray vision and increased viewing distance. It has some more abilities but that's not important. Anyway, everyone in this world has a chakra network which consist of 361 nodes which are called tenketsu. The Hyuuga, with their eyes and special way of fighting are able to close -and see- them by injecting their own chakra into them causing the person who is hit to be unable to mold chakra in any way, shape or form. If all tenketsu are closed it's said the user would die but no-one had actually confirmed so i dunno.''

''Interesting…'' Yasaka murmured as she listened to him explain. ''How do you fight against them?''

''Well as you saw to close one's tenketsu they need to be close by so you preferably want to keep a safe distance between yourself and them before assaulting them with long range attacks. Another way is to simply have too much chakra and force closed tenketsu open, it hurts a bit but will get rid of the effect. Aside from that is to not have a chakra network like you have. Kunou-chan here,'' He patted the head of their daughter who had was now sitting in his lap. ''Does have a chakra network due to me having one or else she would be unable to form those chains of hers. Luckily though as she gets older she will have more than enough chakra to get rid of their techniques which i'll teach her when she gets older and has the required amount of chakra to do so.''

Suddenly, the feeling of a pair of hungry eyes staring at his form caused him to shiver lightly before looking into the direction he felt the stare was coming from. He quickly regretted his choice however as he stared straight into a pair of lavender eyes which seemed to stare at him with something akin to insanity mixed with obsession. It made him feel uncomfortable as the eyes were transfixed on his person.

 _I know who you are, Naruto-kun. MY Naruto-kun_. She mouthed towards him. Insanity twinkling in her eyes.

'Damn, what happened to her?' Naruto questioned himself as he did his best to ignore her.

Her chakra spiked slightly as Hinata noticed he ignored her in favor of playing with the blonde child in his laps. Wait a minute! Her brain worked overtime as she looked at the young girl then to Naruto back to the girl once more before looking at the blonde woman who was sitting next to him.

One could literally see the gears spinning in her head, the dots connecting one by one as her eye began to twitch violently, killing intent began to leak off of her in waves. It started of slow but soon began to grow bigger and bigger, getting the attention from several shinobi and civilians who were sitting in the audience.

Kunou buried her face in her father's chest, her body trembling from the feeling of death that washed over her. Noticing his daughter's distress he sent a burst of concentrated killing intent of his own at the Hyuuga heiress. She froze as his much more potent Ki washed over the arena and reduced her into a trembling mess, eyes wide in shock and fear as she had seen herself die in dozens of possibilities.

She wasn't the only one affected as the spike of Ki could be felt by anyone throughout the stadium, be they civilian or kage though they weren't able to pinpoint who it was.

Down below in the arena the two Genin had been affected as well. The split second it had happened was enough for one of them to lose concentration, allowing the other Genin to slam his kunai in between the boy's ribs much to both their shocks having expected the other one to dodge.

''Something wrong?'' Yasaka asked concerned as she too had felt his aura wash over her.

''Yes… Just... someone was scaring Kunou so i had to put a stop to it.'' The young blonde in his lap smiled contently as she felt safe in his arms. ''Huh, that's strange.'' Naruto mused as he looked up. Gone was the blue sky and in its place were nothing but clouds for as far as his eyes could see. It shouldn't be possible for the weather to change this quickly.

The fact that he could feel something was off, like a sixth sense of sorts warning him that something was going to happen put him on unease. Looking at Yasaka he saw that she too felt it, the eerie feeling that reigned over the arena or the entire village in general.

Then it happened.

Explosions rocked the village accompanied by tremors that could be felt by everyone. The clouds parted as rocks the size of several houses rained down upon them. Smoke could be seen rising up into the sky even from where they were seated from several directions around them.

Screams of fear could be heard all around them as civilians panicked as they were under fire from an unknown assailant.

Up where the Kages were they all shot up from their seats.

''What is going on!'' The Raikage yelled as dozens of meteorites continued to rain down upon the village.

''I don't know!'' Tsunade answered the man before her eyes landed on Naruto, thinking he was responsible for this only to see him staring at the sky with narrowed eyes like he was expecting something.

''Anbu!'' Several masked Shinobi appeared before her. ''Alert the everyone below Jounin to escort the civilians get to shelter. I want every available Jounin to look through the village for any wounded!'' She commanded them. The Anbu gave a nod before they were gone.

''We need to go, now!'' Naruto said to Yasaka as he stood up, trying to leave the arena before it was too late. As they attempted to leave flashes of yellow appeared all around them, no doubt his father was getting the older population to shelter.

''Naruto-kun, w-what is going on?!'' Yasaka asked as she increased her pace before looking up as small meteorite flew overhead before crashing into the ground behind the arena.

''I'm not sure except from the obvious attack that is happening. We have to leave though or else we'll be too late.''

''Too late for what….'' Her question was answered as the sky parted. Another meteorite coming down except this one was bigger, much bigger as it shadowed the entire stadium and a large portion of the village in darkness.

The people, both civilian and shinobi stopped running as they watched the massive superheated rock coming closer and closer. Flashbacks ran through the heads of those who had battled in the last war when Madara had called down meteorites much like this one. Only this time they were unable to do anything as previously Gaara had helped by using massive amounts of sand to stop it in its path. The problem this time? They weren't in a desert. Onoki couldn't do the same either as unlike with Madara, this meteorite was glowing with heat, one which could be felt even from this distance as sweat ran down their foreheads.

Yasaka realised that everyone inside the arena was going to die as no-one seemed able to stop the large rock from falling. Looking at Naruto she frowned as he seemed unconcerned with the idea of tens of thousands of people dying as he continued to make his way to the exit. This was not the Naruto she loved. While he had informed her that he hated the Shinobi world or system there were thousands of innocents who had nothing to do with it.

Naruto halted in his steps as he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Turning around he met Yasaka who looked at him in disappointment, a look that hurt him more than he thought it would have.

''Yasaka?'' He asked while glancing in the direction of the exit.

''Are you really willing to let all these people die, Naruto-kun?'' She looked deep into his eyes as she spoke. ''I know you hate Shinobi but most of them here are innocents! I know this isn't you. You keep suppressing your emotions. What will you do if you will no longer feel anything, if the same happens like it did with your parents? If you no longer feel love for either me or Kunou?'' She saw him flinch at her example. ''I don't think i would be able to love you if you were without emotion... It would be like speaking to a robot. So please,'' She stepped closer to him. ''Please save them. Do it for me, Kunou and yourself.''

They stared at one another before she noticed a single tear running down his cheek as he held a soft smile. She gave him a vibrant smile as he allowed her to take Kunou from his arms before taking a few steps back.

The air distorted next to him and he put his hand inside before pulling out a sword. It looked like a straight, double edged blade, an European longsword to be more specific with a golden cruciform hilt.

Gram, The legendary sword of the Sun which according to legends was wielded Sigurd, Pulled from the trunk of the mighty tree, Barnstokkr by Sigurd's father, Sigmund. Not to be confused with the Demonic version of the sword which was made from reforged parts of this sword after shattering from clashing against Gungnir which later became renowned as a ''demonic sword of glory and ruin.'' Naruto blinked at the influx of information the moment he held the weapon in his hands as it gave him an idea what the weapon was capable of.

Yasaka wasn't sure what the weapon he was holding was/is called aside from the fact that she could feel the massive amount of Holy energy the weapon radiated which made even herself wary as it would likely able to harm Low-Class Devils from just standing nearby. She watched as he casually swiped diagonally before lowering the blade.

Before she could ask him what he just did a gasp alerted her as she saw everyone look up. The meteorite had seemingly stopped in mid-air, going against the laws of gravity as it just hovered there.

Then, it happened.

It was small, a cut that was barely visible to even her began to glow brightly. The light continued to travel over the body of rock before completely encasing it, making it appear as a miniature sun from the brightness it held. As they looked in amazement at the glowing rock it exploded without a warning in a massive explosion which could be felt throughout the entire Land of Fire. It left no signs of the enormous rock behind as golden particles rained down on the village like snow.

As the people slowly snapped out of their shock and surprise their eyes began to gaze around, looking for the person who saved them from what would've been certain death and destruction of the village.

''N-Naruto? ...Sochi?'' It was soft yet heard by all throughout the arena as Kushina stared at her son for the first time since the last war. Her hands trembled as his red eyes landed on her, eyes wide open as she gazed at him. She didn't even look away as the familiar flash of yellow alerted them of Minato's arrival who, much like her, could only look solemnly at his son, his blue eyes filled with regret.

* * *

They weren't the only ones though as everyone who recognized from former friends to Kages from the other villages had focused their attention on him.

''That's Naruto?!'' Ino exclaimed in shock as she could be seen standing next to her friends with the exception of Hinata.

''How troublesome… wonder what he's here for.'' While he looked uninterested Shikamaru was quite the opposite as his brain ran through several ideas for the cause.

''Wait a minute! Isn't she…'' Ino said to Sakura as they both watched a familiar blonde woman walk up to Naruto who allowed the sword in his hands to disappear before taking the young girl from her hands. Sakura nodded her head as the blonde they had met _kissed_ Naruto on the cheek much to everyone's surprise.

''They are close.''

''Ahuh.''

''Very close.'' Ino then looked at the small blonde in his arms and slowly her eyes widen. ''Do you think what i'm thinking?'' Both Sakura and Shikamaru nodded as they figured out his relation with both the woman and young girl.

Likewise, Kushina was also in shock as she watched the same blonde woman who she had met in the hotsprings and had a nice conversation with walk up to her son and kiss him. The same with the young girl her son was affectionately was holding in a protective manner.

This woman, Yasaka was her son's wife. She had met her son's wife without even knowing it!

Wait! Kushina looked at Yasaka's pregnant stomach to the girl in Naruto's arms and then to both older blonds and allowed a gasp to escape her lips.

''Kushina, what's wrong?'' Minato asked his wife concerned as he wrapped an arm around her.

''Minato-kun,'' Her voice was quivering. ''We are… we are grandparents dattebane!'' Her voice rose into excitement as she stared at Kunou who after a moment of eye-contact looked away uncomfortably by her stare which seemed to gaze into her soul.

''W-what?'' Minato managed to say before noticing that they indeed looked like a small family..

Realisation struck Kushina however as she had basically missed six years of her granddaughters life. Though she wasn't aware she was one in the first place so she was unsure as how she should feel.

''Tou-san~, who are they?''

Yasaka looked at him, curious as to how he was going to answer.

''Well Kunou… they are your uhm, your grandparents i guess. My mother and father.''

The younger girl looked at both red head and blond with her head tilted and eyebrows furrowed. Kushina had to stop herself from squealing and running over there to wrap her in a hug. ''Sobo? Sofu?'' Kushina and Minato nodded with big smiles on their faces at the girl, completely ignoring the fact that parts of Konoha were going up in flames. Kunou then looked at the blonde girl standing near them. ''And who is that tou-san?'' Kunou asked Naruto.

''She is your aunt... i guess. My younger sister.'' He felt Yasaka move closer to both himself and Kunou to comfort him.

Nami didn't react as her brother introduced her, still not over the shock that he had an family of his own already with the woman next to him.

Several pairs of footsteps landed near them, each belonging to the five Kages.

Had he been anyone else he might've been nervous under the stares belonging to this world's 'strongest.' But he was not. He was Uzumaki Naruto, the person who was capable of making the impossible possible and had enough power to wipe the five great villages of the map should he wish to do so.

''Long time no see.'' Naruto greeted them causally much to their apparent annoyance how he wasn't seeing them as a threat.

''Are you this confident in yourself, boy?'' The Tsuchikage said as he was floating in the air while scowling.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''I don't see why i shouldn't. I mean, i don't see any threats nearby so meh.'' He shrugged his shoulders further getting on their nerves only to yelp in pain as Yasaka pinched his cheek.

''Mou Naruto-kun… You really need to behave yourself or we're going to have... problems.'' She shook her head at him as he cowered away from her while using Kunou as a shield.

''Please no.'' He muttered weakly. ''Think of the children. I mean, imagine poor Kunou being exposed to the horror. Not to mention that you shouldn't over exert yourself.'' He looked at her belly.

The Kages, Minato, Kushina, his sister, pretty much everyone looked astonished at the reaction the blonde woman got out of him. His aura of confidence and power was shattered by a couple words. Though it shouldn't be surprising as this woman was able to tame Naruto by herself.

''Who is she Naruto?'' A familiar sounding voice spoke up as he looked to his right and saw his old friends walking up to them as well. Kiba, the person who asked the question leered at Yasaka.

''This is my wife, Yasaka and our daughter Kunou.'' He introduced with a warm smile.

''You're married!'' Kushina yelled out in shock while holding back tears that threatened to fall due to having missed another important event in her son's life.

''Yes, i am.'' He held up his and her hand to show them the ring he wore. ''So stop looking at my wife like that or she'll do the same thing she did before, if you remember that is.'' He smirked.

''That was her?!'' Kiba pointed accusingly at the woman who shrugged. The woman who was responsible for his short memory loss which was more annoying if anything.

''Yes, you did it to yourself however and were lucky i wasn't there when it happened or we'd probably wouldn't have had this conversation.'' Kiba gulped at his words. Understanding what he was implying.

 _I would've killed you if i had seen it happen._ His implications weren't lost on the rest as some sent disbelieving looks at how casually he said it he would've killed somebody.

''Ahaha i was just joking back then.'' He chuckled nervously before furrowing his eyebrows and sniffing a few times before sending them a confusing look. ''Why does your wife smell like a fox?''

The rest of them looked at them with curiosity after hearing Kiba speak.

Yasaka looked at her husband wondering if she should reveal it to them or not. Naruto thought about it before sighing and nodded at her whereas he himself whispered something to Kunou.

The air around them shifted slightly before everyone's eyes and mouth widened as nine blonde, bushy tails shimmered into existence behind Yasaka with similar but smaller ones behind Kunou. Golden blonde colored fox ears peaked out between their hair as they revealed their Youkai features to them all.

'S-so cute.' Was the general thought of several woman who looked at Kunou with hearts in their eyes who appeared even cuter with her tails swaying lazily behind her.

The men on the other hand had to stop themselves from ogling at Yasaka who with how her tails were slightly floating in the air behind her, giving her an even more exotic than she did before when some already had trouble not looking at her.

''Damn…'' Some grumbling could be heard as they stared at Naruto in jealousy. Especially those he used to be friends at since they, with the exception of Shikamaru, were still single.

''... seven, eight and nine, nine tails.'' Kushina counted before blinking. ''A Kyuubi?'' She looked at him for answers while others got out of their shock. Even Gaara and his siblings were surprised, not having expected something like this. ''Is she a demon?'' She couldn't help but ask

Naruto laughed mockingly at that and their ignorance. ''A demon? Hahaha, no she is not. She's a Youkai which are humans with animal features with Kyuubi's just being the strongest ones much like Bijuus except unlike them they're not giant chakra constructs.'' They looked at Yasaka who nodded in confirmation.

''My husband is correct. I am the current strongest of my species. Even now in my current state i'm more than capable to raze this village to the ground if i wished to do so.''

A few shinobi shifted in slightly more guarded positions as they heard that while also taking note that Naruto seemed interested in strong women

''Then why don't you?'' Tsunade asked the blonde vixen.

''Why should i? I only came here to see where my husband grew up which reminds me a lot where we currently live if not for the more technical advances we have were we are from. Not to mention that i don't like transforming into a giant fox as it diminishes my beauty...'' The latter was mumbled softly yet still heard by everyone present as they imagined how she would look like and if it was similar to how the Bijuu looked like.

''If that's all me and my family like to go home. It seems you have a lot of trouble to deal with.'' To show what he meant he swiped his hand from left to right and in a show of his power above them the clouds that had come back dispersed, revealing the moon which seemed like it was going to crash into their planet any day now.

''H-how?'' Minato spoke up as he watched the moon which appeared to be several times bigger than it did usually. A thought that was mimicked by everyone else there.

Naruto shrugged. ''Eh, not sure. I felt something was wrong when i first arrived back here but didn't think much of it. Now however…'' His eyes flashed between golden and red. ''I can sense an enormous amount of chakra there which feels somewhat similar to my own.'' He revealed.

''Can't you help us?'' Kushina looked at him with hope in her eyes.

Naruto looked amused. ''Help you? Why would i do that? I only saved you because Yasaka wanted me too. This is honestly your own problem as i've told you before i'm finished with Shinobi and their affairs. Not only that but Yasaka has to return soon as we need to keep the ley-lines in check while also checking up on Kuroka in hopes that she didn't blow up our home…'' He deadpanned in afterthought of what the black haired Nekoshou could/would do.

''So is that it, are you going to leave us after finally seeing you?'' His mother asked. ''You're not even going to let us get to know our granddaughter or your wife?''

''Look,'' He sighed. ''My days as Shinobi are over. Your interest are not mine as i find this way of living barbaric, letting kids barely over twelve fight for their lives while not having a proper childhood.'' He shook his head. ''If you would do that were we live you'd be arrested immediately as child soldiers are strictly forbidden. I want Kunou to have a normal childhood which i did not have. To let her be a child and not remove that innocence which she holds. That is not something that can happen here as there's no way she would go a week without seeing someone killed in front of her eyes. And if that were to happen i would be very displeased and might accidentally fire a Bijuudama in the direction of a certain village and we don't want that, do we?.''

''Then there's the deal with you two.'' He pointed at Minato and Kushina. ''Honestly i'm not even sure where to begin when it comes to you. My mind is unconsciously suppressing my real feeling about you so there's no point to talking as right now i feel nothing which is apparently untrue. Even with help from Yasaka i have no idea how long it will take before i will be able to talk properly with either of you as my mind just goes blank. There is no joy or hate and i don't like it. You know, if it was up to me i would probably keep the information that i was here unknown but someone decided that would not help.'' He glanced at Yasaka who innocently looked the other way. ''So you should be happy to see me and know that i have a adorable daughter with another one coming soon.'' He smiled a true smile as he looked at her stomach where life was forming. Everyone there could feel the happiness that he was radiating. ''So you should be happy knowing that i no longer have the urge to erase both of you from existence like i did when i first discovered you were alive.'' He felt Yasaka bop him on the back of his head and rolled his eyes. ''Perhaps if you ever find out how to reach me we can have a proper conversation but meh, who knows when or if that will happen.'' With that the three blonds turned around before heading towards the exit.

Nobody attempting to stop them as they knew it would be useless to even try.

''Stop right there!''

Or at least they thought as a haughty, feminine voice spoke up.

Naruto groaned as his fingers twitched dangerously while Yasaka looked confused at the girl that was walking towards them. She had long dark blue hair in a hime cut, pale skin accompanied by pale lavender eyes which Naruto had told her belonged to members of the Hyuuga clan. Her attire consisted of a purple sleeveless kimono-style blouse held together by a dark obi and navi colored shorts.

Yasaka had to admit that she was quite beautiful even when compared to some supernatural in their world but was confident in her own beauty and noted that Naruto didn't leer at her. If anything he seemed to be looking at her with annoyance more than anything.

''What do you want Hinata? I'm sure i made it clear i want nothing to do with you.'' He glared at the girl who just smiled in return.

''Mmm, you did say that. But, you said you didn't want me because i was weak.'' Hinata ran a hand through her blue hair. Yasaka though looked at Naruto who nodded, showing that she was speaking the truth and he did indeed say that. ''However i have gotten stronger, i could even lead the clan if i wanted to, having beaten my father an my sister in combat.''

''Why aren't you then?''

''Huh?'' Hinata blinked caught off guard by his words.

''I said why aren't you? It sure is better than annoying us,'' He gestured to his wife and daughter with one hand. ''We have more important matters to handle not to mention that village is still under attack. At least it seems so.'' He stared up at the sky which cleared of any clouds.

''Naruto is correct.'' Tsunade spoke up getting the attention of the Konoha. ''As Shinobi we have a duty to make sure any wounded are taken care of. Not to mention i'm sure the other Kages are required back in their village due to what is happening at the moment.'' She pointed at the moon.

She then looked at Naruto once more. ''So i take it there's no possibility that you will help us?''

''Nope! I already did more than i originally wanted which includes talking to any of you.'' Here he looked at his parents who frowned. ''Not to ment-'' He was interrupted as he felt something tugging on his sleeve.

''Kunou?'' He called his daughter's name as she was pulling on his kimono. ''What's wrong?''

''Who is she Tou-san? She's scaring me…'' She hid her face into his chest similar to what she did back in the arena.

''She's just an annoyance. Don't worry though as she won't do anything if she values her own life.'' He sent a harsh glare at the girl. ''Here's the thing, Hyuuga. I never had nor ever will have any interest in you. While you say you're stronger i can easily feel that you're still weak compared to Yasaka who can wipe cities of the map. I guess one could say it would be unfair to compare you people to those back in our world which consist of several beings many times more powerful than even myself but that's just how it is. That's without the fact that there is no attraction between us on my side which there apparently is for you for some reason or another.

You know, polygamy isn't all that uncommon back home. For the supernatural at least, especially harems. So me getting another wife wouldn't be too weird but for that to happen Yasaka would have to approve of said woman and i can't think of anyone who would fit those criteria. Luckily though there's no need for that as i'm quite content with just her since she can take care of any needs.'' A few blushes formed on the cheeks on the people there including his own wife whilst others -Kiba- were salivating at the prospect of having more than a single wife or girlfriend in general.

''Anyway we really need to go or else we'll have certain problems attempting to go back.'' He looked around as if searching for someone. ''If you see Jiraiya tell him that i'll come for him later. He's not needed at the moment so he can do whatever here.'' With that said he placed a hand on Yasaka's shoulder before they were enveloped in a golden outline and seemingly phased out of existence.

''Alrightt! Now that's done i want everyone-'' Tsunade was interrupted as something landed not too far away from the group.

The dust that was thrown into the air slowly dissipated as everyone focused their attention on the person who stood there inside the crater he had caused. It was a male. Pale skin with shaggy white hair wearing a white kimono which was open at the neck allowing them to see several magatama tattooed around his collarbone.

His eyes, which previously were closed, opened. Allowing them all to see his strange looking eyes which glowed with power.

''Who are you?'' Minato asked as he held a tri-pronged kunai in his hand ready to use in a moments notice.

''I am Toneri Otsutsuki and i have come for you, Byakugan-hime.'' His eyes locked onto the form of Hinata who seemed to be staring at the now empty spot Naruto previously occupied.

''What do you mean you came here for her? Can't you see we're under attack?''

''But of course,'' His eyes pulsed. ''I was the one who caused it after all.''

His revelation shocked both Konoha Shinobi and the foreign Kages present. ''What do you mean? Are you saying you're responsible for all of this?'' Tsunade waved her hand around. ''And what about the moon?''

''I am under no obligation to answer you. I only came here to collect my bride before i can start the destruction of your world.''

The Raikage narrowed his eyes as electricity sparked into life around him. ''I see. Then you must understand we will have to stop you.''

Toneri scoffed. ''You are welcome to try.'' The moment he finished that sentence he moved his head to the left. A bored expression on his face as he made eye contact with the Raikage who seemingly teleported in front of him, eyes wide in shock due to missing his target.

'Fast!' Were the thoughts going through several minds as they watched this unknown boy do something only Minato and Naruto had done before.

Suddenly his hand shot out, grabbing the Raikage's outstretched fist before a green orb came into existence in his free one. ''Puppet: Cursing Sphere.'' Before anyone could react he shoved the green orb into the Raikage.

The effect was instant as the man's lightning armor dissipated, his limbs loosing their strength before he simply fell unconscious.

He looked at the group. ''Leave, i have no interest in any of you aside from her.''

''Sorry but we can't do that. If others would hear that the Raikage was attacked and we did nothing war would most likely break out. Something we can't afford with how tense things are at the moment.''

Toneri closed his eyes and sighed. ''Very well, know that i gave you the option.''

* * *

''Everything alright?'' Yasaka asked her husband as he suddenly stopped moving.

''Hold on for a moment.'' He gently lowered Kunou on the ground before allowing a Gudōdama to shimmer in existence, floating above his outstretched palm.

They watched as the pure black orb slowly transformed into a spear which he grasped as he could feel chakra signatures get weaker one by one until only the one he recognized as Hinata's was left with who he assumed was the person who was the cause for that.

''Channel chakra into your ears and look away.'' He told Yasaka and Kunou as he cocked back his hand in which he held the spear.

''Gudōdama: World Piercing Spear.'' Naruto said before he, with all of his strength threw the spear upwards towards the moon. A loud bang was accompanied by his throw as it broke through the sound barrier. The ground ruptured behind him from the force of which he had thrown the transformed spear. He didn't even get to blink before the spear was no longer visible to his eyes.

Turning around Kunou was surprised at the destroyed ground while Yasaka followed his gaze to the moon.

For a moment nothing seemed to happen but she knew that was not true. She was proven correct as much to her shock even from where they were at she was able to see something having impacted the moon which caused a massive explosion to happen on the celestial body.

While she didn't let it know she was quite scared yet at the same time somewhat turned on by the show of power Naruto had demonstrated as despite the moon being much closer than it should be, it was still thousands of miles away. The strength that was needed to reach that… it was off the charts.

She gasped as particles and small rocks caused by the explosion died down. What she saw was unbelievable. A massive, gaping hole spanning miles in diameter could be seen even from where they were. Like its name suggested the attack had pierced straight through the celestial body without any resistance and come out the other side. She looked at awe at Naruto who seemed satisfied by his work before he wordlessly summoned their method of transport.

''Let's go.'' He said while Yasaka withheld a smile, knowing that he had saved them despite not saying such.

* * *

End Chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

''Ah~ Good to be back.'' Naruto mused as they exited the Vimana which he called back into the vault as they walked off. He looked around and took in the familiar smell that lingered in the air.

''What about you Kunou? Are you happy to be back as well?'' He asked his daughter that was walking a few steps in front of him. To his left was Yasaka who had her arm intertwined with his own, her head resting on his shoulder as they walked.

The small blonde nodded her head. ''Yes Tou-san, Kunou is very happy.'' She turned her head and gave them a bright smile. ''Can't wait to see Shirone-nee.''

Naruto chuckled softly. ''Looking forward to see how Kuroka is doing. At least there's no smoke or anything in the air which hopefully implies nothing bad has happened.'' He looked down to where the mop of blonde hair was resting. ''What do you think hm?''

Yasaka just hummed. She wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. No, she was focused on the heat that had been developing near her loins ever since the small show of power her husband had demonstrated. Her body was mostly leaning on his as she rubbed her thighs together whilst they walked, trying to make it appear as inconspicuous as she could.

''Welcome back Naruto-sama, Yasaka-sama! You as well Kunou-hime.'' They were greeted by a pair of guards who straightened themselves upon seeing them. ''Had a good time?''

Naruto nodded at the pair. ''We did indeed thank you for asking. Though i admit that i prefer being here, it just feels more like home. Anyway, we'd like to continue if you don't mind. While everything looks alright you can never be too sure.''

''Of course.'' The pair bowed before them allowing them to enter. Naruto and Yasaka sparing them a wave of their hands as they entered Kyoto.

''Did you notice?'' One of the guards said a few moments after they had entered.

''How could i not? She was practically leaking pheromones like crazy.'' The other guard turned his head to look behind them. ''Naruto-sama is a lucky man.''

The other couldn't help but nod his head in agreement.

* * *

''Hello?'' Naruto called out as he entered their home. It was surprisingly quiet which neither had expected. Shrugging he took a few steps before holding his hands out just in time to catch the black blur that collided against him.

''Naruto-kun nya! I missed you so much nya~'' Came the voice of Kuroka. The girl was currently rubbing herself all over him as he just laughed while his hands rubbed her back.

''Sorry Kuroka… Next time i'll take you with us if we're going somewhere alright?'' His voice was soft as he allowed her to embrace him. He felt her nod her head slightly as she enjoyed his presence.

Unknown to him Kuroka opened one of her eyes before looking straight at Yasaka who was doing her best to hide the annoyance she felt at seeing her husband focusing his attention on someone other than her. She raised an delicate eyebrow as she locked eyes with the Nekoshou before narrowing them as Kuroka flashed her with a mischievous smile.

'Almost~' She communicated by just looking at her.

'Almost what huh, little kitten?' Yasaka bared her teeth.

Kuroka merely widened her smirk.

''Say~ Naruto-kun… how about we spend some time together nya? Just the two of us to make up for not bringing me with you.'' Kuroka asked him somewhat sensually, enjoying the tightening of Yasaka's fist as she glared accusingly at her.

Naruto did his best to hide the shiver that went through him as he felt her hot breath on his neck, hoping Yasaka didn't took notice of it. ''Um.. Sure. I guess that's the least i can do to make you happy.''

''Oh thank you!'' She removed her head from his shoulder and kissed him on his cheek before she ran off. Naruto just stood there for a few seconds, caught off guard by the sudden gesture she made before he shook his head and brought up his hand to the spot Kuroka had kissed him, unaware of the large amount of KI Yasaka was sending his way.

''Naru-kun…'' He paled at the sweet tone of his wife as he slowly turned around. His eyes landing on the form of Yasaka who had a dark aura surrounding her and a smile a bit too sweet for his liking.

''Ahh, uh.. you saw- i didn't… i mean i'm sorry?'' He lowered his head as Yasaka stalked towards him. He was surprised however as they suddenly found themselves in their bedroom.

''Eh? Yasa-woah!'' She pushed him backwards and he fell onto the bed. ''What is going on…'' Any other words he wished to say died in his throat as he lifted his head only to come face first with a perfect pair of breast as Yasaka was straddling his waist, naked.

''They've gotten bigger.'' He noticed as he cupped her breast, giving them gentle squeezes which elicited soft, delicious sounding whimpers from her.

''Naruto~'' Her voice was soft yet seductive. Despite that though it held a threatening undertone to it which prompted him to channel his chakra to specific spots on his clothes which then disappeared.

Now naked just like his wife he leaned back, holding himself up by his elbows as his eyes took in her nude form.

She was still just as beautiful as the first time he had laid his eyes on her. And, to this day still the most beautiful woman he had laid his eyes on.

Allowing his back to touch the mattress, his hands moved upwards, grasping her own and intertwining their fingers together. He saw her nine fluffy blond tails swishing in excitement behind her back.

''You're excited.'' He stated as he looked into her eyes that were clouded with lust.

''Mhm~'' She purred and took pleasure into seeing him shiver. She rose slightly, just enough for one of her tails to come around and wrap itself around his stiff member. He grunted slightly at the feeling before sucking in his breath as he felt his member rub against her slick entrance. ''I have been, ah~ waiting for thisss.'' Yasaka hissed as she lowered herself down his member. Enjoying the familiar feeling of being completely filled up by her mate.

''Oh? Tell me more Yasaka-chan.'' He placed his hands on her waist and slowly massaged her thighs as she rocked her hips back and forth.

''I uh, i've wanted to do it the entire WEEK!'' She shrieked as she felt him hit her cervix with a single, hard thrust. ''B-but couldn't with Kunou i-in the same room as us.'' Her hands were placed on his chest as she bounced on his lap, her fingers tracing his abs and muscles.

Naruto groaned as he felt her walls hug his member tightly. Despite having given birth to their daughter she was still pleasantly tight as she was before. He wrote it off as being a Youkai thing. ''You should've told me dear. I could have placed silencing seals around our bed.'' He began thrusting back. Each time she would lower herself he thrusted up, increasing the pleasure for both of them.

He stopped before holding her sides and rolled them over so he was on top. Yasaka wasted no time as she wrapped her legs around his waist with her feet locking behind him, helping him reach in deeper. Taking a moment to look at her sweat covered form got him excited which she felt as his member twitched inside of her. Leaning down to share a quick kiss he began moving in and out of her. He started of slow but quickly increased his speed as she began to let out more moans. His eyes focused on her bouncing breast which moved each time he bottomed out of her.

''Naruto… more please~!'' She begged him as her tails trashed across the bed in all sorts of directions due to the pleasure she was feeling. Naruto complied as he continued pounding into the sexy vixen below him, drops of sweat began moving down the side of his face.

''I-i'm close.'' He grunted as he increased his pace even more the sounds of their flesh meeting the other could be heard throughout the room.

''Me too… just… just a little bit more.'' She clawed at his chest, uncaring for any wounds he would get as they healed up seconds after.

''Fuck, cumming!'' Naruto said before with one last thrust he buried his entire length inside of her before shooting his load right into her welcoming cervix. The feeling of his warm seed entering her womb got her over the edge as her legs tightened around his waist and her walls began to milk his length for all that it was worth.

They stayed like that for a moment. Both basking into the feeling of having reached their orgasm before he slowly pulled out and dropped himself down next to her.

''Damn…I needed that.'' Naruto said between heavy breaths as he stared upwards towards the ceiling. Yasaka hummed in agreement as she snuggled into him, her head resting on his chest.

''Me too…'' She began placing soft kisses on his chest before tilting her head up. ''You're not finished, right?'' His breath hitched as he felt her soft fingers wrap around his member as she slowly began to stroke him to full mast. ''Cause i'm just getting started~.''

At that moment Naruto wasn't sure if he should praise or curse her stamina.

* * *

''Argh…'' Naruto groaned in pain as he tried to move his limbs. Weakly he looked down to where Yasaka could be seen wearing a content smile as half her body was resting on his, their legs tangled together.

''Are we… are we finished?'' He asked cautiously.

Yasaka nodded much to his relief. ''Yes Naruto-kun, thank you very much…'' She replied softly.

He smiled as he trailed one of his hands up her naked back before running it through her messy blonde hair. ''So, what brought this on?''

Yasaka stiffened for a split second before answering. ''What do you mean. I told you didn't i?''

''You did but we both know that's not the complete truth. You normally aren't so.. Wild.'' Unseen to him Yasaka frowned. While he wasn't able to see the expression she had he could feel the shift in her mood and reacted by moving his hand from his hair towards her stomach which he began to softly rub. ''There's something else isn't it? Does it have to do with Kuroka?''

Yasaka turned her head so that he could see the frown she wore. ''Naruto, do you have any feelings for her? Please answer honestly.''

Taken back by her question he was about to make some offhanded comment only to stop himself after realizing she was being serious. ''Yasaka, are you alright?'' He asked while not using any kind of suffix with her name to show he was serious.

''Please answer me.'' Her voice was soft and vulnerable which prompted him to hold her a bit closer.

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought over what he should reply. Eventually he opened them and stared her right in her eyes.

''Well, i guess i don't dislike her. I enjoy spending time with her. She's different… both cheer and playful. Quite flirty as well, not to mention easy on the eyes. The fact that Kunou likes playing with her younger sister is a plus as well.''

''I see.'' Yasaka murmured as he finished. ''And what would you do if she… if she wanted to be more than just friends?''

''More than friends? You mean as in-Oh! In that way huh.'' He used his free hand to scratch his cheek. ''I wouldn't be opposed to it… I mean i would ask you first of course. We are married after all and have Kunou who comes first. Oh, is this why you are acting like this? Because you're afraid i'll leave you for someone else?''

'Jackpot' Naruto thought as he saw her avert her gaze and chuckled.

''Yasaka-chan… You know i love you right? The fact that we have Kunou is more than proof of that. And if that's not enough the life forming inside of you right now should be.'' He shifted around before he was sitting with his back against the headboard and placed Yasaka in his lap. ''I'm not going to leave you, ever. You are the mother of my child, my wife. The first person who welcomed me in this strange new world and subsequently slept with me as well.'' He joked before returning to his serious persona. ''So please, get rid of any of those fears you have as i will never leave you for you have given me what i always wished for.'' By the end of his little speech Yasaka had buried her face into his chest and he could feel something wet contacting him which he realised were tears.

''Oh please don't cry.'' He chided her as he kissed her two fox ears that sticked out between her hair.

Eventually after a few minutes she leaned back, sniffing slightly as she flashed him a smile so radiant he would've thought the sun was shining straight into his face.

''Thank you.'' She kissed his neck on where the imprint of her teeth still rested. ''I needed to hear that.'' Before resting her head against his shoulder, both just enjoying the others presence for the moment.

Suddenly the sound of knocking on the door got both their attention before the muffled voice of their daughter could be heard. ''Kaa-san, Tou-san are you two here? Kunou is hungry!''

Both parents laughed before he grabbed the blanket lying to the side and covered both of them up. ''You can come in Kunou!''

Slowly the door opened allowing them to see the small stature of their daughter whose eyes darted around their room before coming to rest as they landed on the both of them and gave a smile.

''So you're hungry huh?'' Naruto spoke as Kunou nodded her head vehemently with puffed out cheeks. Behind her, her small fox tails swayed from left to right as she stood there waiting while sending a pouting glare at her parents.

''Alright, alright… no need to glare.'' He said and Kunou blushed lightly. ''How about you head towards the living room? I'll join you soon while Yasaka will prepare us some food okay?''

''Okay~!'' Kunou spoke cheerfully, a complete 180 compared to before as she turned around and ran out of the room.

''So much energy… Guess i'll should start teaching her more. Just small things that'll help when we'll get to the more tougher stuff as she grows older.'' He added quickly upon seeing the glare Yasaka sent him at the prospect of Naruto training their daughter to the ground.

* * *

''Hello everyone.'' Yasaka greeted as she walked into the living room where Kunou was along with Kuroka and her younger sister, Naruto following her closely behind.

They returned her greeting while Kunou ran up to Naruto who scooped her up in his arms, enjoying her laughter as he twirled her around. Stopping he walked passed Yasaka, pecking her on the cheek before plopping himself down on the couch Kuroka was sitting on as well.

''Now that we're all here i will prepare us dinner, okay?'' Yasaka asked and was met with nods of everyone present and smiled. ''Good, by the way Kuroka,'' The black haired Nekoshou looked at the Kitsune with a confused expression on her face, prompting her to continue. ''After dinner i would like to speak with you. In private.'' Kuroka looked at her for a moment before she slowly nodded her head.

''Great! Well, i'll be off then.''

As she left Kuroka turned to Naruto and tilted her head. He shrugged his shoulders. ''I dunno.'' Was all he said though he actually had an inkling about what she wanted to talk to her about.

Without saying a word Kunou hopped off his lap in favor for kneeling on the ground next to Shirone who was busy drawing something he wasn't quite able to make out from where he was sitting.

Kuroka didn't waste any time as barely seconds later she had thrown herself onto him, her head resting on his lap with a pleased smile on her face. Despite being caught off guard by her sudden movement he quickly recollected himself and soon began running a hand through her long black tresses while scratching her ears with his fingers making her purr softly in response.

''Say Kuroka…'' Naruto suddenly spoke, getting a soft hum from her. ''Did anything happen while we were gone? Like any visitors or whatever.''

''Mmmm yesss~'' She hissed as she felt him scratch an erogenous zone all Nekoshou's had around her ears. ''Apparently you have an appointment with Azazel soon nya. I'm not sure what it is about but i overheard it has to do with sanction regarding Fallen and Kyoto nya~'' She gave a shrug before nuzzling her head against his hand. ''Other than that somebody else came by, a Devil.''

Naruto halted his petting for a moment before continuing like nothing had happened. ''A Devil you say? Can you tell me some more as the barrier should keep them out…''

''Uhm.. Well, he actually just knocked on the door but left after i told him you weren't here.''

''What did he look like?''

''Long black hair done in a pony tail… black eyes with these… these tear-troughs. He was a bit shorter than you and that's all i can really remember nya.''

''Ah, him again huh… still need to figure out how he can enter here unnoticed.''

''You know him?''

He hummed. ''Yes i do, he's alright. He's in Sirzechs' Peerage as a Bishop. Don't worry though as he doesn't really care about who you are.'' He said upon noticing her stiffen at the mention of the current Lucifer. ''Not that he has any right to regardless, not after what he did.''

Moving away from his hand Kuroka shifted around so she was now facing him. ''What did he do nya?''

''Something very similar to what you did.'' Her eyes widened. ''Except it was more extreme… He had killed his entire clan, leaving only his younger brother behind before being written off as a criminal.'' He raised his hand to stop her from talking. ''The reason he did that was because his clan was planning a coup to overthrow the village they lived in. He was given the choice of killing off his clan and thereby leaving his younger brother as the only survivor. Or go against them and then they would all be killed, his younger brother not excluded.''

''Wow..'' She murmured. ''But what about the children nya? Were they killed as well?''

She gulped as she saw him nod. ''Yes... parents, children of any age alongside their grandparents… None were spared sans his younger brother. It's quite sad as he had practically committed genocide against his own kin, saving his younger brother only for the same brother to be his murderer.'' Well not technically but Naruto wasn't aware of that.

Neither said anything as he finished the story. The only sound in the room came from the pencils running over paper belonging to Kunou and Shirone. The gloomy mood that reigned them was broken by Yasaka's voice, telling them that dinner was finished.

Kunou and Shirone both made haste towards the kitchen while Kuroka took a bit longer as she removed herself from him, flashing him with her body as she winked upon noticing his eyes lingering on her. Before he could say anything she too headed towards the source of the delicious smell that invaded their senses, laughing softly as she walked, knowing that he was watching her and added a sway in her steps.

* * *

Sitting in a dark room in an location nobody aside from himself knew of was Sasuke, his sharingan was activated as he stared intently at the wall in front of him.

The slight twitch of his eye was all that showed that he was aware of the newcomer that phased into existence next to him, floating in the air.

''Ophis.'' Sasuke greeted the dragon who held the form of a young girl.

''Uchiha Sasuke.'' Ophis returned the greeting before joining him in staring at the barely visible wall. Eventually though Ophis slowly turned her head towards the Uchiha who paid her no mind. ''It's time.''

''Hn.'' Sasuke grunted before he stood up. ''Let me grab some stuff i want to bring with me.'' He didn't bother waiting for a reply as he stood up before walking away and entering a different room.

A couple minutes later he returned this time holding a rolled up scroll in his hands while he was now wearing a cloak over his previous outfit.

''You know…'' Ophis spoke. ''The person you're looking for was here, in this world not too long ago.'' That information got his attention as he turned to her.

''What do you mean?''

''Exactly like i said. Uzumaki Naruto was here, i saw him myself. His powers truly are something to behold.'' She recalled, having seen the strange attack he had used which managed to tear a hole through the moon. Despite not showing it she did took note of the clenching of his fist at what he thought was praise, like she was comparing Naruto to him.

Sasuke sneered. ''Tell me, why don't you get Naruto in this little club of yours? You said it yourself that i'm stronger than most that have joined you which implies that he is too.''

''I have tried.'' She revealed. ''Ever since i first felt him arrive i tried to get a hold of him. Somehow though he managed to evade me until i finally managed to pinpoint his location. Unfortunately by then i was already too late. A large part of the hate and anger inside him was quelled. He also had other responsibilities, ones that would make sure he wouldn't cooperate with me. And while i could force him to join, it would do me no good so i took my losses and left him alone.''

''And that's when you found me.''

''Correct. You are the biggest source of power i can sense in this world, with the exception of those large creatures i came across. But they are no use to me unlike you who will be my second in command.''

''Second in command?'' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Yes, once you join you will be the strongest after me. The others don't stand a chance against you, that i can already tell. Your energy is cold yet vast. Much more than even Devils have.'' A portal then formed in front of him. ''Let's go, i will explain more about the world once we get there.''

Sasuke gave the portal a wary glance before his eyes flicked to the small girl. Despite having told those from Konoha he would help them during their small run-in last time, he only said so as he wanted to find Naruto. Now that someone else was offering him that he had no need to travel back to that accursed village that had done so much against his clan. He was secretly quite happy about it. He also knew that this girl, Ophis, was not someone he wanted as an enemy. His mind reflected to the first time she had appeared before him, back then she had almost forced him to kneel without any visible difficulty. She truly did live up to her title of Infinite.

So, with a casual shrug of his shoulder he stepped inside, Ophis following behind as the portal closed behind him. Leaving behind his hideout where he had spent the past few years behind to be consumed by nature itself.

* * *

C'mon Kunou~'' Naruto whined as his daughter laughed at him while ducking under another attempt to catch her.

The two had been at it for the past few minutes, playing a game of tag with him being it.

Smirking slightly, eyes twinkling with mischief without given a warning he allowed Kurama's chakra arms to fly out of his body. Unprepared, Kunou could only widen her eyes as the limb wrapped around her and brought in into his waiting arms, a large smile on his face as she pouted at him.

''Mou~ That's cheating!'' She accused him.

''Cheating?'' Naruto repeated as if the suggestion itself was ridiculous. ''My dear Kunou, there were never any rules which stated i couldn't use Kurama, was there?''

Kunou opened her mouth to rebuke his statement, only to pause as he was right so instead she settled for brooding. More laughter escaped his lips as he was reminded of someone else who was a brooder.

Suddenly his head snapped into a certain direction, eyes narrowing as he seemed to be staring at a wall.

This chakra.

He knew, there was only one person aside from him with chakra this potent alive.

'So you have finally come huh, Sasuke.' He mused internally with a thoughtful expression on his face. 'Wonder if i should let Itachi know.'

Yelping lightly he looked down to see Kunou looking at him in concern while she was busy pinching his cheek.

''Are you okay Tou-san?''

Naruto shook his head before flashing her a smile. ''Of course Kunou-chan, now please let go of my cheek.''

Much to his disbelief the young fox girl seemed to be thinking about if before she shook his head. ''No.''

''Eh!?'' He looked at to see she was being serious. ''I see…''

And before she knew it he had thrown her on the couch before joining her as he began to tickle her sides, gaining boisterous laughter from her.

''Bahahaha! P-please Tou-san! I-i give, i give!'' Naruto ignored her pleas as he focused on her sensitive spots which were very similar to Yasaka's own. Eventually he did stop leaving a red-faced Kunou who was breathing heavily as she wiped away the tears that had threatened to fall.

''Where is Kaa-san?'' Kunou asked after regaining her breath.

''Hm? Oh, she's currently busy talking with Kuroka about important matters.'' He told her before grabbing the remote and turning on the television. Accepting his answer Kunou climbed into his lap as they began watching some anime that was currently on.

* * *

''Please take a seat.'' Yasaka said kindly as she gestured to the chair that was on the opposite side of the desk she was sitting behind. The two were currently in her office where she had brought her to once they had eaten dinner.

Glancing around Kuroka nervously shuffled over before she sat down, one leg neatly crossed over the other, moving her kimono around to make sure not to expose too much skin.

''So… what do you want to speak to me about nya?'' Kuroka started as she tilted her head questioningly.

Yasaka said nothing for a moment. Instead she focused on the Nekoshou sitting in front of her, idly taking notice of the fact that she was nervous as she played with her kimono as means of distraction.

Deciding it would be best if she would be straightforward she spoke.

''Are you interested in my husband?''

Amusement shone in her eyes as she watched Kuroka almost fall off of the chair, wide eyes looking at her in disbelief from how blunt she was.

''NYA!'' Kuroka exclaimed in shock as she collected herself from the bluntness of her question.

''I asked if you are romantically interested in my husband.''

''I uh, i... I do… nya.'' Kuroka answered softly as she averted her gaze. Like she was ashamed of admitting she had feelings for the blond man who had came into her life.

''Why?'' Her question got her to look back at her. ''Why do you have these feelings for him?''

Kuroka frowned. ''I don't know. I honestly didn't expect it either but it just happened. Perhaps it has to do with the fact that he's the first man to treat me so well… As you know i used to serve under a Devil.'' She spit out the word like it was some sort of venom. ''He, along with other males in his peerage weren't the kind of people i liked to spend time with or even be in the same room as. They treated me like dirt and i only stayed and so i could take care of Shirone. Then _that_ happened and i ran away to here where i met both you and your husband. He's different. He doesn't look down with me or glance at me with disdain, like i'm some sort of slut for him to relief himself with. He treats me like a normal being, like a woman.''

She looked at Yasaka with a gentle smile.

''That's when i started to gain some sort of feelings for him, yet i didn't know what it was at the time. These feeling grew over time, especially when he defended me from those Devils that came and wanted to take me. When he promised me he would protect me, protect us.'' A faint blush lingered her cheeks as she remembered that moment.

''I didn't try anything at the time since i knew you two were married and unfortunately you are stronger than me…'' She seemed to pout at that. ''But, that didn't stop me from attempting to seduce him. Getting him to give in first but that turned out harder than i thought. No matter what i tried he never gave the reaction i wished for. It's like he's not even attracted to me, to this!'' She ran her hands over her body. Kuroka knew she was beautiful, having several men come her way only for her to send them back. She had her sights set on Naruto and nobody else.

Yasaka had her eyes closed as she listened to Kuroka speak. Throughout their conversation she noticed she never added her verbal tic. Which showed that she was serious and speaking from her heart.

Opening her eyes Yasaka stared right into similar ones. Having come to a decision.

''I can tell that you're being honest in your words. Having said that i will allow you to court my husband.'' The happiness she saw in Kuroka's eyes was something to behold. ''However, know that i am the alpha woman between the two of us.''

''Wha… why?''

''Because, me and Naruto-kun already have a child with another one coming along. I also won't allow anyone else to join in. This should make those old goats from the council happy.'' She huffed out in annoyance.

''What do you mean nya?''

''You know Naruto-kun is very powerful, correct? Not to forget that he has all these powerful and weird abilities too. Well, the council have been attempting for Naruto to take another wife or anything really as children from him will no doubt turn out very powerful. Kunou is a prime example of this. She's still young but already has very large reserves for her age along with a bloodline limit that originates from his clan that is able to suppress another being's power, regardless of their alignment. An ability that is very useful regardless of who it has.''

Kuroka nodded her head, having seen those chains first hand.

''As you can see those from the council want him to have more children to make our Faction more powerful. Something that i don't like not to mention that Naruto-kun is powerful enough to keep threats away which you saw as he made the Devils return to the Underworld when they came here to collect you.. I'm sure if it was up to them they would've started breeding him if not for the fact that nobody can touch him.''

''Anyway, let's go back and bring him the news. You and your sister might as well start living here as it would be easier for both parties.'' As both stood up Kuroka moved towards the fox woman and pulled her into a hug, careful not to do anything that can harm her.

''Thank you nya~'' She mumbled into her neck as she was shorter a bit than her.

''It's alright.'' She petted her head. ''Now, how about you go while i'll take care of a couple things here before joining you?''

Kuroka gave her a nod before she turned around and exited the office, not before sparing her another glance.

She walked quickly through the hallways to where she could sense Naruto was at. Entering the living room she saw him slumped on the couch, one arm wrapped around Kunou who was snoring softly. It made for quite a cute sight.

Shaking her head slightly she cleared her throat as she walked up to him. Naruto turned his head at the sound only for his eyes to widen as a pair of lips claimed his own. Due to the shock of the sudden action Kuroka had free reign and put her tongue to use, roaming his mouth for a good minute or so before disengaging from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting them.

''That was my first kiss nya.'' She spoke flustered, panting heavily at how intense it was.

Naruto blinked as he looked her over before smiling. ''I take it Yasaka is okay with this?''

Kuroka nodded with a bright smile before sitting down to the side of him and leaning into him, her head resting on his shoulder. ''She's fine with this nya. Though i'm not sure if she's doing it for me or to get the council off her back i don't care.''

Naruto turned his head slightly before kissing one of her ears. ''Don't worry, if Yasaka really didn't want this she would've said so, trust me.'' Kuroka didn't reply. Instead she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation she felt from being close to him. This was the start of a new chapter in her life, one she knew she was going to enjoy.

* * *

End Chapter.

Finally Sasuke has joined Khaos Brigade and will hold an important role in the group. Before you tell me this is a bit ridiculous of Ophis, remember that this is Ophis who is quite naive about how things work. An example is her giving anyone power for the promise of joining her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

A yawning Naruto could be seen dragging his feet behind as he slowly made his way to the living room.

''Morning Yasaka-chan, Kunou-chan.'' He greeted the two blonde kitsunes with a tired smile whom were already there.

Both woman and child turned towards him. The latter gave him a happy wave before her attention returned to the television both were watching while the former looked concerned at his tired form.

''Naruto-kun, are you alright?''

Naruto gave a weak smile as he slowly made his way over to were she was and slowly sat down next to her. ''Yeah… I'm just tired you know? Especially with you two these past few days.''

Yasaka had the decency to blush as she understood what he was implying.

Kuroka had wasted no time in bedding Naruto the same day she included her in their small family. Unfortunately or fortunate depending on the person she had somewhat of a competitive side to her she wasn't even aware of herself. So when he had literally fucked Kuroka into slumber Yasaka had pretty much barged in before dragging him into their shared room while telling him that it was her turn.

And Naruto being himself couldn't say no to his loving wife. While in the beginning it wasn't a problem as he had more than enough stamina to sate both of their needs, Kuroka became somewhat of a sex demon after her first time. Having to satisfy both of the women, both having more stamina than a normal person was able to tire even him out.

Yasaka was brought out of her thoughts as she felt her husband wrap and arm around her and pull her closer. She didn't fight it as she lovingly rested her head in the crook of his neck. She smiled as she watched one of his hands slowly make their way to her stomach before he began to softly rub the place where new life was currently forming.

''Just a few more months.'' Naruto said softly and felt Yasaka nod her head.

She purred softly as Naruto began to place soft kisses along her neck before burying his face in her hair and inhaling her scent.

The couple stayed like that for several minutes. Both just basking in the other's presence while Kunou was off in her own world as her eyes were glued to the television screen.

''Hey Yasaka?''

Yasaka hummed for him to continue while continuing to nuzzle him with her hair.

''Where is Kuroka? I can't sense her anywhere near.''

''Kuroka… she's currently handling an assignment with the Nekoshou's i gave her. She should be back whenever she's done and Koneko is currently attending school.''

Naruto nodded his head and noticed Kunou scrunch her face up at the mention of school. Cheeky little kitsune she is but he didn't comment and allowed her to keep watching television.

''By the way, don't we have that appointment with Azazel today?''

He suppressed his urge to chuckle as Yasaka let out an annoyed sigh. ''Guess i was correct. Nonetheless as much as we both want to we can't miss out appointment. If we're lucky it'll be done within a few minutes if it's regarding Kyoto. We both saw an increase increase in tourism once we barred Fallen Angels from entering. That's not even mentioning that money in general is the least of our worries.''

''That's correct Naruto-kun.'' She mumbled before letting out a soft whine which turned into a slight squeal as Naruto removed his arm from around her before picking her up and placing her in his lap.

''My, my Yasaka-chan~ Never thought you'd squeal for something like that. And we're not even in bed either.''

Yasaka's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she nudged him with an elbow. ''Mou~ Naruto-no-baka!'' She pouted and this time Naruto couldn't keep his laughter to himself.

This of course got Kunou's attention who began to laugh with him though she had no idea why other than that his laughter was infectious.

Yasaka huffed and buried her face against his chest as they kept on laughing at her.

After a while and once the laughter had died down Yasaka got off of his lap, earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto who looked curiously at her.

''I'm going to prepare us some food my dear. Kunou and I have been waiting for you to show up for a while now.'' She sent him a playful yet accusing glare that had him chuckle awkwardly. Something that only increased as Kunou glared at him as well.

''Kunou!'' He exclaimed in shock at her glare. ''How could you betray your father like this?'' He held his hand on his chest where his heart lay.

As Kunou kept up her glare Naruto allowed his body to fall, only to catch her off guard as just before he made impact with the couch he launched himself towards her whose glare turned into a look of shock.

Kunou had no time to even open her mouth as before she realised it Naruto was already on her. His body smothering her own though he made sure not to hurt her. Just enough so she couldn't move with him holding her in place.

''Now Kunou, what have we learned?'' He asked somewhat mockingly as he glanced down at his daughter whose golden eyes were narrowed slightly as she attempted to wiggle from underneath him.

Naruto shook his head. ''Naah~ That's not going to work little one.''

Despite his words she continued her futile attempts at removing herself before settling on a pout once she realised he was right.

''Mhm? Oh, it seems you understand it now.''

Kunou nodded her head, pout still in place.

Looking at her for a few moment Naruto couldn't help himself as he leaned down and kissed her on her cheek before he began tickling her.

Yasaka watched from where she was standing as father and daughter were playing with another. A soft smile gracing her face before she turned around and silently walked out of the room leaving those two alone.

''So, what did we learn?'' Naruto asked Kunou whose face was red from the tickles she had endured not even a minute ago.

''...'' Kunou mumbled something incoherently as Naruto started playing with her tails.

''I'm sorry what was that? Do you want me to continue were i left off?''

''No!'' She shook her head from left to ride. ''I learned not to laugh at Tou-san or Kaa-san.''

''Good!'' He softly petted her head before he easily lifted her in his arms and turned her around so she was now facing him. Naruto smiled at her tilted head whilst her tails swayed behind her lazily.

She still looked as cute and adorable as ever. He and Yasaka had noticed she grew very slowly though Yasaka assured them that it was normal with kitsunes as she herself hadn't looked like her age till she reached her late teens. Apparently Nekoshou's had those issues as well and Kuroka was an early bloomer by their standard.

Not that he cared though as he enjoyed being able to so easily lift Kunou in his arms and hold her. The more he looked at her the more curious he got as he could envision Yasaka as a chibi version of herself. Though, she would probably look like Kunou did now if the countless times they would compare mother and daughter with another had was any indication.

As he was deep in though he had unconsciously placed her on his lap and started running his fingers through her hair. Feeling something nudge him he slowly looked down to see Kunou waving one of her hands in front of his face.

Seeing she got her father's attention she retracted her limb before pointing towards the kitchen. ''Kaa-san called for us as she finished preparing food.''

Naruto's eyes lit up and before she realised it they were no longer sitting on the couch. Instead she was in his arms as he made his way to the source of the delicious smell of food.

* * *

Sasuke let out a deep sigh as he finished reading another book regarding the history of the world he was currently in.

Ophis had given him a quick rundown on how this world worked before sending him off to what appeared to be a massive library and telling him to get up to date and ask questions later.

Sasuke thought about protesting and wanting to ask where Naruto was located but stopped himself as he didn't want to upset the dragon god. Especially after knowing the difference in power between them.

So far he had learned that this world was far from normal, even when compared to his home.

While regular humans or civilians if you want to call them were weaker than those back home where even those could use chakra.

There were beings here that would and could make Jounin Shinobi look like civilians in comparison.

Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Youkai and more. The world was filled with supernatural as they were called. Each of them capable of living for several centuries if not millenia.

Orochimaru would have a field day if he would be able to get his hands on one of them. Especially with the man's obsession for immortality. Unfortunately for him but fortunate for many others the snake's dead.

Even Gods and Goddesses were real he learned. He was mainly interested in Shinto Gods as their names were connected to Mangekyo Sharingan techniques. Aside from those Indra interested him as well, even more after learning said God was one of the strongest beings.

Setting the closed book aside Sasuke stood up before making his way to where Ophis told him she would be.

Sasuke entered an empty room and spotted Ophis floating in the air, her emotionless gaze resting on one of the walls before her.

Her gaze shifted from the wall towards Sasuke upon noticing his arrival and slightly turned her body. ''I take it you are done?''

Sasuke nodded. ''Yes, i've read up on the important parts from history to whatever Factions are around.''

''Good. So i take it you have any questions?''

''I do, but it has nothing to do with what i just read.''

''I see. It's about Naruto correct? The person you are looking for.''

Sasuke nodded once more.

''Hmmm. There's not much to say really. Like i told you i tried to contact him before you but was unable to. I don't know what he's up to as i don't care much for those that have no interest in furthering my own goals.''

''I understand that but where do i find him.''

Ophis stayed silent for a moment and Sasuke wondered if he asked something wrong. Before he could muse further on that she replied.

''Kyoto.''

''Kyoto?'' Sasuke repeated. ''As in the city home to Youkai?''

''That is correct. The leader is Yasaka, a Kyuubi Youkai and one of the most powerful Youkai alive.''

''So that's who i should go to for answers?''

''No.'' Sasuke blinked at the reply given and looked at her for clarification.

''If you were to go to Kyoto and demand or threaten Yasaka for answers on Naruto you will lose. You will either die or make it out alive with my help but that would reveal myself to the world.''

''What do you mean?'' Sasuke asked slightly annoyed. ''Didn't you tell me i'm stronger than her? You said she's Ultimate-Class at best whereas i'm around upper Satan-class.'' Sasuke said using Devil terms to determine one's power.

''It should be no contest.''

''True, you are stronger than her. However it is not she you should worry about.'' Sasuke raised his eyebrow as Ophis continued. ''While Yasaka is Ultimate-Class it is her husband you should worry about. His power is greater than any Devil alive, even Sirzechs.''

''Who… who is he?''

''Who he is? He is the person i first searched for. Who i unfortunately couldn't align myself with. He is the person you are looking for, Uzumaki Naruto.''

Silence.

Silence reigned the room as Sasuke allowed his eyes to widen at what he was just told. Naruto… Naruto is married? To the Youkai leader, a Kyuubi?

His surprise quickly morphed into anger as he realised Ophis implied Naruto was stronger than him, even with the constant training he had done for the past few years. But how? They were equal until he revealed those strange abilities.

Did those really make such a difference?

''Ophis, you said you are a being who's been here from the beginning. A claim such as that one implies you have knowledge only a few beings must have. Can you tell me about Uzumaki's abilities?''

''You mean the Gate of Babylon?''

Sasuke nodded. ''Yes, nobody knows what they exactly do or where it originates from. Perhaps if i know more about it i can counter it as without it i… i stand a chance.''

''Very well. His ability, the Gate of Babylon originates from his ancestor Gilgamesh of Uruk. He was born from a union between a king and a Goddess born several millennia before the birth of Christ. He was two-thirds god and one-third human, an ultimate, divine being with no equal.

King of Heroes was his title for he is mankind's oldest hero. He's said to be the origin of all myths and legends people sprout about these days.

The Gate of Babylon… You can say that it's a vault. A vault he had built to store all the treasure he had collected over his life. The Gate of Babylon allows the owner direct access to it using spatial manipulation. Inside of that Vault is said to be every weapon known to man.

I tried to search for it once in the past but even I was unable to locate where it is at. You must know Uchiha Sasuke, that his Vault holds weapons capable of destroying the world if he would wish so.

I assure you that if the location of the Vault would ever become known war will be held for the knowledge. That's just how dangerous some of those weapons are if they were to fall in the wrong hands.

There's not much more i can say other than that even True Longinus, the spear that pierced Christ is child's play compared to some of the treasure stored deep within that Vault. I don't know how Uzumaki is capable of using the Vault other than him being a descendant of the Gilgamesh himself.

Something very probable given that they look near identical if one were to compare the two. Though that raises even more questions that are left unanswered.

All i say is that you should not attempt to fight Naruto as you are now. He is already labeled as Strongest Human amongst both Devils and Fallen and seen as an unknown within the two Factions. But as long as you don't threaten his wife or daughter you should be fine.'' Having said her thing Ophis phased out of existence, leaving Sasuke to ponder over what he was just told.

Hold on!

Sasuke blinked in shock. Daughter?!

Hearing that Naruto had a wife was already a big shock but to hear he also has a daughter, a person to continue his legacy should he die was shocking to say the least.

He never expected Naruto, at least with how he acted the last time he had seen him to be married as he couldn't see anyone who could stand his arrogance.

...Well Hinata might but that girl has some screws loose in that head of hers even he stayed far away from her.

It only made him want to go to Kyoto even more just to see who this Yasaka was that could stand Naruto's pompous attitude that made his younger self appear as a saint.

Still, he would need to become even more powerful in order to fight his childhood friend which was disheartening after the constant training he underwent. He never would've expected for Naruto to gain such a massive power-up. Well, it was moreso hiding as he told everyone he unlocked it during the time he was gone with Jiraiya.

Regardless, Sasuke stifled a yawn, he could ask her later more about it and ask Ophis for training. For now he'd like a bed to sleep in as he had been awake for far too long.

* * *

A door slowly opened as Naruto with Yasaka next to him entered.

Already inside was Azazel, sitting on the chair assigned for him as he turned around upon hearing the door opening. Naruto noticed the man's eyebrows shooting upwards as his gaze rested on Yasaka's pregnant stomach before moving upwards and making eye-contact with both of them.

Neither said a thing but did return his gaze before they moved to the other side of the desk Azazel was sitting in front.

Naruto pulled the chair back for Yasaka, gaining a soft thank you in return before he took his seat next to her.

''So, you called for this meeting.'' Yasaka began, breaking the silence that reigned the room.

Taking that as his sign to speak Azazel did. ''Correct Naruto-dono, Yasaka-dono, i called for this meeting to discuss the situation regarding my Faction and Kyoto. Mainly certain rules you've imposed on us and if it's eligible for a change.'' He explained while using the suffix as a sign of respect.

''Yes, that's what you wrote in the message sent to us. The question is though, why should we change anything? Ever since the ban was implemented we've seen an increase in tourism and less complaints from guest and residents alike. People love it here and women no longer have to worry about unwanted advances or comments coming from your Faction.''

Azazel stayed silent as Yasaka continued talking. As much as he wanted to defend his men he knew when and where to do so. He knew his men weren't the greatest out there, evident that they're no longer Angels and therefore have committed sins. But still, Kyoto was one of the best places in Japan for them to relax. To remove stress of his men as it had everything from cute girls to clubs to let loose, so to speak.

''Honestly Azazel-dono, both Naruto-kun an I see no good reason to allow them back. Unless you can guarantee that they are capable of behaving properly which i doubt you can. Don't feel too bad though as Devils might soon follow your footsteps as they've gotten a bit more... daring in the past few months with their attempts of forcing Youkai in their Peerage.'' Yasaka scowled at the memories of seeing her kind almost being forced into servitude. In HER territory no less!

''So Azazel-san, can you promise us that none of your men will do anything other than behave?''

Azazel shook his head at Yasaka's question. He couldn't. As much as he wanted too and no matter how hard he tried he just could not promise her that. It was just not within his abilities and he knew that his men would no doubt end up doing something which will end up displeasing Yasaka and even worse Naruto.

Even now he could see the impact of him being here with them had on her. The confidence Yasaka showed was all because of him. She knew that he wouldn't dare to threaten her with him there as he was stronger than him. Something he knew as well after reports came to him from his and Sirzechs small altercation.

Azazel himself was weaker than Sirzechs and reports said Naruto was said to be on par or perhaps even stronger than the Super Devil. Speculations based on how uncaring he was when he had spoken with the man and the lack of respect he had shown. So with that in mind Azazel knew that the man sitting in front of him was out of his league.

Him being human was even better as light magic had no negative effects on him like it would on Devils.

All those thing made him even more curious on just how someone like him was kept unknown to the supernatural for so long.

After the first time they had met, which was were he was revealed to be Yasaka's husband Azazel had send most of his men to search for more information about him. They came up with nothing except small reports of him being spotted in several parts of the world a few years ago.

All in all he didn't seem to exist before that.

Uzumaki Naruto was still an enigma, both for the Fallen Angels and Devils as a human with his powers was unheard of. Even those with Longinus Sacred Gears have never reached anything close to his power which made him all the more intriguing for someone like him.

He was a puzzle without any pieces to put together and he could only wait until Michael would take notice of him. No, Azazel was sure he already knew of him as the man had quite the network of contacts scattered around the globe.

A network surpassing even his own.

''So there's no chance of you allowing my people back here?'' He asked though he already knew the answer.

''No.'' It was Naruto that spoke up. ''If you can't promise that then there's no chance in hell they're allowed back here. Especially with Yasaka being pregnant. I wouldn't put it past one of them to try and harm her and if that were to happen i would come after you, and i promise you now that you do not want that.''

Azazel involuntary shivered both at the threat and the cold tone is was served. A look in his blood red eyes was enough to show that his life was likely forfeit if one of his men truly did mess up and he kind of enjoyed living.

''Very well, if that's your answer then we are done here.'' Azazel said with a heavy sigh as he stood up, Yasaka and Naruto mimicking his movement.

The couple lead Azazel out of the building before sending someone with him to the exit of Kyoto.

* * *

''That went better than i expected.'' Yasaka mused as she had her eyes closed and a small smile on her face as Naruto was hugging her close to him. They were currently sitting in the living room, Yasaka on his lap.

''Really? It went much like i expected it to go.'' Yasaka raised an eyebrow.

''Well, i expected for him to argue more you know? Put a bit more effort into it but it seemed that he already knew what our answer was going to be.''

Naruto hummed. ''Yea he seemed to be expecting it. Though i'm sure he also knew the his life was on risk with my last threat. Those Fallen would probably do anything to you just to spite him and he's aware of it.''

''Meow~''

Both Naruto and Yasaka turned and looked to their left where a small black cat was sitting next to them. The cat's hazel eyes looked between the two before it slowly walked over to Naruto and climbed on his shoulder.

''Hello Kuroka.'' He greeted her who responded by rubbing her cheek against his.

''Hello nya~''

''I take it Yasaka's assignment is finished?''

''It is nya. I will have a report presented to you tomorrow morning.''

Yasaka nodded. ''That's fine. Did you run into any problems while you were there?''

The cat shook her head. ''Nope! Everything went well which is why i'm back so early nya. Is Shirone still in school?''

''Yea but she should be finished soon…'' He glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall. ''Yes soon. Are you going to pick her up?''

Kuroka nodded.

''Good, Kunou will be happy to see her back as i doubt Kurama will be able to survive for much longer.''

The trio chuckled at that as they could already imagine it happening.

Naruto had introduced Kurama to both Shirone and Kuroka, first in his small form and later when they were somewhere safe he allowed him his full power. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

Never had either of them seen anything as large as Kurama was. Even Yasaka in her transformed state was several feet smaller than him. Though they had a good laugh when Shirone made a comment about his long ears, comparing them to a rabbit.

While Naruto managed to stop him from doing anything to harm them, Kuroka and her younger sister learned that day that anything regarding his ears were not up for any sort of talk.

A glow encompassed Kuroka before it was gone and in place of the cat she was now in her human form. Though she wore no clothes neither Yasaka or Naruto cared much as both had seen her without them and Kunou wasn't in the room with them.

Leaning over she kissed Naruto on his cheek before standing up. ''I'm going to pick Shirone up, later nya~'' She said as she walked over to her room in order to wear something.

''That girl…'' Yasaka said as they watched her skip out of the room.

''Aw, relax Yasaka-chan let her be.'' He chided her as he petted her head.

She pouted for a moment before Naruto turned her around and locked his lips with hers.

Her eyes fluttered close as her hands moved upwards and her fingers began to run through his blond locks.

While her hands were playing with his hair, his were moving downwards before stopping on her rear which he proceeded to give a good squeeze and getting a soft moan from the blonde kitsune.

She broke the kiss as half-lidded, lust-filled eyes stared at him and uttered one word.

''Bedroom.''

Naruto wasted no time as with a simple shunshin both of them were gone, leaving the living room empty. He made sure to send Kurama a mental notice that he and Yasaka were busy incase someone asked were they were.

* * *

End Chapter.

Haven't updated this story in a while and noticed i had already started on it before somehow managing to forget about it completely. Anyway, while it's somewhat short i managed to complete it. Next up will be my other fanfic which i hopefully can finish somewhere around christmas, earlier if possible.


End file.
